Cariñoso e Inestable Amor
by god of hope
Summary: el amor...un gran sentimiento...para algunos es bueno,para otros es cruel pero para rias lo es ese chico issei...sigue esta historia de amor cariñoso por parte de rias e inestable por parte de issei ¿porque digo inestable? los invito a que lean para saber. CAPITULO 18 SUBIDO !NUEVO!
1. Chapter 1

**Hola a todos soy yo de nuevo y me llego un nuevo fic en la mente ya que al ver un trailer de la película carrie me que de impactado si una persona con telequinesis puede matar imagínate eso seria de locos mi mama me dijo que en su tiempo la vio y dijo que esa película era muy aterradora y triste… pero bueno estoy divagando volvamos con la historia esta vez issei tendrá telequinesis al grado de que una emoción fuerte podía desatarla pero no abra asesinatos como en la película sin mas preámbulos los dejo**

**Cap 1 : cordero**

_Pov issei_

Era por la mañana y me desperté claro es mi primer día de clases como segundo año en la academia kouh, unos estarían felices pero yo no, y saben porque simple, adonde quiera que voy la gente se burla de mi por mi apariencia inocente y mi buen corazón creyéndome un idiota que le pueden molestar jamás hice amigos, mi hermana espera que hoy pueda hacerlos

-ise-chan baja hoy es tu primer día-

Esa es la voz de mi hermana mayor lo es por seis años así que sin mas remedio me levante y me cambie para ir a esa prisión para jóvenes

Cuando llegue vi a mi hermana con un delantal rosa ella es de cabello largo café que le llegaba a media espalda, ojos del mismo color solo que mas dorados, vestía de traje de profesora…olvide mencionar que ella es una profesora de esa academia da clases de historia

Me senté y me comí mi desayuno como quisiera no tener que ir

-ise-chan come para que tengas energía y puedas tener un buen día en la academia-

-si…lo que sea- lo dije sin muchos ánimos y además de que no suelo hablar mucho ella lo noto se acerco a mi para abrazarme

-se que no confías en la gente pero date una oportunidad lo harías por mi –

La mire ella me miraba como decirle no a la persona que me a criado desde que tenia cinco si me preguntan en donde están mis padres pues…ni siquiera yo lo se según rinko-nee ellos nos abandonaron sinceramente no me importa mientras rinko-nee este conmigo es todo lo que necesito

-si rinko-nee…lo intentare-

-que bueno-

Me abrazo mas fuerte como no queriendo soltarme muchos lo podrían malinterpretar pero no me importa amo a mi hermana y ella a mi

"**·$%&amp;/()=?¿**

Cuando llegamos a las puertas pude ver a muchos estudiantes pero note algo raro ay mas mujeres que hombres mire a rinko-nee y ella contesto como si pudiera leer la mente…eso es raro

-veras ise esta academia antes fue solo para chicas pero hace poco se volvió mixta las chicas superan a los chicos –

-ok…- yo respondí la verdad aunque me llego curiosidad no me importaba

-anímate se que puedes hacerlo-

Ella y yo caminamos pero los demás nos miraban pude escuchar lo que decían

-quien es ese chico que acompaña a la profesora hyodou- eso no te importa

-acaso es su novio- es mi hermana por dios

-que chico tan lindo- …no se como responderte

-escuche que la profesora traería a su hermano menor aquí ese debe ser su hermano- buena deducción Sherlock

-ese chico es muy cobarde será divertido molestarlo-

Me quede mudo al escuchar eso ultimo apenas llego y ya estoy en la mira de alguien no me jodas

Llegamos a la puerta allí rinko-nee me dio el horario y me dijo en que salón debo ir justo cuando me iba a ir ella me abrazo muy fuerte y me susurro algo en el oído

-trata de que tu ira y odio no te controlen ise-chan- yo sabia el significado de esas palabras solo espero poder mantenerme en control

-si rinko-nee-

-te quiero…y mucho-

Ya lo sabia después de todo eres mi hermana pero…porque siento que me lo dices de un modo diferente

-y yo a ti –

Me separe de ella y me fui a mi salón asignado pero volteo y veo que rinko-nee sigue allí sonriéndome con una mirada vidriosa en los ojos y un sonrojo muy notable… eso si que es raro acaso se siente mal?

"**·$%&amp;/()=?¿**

Caminaba por el pasillo pero no daba con el salón en serio mi primer día y estoy perdido pero justo cuando me iba a dar por vencido algo paso una chica como de 17 de cabello rojo carmesí ojos azules casi verdes me miro y sonrío ella estaba recargada en una pared con los brazos cruzados debajo de su notable busto en serio que le dan a las mujeres de hoy para que les crezcan tanto?, ella me miraba algo rara como si sus intenciones conmigo no fueran malas pero tampoco buenas

-hola tu debes de ser el hermano de hyodou-sensei issei verdad?-

-amm... si lo soy – porque rayos estaba nervioso se que es hermosa pero eso no es motivo para estarlo

-me dejas ver tu horario quizás te pueda ayudar-

-emm…ok- otra vez me pregunto porque estoy nervioso

Le di mi horario pero ella rozo mi mano y de inmediato me aleje de ella me miraba con una sonrisa que me dio escalofríos

Vio la hoja y luego me dio la indicación para poder llegar

-gracias por su ayuda amm…-

-rias gremory tercer año-

-ok…rias-sempai yo me retiro-

Me di vuelta pero algo paso

-espera-

Ella me tomo de la mano volteo a ver a rias-sempai tomando mi mano… porque sentía la sensación de que me alejara

-se que eres nuevo pero soy la presidenta del club de investigación de lo paranormal así que si te interesa puedes pasar por allí si quieres…te prometo que te divertirás en mi club…conmigo-

Esa ultima parte lo dijo en un susurro Sentí que sus dedos frotaban mi mano con delicadeza y…no¡ issei cálmate no entres en pánico rinko-nee dijo que no fuera tan amable con las chicas…aunque nunca me dijo la razón del porque

Solo me solté y retrocedí un poco

-amm gracias rias-sempai lo pensare ahora si me disculpa tengo que entrar a clases adiós-

Me fui de allí tan pronto como sea posible sin mirar atrás por dos razones, ya debía estar en clase y esa chica… me daba miedo espero no encontrármela de nuevo

_Pov rias_

Cuando ese chico se fue a su salón solo lo mire como se iba puedo sentir que es inocente y amable, dicen que los diablos somos capases de sentir ese tipo de almas y su mano era firme pero también suave como una paloma solo frote la mano con la que toque a ese chico en mis rostro…pude sentir su olor… su olor es muy adictivo… y esos ojos que me miraron…era como un cordero

-issei hyodou… mi dulce cordero-

Pude sentir un sacred gear, uno muy potente y esa alma…por el maou me tomo mucho de mi misma para no tomarlo y llevármelo al inframundo en donde me lo hubiera quedado para mi misma, pero por ahora debo calmarme y planear mi estrategia he oído de sona que su hermana habla mucho de el ella es como una jefe final que debo vencer…no te preocupes issei… tu alma y cuerpo, todo de ti sera mío…mi dulce cordero

Esta escrito en la biblia que el hombre es un cordero de dios y el es su pastor…yo tomare a ese cordero y solo será para mi…fufufufufu no puedo dejar de reír de gozo

**Fin del capitulo**

**Bueno espero que les allá gustado hice a rias algo deredere será amorosa y tierna tanto que dará miedo, en fin quiero aclarar que el termino cordero de dios es algo que viene escrito en la Biblia y este issei será inocente y amable que puede dar esa impresión. Espero sus opiniones y si quieren que la continúe así que con esta se despide su fiel servidor God Of Hope **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hola a todos les traigo otro capitulo. Se que esperan la continuación de mi otro fic pero estoy trabajando en como sera la pelea entre los crimson dragon y la nobleza de raiser asi que porfavor tengan paciencia. Y quiero aclarar algo en este fic issei sera reservado por fuera pero sarcastico por dentro los sarcasmos son lo que el le gustaria decir si no tuviera que controlar su odio e ira asi que Sin mas preámbulos los dejo para que lean**

**Capitulo 2 : seducciones **

_Pov de issei _

Despues de despedirme de esa chica llegue a mi salon por fin toque la puerta y el profesor la abrio para luego sonreirme

-tu debes ser el hermano de rinko-san espera aquí te dire cuando pases-

Yo solo asenti en señal de afirmación espero como 10 segundos para luego escuchar al profesor

-puedes pasar-

Esa es mi señal cuando entre observe a los demas chicos y chicas algunos me miraron con sonrojos ( las chicas ) otros me miraron con sed de sangre ( los chicos ) pero habia una que destacaba del resto, era de mi misma edad de cabello castaño largo atado a dos colas a los lados ojos verdes con lentes circulares de color rosa portaba el uniforme femenino de la academia, aun me preguntan en el porque destaca del resto simple ella me miraba de la misma forma que cuando rinko-nee quiere dormir conmigo…hasta ahora no se el porque sigue queriendo dormir conmigo

Cuando me puse en frente de toda la clase el profesor escribio mi nombre en el pizarron

-no seas timido presentate-

El me animo y bueno que podia decir me ganaban los nervios

-hola soy…soy issei hyodou y espero no…no causarle problemas a nadie… por favor llevemonos bien-

Cuando termine mi presentacion se quedaron en silencio…genial issei tu primer dia y quedastes como un idiota esperaba risas pero paso algo diferente

-KYYYAAAAAAAAA-

las chicas gritaron de emocion los chicos me miraban como si quisieran crucificarme…acaso les hice algo malo para que me miren asi

el profesor las calmo y ellas se quedaron en silencio sigo sintiendo la mirada de esa chica de lentes… me da escalofrios

-alguna pregunta que quieran hacerle a hyodou-san –

Todas las chicas levantaron la mano…espero no responder mal

El profesor apunto a una que estaba en los asientos delanteros

-¿eres el hermano de hyodou-sensei?-

-he…si ella es mi hermana mayor-

Y luego otra chica pregunto

-¿tienes novia?-

-heee…no-

-alguien mas- preguntaba el profesor

Pero luego un muchacho con la cabeza rapada me hablo

-¿Por qué un maldito guapo como tu tenias que trasferirte a esta academia?-

-si los guapo debenrian encerrarse en un agujero y no salir nunca para poder tener nuestro harem-

También hablo otro casi regordete de lentes maldiciendome, yo no me considero guapo ni nada solo quiero ser normal

-ustedes callense cerdos-

-degenerados –

-los pervertidos deben morirse –

Ahora las chicas maldecían a ellos yo estoy fuera de lugar aquí

-bueno una ultima pregunta-

Pero esa chica de lentes levanto la mano ¿Qué quera preguntarme?

-si kiryuu-san –

-…eres virgen-

Todos se quedaron callados ante tal pregunta

-como te atreves a preguntar eso-

-que no tienes vergüenza-

-miles de preguntas y la unica que se te ocurrio es esa-

Todos le reclamaban por preguntar eso…

-¿Qué es ser virgen? –

Ahora todos me voltearon a verme a mi con ojos muy abiertos que hasta creo que se les saldra de la cabeza los chicos que ellas llamaron "pervertidos" me miraron con enojo hey tengo curiosidad le pregunte eso mismo a rinko-nee y me dijo que cuando sea el momento me lo mostraria… ¿pero mostrarme que?

-acaso es una broma –

-que tus padres no te enseñan nada-

Eso es algo que no queria escuchar y mas hoy en el primer dia

-no tengo –

Solo respondi para ya no tener que lidiar con esto todos se quedaron callados y mas la chica de lentes ella me dio una mirada de disculpa pensando que hizo mal en preguntar… voy a ver si puedo hablar con ella no quiero hacerla sentir triste

-ok hyodou-san toma asiento –

El profesor dijo tratando de cambiar de tema

Me sente y todos me lanzaron miradas de lastima…como odio esas miradas nunca me gustaron desde que tenia seis

Ya al termino de clases nadie se me hacerco y siguieron dandome esas miradas pero la chica de lentes se me acerco ok esta es mi oportunidad

-hola hyodou-san soy aika kiryuu –

-am…hola kiryuu-san-

-llamame aika si quieres-

-ok…aika-san

-deberia decirte sin el san pero que mas da -

Ella me miro unos segundos y luego me dio un arco de disculpa

-me disculpo por esa pregunta no queria traer el recuerdo de tus padres ni nada yo…-

-no esta bien…no fue su culpa simple mente no se pudo evitar-

-pero aun asi-

-que le parese si me muestra la academia se suponia que rinko-nee lo iba a hacer pero me mando un mensaje diciendo que tiene una junta de maestros-

-claro asi te compensare-

-le dije que…-

-bueno que esperas tenemos mucho que recorer y poco tiempo vamos-

Ella me tomo del brazo y me arrastro a la salida mostrandome muchos lugares como la cancha de beisball, el gimnasio, en fin muchos lugares pero el que mas me llamo la atención es el viejo edificio de la academia

Actual mente estabamos comiendo nuestros bentos bajo un arbol cerca de la entrada del edificio yo le pedi que no tenia que acompañarme pero ella insistio en acompañarme comiamos juntos pero luego senti una mirada clavada en mi, voltee y en una de las ventanas pude ver a esa chica de cabello rojo… rias gremory pero la forma que me miraba era muy cariñosa no dejaba de mirarme pero luego noto que no estaba solo le lanzo una mirada gelida a aika-san

¿Acaso no tiene buenos terminos con ella?

a aika-san no parecia importarle pero luego rias-sempai se alejo de la ventana

-o acaso veias a rias gremoru una de las One-samas de la academia-

-ella…One-sama?-

-si se dice que viene de escocia es amable con todos y también se dice que se le han declarado varios chicos sin ningun éxito y algunas chicas –

-guau…eso no me lo esperaba-

-ese edificio es la antigua academia solo los del club de investigación paranormal pueden entrar que consiste de los mas populares-

-¿mas populares?-

-si solo los mas populares-

Esto no tenia sentido si solo los mas populares podian entrar a ese club ¿porque me invito?

-que te pasa estas muy pensativo –

-he…yo…nada solo estoy divagando –

-ok…bueno hablame de ti-

-¿Qué quieres saber?-

-ya sabes tus gustos, disgustos, y lo que quieres a futuro.-

-bueno…pues me gusta el rock y tocar la guitarra electrica, no me gusta la gente abusiva y los arrogantes, y para el futuro pues…ser un guitarrista conocido como los de la revista Rolling Stone como, Jimmy Page, Eric Clapton, Eddie Van Halen, Carlos Santana, Slash…en fin ya divague mucho –

Ella me miro atentamente a los ojos

-asi que quieres ser rockero –

-si…pero me conformo con conocer alguno de ellos –

-ya veo… y ¿me tocarias una cancion algun dia? –

Me sonroje por lo que me pedia no esperaba eso pero bueno si eso la hace feliz ¿Por qué no?

-claro…te tocare una cancion-

Ella me sonrio podia decir que es una chica muy agradable con quien platicar

-y volviendo al tema de antes…eres virgen?-

Otra vez con eso…pero podia aprovechar para saber que es

-me podias decir ¿que es eso de ser virgen?-

Ella me dio una sonrisa muy traviesa acaso eso es malo

-bueno issei veras ser virgen es…-

-ise-chan-

Una voz nos interrumpio era rinko-nee llegaba corriendo, al pareser me andaba buscando

-rinko-nee como te fue en la junta?-

-me fue bien ise-chan ya estoy libre ahora si te podre mostrar los alrededores-

Ho rayos olvide decirle que iria con aika-san

-lo siento hyodou-sensei pero yo se los mostre a issei –

-que tu que…. Se suponia que yo se lo mostraria y… je-jeje-jejejejejeje-

Ahora ella reia sombria mente con los ojos ocultos…hay no olvide decirles que tiene tendencias Yandere los a tenido desde que puedo recordar a veces cuando intentaba traer amigos a mi casa ella los asustaba, y mas si eran chicas,

Pero porque rayos divago tengo calmarla antes de que asesine a alguien

-he rinko-nee…calmate si emm…que te parese si salimos al centro comercial –

-jejejejejeje en serio- baya que cambio de humor

-si tengo algunos ahorros compremos lo que quieras-

-Ok ise-chan-

Ella me sonrio en serio si no hubiera actuado rapido ella hubiera asesinado a aika-san…creen que dramatizo pues dejenme decirles que no es verdad…ella en el pasado tenia problemas que no me quiere contar

-a…dejame presentarte a aika-san, aika-san ella es…-

-no hay necesidad issei ella nos da clases de historia ya me conoce-

-si te conosco kiryuu-san eres al igual que matsuda y motohama una pervertida de renombre-

-oiga sensei se que puedo ser una pervertida a veces pero no es para que me ponga en la misma categoria que esos idiotas –

-en serio oir eso de ti kiryuu-san seria como si los angeles y demonios existieran- eso fue un sarcasmo que

-bueno crea lo que quiera sensei…a y issei veras el ser virgen significa…-

Justo iba a escuchar eso rinko-nee me tapo los oidos para no escuchar a lo que me iba a decir aika-san en serio rinko-nee porque no me dejas saber acaso es malo

Puedo ver que rinko-nee discute con aika-san podia destaparme los oidos pero no la quiero hacer enojar apenas pude calmarla

Luego de eso ella me miro

-ise-chan hoy te dire lo que significa ser virgen pero por favor prometeme que solo lo escucharas de mi –

-pero rinko-nee-

-prometemelo-

Conozco esa mirada esa es la de "si no lo haces te ira peor" claro viviendo con ella puedo saber cuando esta enojada para no molestarla y alegre para pasar tiempo con ella

-si rinko-nee te lo prometo –

Luego me abrazo por la espalda muy fuerte pude sentir su busto y su aliento en mi cabello ya que ella es doce centimetros mas alta que yo…les dije que cuando esta enojada es peligrosa, pero cuando esta alegre es muy cariñosa aunque solo lo demuestra conmigo

-no sabia que le gustaba los chicos jóvenes y mas si es su hermano hyodou-sensei-

-kiryuu-san si no quieres pasar el resto del dia en detencion te sugiero que te mantengas callada- la amenazo ¿eso no es abuso de poder?

-ok ya me calle fufufufu- al pareser no le importa la amenaza de rinko-nee

-bueno volvamos la hora de descanso casi acaba -

Nos ibamos a ir cuendo volvi a sentir esa mirada voltee y vi a rias-sempai mirandome pero vi que el marco de la ventana al lado derecho de ella estaba destrozado…aika-san me dijo que antes ese era el anterior edificio…¿sera por que se esta cayendo? Quien sabe

Luego ella hace como que me manda un beso en el aire no sabia como responder a eso pero senti como si algo me soplo en la mejilla… estan pasando cosas muy raras hoy

-ise-chan no te quedes atrás ven-

-aa..si ya voy-

La mire de nuevo y no me quitaba la vista de encima, luego le preguntare a rinko-nee sobre ella, porque cada vez que la veo siento un frio muy helado en mi columna

_Pov rias_

Observaba a issei irse con su hermana y esa chica de lentes…como se atreve a hablarle a issei pero bueno ella fue muy util porque descubri algunas cosas de el. Un chico tan inocente que le guste el rock, y quiere ser guitarrista, eso es interesante pero al mencionar a esos guitarristas como Carlos Santana Y Slash me sorprendio aquí en japon esos nombres ni se escuchan, pero fue mi sorpresa cuando el queria saber que era ser virgen…no sabia si reir por tal acto de inocencia o lanzarmele para enseñarle lo maravilloso que es el cuerpo de una diableza

-ara ara es ese chico del que me hablabas rias-

Voltee a mi izquierda para ver a mi reina, de cabello negro azabache atado a una larga cola de caballo en un liston naranja, ojos violetas, su nombre es akeno himejima

-si es el –

-me parese lindo pero según tu hay un poder muy grande en el –

-si pero no es por eso que voy a traerlo de nuestro de lado –

-acaso es por su alma-

-jamas senti un alma tan pura Oni-sama me dijo una vez que ese tipo de almas son difíciles de encontrar –

-fufufu bueno tendras que esforsarte rias por lo que vi su hermana no lo soltara sin dar guerra –

-quien diria que hyodou-sensei fuera tan amorosa a ise –

-entonces que haras-

Me quede pensando en lo que haria si quiero tener a ise tengo que usar la cabeza no puedo simplemente ir sin un plan

-que dile a koneko-chan que lo vigile y que me notifique si ocurre algo-

-ara ara lo que digas rias solo espero que pueda estar en nuestro club seria divertido estropear a ese chico-

Ella se retiro y yo me quede sola esta información que acabo de recopilar sera util para acercarme a el, mi cordero no tiene pastor ni nadie que lo guie pero eso cambiara esa alma me llama, me invita a tomar propiedad de el y cuando eso suseda el dira mi nombre con tanta pacion y amor…de solo imaginarlo mis mejillas se ponen rojas, como quisiera abrazarlo en este momento

"**·$%&amp;/()=?¿**

_Pov rinko_

Ya era tarde y ise-chan y yo caminabamos a casa el queria que le enseñara lo de ser virgen, bueno no queria llegar a esto pero tendre que darle "la platica" la primera vez que me la dieron quede horrorizada ya que no me la explicaron bien no quiero que ise-chan aprenda de otra persona si lo ba a saber sera de mi su hermana mayor

-que es lo que quieres de cenar ise-chan?-

-no se lo que quieras rinko-nee todas tus comidas son deliciosas-

yo me sonroje por ese cumplido y esa sonrisa…como quisiera que esa sonrisa me perteneciera

pero paramos en un puente al ver un rio el andaba pensativo…eso no es bueno

-ise-chan que te pasa-

-nada es solo… que sabes de rias gremory?-

El me pregunto por rias gremory esa chica acaso tendra algun interes en ella

-rias gremory es la hija del dueño de la academia Valdemar gremory, al igual que su hermano mayor sirchzens gremory ella seria como de la alta sociedad porque lo preguntas-

-no lo se…veras esta mañana cuando buscaba el salon ella me ayudo a encontrarlo pero cuando ella me toco senti algo raro –

Ella hizo que…o no, eso si que no, no me importa si es la hija del dueño, o la del mismo emperador, cualquier resbalosa que toque a mi hermano lo paga muy caro.

Pero me calmare despues de todo no quiero que ise-chan pierda su confianza en mi

-que sentiste ise-chan?-

-senti un escalofrio por mi columna y ademas mis instintos me decian que me alejara de ella como si… fuera a… tomarme-

Ahora con mas razon quiero ir a ver a esa chica para decirle algunas cosas o pero de mi se va a enterar pero primero ise-chan tendre que averiguar mas de ella

-ise-chan hazle caso a tus instintos y en cuando sientas que ella se te acerca alejate –

-pero me invito a su club-

Ok ahora estoy empezando a odiar a esa chica usar su estatus popular para atraerlo ja suerte con eso niñita

-rechaza pero con educación y de los otros miembros del club también rechazalos aunque sean los mas populares –

-ok rinko-nee rechazare –

-que alivio –

Pero note que el estaba triste como odio que tenga esa exprecion

-ise-chan entiende que esto lo hago por tu bien puedes hacer amigos normales ya sabes los que les guste los deportes o el anime-

-pero no he encontrado a alguno que le guste el rock-

No es por que no me guste el rock pero al saber su sueño, no es que pienso que no lo lograria, es solo que entrar en la revista Rolling Stone es solo para los que nacieron el los paises donde el rock es algo normal el unico que conozco que no es de america o Europa es ese mexicano Carlos Santana

-ise-chan sabes lo que pienso del rock-

-pero rinko-nee quizas pueda ser reconocido si Santana pudo porque yo no –

El queria intentar y bueno yo como su hermana debo apoyarlo en su sueño

-ok te apoyare en tu sueño –

-gracias rinko-nee-

El me abrazo con mucho cariño es por el que sigo viva, el es mi mundo, y mi todo, si se que le he ahuyentado a esas resbalosas que trataban de seducirlo primero tendran que pasar sobre mi

Justo cuando teniamos nuestro momento hermano y hermana una…perr… digo una chica aparecio interrumpiendonos juro que hay veces que quisiera matar a ese tipo de personas sin sentido de consideración la mire detallada mente tenia un uniforme escolar diferente cabello negro largo, ojos purpura y te podia decir que ese sonrojo es muy falso y el nerviosismo actuado

-ano… disculpa pero…eres issei hyodou-

Que es lo que quiere con mi hermano esta mosca muerta

-em si…soy yo…nesecitas algo-

Cuantas veces debo decirte que no seas tan amable con las chicas

-em…me preguntaba si…estas saliendo con alguien?-

Eso a ti no te incumbe

-no…no lo estoy-

Ise-chan no tenias que responder eso no le des esperanzas

-que alivio…me preguntaria… si… saldrias conmigo a una cita-

La estuve observando yo sabia que algo andaba mal no te aparece una chica muy bonita de la nada y te invita a salir asi como asi ademas de que mis sentidos estaban en alerta y solo se ponen asi cuando alguien con intenciones oscuras viene a perjudicarte si piensa que le pondra una mano a ise-chan pues que lo piense dos veces

Justo cuando ise-chan iba a rechazarla cortésmente yo hable para que supiera

-lo siento pero ise-chan no esta disponible para nadie y menos a una actriz de pelicula de bajo presupuesto asi que si te agradeceria mucho y por dios que te lo agradeceria que no te vuelvas a acercar a ise-chan porque creeme que si ignoras mi advertencia te ira mal…me escuchaste-

Claro que unos lo verian como una amenaza pero se por experiencia que ella no es lo que parece

-ven ise-chan hoy cenaremos curry de carne y arroz –

Jale a ise-chan para evitar que ella intentara algo se que puedo sonar paranoica pero no correre el riesgo para un momento para verla por encima del hombro ella tenia una cara de frustración Y podia decir que no se quedaria de brazos cruzados…cree que le tengo miedo ella no sabe lo que es el miedo

Pero note algo cuando mire por un arbol cerca de alli vi a alguien esa era koneko toujou…debe ser el trabajo y las emociones fuertes que me hacen ver cosas

"**·$%&amp;/()=?¿**

_Pov rias_

Despues de escuchar el informe de koneko no se que decir ella no solo me dio mas información de issei sino que me dijo lo que esa angel caido intentaba hacer

-segura que el rechazo a esa angel caido?-

-el lo iba a hacer pero hyodou-sensei se le adelanto –

-asi que piensas que ella ya sospechaba –

-si le dijo a esa angel caido actriz de pelicula de bajo presupuesto-

-ara ara no me imaginaba a hyodou-sensei tan sobre protectora con su hermano-

Y eso me pone nerviosa pensaba reencarnar a issei en un diablo cuando esa angel caido lo matara pero con hyodou-sensei salvandolo de ella no me deja oportunidad y mas si le dijo que se alejara de mi y de mis siervos parece que tendre que emplear otra tactica

-bueno tendre que atraerlo de otra forma akeno trata de convencer a issei si se quiere unir al igual que tu koneko y diganle a kiba que trate de hacer amistad con el eso le dara confianza para que se una al club yo intentare un metodo diferente han entendido-

-si buchou-

-ok ya pueden retirarse-

Ellas se retiraron y yo me quede sola recargandome en mi silla pensando en ese chico si su sueño es estar en esa revista como uno de los mejores guitarristas le sera difícil pero yo lo apoyare despues de todo mi proximo siervo y amante tiene que triunfar

Me pregunto que estaras haciendo ahora mi tierno cordero…mi issei

"**·$%&amp;/()=?¿**

_Pov issei_

Me preparaba para practicar con mi guitarra cort sourcecr de color rojo, despues de cenar y hacer mi tarea siempre me gusta practicar, quiero tocar una de guns and roses, de sweet child of mine, se dice que Slash puede tocarla sin tener que ver las cuerdas veamos si es posible bien aquí voy

**( solo guitarra )**

**She´s got a smile that it seems to me****  
****reminds me of chilhood memories****  
****where everything****  
****was as fresh as the bright blue sky**

**now and then when i see her face****  
****she takes me away to that special place****  
****and if i stared too long****  
****i´d probably break down and cry**

**[chorus]****  
****wuooh sweet child o´mine****  
****wuoh oh oh oh sweet love of mine**

Sin quererlo cantaba pero bueno esta cansion es lo major de guns and roses

**She's got eyes of the bluest skies****  
****as id ther thought of rain****  
****i hate to look into those eyes****  
****and see an ounce of pain****  
****her hair reminds me****  
****of a war safe place****  
****where as a child i'd hide****  
****and pray for the thunder****  
****and the rain****  
****to quietly pass me by**

**[chorus]****  
****wuooh sweet child o´mine****  
****wuoh oh oh oh sweet love of mine**

**( solo guitarra )**

**where do we go****  
****where do we go now****  
****where do we go**

**where do we go****  
****where do we go now****  
****where do we go now**

**where do we go****  
****(sweet child)****  
****where do we go now**

**i,i,i,i,i,i,i,i****  
****where do we go now****  
****aaaaa****  
****where do we go****  
****aaaaa****  
****where do we go now**

**where do we go****  
****where do we go now****  
****where do we go****  
****where do we go now****  
****now, now, now, now, now, now, now**

**sweet child****  
****sweet child o´mine**

cuando termine de tocar y cantar escuche unos aplausos de la puerta de mi habitacion era rinko-nee

-tienes una buena voz ise-chan serias buen vocalista –

-si pero prefiero no cantar no es que no me guste es solo que… pienso que hago el ridiculo-

-yo no lo creo tu voz seria buena para una banda piensa los vocalistas tienen mas fama en el rock-

-si puede que si –

Ella se sento en mi cama como si me fuera a decir algo

-bien ise-chan te prometi que te diria lo que es ser virgen asi que te lo dire-

-en serio –

-si pero para hacerlo tengo que darte "la platica" –

-"la platica" que es "la platica"-

-sientate ise-chan esto sera largo-

Guarde mi guitarra y me senté en mi cama esperando lo que ella queria decirme

De haber sabido a que se referia mejor me hubiera quedado con la duda porque a partir de mañana veeria a las mujeres de otro modo

**Fin del cap **

**Hey me costo mucho trabajo hacer este cap asi que por hoy eso es todo digan me si fue bueno o malo o si deberia dejar esto de los fics comenten a y la cancion como ya saben es de guns and roses y si es cierto hasta donde yo se Santana es el unico guitarrista reconocido que no es de estados unidos o los paises de Europa asi que con esta se despide su fiel servidor God Of Hope**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola yo de nuevo les traigo otro cap de este fic y…que raro…no tengo nada que decir…bueno sin mas preámbulos los dejo para que lean **

**Cap 3 : amor**

_Pov rinko_

Otro dia, otra jornada de trabajo, hoy yo y ise-chan caminamos a la academia pero al verlo mas detalladamente podia decirles que el estaba menos nervioso que ayer, no me extraña, ya que hace una semana le di "la platica" y el la entendio… despues de vomitar tres veces y encerrase en su armario pidiendome que parara de hablar, me tomo dos horas para hacerlo salir, hoy llegabamos y el ya no miraba paranoicamente a las chicas no tanto que antes pero se podia decir que su forma de verlas cambio por completo, antes las veia como compañeras o amigas, pero ahora las mira como mujeres…no las mira con lujuria ya que el no es asi, yo le enseñe a ser un caballeroso…como me arrepiento de enseñarle caballerosidad, no tendria que preocuparme de esas mocosas que andan tras el

Me preguntaran si le di "la platica" correctamente, pues si se la di, pero de una manera algo brusca y sin reservas y también le dije las consecuencias que conlleva una relacion sexual, como las enfermedades o el embarazo no deseado, puedo ser controladora con el, pero cumplo con mi papel de hermana mayor.

Cuando llegamos las puertas del edificio nos separamos pero antes de dar clases tenia que hablar con alguien…y esa alguien esta en el viejo edificio…¿Qué como lo se? Tengo mis trucos

"**·$%&amp;/()=?¿**

_Pov rias_

Otro dia, otro jornada de diablesa, hoy intentare que ise entre al club y sea mi siervo, aunque sera difícil debido a que según lo que escuche hace una semana su hermana de seguro que le dio "la platica" a si que les dije a mis siervos que lo dejemos asimilar y yo lo entiendo… recuerdo cuando mi Oni-sama me dio esa "platica" me encerre en mi habitación por dos semanas sin querer saber nada de los chicos, ya luego despues grayfia me dio mejor "la platica" y pude entenderla, pero a la vez tenia curiosidad ¿Cómo se sentira hacerlo con la persona que amas?, de repente por mi mente paso una imagen de ise con su sonrisa amable y tierna, no podia dejar de sonrojarme, mis mejillas estaban rojas, ya me imaginaba cosas

_(Sueño de rias)_

_Yo estaba en un campo lleno de hermosas rosas buscando a alguien aunque no lo encontraba_

_-moo ise donde estas-_

_No lo veia por ningun lado, justo cuando me iba a rendir algo me asusto por sorpresa voltee a ver quien era y me alegre que esa persona era ise que me daba esa sonrisa deslumbrante que no dejaba de admirar _

_-aquí estoy rias ¿me buscabas? –_

_-¿si en donde te metiste? –_

_-por hay... pero que se le ofrece a mi hermosa rey –_

_-fufufu no lo se pero... que tal… a ti –_

_-he…que dijiste? –_

_-lo sabras si me alcanzas-_

_Luego empeze a correr atravez del campo de rosas reia y el trataba de alcanzarme_

_-hey rias para dime lo que me dijiste –_

_-tienes que alcanzarme para saber –_

_-ok tu lo pediste –_

_El me alcanzo pero callo sobre mi _

_-te tengo –_

_-oh no estoy indefensa pobre de mi, pobre de mi – lo decia en un tono jugueton_

_-esta vez me diras rias –_

_-esta bien… te dije que lo que quiero –_

_Lo tomaba de la chaqueta acercandolo a mis labios _

_-es a ti mi lindo cordero –_

_Pude observar que su rostro se sonrojo pero luego me dio una mirada calida _

_-ok… lo que usted pida… mi hermosa rey –_

_El tenia una mano acariciando mi mejilla y tenia la otra mano acariciando mi pierna cara roze de sus manos, me ponia ansiosa _

_-ise se gentil por favor… es mi primera vez-_

_-tendre cuidado de no lastimarte… rias-_

_Justo cuando iba a besarme alguien me movio del hombro_

_(Fin del sueño)_

Me desperte para ver a akeno intentando llamarme, maldición ¿Por qué tenias que despertarme akeno? Iba a llegar a la mejor parte

-que sucede akeno hay algun problema? –

-si rias hyodou-sensei quiere hablar contigo-

Eso no me lo esperaba que es lo que quiere conmigo

-ok dile que pase –

Akeno iba a abrir la puerta pero se detuvo y me miro

-rias creo que te debes limpiar aquí-

Ella señalo al lado izquierdo de su boca luego yo me toque esa parte y…eso es saliva? Maldición que vergonzoso, tome una servilleta y me limpie, acaso esto paso por soñar con ise?,

Akeno abrio la puerta y hyodou-sensei entro tenia una cara seria en el rostro yo también me puse seria, como dije ella es una especie de jefe final no debo mostrar debilidad a esta enemiga formidable

-buenos dias hyodou-sensei que la trae aquí a mi club - yo trate de ser educada debo jugar bien mis cartas hoy

-buenos dias gremory-san solo quiero aclarar algunos asuntos con usted si no es mucha la molestia-

-no por supuesto que ninguna tome asiento por favor –

-gracias-

Ella se sento en uno de los sofas y yo tome asiento en frente de ella tuvimos un concurso de miradas pero ninguna de nosotras sede luego akeno nos sirvio te la cual ella agradecio

-y bien hyodou-sensei digame de que asuntos quiere aclarar conmigo-

-simple es sobre mi hermano menor ise-chan, he escuchado rumores de que usted lo a estado acosando y como yo no soy alguien que se deja llevar por los rumores he venido a confirmar si son ciertos, asi que digame gremory-san ¿es cierto que ha acosado a mi hermano menor?-

Ok si dije que era como una jefe final retiro lo dicho es una jefe maestro, una definición de que ella te puede sorprender con la guardia baja, y porque? Simple, esos rumores según yo no existen, pero no le puedo decir que eso es mentira porque contradecir a un maestro es una falta de respeto, ella lo que busca es saber las intenciones que tengo con ise, en pocas palabras usa su estatus como maestra para sacarme la verdad.

-y bien gremory-san, me dira que esos rumores son falsos, porque si es asi, no le importara que le pida que usted y los miembros de su club mantengan distancia de el verdad?-

Akeno tenia razon ella no soltara a ise sin dar guerra, y como dice el dicho, "en la guerra y el amor todo es valido", estoy en jaque, en este momento, si le respondo que no me importa sera como si aceptara alejarme de el y no poder unirlo a mi nobleza, pero si digo que si me importa ella podria hablar con el director, el director podria hablar con Oni-sama y me diran que estoy rompiendo el acuerdo que tenia para luego obligarme a unirme a ese cerdo en mis diez mil años de vida

Aunque no lo demuestre por dentro estaba buscando una manera de salir de esta, no debi subestimarla, vamos rias piensa, usa algo que puedas usar en su contra, piensa, piensa, algo como… un momento… lo tengo… esto podia crear una mala relacion con ella pero, no me alejara de ise.

-bueno hyodou-sensei si hablamos de rumores yo también quiero confirmar algo –

-a que se refiere gremory-san-

-he oido un rumor de que usted tiene una relacion que va mas alla de simples hermanos, que ve a issei como un hombre, y yo tampoco me dejo llevar por los rumores, asi que digame sensei ¿es cierto?-

Pude notar que ella se puso tensa, sus manos se abrian y cerraban, ademas de que se quito los lentes de profesora para distraer su ansiedad… acaso ella… no eso es imposible, aunque el rumor es verdad nunca se me paso por la cabeza de que habria algo de cierto, solo lo use para evitar su jugada, pero, me puse a pensar.

en la semana que estuve observando a ise también la observe a ella cuando estaban juntos, ella lo abraza mucho, tiende a rozar su cuerpo con el de el apropósito, la he visto asustar a cualquier chica que se le hacerca con una mirada yandere mientras lo tiene y por ultimo y lo mas desconcertante siempre lo mira con un sonrojo en sus mejillas y una mirada vidriosa pero solo una vez vi que su mirada era de anhelo y… lujuria, le pedi a koneko vigilarla y luego me dijo que la siguió al baño y escuchaba que ella decia entre gemidos repetidas veces el nombre de ise, koneko no pudo dormir en tres dias por eso.

Pero si esto fuera cierto entonses ella… esta… enamorada de su hermano… por el maou espero que me equivoque, y todo sea un malentendido, ya que ella es la que tiene mas posibilidades en entrar a su corazon, ella podria enamorarlo y no poder tener esperanzas con el.

Pude observar a hyodou-sensei que tenia los ojos cerrados, ella…derramaba una solitaria lagrima por su ojo izquierdo, apreto sus manos, pero algo que aun mas no esperaba paso, mi escritorio y los muebles del club se elevaron incluso los sofas en donde estabamos sentadas akeno estaba sorprendida y buscaba sentir la fuente que causaba esto

Vi que hyodou-sensei se limpiaba la lagrima y levanto su mano derecha y con dos dedos los bajo lentamente y como si los muebles la obedecieran ellos bajaron al movimiento de su mano esto es algo que solo los humanos con una gran capacidad cerebral pueden hacer lo que ella puede, esto es telequinesis, y su control es muy alto…acaso ise también puede hacerlo

Luego vi que hizo una seña con su mano y la tasa de te levito hacia su boca para beberla, esto es sorprendente este tipo de personas se hacen llamar sobrehumanos ya que tienen habilidades quineticas y varias son aterradoras que sobrepasan a lo humano

-bueno gremory-san creo que estamos parejas en esta discusión pero solo le dire que ise-chan es todo lo que tengo y temo perderlo-

-a que se refiere hyodou-sensei –

-sabe lo que es no ser necesitada?-

Ella me pregunta cosas que no logro comprender

-sabe lo que es que no existas en este mundo?-

-sinceramente no lo se –

-exacto no lo sabe… el sentirte sola… el tener este poder y no usarlo para un propósito… el no tener un motivo para vivir… ise-chan es mi mundo, es mi todo y por el estoy dispuesto a protegerlo…asi que si, esta es mi respuesta… amo a mi hermano como el hombre amable, atento y calido que es, no me importa si esta prohibido,

Lo que me temia

-asi que por su bien y el suyo, le pido que se aleje de el, ya que, esto lo que acaba de ver, no es nada comparado con el poder de ise-chan

-me esta diciendo que issei también tiene telequinesis –

-si pero es inestable y solo se dispara por medio de las emociones fuertes como el odio y la ira-

no puede ser estoy en la presencia de una sobrehumana, e issei también lo es. pero no se si podria dejar pasar esta oportunidad de oro ella trata de advertirme por el bien de ise, pero si yo le ofreciera algo en lo que ambas quedaramos satisfechas, podria funcionar, podria haber problemas, pero correre el riesgo

-bueno y que le parese un trato, le aseguro que ambas podriamos quedar satisfechas –

Ella paresia dudar pero tenia el conocimiento de que lo haria

-digame que clase de trato, si asegura el bienestar de ise-chan lo tomare, siempre y cuando no le perjudique-

Ok esto es un salto de fe solo espero que todo salga bien

-digame hyodou-sensei, cree en los angeles y demonios? –

La sensei solo estrecho los ojos…esta sera una charla muy larga

"**·$%&amp;/()=?¿**

_Pov issei _

Yo caminaba a mi casa despues de otro dia de clases rinko-nee me dijo que me adelantara y que llegara a casa, que raro, según yo no hay reunion de maestros

En fin yo llegaba a tomar el mismo camino, pero decidi ¿porque no algo diferente? como pasar por el rio, o el parque, asi que me pase por el parque llegue y vi la fuente y mas el atardecer, los atardeceres son lo que mas me calma,

Hoy recibi miradas de odio de un grupo de chicos de tercero, le pregunte a aika-san quienes eran, ella me dijo que me mantuviera alejado, ya que abusan de los que tienen gustos diferentes a los suyos, eran del club de karate y su sensei los motivaba a lastimar a los que según el no encajan en la sociedad, como los otakus, los hentais, los goticos, en fin ellos los odian por ser diferentes

cuando ya me disponia a irme senti que alguien me estaba mirando voltee para ver a la misma chica de ase una semana ella queria invitarme a salir

-hola –

-hola issei-kun que haces aquí-

-am…bueno solo miraba el atardecer –

-el atardecer? –

-si a veces es relajante-

-haaa –

Ella se me acerco sin que me diera cuenta

-issei-kun te podria pedir un favor –

-si esta en mi poder tratare de cumplirtelo –

Ella se me acerco al oido para susurrarme quizas esto sea muy personal o algo

-moririas por mi –

Me quede helado cuando escuche esas palabras mis sentidos me decian "corre" "es una trampa" "va a matarte" pero no pode responder a ellos en cambio respondi a ella

-heee…disculpa quizas te escuche mal-

-no escuchaste muy bien –

Y justo cuando no podia ser peor ella se trasformo sus ropas se rasgaron quedando en traje erotico M &amp; S su cuerpo crecio mas madura y de su espalda le salieron alas negras de cuervo, era como ver a un angel oscuro

-es una verdadera lastima que tenga que matarte pero te volviste una amenaza para nosotros asi que hare esto lo mas rapito y menos doloroso para ti -

Ella de su mano derecha creaba como una especie de luz rosa en forma de lanza yo deberia de correr pero mis piernas no me responden no se si en por el miedo o algo mas, luego observo que ella lo lanzo en dirección hacia a mi, si no me muevo me matara que hago piensa issei, piensa parálisis, miedo, terror, despertar, dolor, si eso es para despertar el cuerpo se nesecita una sensación fuerte y esa sensación es el dolor

Mordi mi mano derecha sacandome sangre el dolor fue suficiente para que mis piernas despertaran y asi esquivar esa lanza que me iba a clavar en el estomago ella preparaba otra lanza y la disparo pero esta vez estuve preparado use mi telequinesis levantando un banco del parque y lo puse de escudo parando la lanza despues la bajo y ella me mira sorprendida

-eres un sobrehumano? –

-perdon pero no dejare que me mates-

-los informes no decian que fueras sobrehumano… no importa de todas formas te matare –

Ella formo dos lanzas mas largas y brillantes, las lanzo a mi pero ya esperaba eso solo espere para luego crear una pared invisible como medio de defensa que disperso las lanzas ella se quedo sorprendida luego arranque dos arboles de raiz y los envie a esa angel oscuro ella los evadia pero olvido que puedo controlar su trayectoria y lanzo mas lanzas a mi tuve que dejar de controlar los arboles para levantar otra vez mi pared invisible, no puedo hacer dos cosas al mismo tiempo, rinko-nee tiene tanto control que puede mover y defenderse al mismo tiempo

en un arranque de velocidad ella se posiciono detrás de mi sin que yo me diera cuenta, una de las debilidades de la pared invisible es que no debo de perder de vista al enemigo ya que tengo puntos ciegos y no puedo crear mas de una pared invisible rinko-nee es la unica que conozco que puede crear un domo o una esfera invisible es una defensa que no tiene punto ciego

ella formo una lanza de luz con la que me iba a apuñalar entonces movi los arboles y las bancas que habia usado para que la golpearan y asi detener su ataque pero cuando hice contacto a los ojos ella… ¿se detuvo?... yo deteni los objetos para que no la lastimara los mantuve cerca, ella no paraba de mirarme, algo que no entendia, si tuvo una oportunidad de atacarme… ¿porque no lo hizo?... ella no paraba de mirarme ¿que era lo que pasaba por su cabeza?.

_Pov raynare_

No lo entiendo tenia la oportunidad, tenia el momento, tenia mi lanza de luz, entonces ¿Por qué no lo mate en ese momento? En todo el tiempo que lo estuve observando por ordenes de azazel-sama el me habia despertado un interes, de verlo caminar a la academia, de verlo hablar con esa puma de su hermana, de verlo sonreir e intentar ser amable, era un sentimiento que no podia explicar

Cuando me dijo kokabiel-sama que tenia que eliminarlo por ordenes del mismo azazel-sama senti un hueco en mi pecho si hibiera sido hace semanas no me habria importado, pero ahora cuando ese sentimiento que aun no sabia el porque solo lo tengo con ese chico tenia el miedo de que desapareciera y ya no lo volviera a sentir, por lo que estaba en una cruzada

Si lo mato mis superiores me agradecerían por cumplir mi orden y por evitar una posible amenaza para mi faccion, pero seguiria con ese hueco en mi pecho que no podria llenar ni con toda las riquezas ni adulaciones del mundo

Si no lo mato me desterrarian por desobedecer una orden directa y adeas me marcarian como una criminal y no tardaria en morir por angeles y demonios que podrian eliminarme

Asi que a pesar de que senti un dolor en el pecho por la sola idea de que ese chico ya no existiria mas tuve que tomar la decisión correcta

Mi faccion es primero

Asi que trabaje en un plan para poder matarlo y trate de cerrar mis emociones para que no nublaran mi jucio creyendo que lo que sentia por el ya no estaba alli

Intente lo de la cita en ese entonces tenia la mentalidad de una asesina y para acercarme a mi objetivo devia de mostrarme debil e inocente pero no contaba con su hermana que descubrio mi acto claro puedo engañar a un hombre no importa lo inteligente que era pero no podia engañar a una mujer que supiera lo que es el arte del engaño pude notar como ella tiene esos ojos…ella vio lo que no un humano no debe ver…ella tiene un lado oscuro

Despues trate de acercarme cuando estuviera solo pero no podia el me evitaba y no solo es a mi sino a todas incluyendo a esa solterona no entendia el porque hasta que supe que le dieron la "platica"…acaso en todo ese tiempo que era amable con las chicas de su anterior instituto no tenia la intencion de coquetear con ellas, acaso es muy inocente.

Despues encontre una oportunidad que paso a ser hoy, ya lo tenia planeado todo,

paso 1 : mostrarme fria y desalmada, que no me importara matarlo para que me odiara y yo no sintiera arrepentimiento ya que me diria a mi misma "es solo otro potencial enemigo mas que eliminar",

paso 2 : hacerlo rapido ya que no me gustaria verlo sufrir,

y el paso 3 : desaparecer el cuerpo, para que la demonio a cargo de la zona no pudiera revivirlo, no podria soportar verlo siendo un diablo y que en algun futuro tuviera que enfrentarme a el como su enemigo natural, claro que le pondria una pequeña lapida en donde hare desaparecer el cuerpo, para visitarlo cuando pueda y recordar el porque debi hacerlo a pesar de este dolor en mi pecho.

Pero cuando lo iba a hacer algo que en los informes de azazel-sama no venia paso, el chico tiene telequinesis, es un sobrehumano, no esperaba encontrarme con uno, azazel-sama me dijo que ellos tienen una habilidad mental llamada "quinesis" lo que les permite a base del pensamiento controlar objetos, elementos, entorno, tiempo y hasta uno mismo,

Intentaba atacarlo de distancia pero su defensa era fuerte al pareser los sobrehumanos no eran de broma, pero tras atacarlo note que no podia concentrarse en dos cosas a la vez, a si que al ver mi oportunidad lo sorprendi por la espalda ya con la lanza en mano lo iba a apuñalar pero luego al verlo a los ojos… me detuve… pero… ¿Por qué?.

Luego cuando vi que los arboles y bancos iban directo a mi por lo bancos no me preocuparia pero si por los arboles ya que podrian lastimarme seria mente cerraba los ojos para el golpe no debi vacilar tenia que atacarlo alli ahora pagaria las consecuencias pero… el también se detuvo… los objetos seguían suspendidos esperando ordenes de el pero los mantivo asi casi a medio metro sobre mi un solo movimiento y podria aplastarme

Segui mirandolo y ese sentimiento que pense que habia enterrado comenso a abrirse paso. No sabia porque, pero cada vez que lo veo a los ojos, siento que mi corazon latiera rapido y lo sentia cada vez lo veia acaso es… NO, no puede ser, se supone que debo matarlo, el es una amenaza para los angeles caidos, azazel-sama lo ordena el sabe lo que es bueno para nosotros los Grigori,… pero… ¿porque estoy dudando?

Cuando el me miro nos quedamos asi dudaba si era lo correcto matar a alguien que no sabe el poder que tiene pero ese chico hizo algo que me sorprendio dejo caer los arboles y bancos y extendio, pero ¿porque bajo la guardia?

-¿te lastime de alguna manera?-

El me pregunta yo no pude entender

-dime…acaso… ¿te cause algun dolor o sufrimiento? Porque… yo no soporto que la gente sufra si soy el responsable… asi que dime ¿que fue lo que te hice para que quisieras matarme?-

Ahora me quede en shock, en lo largo de mi vida como angel caido conoci a muchos humanos que solo se preocuparan por si mismos, que no les importaban a quienes lastimaran con tal de saciar su odio y codicia llegue a pensar que todos eran iguales

Pero escuchar las palabras de este chico, de este humano, me a puesto a conciderar si sera una amenaza

Aun asi me esta preguntando y yo debo responder el porque

-porque seras una amenaza para mi gente, dentro de ti hay un poder dormido que al despertarlo estaras en la mira de varias fuerzas que no conoces, y no solo tu seras perjudicado si no también los que te rodean, amigos, familia, todo aquel que este cerca de ti estara en riesgo, me ordenaron matarte por esa razon -

Podía decir que el estaba procesando mis palabras ser el poseedor de un peligroso poder podria volverte maligno o loco azazel-sama me conto de una vez de uno poseedor que se volvio loco y peligroso, tan peligroso que no tiene compasión de nada lo que menos queria es que este chico acabara como el

Pero hizo algo que no esperaria en un humano ya que pensaba que solo se interesaran si mismos, el, extendio sus brazos

-ok lo entiendo…si voy a hacer una amenaza entonces… debo evitar que los demas sufran… que rinko-nee sufra… así que… matame-

…no sabia que decir, el, acepta su muerte, no,... no,….

-NO… ESTO NO TIENE QUE PASAR ASÍ, SE SUPONE QUE DEBES DEFENDERTE, QUE USARAS ESE PODER PARA TUS AMBICIONES, QUE… que… QUE ME ODIARAS POR QUITARTE LA VIDA, ¿QUE ACASO NO TE IMPORTA EL MORIR? ¿QUE ACASO NO TE… TE… ¡MALDICION!-

Le gritaba rabia y…lloraba… por el… el unico humano que le importan los demas que así mismo, el unico humano que prefiere hacer lo correcto que tener al mundo a sus pies, el unico humano del que yo… yo… del que yo me enamore

Pude entenderlo, me enamore de el, todas esas veces que lo observaba, todas esas sonrisas que el daba, de todas esas veces que me dolia el tener que quitarle la vida, este chico… no… issei hyodou pudo llegar a mi corazón y ahora no podría matarlo…jamas podría pensar en matarlo y no podría hacerlo en este momento solo queria decirle que no era necesario

Podria hablar con azazel-sama para que se una a nuestro lado asi como vali-sama el estaria complacido y no habria necesidad de matarlo, podria empezar una relacion amistosa con el, y luego un noviazgo, para luego quedarme a su lado, pero justo cuando iba a hablarle sucedió algo que no queria

En un segundo una lanza de luz de color blanco le atravesó el cuerpo… no,no,NO

-je cuando vi que te tardaste raynare vine a ver que pasa fue una buena oportunidad para matarlo hiciste bien en distraerlo-

-no…no…NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO-

Ví como el cuerpo de issei se derrumbo y un charco de sangre salia por la herida, me derrumbe de rodillas sin poder creer lo que mis ojos veían, lloraba de rabia, tristeza y... dolor, no era ese dolor que tenia al pensar en matarlo, este era cien veces peor

-issei… no me dejes… por favor quedate conmigo-

Imploraba, pero yo en el fondo sabia que una lanza de luz es como veneno para los demonios y humanos podia sentir como su vida se iba del cuerpo

-ho acaso mate al amor de tu vida…es una lastima raynare-

Yo sabia de quien era esa voz es la de uno de los lideres de grigori y era-

-KOKABIEEEEEEEEEEEEEL-

Le grite su nombre en este momento sentia un profundo odio y sed de venganza en este momento lo unico que queria era,…matarlo

Voltee a verlo y sin ningun plan me lance a el con una lanza de luz que tenia todo mi poder y todo mi odio pero en ese momento no pensaba, el detuvo mi lanza con dos de sus dedos de su mano izquierda y con su mano derecha me agarro del cuello para estrellarme contra el suelo, fue tan fuerte que se hizo un cracter, no sentí dolor, despues de todo, me dolía tanto el corazón que no sentía nada, el me tenia y se burlaba de mi

-recuerda que son las ordenes de azazel, ademas no tienes ni el poder para matarme –

-MALDITO-yo le gritaba mientras me tenia

-acaso quieres que te entrege a azazel por desobedecer a un lider, trata de usar esa cabecita tuya, no tienes a donde ir, y también por quien vivir asi que te sugiero que te olvides de ese patetico amor tuyo y veas que el obedecerme sera tu unica salida-

Luego de ver que no tengo mas alternativas el me solto y yo me voltee a ver a issei que asía un esfuerzo por levantar la vista pude ver como la vida se le escapaba de sus ojos, yo extendi mi mano hacia el y el con su mano temblorosa hizo lo mismo, pero en vez de mirarme con lagrimas y miedo el… sonrio… y susurro algo que apenas alcanse a escuchar

"_no te preocupes… tu gente… esta segura… de mi"_

El acepto su muerte con una sonrisa y no le importo si moria le importaba mas mi faccion el, el, el no se merecia morir de esa manera, ese humano tan puro de corazon no tenia que morir de esa manera

Pero luego kokabiel me tomo del cuello con su brazo y se elevo en el aire yo trate de liberarme pero el era muy fuerte despues vi como alguien venia corriendo era un grupo de cinco personas llego al lugar eran los demonios y la hermana de issei, ella estara destrozada por esto

Fueron a ver a issei tratando de salvarlo pero era inútil el ya estaba muerto

-llegan tarde demonios el ya esta muerto jajajajajajajajaja-

El se reía de ellos y de issei como me gustaria que esos demonios lo mataran y de paso que me mataran a mi por que por mi culpa fue que ese humano de corazon puro murio

Luego observe como la hermana apretaba los puños ella estaba enfadada… no… ella estaba queria matar a kokabiel por lo que le hizo a issei

-como… como… COMO TE ATREVEZ A ARREBATARME A MI ISE-CHAN DESGRACIADO-

Pude notar como las cosas se elevaban y de repente un temblor se hizo presente ella apreto el puño izquierdo y vi como una esfera de energía envolvió el puño…no puede ser ella también es una sobrehumana

-MUEREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Golpeo al aire y mis ojos se abrieron de asombro al ver como el aire en frente del ella se quebraba como si fuera un vidrio y luego una poderosa onda de choque venia directamente a kokabiel y a mi, el se cubrio con sus alas junto conmigo luego cuando la onda paso pude notar que las alas de kokabiel estaba lastimadas pero aun podia mantenerse en el aire, no pense que esa mujer fuera tan poderosa

-no pense que me encontraria aquí a la devastadora rinko hyodou, una de los cuatros sobrehumanos mas fuertes, parese que tu hermano fue lo que te motivo a retirarte de las batallas, es una lastima que lo aya matado-

-MALDITO-

-por tanto que me gustaria pelear contigo me tengo que ir hasta pronto jajajajajajaja-

Un circulo magico aparecio debajo de nosotros mientras me desaparecia le di una ultima mirada a issei, ahora podia entender a baraquiel-sama como se sintio al perder a su esposa y el no poder ver a su hija como me hubiera gustado poder estar al lado de issei una vez mas como me hubiera gustado morir al lado de el, como me hubiera gustado decirle que lo amo, pero el ya no esta aquí… ni siquiera pude decirle adios

_Pov rias_

Luego de que el polvo se aclaro pude ver que los angeles caidos seguían alli y luego desaparecieron, hoy pasaron muchas cosas, descubrir que hyodou-sensei es en realidad una sobrehumana y no cualquier sobrehumana una de las mas fuertes que aya existido, que kokabiel uno de los lideres de grigori esta en mi territorio, y que ise el chico con el mas pura de todas las almas aya sido asesinado por el mismo kokabiel estaba mas que furiosa pero hyodou sensei se me habia adelantado y ver con mis propios ojos el porque se considera una de las cuatro sobrehumanos mas fuertes no me preocupaba por la destrucción ya que ella tiene contacto con el gobierno japones ellos cubrirían esto como una explocion o algo

Ella se acerco a issei y se pone de rodillas para abrazarlo con cariño aunque su cuerpo este frio y muerto el tiene una sonrisa con lineas de sangre en la boca pude ver que ella lloraba y las lagrimas caian en el rostro de el

Odiaba admitirlo pero su amor por el era mucho mas fuerte que el mio

-ise-chan no vallas a donde no te pueda ver, mi hermanito, mi mundo, mi todo, sin ti no le veo sentido a las cosas-

Pude notar que ella tenia los ojos sin brillo, apretaba mas el cuerpo de ise con el de ella,

-nesecito tu calor, que tus manos me toquen, poder tomar tu primer beso y tu primera vez, no sabes cuanto te amo –

Ella se estaba quebrando por dentro y era comprensible el perdio a lo unico que la mantenia viva ojala pueda restaurar su…un momento puedo revivirlo… por el maou como pude olvidarme de eso

Me acerque a ella que mesia a ise y le cantaba una cancion yo la conocia era de una banda llamada breaking benjamin / dance with the devil al pareser ella se lo cantaba para dormir al gusto de el, con rock.

Me puse a la altura de sus ojos ella no me miro

-hyodou-sensei se que quizás no me crea pero… puedo revivir a issei-

Cuando escucho la parte de revivir ella me tomo de la camisa para mirarme a los ojos claro sin soltar a ise

-deja de estar jugando conmigo revivir a un muerto es imposible ni siquiera los bioquineticos mas habiles han podido hacerlo-

Su mirada era fria ella podia haberme creido el que soy una diablesa pero esto sera algo arriesgado provocarla pero debo hacerlo

-si puedo… gracias a esto-

Saque una de mis evil piece un peon para ser exactos

-con esto podre revivirlo pero habra condiciones-

-cuales-

-el ya no sera humano sino un diablo y estara bajo mi servicio como mi peón, ademas de…-

-hazlo –

Pare de hablar, ella me estaba dando su concentimiento para tenerlo en mi nobleza sin importarle el que podria ya no ser humano

-solo… quiero tenerlo de vuelta –

-hyodou-sensei-

-que esperas hazlo ya –

-ok lo hare solo alejese-

Puse la piesa a que se incertara en su cuerpo pero no paso nada, ya sabia que el tomaria mas de una, y asi paso hasta que se acabo con todos mis peones, pero valdra la pena porque hoy tendre a ise formar parte de mi nobleza y su todo va bien el estara conmigo, no puedo esperar para tenerte en mis brazos… ise

**Fin del cap **

**Bueno hasta aquí la dejo espero que les haya gustado y espero mas reseñas, como unos fic sencillos y sin mucha creatividad si les dan muchas reseñas y a los pocos buenos los dejan de ultimo eso no me parese justo,** **sin mas que decir los dejo se despide su fiel servidor God Of Hope**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hola a todos este sera el cuarto capitulo de este fic asi que solo los dejo ya que hablo mucho ahora sin mas preámbulos los dejo para que leean**

**No soy dueño de nada**

**Capitulo 4 amigos y nueva vida**

_Pov issei _

_No savia lo que me pasaba solo que tenia dolor…un gran dolor en mi cuerpo me senti como si fuese quemado desde adentro y luego por el dolor me arrodille trate de ver y senti algo humedo en mis manos, algo rojo… era sangre… mi sangre_

_No pude escuchar a esa chica pense que me habia matado paso un momento en el que sentia mas dolor pero al final ya no sentia nada, hice un esfuerzo para verla pude notar que alguien la tenia y no podia ayudarla quizás era un compañero suyo la vi y tenia lagrimas en los ojos, quizás se sentia mal por quitarme la vida o algo pero creo que fue lo mejor, si este poder perjudicara a rinko-nee y a mis amigos entonces no lo quiero, y si no se puede quitar pues entonces debo desaparecer,… siempre busco lo que es mejor para rinko-nee, ella siempre a sido mi apoyo y fuerza, ella es lo unico que me queda en este mundo y lo daria todo por ella_

_Le susurre unas palabras tranquilizadoras para que no se sintiera mal, no se si alcanzo a escucharme, pero solo espero con mi muerte haya podido asegurar que rinko-nee pueda estar asalvo_

_Ya perdia el conocimiento, mi vicion era borrosa, al pareser la muerte ya viene por mi con una sonrisa, entonses, porque no devolversela,_

_Ya cerraba los ojos, pero los cerraba sin arrepentimiento, y el ¿Por qué? Simple, en mi vida jamas me he arrepentido de nada, excepto en algo en no poder cumplir mi sueño y que mi gran hermana estuviera alli conmigo_

"_ise-chan"_

_¿?_

"_ise-chan"_

_Esa voz… es de_

"_ise-chan" _

_Rinko-nee… pero que pasa… y… que es esa luz_

"_ise-chan"_

_Segui la voz… acaso… me guia… a algo_

"_ise-chan"_

_Esa luz se hizo tan billante que sego mi vista_

_(fin del sueño)_

Me desperte al sentir la luz del sol en mi cara, cielos, que sueño tan raro pero… se sintio tan real

Intente levantarme pero senti algo en mi pecho que no me dejaba levantar, mire con mas detalle y vi a rinko-nee… otra vez se metio a mi cama mientras dormia, ella siempre dice que no puede dormir sin no es conmigo, ademas de que es para mantener en control mi quinesis, algo que no entiendo pero ella dijo que mi quinesis se volvera estable cuando cumpla los diecisiete y tadavia falta mucho asi que por el bien de los demas y de mi mismo ella duerme conmigo,

Aunque claro es mi hermana de la que hablo, ella siempre esta para mi

Trate de despertarla pero note que en su rostro tenia lagrimas secas acaso lloraba mientras dormia

Espero que este sea un dia normal

"**·$%&amp;/()=?¿**

Estaba en mi salon de clases ya fue la hora de receso y decidi mejor quedarme y comer mi bento alli, pero a la vez me quede pensando hoy rinko-nee se a comportado muy extraño, cuando me cambiaba preguntaba desde la cocina si ya estaba listo eso no es lo extraño, lo extraño fue que lo hacia cada tres minutos, y si no contestaba ella subia a verme, cuando tomabamos el desayuno ella me preguntaba el que hice ayer y yo le decia que no me acordaba y era cierto solo me acordaba que estaba en el parque y todo se volvio negro, lo demas lo tengo borroso, le habia preguntado el que habia pasado y ella cambio de tema al preguntarme el si encontre a algun amigo que le gustara el rock o algo…eso si que es extraño,

Pero lo mas extraño fue que cuando caminabamos a la cademia ella me tomo del brazo y no me solto, ni siquiera cuando llegamos a la academia la cual recibi varias miradas de todos algunos decian cosas sobre incesto o algo así y otros me miraban con sed de sangre, es mi hermana por dios acaso tienen aire en la cabeza o que,

Solo me solto cuando llegue al salon, y porque cuando llegue? Porque me acompaño allí

hoy si a actuado mi extraña y paranoica como si…me fuera a desaparecer en un instante

-ohayo ise como te va –

Me llamo aika-san que se acercaba a mi al pareser ella y yo comemos juntos, nos hemos vuelto muy amigos desde que llegue a esta academia, ella a estado ayudandome con mis estudios de matematicas y algebra, cuando le quitas lo burlona y pervertida en realidad es una chica que se interesa por sus amigos…si tuviera uno… ella me dijo que soy su unico amigo en esta academia ya que no concidera a motohama y matsuda como amigos

Y eso me molesta ella no se merece eso

-bien aika-san es solo que… -

-que hiciste con hyodou sensei anoche he –

-de que hablas? –

-es que te noto debil y desmotivado acaso ya no eres virgen –

-AIKA-SAN-

-ok ya entiendo aun sigues con esa trauma? –

-no solo me acorde de, pues claro que si¡ –

Ella solo se reia de mi le gusta burlarse por lo que pase esa semana despues de la "platica" que me dio rinko-nee…aunque lo admito si no fuera por esta cuatro ojos no estaria tan traumatizado por palabra que va con "S", que como lo hizo?... no pregunten

-pero ya en serio acaso no comiste bien o te quedaste practicando con tu guitarra toda la noche? –

-no… es solo que… desde esta mañana me he sentido debil y mas a la luz del sol-

-mmm… eso es raro… deberias ir a la enfermeria para que te chequen quizás sea algo serio-

Iba a rechazar diciendo que quizas era nada pero

-acaso piensas decir que no es nada –

Se me adelanto

-bueno como no quieres ir voy a tener que llevarte –

Ho dios no

Pero de repente senti un dolor en la cabeza… pero… ¿Por qué?

-ves hasta un dolor de cabeza te dio-

-no creo que…-

-vamos a ir sin discusión-

Ella me tomo del la muñeca derecha y me jalo a la enfermeria pude resistirme pero algo que aprendi en mi corta vida es que no importa cuanto discutas con ellas siempre tienen la ultima palabra

Cuando pasamos por las escaleras escuchamos gritos de las chicas y adulaciones era rian-sempai que estaba bajando

-ven ise tenemos que ir a la enfermeria –

Aika-san me siguió jalando al ver que solo era rias, le importaba mas mi salud que verla a ella

-ok aika-san solo no trates de llevarte mi brazo –

-pues si no caminas te quedaras sin el –

Aika-san es otra persona que aprecio al igual que mi hermana

-issei espera –

Voltee a ver quien era la que me llamaba y no era otra que rias-sempai

-si rias-sempai –

-como amaneciste? –

Ok esa es una pregunta extraña

-heee… bien… creo –

-me alegro de que aya salido bien –

Ok rinko-nee dijo que en cuanto tenga esa sensación de escalofrios me alejara de ella pero que raro ya no los siento… ¡espera que!

-a que se refiere con haber salido bien –

-eso es un se-cre-to –

Ella jugaba conmigo, eso no es justo

-pero…te podria decir si te das una visita por mi club como lo hubieras hecho desde que llegaste –

… ok… creo ella que desato una bomba

-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

Porque esto se extendera como incendio forestal

-el nuevo recibio una invitacion de rias-sempai – acaso es malo

-rias-One-sama invito al otouto de hyodou-sensei – porque siempre me dicen el otouto de rinko-nee

-esperen ella dijo desde que llego acaso todo este tiempo el no habia aceptado – no queria llamar tanto la atención por eso

-ise –

Voltee a aika-san pero de repente senti como apretaba mas fuerte mi muñeca, por favor aika-san no aprietes tan fuerte, no creo que me lo merecía

-no me habias dicho nada de eso –

Pude mirar que sonreia y sus lentes se volvieron blancos ademas de que despide un aura muy aterradora esto era lo que menos queria que pasara

-y entonces que me dices te quieres unir a mi club, te prometo que te vas a divertir, y ademas de que pasaras momentos que no olvidaras –

Por dios (ay duele) no lo diga con ese tono rias-sempai o tendre a toda la academia encima

-me disculpo rias-sempai pero el no puede responderle ahora ya que lo voy a llevar a la enfermeria su brazo podia tener lecciones muy serias –

-pero mi brazo esta bi…ay, au, au, au,-

-que decias ise –

ella me apreto mas la muñeca y esa sonrisa no presagiaba nada bueno, ok talvez me lo merecía

-nada aika-san, nada de nada -

-asi que, que tenga un buen di arias-sempai –

Y ella me jalo alejandome de rias-sempai mira atrás y vi que ella tenia una mirada de frustración pero luego ella sonrio y susurro unas palabras que a pesar de ya estar a siete metros de distancia la pude escuchar como si me lo dijera al oido

-_solo por hoy… mi lindo siervo-_

Mis ojos se abrieron al escuchar eso pero no tuve oportunidad de pensar en lo que dijo ya que aika-san me siguió jalando

Yo la mire y te podria decir que estaba en problemas el porque lo se simple rinko-nee pone siempre esa mirada cuando se entera de algo que no le dije, recuerdo una vez que olvide decirle que me iria al centro comercial para comprarle nuevas cuerdas a mi guitarra, cuando llegue ella estaba muy enojada y lo peor era que ya habria comprado esas cuerdas por mi, me castigo quitandome mi guitarra y obligandome a escuchar musica electronica… cualquiera que ama el rock odia la musica que no se escuche una guitarra o bajo, ni siquiera se escucha una bateria pero ya divague otra vez

-aika-san puedo explicarlo en serio….-

-hablare con la enfermera para poder decirle que necesitas inyecciones… ise-

Creo que el dicho "ni el infierno tiene mas furia que una mujer enojada" se puede hacer referencia aquí

**[te equivocaste es "despreciada"]**

Es casi igual por el amor de… he

-camina ise-

Ay creo que ya no siento la muñeca, suponen que no me lo merecía, pues esto si me lo merecía… ay

"**·$%&amp;/()=?¿**

Venia de la enfermeria acompañado de aika-san la enfermera me dio algunas vitaminas para recuperar fuerzas y ademas de que vendo mi mano y muñeca para que no presentara una leccion

Yo trataba de hablarle pero me ignoraba a pesar de que le explique como estuvieron las cosas, seguia muy molesta

-vamos aika-san ya te explique por favor-

Seguia ignorandome

-aika-san perdoname –

Y aun seguia ignorandome como detesto que me ignore

-aika-san -

-no me molesta el que te haya invitado rias-sempai lo que me molesta es que no me lo habias dicho ise –

-si lo se – en realidad no lo sabia

-se supone que somos amigos ise, personas que se confian sus secretos que acaso no confias en mi –

-no claro que confio en ti es solo que no veia la necesidad de decirte ya que pense que rias-sempai perderia interes –

-pues pensaste mal –

-pero no acepte, porque te importa tanto el que me una al club ese?-

-pues… quizás porque… si te unes a esos chicos populares… tu… tu… -

Podia notar como sus mejillas se ponian rojas y ademas de que jugaba con sus pulgares…acaso se estara enfermando

**[ que ciego eres ]**

Ciego de que estas… un momento… quien eres tu

**[ eso lo sabras a su tiempo… por ahora me voy a dormir ]**

Hey espera…no me dejes hablando solo

…maldición…

Pero volviendo a lo de ahora que hare para solucionar esto

Justo cuando nos acercabamos a un salon se escucharon sonidos… un momento… esos ruidos son de instrumentos, una bateria, un bajo, una guitarra electrica, pero que extraño, siento como que a esa cancion le falta el sonido de otra guitarra

Aika-san y yo pasamos y vimos a dos chicos y una chica pero al parecer estaba debatiendo

-esta cancion no nos sale chicos tenemos que conseguir a un segundo guitarrista y ademas de que sepa cantar –

La chica del grupo hablo era casi de mi estatura de largo y sedoso cabello negro ojos rojos carmesí ella tocaba el bajo

-lo se Keiko pero de donde lo sacaremos nadie en esta academia tiene el talento para ser un guitarrista –

le respondio un chico de mi estatura de cabello gris plateado que le cubria el ojo derecho y ojos cafes casi dorados el tocaba la guitarra electrica

-pero Keiko tiene razon Homare ademas de que si no tenemos a un cuarto mienbro podian disolvernos –

El ultimo en hablar era también uno de mi misma altura, de cabello negro azulado y ojos gris oscuro el estaba en la bateria

-Yasushi opina lo mismo homare devemos hacer un casting –

-no sera necesario –

Ellos voltearon a ver a aika-san, presiento que algo pasara

-¿a que te refieres? –

El chico llamado homare le pregunta

-pues que no tienen que buscar mas su guitarrista y proximo vocalista esta justo aquí-

Ella me señalo, al pareser no estaba equivocado, porque no me equivoque?

-oye yo lo vi en el segundo piso es el otouto de hyodou-sensei –

El de la bateria me señalo sorprendido

-encerio el es el que rias-sempai invito a unirsele a su club –

-oigan ya dejen los chismes –

Ella los calmo y se acerco a mi y a aika-san

-perdon por lo que acaban de escuchar soy Keiko Kotone presidenta del club de all rock, el de la guitarra es Homare Isao y el de la bateria es Yasushi Yoshito dijeron que hay alguien con talento ¿es cierto?

-si el quiere entrar en la revista Rolling Stone como uno de los mejores guitarristas –

Aika-san no tenias que decirles

-suerte con eso amigo los unicos que entran en esa categoria son los americanos y europeos un japones jamas podria llegar a entrar a esa revista –

El chico llamado Homare me dijo

-oí Homare eso no es cierto hay un guitarrista reconocido que no es americano, ni europeo-

-Santana no cuenta –

-Yasushi tiene razon Homare –

-hmp como sea-

-pero bueno es cierto-

-si –

Los tres se acercaron a mi y la chica llamada Keiko tomo mi mano derecha examinando los dedos de esta

-las yemas de tus dedos estan duras se nota que tocas diario –

-bueno..yo-

-sabes que cancion estabamos tocando novato –

El de pelo gris me hablo seria mente creo que su nombre era homare

-si es la de Fall Out Boy / The Takeover The Break´s, una Buena cancion –

-ok perdon por la rapides pero te haremos una prueba ahora –

-ahora? -

Ella se acerca un armario y saco una guitarra electrica la cual la conecto a un amplificador

-podremos a prueba tu talento con la guitarra y tu voz –

-he… no se si pueda –

-vamos ise –

Volteo a ver a aika-san que me esta animando y ala ves me lanza una mirada de "si te echas para atrás te ira mal"

Y no quiero que me vaya mal

-ok solo denme un segundo por favor –

Tome la guitarra y le afine las cuerdas, ok issei ten tu momento de valor, aquí voy

Tocaba a la perfección y empeze a cantar pero ellos me detuvieron

-ok para un momento –

-acaso no lo hice bien? –

-no es por eso, es solo que no se escucha bien si solo la tocas tu asi que chicos a sus instrumentos y tu se el vocal principal ok –

-ok lo hare –

Ellos se prepararon y mientras tanto aika solo miraba…esta es una oportunidad

-aika-san te acuerdas de que te dije que te tocaria una cancion algun dia-

-no me digas que –

-si esta cancion te gustara –

-ise –

Otra vez tenia ese sonrojo creo que esta enferma… bueno luego me preocupo de eso por ahora a la cancion

-ok issei-san trata de seguirnos el ritmo, y sigue el compas de la cancion – me decia Keiko-san dandome instruciones

-no vallas a alterarte novato –

el de cabello gris homare-san me decia

-hey suerte viejo –

Me dijo el de la bateria, Yasushi es su nombre

-tu puedes ise vamos –

Aika me apoyo habia tomado un banco para disfrutar de este concierto privado

-oigan chicos –

Ellos me prestaron atención

-no les importa si le dedico esta tocada a mi amiga –

-por su puesto que no hazlo – Keiko-san me dio el permiso perfecto

-muy bien y uno y dos-

Empezamos a tocar, la bateria, la guitarra, el bajo, podia escucharlos ya llegaba mi hora de cantar

**Baby, seasons change but people don't.****  
****And I (oh) will be waiting in the back room.****  
****I'm falling for old conference people.****  
****Headlines and flash flash flash photography**.

**Don't pretend you ever forgot about me.****  
****Don't pretend you ever forgot about me.**

**Would you rather be a widow or a divorcee?****  
****Snap your way from fashion magazines.****  
****Widow or divorcee?****  
****Don't pretend it.****  
****Don't pretend.**

**We don't fight fair.**

ella me miraba como cantaba y tarareaba al pareser disfrutaba de esto, hagamoslo mas intenso

**Say, your head can be your prison.****  
****Then these are just conjugal visits.****  
****People will dissect us still.****  
****This doesn't mean a thing anymore.**

**Don't pretend you ever forgot about me.****  
****Don't pretend you ever forgot about me.**

**Would you rather be a widow or a divorcee?****  
****Snap your way from fashion magazines.****  
****Widow or divorcee?****  
****Don't pretend it.****  
****Don't pretend.**

**We do it in the dark, with smiles on our faces.****  
****Words softly we'll conceal in secret places (woah).****  
****We do it in the dark, with smiles on our faces.****  
****Words softly we'll conceal in secret places.**

**We don't fight fair.****  
****We don't fight fair.****  
****We don't fight fair.****  
****We don't fight fair.****  
****We don't fight fair.**

Hize un solo de guitarra en lo que giraba, ella se veia feliz

**We do it in the dark, with smiles on our faces.****  
****Words softly we'll conceal in secret places (woah).****  
****We do it in the dark, with smiles on our faces.****  
****Words softly we'll conceal in secret places.****  
****We don't fight fair.**

**With smiles on our faces.****  
****Words softly we'll conceal in secret places.**

**We don't fight fair.**

**Don't pretend you ever forgot about me.**

**We don't fight fair.**

.** Don't pretend you ever forgot about me.**

**We don't fight fair.**

Cuando terminamos de tocar suspire, pero con una sonrisa por ver feliz a aika-san por esas sonrisas uno hace cualquier cosa

Ella se levanto y aplaudio y ellos también aplaudieron a mi… me haran sonrojar

-esplendido, maravilloso –

-no esta mal para un novato –

-viejo eres increible –

-he no fue nada en serio –

-que no fue nada, tu tienes talento nunca vi a alguno que tocara bien la guitarra y ademas esa voz que tienes… unete a nuestro club issei-san –

-he… no se si –

-anda viejo unetenos –

-si novato me gustaria tener a un compañero guitarrista en este club-

Yo no sabia que decir por un lado me alegro de que me inviten a su club y en donde tocan musica rock pero por otro es que tenia miedo de que algo saliera mal y ellos ya no quieran que forme parte del club

Pero una mano me toco el hombro y voltee a ver a aika-san sonriendome… por algun motivo me sentia seguro ahora

-ok le entro –

-YEAHHHHHHHHHHH-

Ellos gritaron de emocion creo que podria por fin tener amigos o compañeros de banda y todo se lo debo a aika-san pero senti una calida respiración al oido y unos brazos que se envuelven alrededor de mi cuello

-_ya estas perdonado… _(chu)

Acaso eso lo que senti era… un beso… en mi mejilla

-_hay mas de donde vino ese-_

Aika-san porque tienes que ser tan burlista

"**·$%&amp;/()=?¿**

Era de noche y estaba cenando con rinko-nee

-y como te fue hoy- es lo que ella me preguntaba

-me fue genial ya estoy en un club –

-bueno creo que te ira bien en el club paranormal –

Eso me saco de balanse

-a que te refieres con el club paranormal estoy en el club all rock –

Ella me miro muy sorprendida por lo que escucho

-pero se suponia que gremory-san te invitaria a su club –

-bueno ella me invito pero aika-san me llevo a la enfermeria ya que no me sentia bien –

-pero tienes que estar en el club paranormal-

Ok Esta vez ella actua muy extraña porque quiere que me una al club que me dijo que me alejara, que esta pasando

-rinko-nee que te sucede has estado actuando muy extraña en todo el dia –

Ella solo evito mi mirada y junto los platos para lavarlos… ok ya tuve suficiente

Me acerque, ella se iba a retirar pero no se lo permiti la tome de las muñecas y la mire a los ojos muy decididamente

-rinko-nee me estas asustando, te veo preocupada, andas mas paranoica de lo normal, y para rematar, me dices que me una al club paranormal, dime rinko-nee que te pasa porque me confundo mas –

Ella seguia sin mirarme asi que acerque mi rostro para hacer que me mirara pero cuando mis ojos se encontraron con ella se quedo en trance… que le estara pasando

_Pov rinko_

Por favor no te acerques mas, por favor ise-chan, que tu olor me vuelve loca, sentir el tacto de tus manos que me tocan mis muñecas con fuerza pero sin lastimarme, tu aliento calido que quisiera probar, y esos ojos que me llenan de vida a mi corazón y que quisieran que miraran todo de mi

Quiero tomarlo, quiero llevarlo, quiero hacerlo mio, quiero… NO… no debo seder, no debo dejar que mis deseos me controlen, debo ser fuerte por el, aunque por dentro quiera llevarlo a mi habitación y tomar su primera vez… y… LO ESTOY HACIENDO DE NUEVO

-rinko-nee por favor dime ya, no soporto que me estes ocultando algo-

Yo tampoco lo soporto, no se si pueda resistirme me habia arinconado al lavabo

-por favor rinko-nee hablame yo nunca te oculto nada, no es justo que me ocultes algo a mi –

No, ese tono de voz no, no me ruegues, tus ruegos hacen a mi corazon saltar como loco

-no te soltare si no me dices, tienes que decirme,-

Mis piernas me tiemblan, mi respiración se agita, mi rostro esta al rojo, si sigo asi yo, yo,

-dime que ya no aguanto tu farsa –

Yo… AL DIABLO MI CONTROL, LO QUIERO YA

(chu)

No se que me paso pero tenia los ojos cerrados y mis manos tocaban algo… que es esto… siento algo en mis labios, es calido y humedo

Abro mis ojos lentamente y lo que veo es a… ise-chan… porque parece como si estuviera en shock?… no me digas que… lo estoy… besando… lo estoy besando… dios no…esto no

El se alejo bruscamente de mi mirando como si no me reconociera, ise-chan soy yo, tu hermana, ¿no me reconoces?, soy tu hermana mayor que te ama con locura

-rinko-nee… por… ¿porque me besaste? –

Porque te amo, por eso

-ise-chan… yo…-

Trate de acercarme pero el retrocede, no, no me niegues ise-chan, no me quites lo que me mantiene viva, no me quites de tu corazon

-alejate… -

No por favor, no

-ise-chan dejame explicarte –

Intentaba acercarme pero el seguia retrocediendo ahora me miraba con miedo, lo que sea menos eso, no me temas, no te apartes de mi

-no alejate de mi –

Mis lagrimas empezaban a brotar de mis ojos, mi corazon se rompe de dolor, esta era mi peor pesadilla que se estaba volviendo realidad… yo no queria que esto pasara

-ise-chan escuchame por favor yo-

-ALEJATE –

Uso su telequinesis para usar la mesa como escudo me bloqueo la vista yo la hice a un lado y vi que se dirigía a su habitación

-ISE-CHAN ESPERA-

Trate de alcanzarlo pero el ponia los muebles como obstaculo no lo pude alcanzar y se encerro en su habitación yo tocaba la puerta desesperadamente por que me abriera y me dejara explicarle

-ise-chan por favor abre la puerta-

-dejame en paz –

-al menos escuchame ise-chan-

-no quiero escucharte ya no se si eres la rinko-nee que conozco-

-esta es la verdadera rinko-nee, esta soy yo sin ocultarte lo que siento –

-mientes –

-no, es la verdad yo desde hace años he estado…enamorada de ti –

-es imposible, eso…eso…esta prohibido –

-no ise-chan yo me enamore de ti te he amado todo este tiempo pero tenia miedo de que te alejaras mi –

-por favor dejame solo –

-no, no quiero ocultarte mas esto, quiero que me creas, quiero que me veas, quiero que conozcas a la verdadera yo, la que te ama, la que te anhela, la que sueña por que la ames, eres mi mundo, eres mi todo, yo sin ti no puedo ver el sentido de las cosas, yo, yo,… -

Me desplome de rodillas llorando sin parar esto era peor que ver su cuerpo sin vida, mi sueño era confesarme a el, que me aceptara, tener una relacion de amantes, que el tomara mi virginidad, poder falsificar mi apellido para casarnos, tener hijos, ser los padres que nunca tuvimos, pasar el resto de nuestras vidas juntos aislados del mundo y morir a tu lado por la vejes, ese era mi sueño, mi mas anhelado sueño, pero esto… no se si podre seguir viviendo.

Luego escuche un ruido en su habitación suena como…no… no, no, no, por favor no.

Abri la puerta y pude ver que la ventana estaba abierta, ho no, el huyo y no tenia forma de localizarlo no me responderia a mi celular

Solo tenia a quien acudir en este momento, busque en mis contactos y encontre el numero que buscaba, puse el marcado rapido y sono…vamos, vamos, contesta.

_-diga-_

-gremory-san ise-chan escapo de casa yo no se en donde esta-

_-hyodou-sensei calmese y hable despacio que paso-_

-tube un arranque de deseo y yo…por favor encuentralo no se lo que podia pasarle –

_-pondre a mis siervos a buscarlo lo encontraremos no se preocupe no dejare que se valla-_

Ella me corto la llamada dios o maou o cualquier deidad por favor que a ise-chan no le pase nada yo no podria soportar su muerte otra vez.

"**·$%&amp;/()=?¿**

_Pov issei_

Esto no puede ser verdad, esto tiene que ser una mentira, ella no puede amarme

Es lo que me pensaba mientras corria sin rumbo alguno, toda mi vida pense que ya conocia a rinko-nee, pero hace una hora ella me beso y me confeso sus sentimientos, esto no deveria de ocurrir ella no puede estar enamorado de mi, ella… todo esto es mi culpa

Si es, mi culpa por no saber lo que pasaba con ella, por no detenerme a pensar el porque es tan sobre protectora, cariñosa, melosa, posesiva y celosa, yo soy el responsable de que se aya enamorado de mi, por mi culpa ella no podra sobrevivir cuando quiera independizarme, por mi culpa no podra ser la madre que siempre quiso ser ya que no quera tener a otro hombre que no sea yo, por mi culpa no... no… no podre mirarla como a la hermana que yo he admirado, desde que me crio, me levanto, me alimento, siempre la he admirado

Una parte de mi estaba enojado conmigo mismo la gente la señalaran y la discriminaran por el amor que siente por mi, la otra parte de mi estaba… feliz… pero porque me siento asi… es mi hermana mayor esta prohibido en cualquier cultura, sociedad y religión

Acaso yo… no, eso no es posible maldición como quisiera descargar mi furia y rabia con alguien

-valla es inesperado encontrarme a alguien como tu por aquí-

Gracias por ofrecerte idiota

Voltee a ver y me di cuenta de que estaba en el parque y un hombre de cabello negro gabardina y sombrero de fieltro aparecio en medio

-no veo la presencia de tu amo o de algun otro compañero tuyo acaso eres un callejero-

-deja los modales de lado hoy tube un problema personal si quieres hacer algo hazlo sin rodeos –

-je acaso tu novia te dejo o te dijo que prefiere a las mujeres que a ti-

No se porque pero me dieron ganas de querer matarlo

-PUDRETE –

Me lanze a el preparando mis puños di un golpe con la derecha pero el lo esquivo luego toque el suelo y me impulse a patearlo en el estomago el tipo se agarro en donde se habia golpeado y solo sonrio

-tienes potencial chico…no sabes a lo que te enfrentas-

El hizo apareser en sus manos una luz en forma de lanza de color azul pero lo que mas e sorprendio eran las alas negras emplumadas… ok creo que el estrés y las emociones fuertes ya me estan pasando factura ahora veo cosas

-hey que truco es ese-

-no es ningun truco soy un angel caido-

-un angel caido hablas de esos seres de la biblia, tienen que ser un mito-

-creelo soy tan real como tu –

Seguia sin creerle…ok esto ya ba en serio

-bueno terminare contigo –

-no sera necesario angel caido-san –

El tipo y yo volteamos a ver quien tenia esa voz y era… rias-sempai…pero que hace aquí

_Pov rias_

Que bueno que llegue a tiempo, o sino habria hecho plumas al viento a ese angel caido por tocar tan siquiera uno de sus cabellos

-rias-sempai pero que hace aquí? –

-duerme –

Le toque la frente con dos dedos y lo puse a dormir con un hechizo yuuto-kun lo atrapo antes de que callera akeno se puso a mi lado y koneko veia a ise

-cabello rojo…debe ser de la familia gremory mis disculpas no sabia que ese diablo fuera suyo-

-disculpas aceptadas solo espero que no vuelva a pasar angel caido-san o me vere en la necesidad de eliminarlo –

-ese chico tiene potencial espero poder encontrarmelo de nuevo –

El alzo vuelo y antes de irse hablo

-dile a ese chico que soy donackseth y que riegue porque no nos encontremos –

El se fue y yo tenia a ise sano y salvo

En todo el camino a casa no pude dejar de mirarlo era tierno cuando duerme, olvide mencionar que era llevado por koneko

Cuando llegamos pude ver que la casa estaba hecha un desastre, se podia decir que hubo una discusión, escuchamos pasos y vimos a hyodou-sensei pero ella tenia una maleta hecha… acaso va a

-ise-chan-

Fue a abrazarlo lo apretaba murmuraba cosas

-gremory-san que le paso –

Le habia contado todo ella solo estaba impasible…esto no me gusta nada

-gremory-san me gustaria hablar con usted un momento por favor –

-claro –

-hablemos arriba en mi recamara –

Subimos y llegamos a su recamara ella me miro

-gremory-san hace dos horas… bese a ise-chan –

Ok ahora estoy en shock ella lo beso no podia creerlo…y ala vez estaba celosa ella le robo su primer beso, se suponia que yo lo tomaria

-Pero el no lo tomo como yo queria esto no salio como esperaba… asi que yo… decidi darle tiempo para que pensara-

Esto era lo que me temia

-lo piensa abandonar hyodou-sensei –

-solo le dare un tiempo, el gobierno japones quiere que le haga un trabajo no se cuando volvere… asi que le pido que por favor lo cuide mientras no estoy –

-no hay necesidad de que me lo pida para mi mis siervos son mi familia lo cuidare sin importar que –

-ok algo mas quiero que le de esta carta cuando despierte-

Ella saca una carta y me la entrega yo la guardo ya que repeto la privacidad de mis ciervos

-vaya sin preocupaciones hyodou-sensei yo me encargare de cuidarlo –

Ella me dio un arco y se disponia a irse pero luego se detuvo

-gremory-san le puedo hacer una pregunta?-

-digame –

-hay algo malo en mi por querer amar a mi hermano? –

Me quede callada, ella quizas piensa que mi silencio es mi respuesta, pero no

-no es malo amar a su hermano hyodou-sensei nadie elige de quien enamorarse, pero son nuestros actos y nuestro corazon los que nos guian por el camino que tomamos, junto con la persona que amamos, damos todo de si mismos y viceversa-

Ella abria los ojos de sorpresa por mi madures yo no soy una niña soy mujer y se lo que es amor y mi amor es con issei

-te subestime gremory-san no eres una niñita como pense ahora podre irme tranquila sabiendo que esta en buenas manos –

Ella se retiro ya sabia lo que iba a hacer se despediria de su hermano

Yo me quede aquí en su recamara tenia que darles espacio luego me llevaria a issei a su cama y dormiria con el esta noche fue muy dolorosa para ambos, pero aunque sea mi rival de amor, espero que ella y issei puedan reconciliarse cuando regrese de su encargo del gobierno

Hoy duerme ise porque mañana inicia tu vida de demonio, mi lindo cordero

**Fin del cap **

**Hey espero que les aya gustado yo tuve un momento muy difícil al escribir este capitulo no se si me esmere o la cajetee pero solo espero que puedan darme reseñas, a y en cuanto a mi fic de intercambio equivalente pues… tengo un bloqueo de escritor no visualizo como seria el raiting game asi que tengan paciencia si bueno con esta se despide su fiel servidor God Of Hope **


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola a todos les traigo en quinto capitulo espero que les guste y de antemano pido disculpas por no poder actualizar la de intercambio equivalente ya que no me ha llegado inspiración de cómo seria la batalla pero eso lo dejamos para otra ocasión así que sin mas preámbulos los dejo para que lean **

**Capitulo 5 : amigos **

_Pov issei_

_-ise-chan –_

_Era lo que yo escuchaba era la voz de rinko-nee pero por alguna razón se escuchaba triste, acaso yo fui el responsable_

_-ise-chan –_

_La seguía escuchando, me llamaba _

_-ise-chan debo irme –_

_Ella se ira pero a donde, cuando, y porque _

_-pero prometo que regresare… para poder estar contigo –_

_Rinko-nee_

_-se que estas muy confundido, intentando asimilar mis sentimientos. Pero no desde aquel día me jure estar a tu lado –_

_Rinko-nee… quizás no te meresca_

_-quizás yo no te merezca y deba dejarte ir… quizás sea un pecado el amarte, pero no me importa, te lo dije antes y te lo dire ahora, eres mi mundo, eres mi todo, mi razón solamente la puedo tener contigo. –_

_Yo… no sabía… que yo fuera… tan preciado para ella_

_-mi sueño es poder ser tu primera vez, ser tu esposa, poder ser los padres que nunca tuvimos, aislarnos del mundo en donde nadie nos conozca, y envejecer a tu lado. Ese es y será siempre mi sueño –_

_Rinko-nee… porque… puedes tener a cualquier hombre que quieras pero me elijes a mi… yo… yo… ¡maldición! Ya no se que pensar…por un lado esta que esta mal intentar amarte… pero por otro lado…esta el que me daría rabia, y odio por el solo pensamiento de que estés con otro_

_-ise-chan no debes de preocuparte no amare a otro mas que a ti y solo a ti –_

_Rinko-nee_

_-toma el tiempo que no este para que lo pienses y veas que aunque este amor es maldito para el mundo, es puro y vital para mi –_

_Rinko-nee_

_-debo irme me están esperando –_

_No se porque pero siento algo en mis labios y se siente… húmedo… y calido… sentí esa sensación antes, no puede ser…ella me esta… besando de nuevo… pero esta vez siento que hay mas pasión en el… hey ya no lo siento_

_-espero que cuando vuelva, no me veas como tu hermana, sino como la mujer enamorada que soy –_

_Rinko-nee _

_-hasta pronto ise-cha cuida la casa y también cuídate –_

_Rinko-nee espera porfavor_

_-te amo y volvere para seguir amándote –_

_Rinko-nee espera, rinko-nee_

_(fin del sueño)_

Me desperté y sonaba el despertador, que tenia la cancion de Green Day / American Idiot una muy buena canción para despertar.

Luego me sente en mi cama pensando en lo que acaba de pasar, ayer sinceramente no se que decir

-mmn-

¿Escuche algo? Creo que fue mi imaginación

-mmn-

Ok esta vez no fue mi imaginación se que escuche algo

Sentí que algo se movía en mi cama solo voltee para ver un bulto entre las sabanas yo con cuidado deslice las sabanas para ver quien o que rea lo que estaba allí, como me arrepiento de hacerlo

Porque, simple lo que había allí no era otra persona que… un momento cabello rojo, solo conozco a dos personas que tienen el cabello rojo, y una de ellas no esta aquí asi que solo que da la otra y es…rias-sempai… en mi cama… y sin ninguna prenda o algo…ok en casos como estos solo queda una cosa por hacer

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Si eso es gritar…oigan no me critique si estuvieran en mi lugar también harían eso

Me caí de espaldas y vi que ella se despertó y se tallaba los ojos de sueño. ok issei cálmate, no te drogaste eso lo se, ni tampoco bebiste alcohol, sino rinko-nee me mataría, la pregunta es ¿Cómo termine así con rias-sempai y no saber que paso?

-buenos días issei como amaneciste –

Ella me pregunta y yo trato de encontrar la respuesta adecuada a esto seria fácil, si no fuera porque ella esta desnuda sin ninguna decencia de cubrirse. Ahora que lo pienso, aika-san y rinko-nee me dijeron que se considera la chica más popular y hermosa de toda la academia y como no con ese cabello rojo carmesí, esos ojos azules casi verdes, esa figura que… QUE DEMONIOS ESTOY PENSANDO

-si quieres mirarme adelante, puedes hacerlo todo lo que quieras si eres tu no me importa –

-…yo paso… por favor vístase –

-fufufufufu seguro esta seria una oportunidad única en la vida –

-si seguro –

Di media vuelta a la pared esperando a que se cambiara, calma issei debo ser fuerte vamos piensa en el rock en la canción de Foo Fighters / Pretender esa canción me anima con mi día

**[ seguro que no quieres aunque sea darle una mirada socio ]**

Estoy muy seguro tu voz en mi cabeza

**[ a quien le dices voz en tu cabeza ]**

Es lo único que se me ocurrió ya que no me quieres decir quien eres, así que hasta que me lo digas te llamare así

**[ hpm… humanos ]**

No creas que no te oí

-ya puedes mirar –

-de…de acuerdo –

Cuando voltee vi que ella estaba vestida con el uniforme de la academia, miraba mi habitación y no es para sorprenderse las paredes y la puerta tienen posters de mis bandas de rock favoritas como Fall Out Boy, Green Day, Foo Fighters, Evanescence, Three Days Grace, 30 Seconds To Mars, My Chemical Romance, Simple Plan, Yellowcard, There For Tomorrow, Breaking Benjamin, Metallica, Disturbed, en fin fueron muy difíciles de conseguir ya que el rock no se escucha mucho aquí en Japón

-tu habitación es de rock por lo que veo –

-si me fueron difíciles los posters pero la final los tuve y… un momento que es lo hace aquí en mi habitación y lo mas importante que hacia en mi cama y desnuda-

-bueno yo te traje después de que te atacaron es normal que un amo diablo se preocupe por sus siervos-

-¿siervos?, ¿diablo? –

-así es yo soy una diablesa y tu eres mi siervo –

Ok unos se estarían riendo o llamarían a un hospital mental porque no hay forma de que esto sea verdad

-no me crees verdad –

-pues en estos momentos la verdad no-

-creo que tendré que darte una prueba o algo –

-y como será la prueba, será un ritual satánico o –

Pero pare de hablar cuando de su espalda salieron dos alas negras de murciélago maldición es bioquinetica

Con mis telequinesis llame a una de mis armas que tengo en mi armario era una nodachi, con vaina de color roja con detalles de color negro, la guardia tiene forma de cruz circular de color dorado y la empuñadura es de color blanco con detalles cuadrados de color negro, la saque de su vaina y con ella le apunte la punta a rias-sempai

Me pregunta que si lo se usar, pues déjenme decirles que rinko-nee me dijo una vez que no puedo depender de mis habilidades quineticas por siempre así que me llevo con un maestro que le enseño a ella, el me entreno para manejar todo tipo de armas samurai como la katana, la yumi, la naginata, la tessen y las artes marciales como el karate les digo que fui cinta negra 1.- dan. Claro que me retire ya que no me gusta llamar la atención

Pero de todas las armas mi favorita es la nodachi su nombre significa "gran espada" y se necesita de mucha fuerza para poder manejarla mi maestro me dijo que tengo un gran talento se decepciono cuando no quise seguir el camino de la espada como el quería pero entendió al final y como despedida me dio la Nodachi que estoy sosteniendo ahora

-no se mueva o no me hago responsable de lo que le pueda pasar –

-baja esa nodachi y hablemos –

-ja como si le creyera no se como no me di cuenta de que era una bioquinetica –

-no soy una bioquinetica soy una diablo –

Ella se levanto de la cama y se acerco a mi

-le dije que no se mueva –

Estaba alterado una de las desventajas de usar una nodachi es que al ser muy larga no es eficaz en espacios cerrados como mi habitación aquí no podría usarla

-tu no me arias daño –

-como puede estar tan segura –

-porque no eres así –

Maldición es cierto yo jamás he lastimado a alguien intencional mente

Ella bajo la punta de mi nodachi con sus dedos por la parte sin filo y se acerco a mi hasta llegar a mi rostro no podía hacer nada si quisiera matarme ya habría muerto solo cerré los ojos esperando que no me doliera

-ten –

Luego los abrí para ver una carta que ella me daba, yo le di una mirada de "y que es esto"

-es de tu hermana hyodou-sensei –

Al escuchar que era de rinko-nee solté mi Nodachi y empecé a abrirla para ver que tenia escrito adentro, es su letra así que no es una broma

_Ise-chan se que quizás te preguntas el que esta pasando pero no te preocupes ella no es peligrosa es una diablo, se que te párese imposible pero al parecer lo sobre natural si existe y ella es quien te revivió el día de tu muerte ahora yo se lo pedí a cambio de que estuvieras a su servicio como siervo perdóname pero fue la única manera de salvarte ya no eres humano ella te dirá lo que necesites saber, estará a cargo de ti, si no me encuentras es que ya me fui tuve que irme a un encargo del gobierno no te preocupes mis compañeros de armas estarán conmigo así que toma este tiempo para poder asimilar lo que te dije ayer en la noche, espero que cuando vuelva puedas verme como la mujer que te a amado desde niños nos veremos pronto_

_Te ama tu hermana rinko-nee_

Al terminar de leerla no pude dejar de sentir tristeza recuerdo esos dias en los que ella hace operaciones del gobierno yo a veces le rogaba por acompañarla en sus operaciones pero me decia que no que quiere que me manche las manos de sangre, pero yo pensé que se había retirado al parecer esta vez fue importante como para sacarla de su retiro

Mire a rias que esperaba paciente mente lo que iba a decir

-así que…no mentías –

-si no mentía –

Ok solo me queda una cosa por hacer dar un arco para disculparme con ella, lo hice y ella solo sonrío

-no es necesario que te disculpes todo fue difícil de entender para ti –

-ok estoy a su cuidado espero poder llevarme bien con usted –

-no hay problema –

-quiere desayunar –

-claro porque no –

-ok bajemos –

Ella y yo bajamos y pude ver el desorden que hice ayer cuando mi hermana… mejor dejare eso de lado por ahora

-rias-sempai espere un momento por favor –

Alce mis manos y con mover los dedos Use mi telequinesis para poder levantar y acomodar todo las cosas flotaban y una escoba y recogedor recogían todos los vidrios luego mire a rias que me miro sorprendida por mi habilidad

-es increíble tu control es excelente no entiendo el que seas inestable –

-bueno según me dijo rinko-nee al ser joven mi telequinesis se activa solo por las emociones negativas como el odio y la rabia –

-bueno pues entonces tendre cuidado de que no tengas esas emociones que no van contigo –

Luego de eso le pedí que se sentara en unas de las sillas de la mesa para comenzar a cocinar pero no sin antes encender con mi quinesis mi reproductor de esteréo estaba en una canción de Fall Out Boy / Just One Yesterday mientras cocinaba esperaba que una canción no estaría mal

**I thought of angels****  
****Choking on their halos****  
****Get them drunk on rose water****  
****See how dirty I can get them****  
****Pulling out their fragile teeth****  
****And clip their tiny wings**

**Anything you say can and will be held against you****  
****So only say my name****  
****It will be held against you**

**Anything you say can and will be held against you****  
****So only say my name**

**If heaven's grief brings hell's rain****  
****Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday****  
****(I know I'm bad news, I saved it all for you)****  
****For just one yesterday****  
****I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way****  
****Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday****  
****(I know I'm bad news, I saved it all for you)****  
****For just one yesterday**

Cuando me dí cuenta ella también cantaba conmigo la canción no sabia que cantaba

**Letting people down is my thing baby****  
****Find yourself a new gig****  
****This town ain't big enough for two of us****  
****I don't have the right name****  
****Or the right looks****  
****But I have twice the heart**

**Anything you say can and will be held against you****  
****So only say my name****  
****It will be held against you**

**Anything you say can and will be held against you****  
****So only say my name**

**If heaven's grief brings hell's rain****  
****Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday****  
****(I know I'm bad news, I saved it all for you)****  
****For just one yesterday****  
****I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way****  
****Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday****  
****(I know I'm bad news, I saved it all for you)****  
****For just one yesterday**

**If I spilled my guts****  
****The world would never look at you the same way****  
****I'm here to give you all of my love****  
****So I can watch your face as I take it all away**

La voz de rias era…como decirlo… bella y melodiosa

**If heaven's grief brings hell's rain****  
****Then I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday****  
****(I know I'm bad news, I saved it all for you)****  
****For just one yesterday****  
****I want to teach you a lesson in the worst kind of way****  
****Still I'd trade all my tomorrows for just one yesterday****  
****(I know I'm bad news, I saved it all for you)****  
****For just one yesterday**

Cuando la canción termino yo ya había terminado con el desayuno y le ofrecí a ella en un plato

Si me preguntan si se cocinar pues claro que se cocinar rinko-nee me enseño al estilo "espartano" ya que era pésimo todo se me quemaba…aun recuerdo esas quemaduras intencionales que me daba al equivocarme ( se los había dicho es yandere ) pero si no fuera por esas lecciones quizás no podría haber pasado tiempo con ella ( aun que me dolió pero ya que )

-no sabia que cantabas issei –

-si pero no pensé que rias-sempai pudiera cantar –

-me declaro culpable –

Luego de eso reimos y comimos pero podia notar que ella me miraba con sonrojos acaso se estara enfermando

**[ lo digo en serio que siego eres ]**

Siego de qué voz en mi cabeza no entiendo nada

**[ Que acaso no lo notas y mas a tu amiga de lentes no te parece extraño que ambas se sonrojen ]**

A decir verdad tienes razón

**[ Exacto por fin lo entiendes ]**

Quizás hay una epidemia o algo

**[… yo me rindo ]**

_Pov rias_

No podía creerlo estoy desayunando con ise y además de que cante una canción con el ho por el maou esto quizás es un sueño, pero es real por ahora intentare acercarme a el

-y bien issei… te importa que te llame ise –

-no me importa en lo absoluto –

Si otro logro

-bueno ise te quería preguntar lo de la nodachi ya que son muy difíciles de conseguir –

-bueno mi maestro me la dio como un regalo junto con otras armas samurai que tengo guardadas en mi armario –

-así que eres como un samurai moderno –

-algo así –

-interesante –

Y no era para menos si en ese momento en la que saco su nodachi no me hubiera contenido habría sacado mi lado otaku japonés

-y que te motivo a aprender el arte samurai –

-bueno fueron dos razones la primera fue por rinko-nee que quería que aprendiera algo aparte de la guitarra y la segunda fue por una historia sin igual –

-así y cual es esa historia –

-los 47 ronin –

Me quede con los ojos abiertos esa es una de mis historias favoritas de la época edo

-hablas de los 47 samurais que pelearon para vengar a su feudal por el honor es increible –

-desde ese entonces ellos me han inspirado y espero algún día ir al Sengaku-ji y visitar las lapidas de ellos –

Eso es lo que yo también quiero pero al ser un lugar sagrado no podemos entrar es una lastima. Pero dejando eso de lado tengo lo que siempre quise en mi nobleza un samurai-moderno además de que tiene poderes quineticos y su alma… definitiva mente me saque el premio mayor

_**Cambio de escena **_

Caminábamos a la academia en el tiempo que estuve con el me dejo ver sus armas samurai no podía dejar de admirarlas luego le propuse guardarlas todas en una dimensión de bolsillo, y pedírmelas cuando las necesitara, si que estaba feliz

Pero mi felicidad paro cuando me dijo que se había unido a otro club que no es el mío, conozco ese club es formado por un grupo de chicos que tocan todos los días, el que le habían pedido unírseles es lo que me molesta no podré disponer de ise tanto tiempo, bueno ya veré como solucionar ese problema

Cuando llegamos todos nos miraron pero no me importa es mas les quería dejar en claro de que ise es solamente mío

-ese es hyodou con rias-sempai – si ese es ise

-como lo logro el es un bueno para nada – te podía decir que el es diez veces mejor que tu

-no issei-kun ya fue tomado – lo siento por ustedes pero mas vale pájaro en mano

-ese maldito inadaptado rockero debemos de darle una lección – te juro que no quedaría nada de ti si tan solo lo tocas

Ya que yo también estaba al tanto de lo que hacen los del club de karate incluso le pedí a sona que hiciera algo pero no tiene pruebas de que su sensei los este alentando a golpear a los que ellos consideran escoria social

Llegamos a las puertas y de allí nos teníamos que separar… maldición porque no puedo pasar mas tiempo con el

-bueno aquí nos separamos ise enviare a alguien por ti de acuerdo –

-si rias-sempai… entiendo –

Pude notar que tenia una sonrisa forzada al parecer no quería preocuparme y yo sabia el porque estaba triste

-la extrañas verdad –

El me miro como si lo hubiera descubierto

-no te preocupes –

Luego hice lo que había querido desde que lo conocí, lo abrace con cariño y ternura, quería hacerle saber que estaba allí para cuando me necesitara

-yo te estoy cuidando ahora si me necesitas estaré para ti –

Pude sentir como el me devolvía el abrazo, podía sentir sus brazos, y su calor, inclusive los latidos de su corazón, maou esto es mejor que en mis sueños.

-gracias rias-sempai de veras que me alegra escuchar eso –

Cuando escuche su voz suave, tuve que contenerme con todas mis fuerzas para no tirarlo al suelo y mostrarle cuanto es mi cariño y amor por el.

No me importaba si toda la escuela nos estuviera viendo yo solo lo quiero a el sin importarme lo que mi familia aya decidido para mi, el es al que yo quiero y a nadie mas.

Lo tuve que soltar porque ya iban a tocar la campana ojala tuviera mas tiempo

-bien ise nos vemos te espero en mi club con ansías –

-si allí estaré rias-sempai –

Me sonrio o maou cálmate rias mantén tu control, pronto sera el momento

Luego se fue y yo lo seguí mirando hasta que ya no pude verlo mi corazón no paraba de latir, yo le dije a hyodou-sensei no soy una niña, soy una mujer. Y estoy enamorada de ese chico.

_**Cambio de escena **_

_Pov issei _

Estoy en mi lugar de siempre esperando a la persona que vendrá por parte de rias-sempai ya había comido mi bento así que no tenia nada que hacer.

-hey ise como andas –

Voltee mi cabeza para ver a Keiko-san, Homare y Yasushi mis compañeros del club de All Rock

-hey chicos que hacen aquí –

-bueno han estado corriendo rumores de que estuviste con rias-sempai –

-hey novato eres un bastardo con suerte –

-viejo no espere que fueras alguien increíble –

Ellos me alabaron diciéndome lo afortunado que soy

-hey lo malinterpretan ella y yo no somos pareja –

-bueno ustedes dos ya basta de molestarlo, pero vamos a lo nuestro,-

Ellos tomaron asientos alrededor de mi acaso es una reunión

-ise como veras en nuestro club aparte de divertirnos y hablando de temas de rock, también expresamos y nos enorgullecemos que somos roqueros de corazón, no nos ocultamos ni nada, no nos importan los señalamientos y el que nos digan "el rock murió ya ríndanse y maduren" nosotros no seremos iguales, somos diferentes-

Ese es un buen discurso Keiko-san

-y por eso te daremos algo –

-¿que es? –

-esto –

Ellos me dieron unos guantes sin dedos de cuero negro con las letras AR bordadas en la parte superior de la mano

-¿son para mi? –

-si que esperas tómalos –

Los tome y me los puse, me quedaban perfectos

-y con esto oficial mente eres parte del club que lucha por nuestro gran y sagrado genero, bienvenido a All Rock issei hyodou esperamos mucho de ti –

-si no se preocupen les prometo que no les decepcionare chicos –

-eso me alegro ise –

Estaba feliz ahora soy oficial mente alguien del club

-bienvenido aniki –

-bien novato ya estas dentro –

-gracias chicos –

-bueno chicos como encargada de club declaro que hoy toquemos para celebrar –

-si rock and roll –

Pero pare par ver a aika-san detrás de mi mirándome con una sonrisa

-mira aika-san ya soy parte –

-me alegro por ti –

-y todo te lo debo a ti gracias –

Yo la abrace para mostrarle mi agradecimiento por ella, me devolvió el abrazo, pero ella no me soltaba

-hem aika-san, ya me puedes soltar –

-a si, si, perdón por eso –

Pude notar que su cara estaba algo roja…a estas alturas ya es normal para mi.

-oye hyodou –

Luego pude notar que alguien se acercaba hay dios ( ay ) ellos no, no el club de karate

Se me acercaron y uno de ellos me tomo de la chaqueta

-que hacías con rias-sempai, un inadaptado como tu no debería ni tocarla –

El que me tomaba es aida kageyama de cabello rubio y ojos cafés, capitán del club de karate, el era de los matones que te puedes encontrar en cualquier escuela, siempre creyendo que están por encima de los débiles, golpeándolos como si fuera lo más interesante del mundo

-Ey quien te dio el derecho de decidir eso, ella es una amiga –

-pues la dejas en paz, déjale el camino a un hombre de verdad como yo –

-si hablamos de hombría ise es mucho mas hombre en cambio tu eres un cobarde que dedica a golpear a los débiles –

Aika-san salio a defenderme no, no quiero que la lastimen

-tu no te metas cuatro ojos pervertida una mujer como tu no debe meterse en asuntos ajenos –

Aparte de matón machista enserio este tipo es de lo peor

-y que me harás no creo que seas capaz de ponerme una mano encima –

-je crees que no, te enseñare a como comportarte –

El la miraba con ojos lascivos Ok suficiente de esto

Le di una palmada en el pecho empujándolo hacia sus compañeros, estaba enojado, muy enojado, pero trate de mantenerme en control si desato mi quinesis aquí podía lastimar a alguien

-escúchame tu cobarde, puedes insultarme, puedes molestarme, puedes escupirme en la cara, después de todo no me importa, pero si te atreves a ponerle un dedo encima a aika-san juro que desearas no haber nacido –

Y era cierto no iba a quedarme sentado viendo como este tipo la lastima o peor, primero lo mato antes de que intente hacerle algo

-con que el debilucho quiere pelear, muy bien chicos demos le una leccion de respetar a sus superiores –

-cinco contra uno eso es injusto que se podía esperar de un cobarde poco hombre como tu-

Aika-san seguía mirándolo con odio pero a la vez podía decir que tiene algo de miedo no le permitiré que le haga algo

-se lo busca el solo –

-Y quien dijo que esta solo –

Luego Keiko-san, Homare y Yasushi se pusieron a mi lado, Keiko-san tenia una Shinaí de bambú apuntándole a Aida

-yo estoy en el club de Kendo si te atreves a atacarme ó a alguien de mi club también tendrás que tratar con nosotros –

-aprendí Savate de mi abuelo y puedo usarlo para golpear a alguien que se meta con el novato de nuestro grupo –

-el Box es también para proteger a tus amigos no te dejare que te metas con aniki –

Ellos se pusieron para ayudarme… no podía creerlo

-ustedes son de ese patético club dedicado al género que no es de aquí por que se meten –

-no te lo había dicho el es miembro de mi club y si te metes con uno te metes con toda la banda incluida –

-ja saben en lo que se están metiendo podían arrepentirse de meterse con nosotros –

-crees que nos importa señor "uso bullying para olvidar el tamaño de pene" –

Y todos del salon se rieron de eso, hasta yo no me aguante la risa

-maldita bruja –

-no nos importa somos roqueros y hacemos lo que nos venga en gana –

-si quiero tirar globos de agua a una fila de personas que se formaron para ver una pelicula de One Direction lo Hare – Homare decía sin importarle

-si quiero vestirme de monja para robar en una tienda algo para quien lo necesita lo Hare – Yasushi también decía

-si quiero y por dios que quiero, es ensuciar el traje pulcro de un político corrupto con sangre de ballena lo Hare con mucho gusto – Keiko-san se lleva el premio de oro aquí

-así que grábatelo en la cabeza pene-chico ser rockero es también ser algo sicópatas sin que nos controlen las reglas y estatus sociales. Aceptamos las consecuencias de lo que hacemos así que este es el lema del club, y cual es chicos–

Homare y Yasushi me miraron como si dijeran "dilo con nosotros novato/aniki" ya me sabia el lema y en mi opinión es un lema que va conmigo también

-No Me Importa –

Ok lo dijimos ellos estaban enojados me prepare para no dejar que lastimaran a aika-san o a cualquiera de mis compañeros, perdón ellos ya pasaron de compañeros ahora son mis amigos

-bien ustedes se los buscaron enseñémosles que los débiles no tienen derecho a nada, vamos chicos –

-si aniki –

Ellos se preparaban para atacarnos inclusive con la ventaja numérica a su favor podíamos ganarles

-ara ara –

Ellos se congelaron al escuchar esa voz pero ¿Por qué?

-se podían mover por favor –

Ellos temblaban acaso esa voz puede… un momento, porque Homare y Yasushi también temblaban

-están amenazando a un amigo de Buchou, que también es el mío –

Ellos voltearon a ver quien era y luego con temor se hicieron a un lado, como si temieran que los matara

Pero al ver quien era no pense que fuera a dar miedo es una chica de cabello negro azulado, atado a una cola de caballo larga con un listón naranja, ojos violetas y tenia una sonrisa y aire de geisha Japonesa, pero porque todos los chicos de aquí le temen, inclusive Homare y Yasushi,

-¿Quién es ella? –

Homare y Yasushi me miraban como diciendo "acaso estas bromeando viejo"

-ella es Akeno Himejima ella es una de las One-samas de las que te conté ise –

-gracias por la información aika-san pero porque todos le tienen miedo –

-pues déjame decirte que una vez alguien se quiso pasar con ella novato –

-y de ese chico se supo que sufrió de quemaduras de primer grado y que quedo estéril aniki –

-y por eso es nombrada como la "S" One-sama ya que se dice que disfruto de infligirle dolor, hay una regla para todos los hombres –

-y cual es esa regla –

Pero esta ves Keiko-san me respondió

-la de no acercarse a mas de tres metros de ella ya que podías salir muy lastimado aunque no entiendo el porque esta aquí –

Pude notar que aika-san y Keiko-san no parecían temerle ni nada

-tu debes ser issei hyodou ¿verdad? –

Ella me llamaba y podía decir que sonreía ok ahora tengo miedo ella es igual que rinko-nee

-emm si soy yo –

-bueno issei-kun boucho me envío por ti –

-ejem disculpe himejima-sempai pero si no es mucha molestia podría decirme que asuntos tiene con mi mas reciente miembro de club –

-son asuntos del club paranormal me disculpo si no le puedo decir mas –

Ellas se miraron y podía notar como sus miradas lanzaran chispas ¿acaso veo cosas?

-bien puede llevárselo solo espero que este en una pieza cuando realicemos nuestras actividades del club –

-ara ara acaso me crees que pueda lastimarlo ¿acaso crees que soy tan sádica? –

-no lo se himejima-sempai… ¿lo es? –

-fufufufufu le doy mi palabra de que no lo lastimare, además como podría a lastimar a alguien tan lindo como el –

Yo me sonrojaba y Homare y Yasushi me dieron miradas que me decían "fue un gusto haberte conocido novato" ó "buena suerte aniki"

-ok confiare en su palabra y espero poder hablar con gremory-sempai ya que quieren unirlo a su club, quiero llegar a un acuerdo con ella si no es mucha la molestia –

-por supuesto que no yo le digo –

Luego me miro a mi o dios (ay) espero que no me duela tanto

-ven issei-kun buchou nos espera –

Cuando iba a dar un paso sentí que alguien me tomaba de la mano era aika-san que luego me jalo y me dio un beso en la mejilla

-te espero después de clases ise –

Yo me volví a sonrojar y ella me guiño el ojo o dios (ay) esto se vuelve mas complicado

Luego de eso me despedí y los chicos me volvieron a dar esas miradas a excepción de Keiko que sonreía siniestra mente… acaso no habrá ninguna chica que es normal o algo en esta escuela

-sígueme issei-kun yo te guío –

La seguía pero pude notar la mirada de aida que me decia "esto no se quedara así" pues que lo intente

_**Cambio de escena**_

Yo caminaba detrás de himejima-sempai y como me dijeron no más de tres metros de ella pero paro un momento sin que me diera cuenta ¡Rayos!

-ara ara que te pasa issei-kun porque no te acercas a mi –

-no prefiero quedarme así –

-acaso me tienes miedo –

Una parte de mi quería decirle que si rotunda mente, pero la otra parte racional y noble en mi me quería que fuera sincero con ella, rinko-nee me enseño que una persona honesta es una persona confiable y respetada, vamos a ver si salgo vivo de esto

-siéndole sincero…si –

Podía notar que ella se entristeció pero seguí hablando

-pero una parte de mi me pide que le de su espacio ya que la respeto y jamás me a gustado molestar o perjudicar a nadie –

Ella parecía sorprendida ¿acaso no es normal ser sincero?

-y que opinas de mi issei-kun –

-bueno yo pienso que…aunque de algo de miedo…usted es una buena persona amable y elegante que se preocupa por los que le importan –

Ella solo se puso la mano en la altura de su corazón, y me miro con un sonrojo ¿acaso le dije algo malo?

Luego se me acerco y me tomo del brazo jalándome yo me sonroje al sentir su busto, o dios (ay otra vez) si rinko-nee me ve así de seguro me mataría

-fufufufu eres lindo e inocente creo que demasiado para tu bien ahora entiendo el porque hyodou-sensei te sobreprotege tanto cualquiera puede caer ante ti –

Eso último no entendí

-bueno que esperamos Buchou nos espera en el club –

-ok pero himejima-sempai –

-akeno…dime akeno issei-kun –

-emm akeno-sempai tiene que sostener mi brazo –

-fufufufu si tengo que hacerlo –

…mejor ya me callaba después de todo ellas siempre tienen la ultima palabra

_**Cambio de escena**_

Estábamos akeno-sempai y yo en frente de una puerta que decía club paranormal ella toco esperando que contestaran luego fue un chico, de cabello rubio y de ojos grises nos abrió la puerta

Conocía a ese chico le dicen el príncipe de Kouh, me dijeron que es el enemigo de todos los hombres, aunque a mí no me párese peligroso o que tenga la apariencia de un matón

-que bueno que llegaron por favor pasen –

Cuando entre observe que el lugar era de un estilo victoriano muebles, sofás, candelabros y círculos en las paredes y incluyendo uno en el piso

Y en uno de los sofás pude ver a una chica de cabello blanco que le llegaba a los hombros ojos dorados como de gato y en su cabello tenia un broche de un gato negro para que esta comiendo dulces o algo

-hola issei-kun soy yuuto kiba es un gusto conocerte –

-haa el gusto es mío kiba-san –

-la que esta aya es koneko-chan –

Pude observar el como ella se levantaba para presentarse

-un gusto soy koneko touji –

Y luego se volvio a sentar creo que es una chica de pocas palabras, espera le gusta los dulces creo lo que tengo le gustara

Saque de mi bolsillo unas tres barras de chocolate milky way

-hey koneko-san te gustaría uno –

Cuando ella me miro vio los chocolates con sorpresa en sus ojos

-ten te los regalo –

Ella se acerco y tomo los chocolates abrió uno y le dio una mordida pude ver que sonreía como una gatita, que raro su nombre significa gatita-

Luego me miro un con esa sonrisa

-gracias sempai –

-no hay de que koneko-san –

-chan…koneko-chan –

-ok como quieras koneko-chan –

Luego toque su cabeza con cuidado sonriéndole sincera mente ella tenia las mejillas rojas

-hey koneko-chan te sientes bien te noto sonrojada… -

Luego toco su frente

-mmm…no tienes fiebre o algo –

Pero lo que pasara después no se me olvidara nunca

Porque sentí un golpe muy fuerte en mi estomago que me saco todo el aire fue koneko-chan quien me golpeo para ser pequeña tiene gran fuerza porque si me dolió

**[ ¿Supongo que esa no te la merecías? ]**

Creo que esa si me la merecía

-te encuentras bien issei-kun –

-si…solo…déjame…agarrar…aire –

-valla veo que te estas familiarizando con todos aquí –

Luego volteo a ver y era rias-sempai que tenia el cabello mojado secándose con una toalla

-¿hay una ducha aquí? –

-si la hay ise, bueno ahora que llegaste comenzaremos toma asiento –

Me senté en uno de los sofás y ella se sentó en frente de mi me aleje de koneko-chan ya que no quería hacerla enojar otravez…aunque no se que la puso así

-bueno ise te sere directa todos aquí somos diablos –

-ammmm si… me podía dar mi nodachi por favor –

-fufufufufu no nos cree –

-no te preocupes te lo explicare todo veras…-

Y de allí ella me dijo de lo sobre natural el que existen tres facciones como los Ángeles, Demonios y Ángeles caídos de la frágil paz que tienen en este momento y de los objetos llamados sacred gears

-pero como puedo despertarlo según si tengo –

-Es muy simple quiero que levantes tu mano izquierda muy alto –

Yo obedecí lo queme pidió

-ahora cierra los ojos e imagínate a alguien que tú creas muy poderoso –

En mi mente me llegaron muchas personas pero luego recuerdo ver el anime de One Piece ese personaje era tan fuerte que con solo jalar el viento puede poner una isla, inclusive el mar entero en una trampa mortal su nombre era Edward Newgate alias Barba Blanca si ese es para mi el alguien muy poderoso

-ahora ponte de pie e imita a esa persona se lo mas exacto que puedas –

Me levante y pensé en la pose que hizo cuando levanto dos tsunamis con su poder

-ok aquí voy –

Me puse en un espacio amplio y cruce los brazos como si prepara un golpe puse fuerza en los brazos ho dios (ay no de nuevo) esto será lo mas genial que he hecho

Despues con fuerza golpee a la nada pero…que raro…sentí que golpee algo

Luego abrí los ojos y hey mi brazo izquierdo cambio estaba cubierto en un guante de metal rojo con una gema verde en la parte superior de esta ¿acaso ese es mi sacred gear?

Pero luego e di cuenta de algo que según yo deberia ser imposible y era que el aire alrededor de mis puños de quebraba…es genial…un momento el romper el aire significa que desequilibre las placas de tierra es el poder que rinko-nee tiene por eso le llaman la devastadora

Pero yo lo hice eso significa que acabo de… ¿¡mierda!?

-todos sosténganse de algo –

-porque ise que pa…-

Pero no termine de hablar ya que de repente un temblor ocurrió y luego se volvió mas y mas fuerte al punto en el los objetos cayeron todos se sostuvieron de lo que podían yo abrace a koneko-chan para que nada le cayera encima luego rias-sempai vino y la abrace para seguido de akeno-sempai y kiba-san puse una pared invisible sobre nuestras cabezas para que si algo se derrumbaba no le cayera a nadie

Pasaron quince minutos y el terremoto paso

-¿hey están todos bien? –

-si lo estamos ise ¿Qué fue eso? –

-creo que fue mi culpa –

-que dices –

-bueno creo que al golpear el aire yo… –

-espera puedes hacer lo mismo que hyodou-sensei –

-si ella… ¿ella lo hizo? –

-si ella golpeo el aire y creo una onda de choque -

-guau eso es increíble al menos la escuela… LA ESCUELA –

Me levante y mire por la ventana y sentí un alivio al ver que seguía en pie

-uf…que bueno –

-ise –

Hay no espero que no me duela lo queme pasara

-si rias-sempai –

-ahora entiendo el porque dijo que reas inestable un error en ese movimiento y podías destruir la ciudad –

-lo siento –

-y no solo eso pudiste provocar un caos en Japón –

-lo siento –

-pero te perdono –

-lo sien… ¿Qué? –

-nadie salio herido eso es lo que importa –

-pero iras-sempai y el terremoto –

-que yo sepa japon esta acostumbrado a los terremotos así que este fue otro hecho natural –

Eso se podria decir que es trampa pero…a estas alturas ya ni me importa

-eres muy fuerte issei-kun –

-sempai muy destructivo –

-ara ara eres lindo y a la vez muy peligroso me dan ganas de mimarte –

No se si tomar eso como cumplido, hey alguien me esta abrazando y puedo sentir algo suave en mi espalda

-ni se te ocurra akeno –

Era rias-sempai

Luego de que las cosas se calmaran ella me dijo el nombre del sacred gear y se llamaba Booster gear en la que tenia al dragón emperador rojo Ddrag y de las evil pieces cada uno se presento junto con la respectiva pieza que es…un segundo tu eres ese dragón

**[ si yo soy Ddrag el emperador dragón rojo, y tu eres mi poseedor ]**

Ok creo que con esto los problemas comenzaran a ponerse peor

-ise te damos la bienvenida a nuestro club como un diablo –

Luego todos aplaudieron…esperen ya estoy en un club

-pero rias-sempai –

-llámame Buchou estando aquí ise–

-ok…buchou hay un problema que debo decirle –

-no te preocupes por ellos los hipnotizare para hacerles creer que no entraste allí –

-no Buchou –

Ella y los demás parecían sorprendidos

-pero ise –

-ellos son mis amigos, se volvieron mis amigos desde que me defendieron –

-¿te defendieron de quien? –

Luego le conté lo que paso antes de que llegara akeno-sempai ella estaba enfadada por lo que el club de karate quería hacer y ala vez estaba sorprendida de lo que mi club seria capas de llegar a hacer yo estoy muy orgulloso de formar parte de ellos

-ok ahora lo entiendo, he oído rumores de que son algo sicópatas pero el pelear por un compañero…creo que los juzgue mal, el dicho "no juzgues a un libro por su cubierta" hace referencia a ellos –

-¿y bien? –

-se ve que los aprecias tanto, así que hablare con tu encargada para poder llegar a un acuerdo, pero aun asi te damos la bienvenida como diablo –

Yo me sentia aliviado, no me perdonaría el dejarlos a ellos

Bueno este es el inicio de mi nueva vida como diablo… pero… ¿porque siento que los problemas serán más grandes? Y es más ¿Por qué siento que esto me dolerá como un infierno?

**Fin del capitulo**

**Hey espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, a y quiero aclarar unas cosas issei pudo desbloquear el Booster Gear por la razón de que su cuerpo es mas resistente y para mantener esa resistencia se necesita una gran cantidad de energía vital inclusive para poder hacer terremotos solo que el no lo sabe ya con esta se despide su fiel servidor God Of Hope **


	6. Chapter 6

**Hola a todos este es el sexto capitulo de este fic, ya no me disculpare porque no aliviara el enojo que tienen conmigo al no actualizar Intercambio Equivalente. Así que sin más preámbulos los dejo para que lean y disfruten de esta lectura**

"**no poseo nada ya que si lo fuera issei no seria tan lacivo"**

**Capitulo 6 : Mi vida como diablo**

_Pov issei_

-vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos, vamos –

Es lo que decía ya que pedaleaba una bicicleta que Buchou me consiguió para entregar manifiestos. No me molesta el hacer este trabajo de hecho podría hacer ejercicio con esto. Usaba mi quinesis para hacerlo mas rápido el repartir, pare un momento para descansar

-uf que pesado espero que valga la pena –

**[Tranquilo socio como dijo ella uno comienza desde cero]**

Si quizas tengas razón Ddrag espero que con esto pueda llegar a ser un gran rockero

**[de todos los poseedores que e tenido tu eres diferente]**

¿Como que diferente?

**[Bueno mis anteriores poseedores eran ambiciosos por el poder y otros temían tanto que no lo usaban, pero en cambio tú prefieres usar mi poder para proteger a las personas importantes para tí]**

Bueno Ddrag yo aprendí de rinko-nee que el poder a veces es bueno como malo depende la razón para que lo quieras y yo lo que quiero es poder para proteger a mis amigos y a rinko-nee

**[…jajajajajajajajajaja eres el primer poseedor que quiere probarse a si mismo no cabe duda que serás muy interesante]**

Me alegra de estar a tus estándares Ddrag… ok ya descanse volvamos al trabajo vamos

_**Cambio de escena**_

Ya venia de repartir folletos y llegaba con buchou a la habitación del club

Se preguntaran el como quedo todo bueno se los dire

Buchou y Keiko-san hablaron Boucho explico a Keiko-san que rinko-nee le pidió que me cuidara… sentí que mi orgullo recibió un gran golpe al escuchar esas palabras

Keiko-san también explico que su club necesita de mí al ser un guitarrista y vocalista además de que una vez que entras portas con orgullo el ser rockero

Algo que no niego soy orgullosamente rockero

Pero después de tanta discusión llegaron a un acuerdo que las mantuvo contentas a ambas

Yo seria del All Rock de día y cuando tenga tiempo y en la noche seré del Club Paranormal

Además de que en los eventos deportivos All rock no participara en ninguno así que podre ayudar a Buchou

-hey Buchou ya entrege todas –

-cielos ise lo hiciste muy rapido no me digas usaste tu quinesis verdad –

-bueno no me dijo que podia usarlo –

-que tramposo… pero bueno tu trabajo de entregar manifiestos oficial mente termino hoy empezaras a realizar contratos –

-ho si –

Me puse muy emocionado otro paso más para poder proteger a mis amigos

-tendrás tu oportunidad hoy yuuto-kun tubo una doble pedido tu lo remplazaras –

-cuento contigo issei-kun –

-si déjamelo a mi –

Luego el circulo de la habitación brillo akeno-sempai le hablo a buchou

-Buchou el cliente esta llamando –

-ok ise es tu momento dame tu mano izquierda –

Yo le di mi mano e iba a ponerme un sello pero paro

-ise podía quitarte el guante por favor –

Olvide que lo tenia, de hecho no me los quito ya que los porto con orgullo

-si espere un momento –

Me lo había quitado y ella me puso un sello de color rojo

-bien ise con este sello tu podrás realizar el contrato además que con el podras trasportarte de regreso al club –

Pude notar el sello era el símbolo gremory… un momento ¿Por qué Buchou me tocaba mucho mi mano con sus dedos? –

-Buchou ya puede soltarme –

Luego de eso se sobresalto y me soltó tenia un sonrojo notable ¿los demonios se enfermaran o algo?

Me puse en el centro del circulo esperando el trasporte y que no acabe en una pared… que como se eso…hay sobrehumanos que pueden tele trasportarse de un logar a otro con el solo pensamiento del lugar inclusive pueden tele trasportar cosas se dice que uno intento tele trasportar un edificio de 150 pisos el lo logro pero no sobrevivió ya que le cayo encima son llamados omnipresentes –

-no te preocupes el trasporte por un circulo mágico es seguro no correrás el riesgo de que acabes en una pared –

-uf que alivio –

Luego esperaba y por fin llego hoy voy a probarme

-ya sabes que hacer una vez que llegues –

-no se preocupe me encargare de esto –

Le sonreí y ella se volvió a sonrojar, mmm… hey Ddrag ¿los demonios se pueden enfermar?

**[haaaa... ¿Por qué me toco un poseedor tan denso como una roca?]**

Hey a quien le dices denso

**[Olvídalo me voy a dormir]**

Hey no me dejes hablando solo

**[…zZz…]**

Que dragón tan perezoso tengo en mi cuerpo

Luego de esa discusión (aunque fue mas una perdida de tiempo) me segó una luz y me trasporte directo a la casa del cliente

_**Cambio de escena **_

Cuando llegue pude notar que estaba en la habitación de una chica, lo supe por el color rosa y los peluches pero en frente de mi estaba una chica como de catorce con el pelo castaño y ojos verdes pude notar que llevaba una pijama

-tu no eres yuuto-kun –

-he lo siento pero kiba-san es muy pedido por contratistas femeninos y hoy le toco dos contratos por hacer así que yo lo remplazo en su lugar espero poder cumplir su deseo –

-bueno espero y puedas ayudarme soy rin

-soy issei y claro dime cual es tu deseo –

-bueno mañana es el cumpleaños de mi mama y quiero regalarle un pastel, pero tengo un problema –

-y cual no creo que sea tan malo –

_**Cambio de escena **_

-este es el problema –

Ok retiro lo dicho si es tan malo, y porque lo digo. Es simple, la cocina estaba hecha un desastre harina por todos lados, paredes manchadas con chocolate y yemas de huevos, aparte de que del techo colgaba biscocho de chocolate pegado

-intente hacerlo yo misma pero no me salio como lo hacen los pasteleros –

-ok solo tengo dos palabras que decirte… primero aprende –

-lo siento – pude notar que se deprimió genial issei tu primer contrato y ya empezaste mal

-hey no te preocupes esto tiene arreglo –

-en serio – ahora estaba algo esperanzada ok issei no lo arruines

-si lo tiene primero debemos limpiar esta cocina ya que la primera regla del cocinero es tener tu área limpia –

-ok –

Y con eso empezamos a limpiar use mis poderes para poder acelerar el proceso, luego de eso empecé a hornear teniendo los ingredientes a la mano. Recuerdo cuando le hornee un pastel a rinko-nee por su cumpleaños numero 20 se lo di de sorpresa y le gusto tanto que me beso tantas veces en las mejillas y cerca de los labios, también me abrazaba mucho y me tenia como su oso de peluche en la cama. Haaaa que buenos tiempos, de haber sabido de los sentimientos de ella podríamos haber sido aman… ¿¡POR QUE CARAJOS PIENSO EN ESO EN ESTE MOMENTO!?

Ok ya terminando observe el pastel que hice. Era uno de chocolate de dos capas de biscocho cubierto de chocolate puse algunas decoraciones como chispas de chocolate blanco y nueces en trocitos tenia en el medio había escribido con una manga pastelera el "feliz cumpleaños mama" en crema batida blanca

-guau te quedo increíble –

-nos quedo increíble tu también ayudaste –

-pero solo te pase los ingredientes y otras cosas –

-pero sin tu ayuda no podría hacerlo gracias –

Ella solo se sonrojo y me sonrio

-ok como te podré pagar –

-haber veamos –

Saque mi celular y abri la aplicación para los contratos. ¿Sorprendidos? Yo también lo estuve la primera vez

Puse lo que había hecho y espera para que me dijera cual es el pago… no puedo creerlo… EL NUEVO DISCO DE FALL OUT BOY / AMERICAN BEAUTY AMERICAN PSYCHO

Este disco no lo he podido conseguir ya que se agoto su venta ho dios (ow duele) tengo que tenerlo a como de lugar

-bueno si me das tu disco de fall out boy quedamos a mano que te párese –

-¿el disco que queria regalarle a mi exnovio? Claro –

-espera dijiste que querías regalárselo porque aun lo tienes si aun no se lo entregas pues entonces…-

-no, te lo quiero dar ya que mi exnovio ya no le gusta el rock –

-así y ahora que escucha –

-electronica –

Senti unas ganas de golpear a ese tipo

-cuando se lo di el lo tiro a la basura diciendo que el rock ya paso me gaste todos mis ahorros para comprarlo e hice fila por seis horas para poder tenerlo y el me lo agradece así… no es justo –

Ella lloraba

Ok esas ganas se intensificaron mas como puede hacerle eso a ella que batallo para conseguir ese disco para decirle que ya no le gusta como me gustaria encontramelo no por despreciar el rock sino por no apreciar lo que ella hizo

Yo solo la abrace y le dije esto

-tomare ese disco no por el contrato sino por que aprecio el sacrificio que hiciste por el lo atesorare por el resto de mi vida –

Ella se quedo callada por mis palabras y luego me abrazo llorando más en mi pecho si quiere desahogarse con gusto le ayudare

Luego de pasar por ese problema emocional ella me dio el disco y firmo mi contrato esperando que volviera a verme

_**Cambio de escena**_

Boucho leía el informe según mi desempeño a los clientes de demonios primerizos se les da un papel en donde comentan si les gusto el servicio o no

Ella tenia una cara neutra es muy difícil saber si lo hice bien o no

Luego ella se levanto y me miro sin ninguna expresión y luego tomo el disco que me dio rin-san

-veamos esto que dijo la cliente "estoy muy complacida por el pastel que me hizo y por eso quiero que sea mi demonio habitual espero poder invocarlo de nuevo para que pueda hacerlo mi novio"… ise que fue lo que paso allí –

Ok sentí que estaba enojada por algo yo para salvar mi vida le explique a ella y luego solo suspiro

-bien para ser tu primer contrato lo hiciste muy bien pero la próxima ves no seas tan amable con las clientes es mas te prohíbo que toques a una chica que no conozcas –

-pero –

-¡prohibido!…-

Me aterre al ver que se enojaba más y más

-esta bien, esta bien, ya entendí solo por favor no me mate –

-bien me alegra saber que estamos de acuerdo –

Ok las chicas pueden ser aterradoras en serio

_**Cambio de escena**_

-hey chicos ya llege –

-como te fue issei –

-bien Keiko-san y entonces que tocaremos hoy –

-Nada novato no tenemos algo que nos hace falta –

-y que es –

-algo de falla out boy se dijo que su nuevo disco se agoto aniki –

-y yo quería empezar a practicar con sus nuevos sencillos de ese disco – Keiko-san se notaba algo triste

-haaa es una las…esperen yo tengo el disco –

Ellos me miraron diciendo en serio

-si en serio lo acabo de conseguir –

-pero como lo conseguiste novato ese disco se agoto en Japón –

-bueno Homare el como no importa podias mostrarme issei por favor –

-claro por que no –

Lo saque de mi porta libros y se los mostré ellos miraron como si vieran un diamante…yo también me quede así como 5 minutos

-este es el nuevo disco de fall out boy, que alguien me pellizque –

-bueno –

-AY QUE DIABLOS TE PASA YASUSHI –

-tú pediste que alguien te pellizcara –

-pero lo decía en sentido figurado idiota –

-bien los dos basta ya –

Ellos pararon y ella tomo el disco

-vamos a reproducirlo y escoger una cancion para tocarla entendieron –

-si –

La pusimos y como se esperaba de una de mis bandas favoritas este disco es genial luego despues de escucharlo nos decidimos por una

-ok como ya tomamos una decisión a sus instrumentos que la tocaremos entendido –

-si –

Nos preparamos con nuestros instrumentos esta cancion sera algo difícil pero valdra la pena creo que nos queda a todos aquí esta es la de American Beauty, American Psycho

**She's an American beauty****  
****I'm an American psycho****  
****She's an American beauty****  
****I'm an American****  
****I'm an American****  
****American Psycho****  
****Woah woah woah****  
****I'm an American****  
****I'm an American****  
****I'm, I'm, I'm an American psycho**

**I think I fell in love again****  
****Maybe I just took too much cough medicine****  
****I'm the best worst thing****  
****That hasn't happened to you yet****  
****The best worst thing****  
****You take the full, full truth, then you pour some out****  
****You take the full, full truth, then you pour some out****  
****And you can kill me, kill me or let God sort 'em out****  
****And you can kill me, kill me or****  
**

**She's an American beauty****  
****I'm an American psycho****  
****She's an American beauty****  
****I'm an American****  
****I'm an American****  
****American Psycho****  
****Woah woah woah****  
****I'm an American****  
****I'm an American****  
****I'm, I'm, I'm an American psycho**

**I wish I dreamt in the shape of your mouth****  
****But it's your thread count I really care about****  
****Stay up 'til the lights go out****  
****Stay up, stay up****  
****You take the full, full truth, then you pour some out****  
****You take the full, full truth, then you pour some out****  
****And as we're drifting off to sleep****  
****All those dirty thoughts of me****  
****They were never yours to keep****  
**

**Altered boys, altered boys****  
****We're the things that love destroyed****  
****(I'm an American, I'm an American)****  
****You, me, us, them****  
****We're just resurrection men****  
****(I'm an American, I'm an American)****  
****Us, we were only there, to make you live again****  
****(I'm an American, I'm an American)****  
****Us, we were pity sex, nothing more and nothing less****  
****(I'm an American)**

**She's an American beauty****  
****I'm an American psycho****  
****She's an American beauty****  
****I'm an American****  
****I'm an American****  
****American Psycho****  
****Woah woah woah****  
****I'm an American****  
****I'm an American****  
****I'm, I'm, I'm an American psycho****  
****Woah woah woah**

**I'm an American****  
****I'm an American****  
****I'm, I'm, I'm an American psycho**

Cuando terminamos caímos de rodillas por intentar seguir la canción pero al ser una nueva era difícil

-ok que aprendimos hoy –

-que la cancion es difícil no pude seguir el ritmo casi hago que mis baquetas se partan –

-perdí el compás varias veces mi guitarra no estaba afinada para esta cancion –

-ok yo también me siento igual no pude igualar el bajeo –

-que dices tú novato –

-pues…siendo sincero me trabe en varias veces pense que podia seguir pero no –

-bien hasta que esa cancion nos salga a la perfección estaremos practicando asi que a sus instrumentos que lo haremos de nuevo –

-si señora –

-Y ahora rock and roll –

_**Cambio **__**de**__** escena**_

-maldicion voy tarde si no llego Buchou me matara –

Pero pare al ver que alguien tropezó eso debió doler espera… su ropa interior esta expuesta, pobre monja

**[Disfrutas de la vista socio]**

Tú quédate callado

Me acerque a ella esperando poder ayudarla a levantarse

-oye estas bien –

-auuuuu porque sigo cayendo –

-no lo se culpa la gravedad –

-jijijiji eres gracioso –

Luego el viento levanto el velo que tenia y pude ver su rostro era como decirlo linda de ojos verdes y cabello rubio al parecer no era de por aquí

-pero en serio estas bien –

-si lo estoy pero estoy perdida y nadie entiende lo que les digo me alegro de que hables italiano –

Luego me quede pensando ¿la puedo entender? Y luego recordé que los diablos pueden tener una habilidad llamada "lenguaje" que permite poder hablar los idiomas que los otros puedan entenderte un ejemplo seria si yo le hablara a una persona que es frances el me entenderá como si yo le estuviera hablando es su idioma natal

-pero bueno estas perdida –

-si me asignaron a la iglesia de esta ciudad pero no llego a ella –

-bueno conozco donde esta la iglesia –

-en serio –

-si quieres te puedo llevar allí –

-muchas gracias esto debe ser una obra del señor –

No se porque pero sentí que mis instintos me pusieron en alerta

Y luego mire a su cruz de plata y sentí como si me cortaran con una navaja que es lo que me esta pasado? –

**[eres un diablo socio es natural que reacciones a las cosas santas como las cruces y las oraciones]**

Gracias por la información Ddrag

Pero luego paramos al ver a un niño que tenia raspada la rodilla la madre trataba de calmarlo, pero sin darme cuenta fue a verlo

-ya tranquilo los niños no deben llorar por una pequeña herida como esa-

Y luego vi una luz como aura de color verde que rodeo la rodilla del niño acaso eso es…

**[si socio ella tiene un sacred gear]**

Luego de so pude ver que la herida desapareció luego la señora al ver eso negó con la cabeza y le lanzo una mirada a ella para luego llevarse a su hijo

-adiós hermana –

Luego me acerque y le dije lo que el niño dijo

-perdón pero no podía evitarlo tuve que ayudarlo –

-no hay problema –

Aunque me tuve que aguantar para no discutir con esa señora ya que ella ni siquiera le agradeció… esto me trae algo que paso a los sobrehumanos y es simple… el mundo entero sabe que existimos. Algunos nos vieron como héroes y defensores de la humanidad pero así como hay un lado bueno también hay un lado malo y es que nos discriminan y tachan como demonios o monstruos, hemos recibido amenazas de muchas religiones y algunos nos han intentado cazar con la creencia de que solo dios (ow) es el único que debe tener poderes, no nosotros. Por suerte tenemos la protección de las naciones unidas y ellos tienen un sistema en el que cada sobre humano sea registrado y puesto como posible elemento hoy en día cada país de las naciones unidas cuanta con sus sobrehumanos, pero por ley los que no han alcanzado la madures mental para resistir la marginación y la discriminación deben permanecer ocultos hasta llegar a ser adultos legal mente… pero estoy divagando otra vez

Caminamos mas y a lo lejos pude ver la iglesia, sin pintar con los vidrios rotos, parecía abandonada

-gracias a dios por fin la iglesia –

Senti que esa sensación se hacia mas grande al punto de que mi cuerpo gritaba "corre" "huye de allí" "salva tu vida"

**[socio hazle caso a tus instintos sal de allí rapido]**

Ok ya entendí

-bien ya te guíe creo que si sigues ese camino podrás llegar a la iglesia nos vemos –

-espera déjame invitarte un té para agradecerte –

-me gustaría pero llevo algo de prisa quizás en otra ocasión –

-ho de acuerdo –

Note la expresión en su rostro, maldición odio cuando pongo triste a alguien

-mira que tal esto te prometo que nos volveremos a encontrar y la próxima vez podremos pasar un rato juntos que te párese –

-si me párese bien etto…-

-issei hyodou a su servicio, pero puedes llamarme issei si quieres

-soy asia argento pero llamame asia issei-san –

-bueno hermana asia fue un placer conocerte se despide este caballero –

-jijijijiji espero que podamos encontrarnos adios –

Ella se fue y yo tome mi camino al salon del club

**[acaso piensas decirle lo que paso a tu ama]**

si no creo que se enoje

_**Cambio de escena**_

-No te vuelvas a acercar a esa iglesia ise –

**[que decías socio]**

Retiro lo dicho

-la iglesia es territorio enemigo para nosotros y se supone que para ti también no recuerdas a los de la inquisición ellos casi los erradican de Europa después de la segunda guerra al tener apoyo de los nazis –

Yo me quedaba callado los sobrehumanos no olvidaran esos días grises que vivimos en la segunda guerra

-simplemente al entrar allí podrías romper la tensión entre los demonios y dios sabes lo que significa, una guerra. Al ver que hiciste un acto de bondad, ayudando a esa monja, te dejaron ir. Pero ellos siempre están al acecho estuviste en una situación en la que no seria extraño que no te hayan matado con una lanza de luz –

-lo lamento Buchou yo –

Pero me tomo de los brazos aun con una expresión de enojo

-ise hablo en serio no te metas con la gente de la iglesia y menos con los exorcistas que son nuestro peor enemigo, ellos puden eliminarnos fácilmente porque sus poderes son apoyados por la oración de dios y mas un exorcista con un sacred gear, eso seria como ponerte un letrero que dice aquí estoy soy un enemigo –

Pude observar que ella tenia una mirada de miedo ¿acaso le preocupo tanto?

-puedes evitar la muerte siendo aun sobrehumano y podré revivir, pero los demonios que son exorcizados están acabados por completo, se vuelven nada, no sienten nada, se acabo para ellos, ¿sabes lo que eso significa? –

Yo solo agache la cabeza. En términos simples ya valí, de solo imaginar el hecho de morir y dejar a mis amigos me asusta y no podría volver a ver a rinko-nee, ni a aika-san genial simple mente Genial

Luego ella me tomo de la barbilla y me miro con ojos de disculpa y… que raro… que es ese sentimiento que no puedo interpretar

-discúlpame ise, quizás fui un poco ruda contigo pero entiende que es por tu bien hyodou-sensei jamás me perdonaría ni yo misma me perdonaría de que te pasara algo –

-si buchou –

-prométeme que no te involucraras con ellos –

-amm yo –

-promételo ise –

Yo solo suspire despues de todo ella me regreso a la vida y ademas no le quiero causar problemas

-se lo prometo Buchou –

-me alegro –

Y luego me abrazo fuerte

-ara ara ¿no lo vas a castigar? Y yo que quería participar –

Luego voltee a ver a akeno-sempai que tenia su sonrisa patentada, ¿acaso no le dolerá la cara de tanto sonreír?

-que sucede akeno –

Pero luego la expresión de akeno-sempai cambio a una seria ok debo admitir que prefiero mejor a la que sonríe que a la que esta seria porque me da algo de miedo

-tenemos una petición de caza del archiduque –

_**Cambio de escena**_

Nos encontramos subiendo una colina directo a una mansion abandonada cuando llegamos a las entradas pude notar que koneko-chan se detuvo

-huele a sangre –

Ok si koneko-chan puede oler la sangre del aire, tener ciertas características de un gato y ademas de poseer buenos reflejos de un gato, entonces eso no cabe duda

-koneko-chan te puedo pedir un favor –

-si –

-Me podias mostrar tus orejas y cola por favor

Al preguntar eso todos se detuvieron y me miraron con ojos abiertos

-ise a que te refieres –

-bueno Buchou al principio pensé que era solo casualidad pero con esto ultimo que dijo me pude dar cuenta –

Akeno-sempai y kiba-san estaba alterados y Buchou mas

-de que ise-sempai – ella estaba aterrada y yo la entiendo

-de que eres una sobrehumana –

Ellos se pusieron con cara de "me lo podías repetir por favor"

-issei-kun podrías explicarnos –

-bueno ustedes saben que los sobrehumanos tenemos poderes mentales muy potentes –

Ellos asintieron

-bueno nosotros nos clasificamos según la definición de nuestros poderes como por ejemplo, los que controlan el fuego se les llaman piroquineticos, los que controlan el agua hidroquineticos, los que controlan el viento eoloquineticos, y así se nombran dependiendo de sus capacidades quineticas, y como mencione a los bioquineticos. Los bioquineticos son sobrehumanos capases de alterar sus genes o ADN pudiendo trasplantarse el de otras criaturas hay dos tipos como los externos y los internos –

-ara ara y cuales seria –

-bueno los externos son los que alteran la genetica de otros mejorando el ADN ellos son como los científicos es gracias a ellos que pueden mejorar las especies e inclusive clonar especies extintas como el mamut y el dientes de sable –

-y los internos issei-kun –

-los internos son los que mejoran su cuerpo y los cambian dependiendo que codigo genético se te haya implantado o si algún padre es bioquinetico estos toman la forma de animales como lobos, simios, búfalos, elefantes, rinocerontes, leones, y tigres aunque ellos a veces sin no mantiene su cordura podrían volverse salvajes al punto en el que matan todo a la vista

y luego de eso ellos se calmaron un poco

-así que piensas que es una bioquinetica issei-kun –

-si es lo que pienso –

Ellos se miraron como si yo me equivocaba ¿acaso no me explique bien? Buchou se acerco a mi

-ise la verdad es que…-

-si lo soy –

Ellos miraron a koneko

-que bueno entonces no tienes que ocultarte conmigo yo también soy un sobrehumano –

Ella se quedo callada y luego yo le toque la cabeza esperando que ella se abriera

-se lo que se siente el temer a uno mismo, el creer que uno esta solo, se que los humanos comunes nos temen, se que tienes miedo de tu otro yo pero quiero que sepas que yo estaré allí para detenerte y que no te domine me entendiste –

-y como lo podrías hacer –

-olvidaste el terremoto y eso que no iba en serio si con ese poder podría destruir Japón que no pueda detenerte seria un duro golpe en mi orgullo para mí –

Ella me miro y luego sonrío

-issei-sempai usted es amable…-

-si ya me lo han dicho –

-demasiado para su bien –

-eso también –

Y luego de su cabeza unas orejas blancas de gato y una cola brotaron de ella… me… había quedado mudo… ella es linda… maldición

-koneko-chan –

-si sempai –

-¿me podías golpear? –

Ellos se sorprendieron por mi petición

-es que creo que… me volveré loco con tan linda imagen que veo –

Ella me volvió a sonreír con un sonrojo y luego me golpeo en el estomago, si me dirán que soy un masoquista pero recuerden mis emociones fuertes podían desatar mis poderes aun no soy un sobrehumano maduro

Luego sentí algo en mi mejilla era húmedo como una cosquilla y luego escucho…ronroneos ella me abraza con algo de fuerza

-sempai bueno…y amable –

Acaso ella me…bueno se sintio bien

-koneko porque te pegas a el tanto –

Koneko solo miro a Bouchou

-…tengo frío –

-¿y tienes que usar a ise para calentarte? –

-sempai es calido –

-ko-ne-ko –

Veo que discuten pero porque si ella solo tiene frio… mmm… ya se

Me quite la chaqueta de la escuela y se la puse a koneko para que no sintiera frío creo que con eso bastara

-gracias sempai –

-no hay de que koneko-chan –

-ise porque le diste tu chaqueta a ella –

-dijo que tenia frío es lo que un caballero haría a una dama –

Ella abrió los ojos y luego me dio la espalda diciendo cosas como "porque no pensé en eso" "como pude quedarme atrás"

-que le pasa a Buchou –

-fufufufu no te preocupes ella solo esta algo frustrada –

Frustrada de que ¿no entiendo nada?

_**Cambio de escena**_

Luego de eso llegamos al lugar y ella me dijo sobre los diablos callejeros, aquellos diablos que abandonaron ó mataron a su amo por poder y sin ningún control ellos se vuelven peligrosos y lo peor de todo es que les gusta devorar humanos

Después salio una mujer pero solo de la cintura para arriba porque lo de abajo era como un monstruoso centauro y tenia dos lanzas…ok esto podía decirse que esto me dará pesadillas

-ise observa para que tengas alguna experiencia en batalla –

Si tengo experiencia en batalla después de todo rinko-nee me entreno y mi maestro era un loco también con su estilo "espartano"

-yuuto-kun –

-vamos a bailar –

Y de repente el desapareció Ey a donde se fue…cálmate issei recuerda lo que te dijo tu maestro y rinko-nee no uses tus ojos si no tu mente busca su presencia

Me concentre y… guau es velos apenas puedo seguirlo

-yuuto es mi caballero y su cualidad es su velocidad los caballeros tienen buenas habilidades con las espadas lo que los caracteriza –

El le corto los brazos con una espada europea de hoja negra y le dio mas cortes luego koneko-chan me dio mi chaqueta que va a hacer

-mireme ise-sempai –

Luego se acerco a ese monstruo ho no la va a aplastar

-koneko-chan –

Iba a intervenir pero Buchou que me detuvo

-no te preocupes porque la pieza de koneko es –

Y luego vi como ese monstruo la piso pero ella lo paraba sin mucho esfuerzo

-vuela –

Y la mando a volar

-una torre y ellos se caracterizan por su súper fuerza y resistencia absoluta una estampada como esa no le haría ni cosquillas a ella –

-eso explica el como sus golpes duelen mas de lo normal –

Pero después akeno-sempai se acerco a ese monstruo que trataba de recuperarse de los golpes de koneko chan y… esperen… ¿porque mis instintos están en alerta?

Voltee y mire que uno de los brazos del monstruo se movía solo y cobraba directo a Buchou, eso ni lo pienses

-Buchou cuidado –

Lo pare con mi quinesis y lo mantuve en el suelo, ella se sorprendió

-mi naginata –

Luego de eso ella hizo aparecer mi naginata y me la dio con ella lo apuñale y con mi quinesis expandí su interior al punto en el que exploto

-se encuentra bien Buchou –

-si gracias… no debí bajar la guardia –

-ara ara eres un callejero muy travieso, tendré que castigarte –

Y luego su atuendo cambio ahora vestía de miko y de su cuerpo salía electricidad de color amarillo y fue al techo para caer en el monstruo que agonizaba por el fuerte choque eléctrico

Pero pude ver que su expresión era de placer y… maldición acaso ella lo esta disfrutando

-ella es mi reina la mas fuerte después de mi ella utiliza ataques mágicos como rayo, agua, fuego y además es una sádica total –

-amm... Buchou –

-si –

-asi que lo de ese rumor –

-si es cierto ella lo electrifico pero no tanto se podia decir que fue amable –

Maldición esto me dará pesadillas peores porque las personas buenas que conozco terminan siendo algo sádicas

-tranquilo ise ella no lo es con sus compañeros, es mas creo que a estado mas alegre y feliz desde que llegaste al club –

-en serio –

-si ella te mimara una vez que termine esto –

Y luego otra descarga eléctrica, otro grito de agonía y las risas sádicas de akeno-sempai me dieron la respuesta

-yo paso… definitivamente paso-

-fufufufufu espero que no te mueras Por qué Buchou será la que te acabe –

Y para rematar Buchou como se esperaba de la líder

-ultimas palabras –

-mátame –

-como quieras –

Si ella fríamente y con su poder destruyo a ese monstruo

Wow que poder, del monstruo no quedo nada

-bien hecho a todos los felicito –

-amm Buchou me dijo sobre todas las piezas de ellos pero no me dijo la mía –

-bueno ise tu eres un peon

Si mi orgullo fiera un árbol ya dirían "fuera abajo" porque ya se derrumbo con esas palabras que Buchou me dijo

En serio soy un peón, una pieza de sacrificio tiene que ser una broma y… un momento si las evil pieces se basan en el ajedrez los peones si llegan al territorio enemigo se promocionan eso significa… si

-genial –

-que es genial ise –

-simple soy una pieza que es indetectable y no se espera nada de mi eso es una ventaja –

-asi que ya descubriste las propiedades de un peon –

-si ya las descubri –

Pero otra vez mis instintos se pusieron en alerta acaso

Pude notar que una sombra se acercaba era grande y se veia unos enormes brazos con garras muy afiladas… ¿¡ mierda se acerca a Buchou!?

-Buchou abajo –

-que –

Yo prepare mi puño derecho y cuando ella se agacho yo le di un golpe al aire (como cuando barba blanca detuvo el hacha de un gigante con solo golpear el aire) después aplique mas fuerza y las garras se hicieron añicos luego salte y tome su cabeza para estrellarlo contra el piso y con mi poder devastador retumbaba su cabeza como si hiciera trizas su cerebro mi brazo y mano vibraban y no lo soltaba hasta que estuviera muerto

Luego lo levante y lo estrelle con la pared

-Buchou –

Ella sabia lo que tenia que hacer y lo elimino por completo yo me sostuve el brazo de dolor hacerlo vibrar a la altura de un terremoto tenia sus consecuencias además de que no soy maduro de mente

-ise te encuentras bien –

-si solo me duele el brazo nada que un buen descanso no arregle –

-me alegro te llevare a tu casa todos retirense por hoy –

-ise-sempai –

-dime koneko-chan –

Luego lo que hizo fue algo que no me dejara dormir en toda la noche

Me beso cerca de los labios

-te veré mañana sempai –

Y por ultimo cada quien tomo su camino pero Buchou se quedo conmigo y me jalo de la oreja, au eso duele ¿y ahora que hice?

-eres demasiado amable ise te dije que no lo fueras –

-pero Buchou yo au, au, au, -

-sin peros como amo debo castigarte y ya se que castigo sera –

Si me preguntaran como es mi vida de diablo pues…es algo doloroso, pero a la vez… es algo divertido, y no lo cambiaria por nada

**Fin del capitulo**

**Hey espero que les haya gustado y lo de koneko pues le quise poner esto como trama y además de que koneko es una de mis favoritas quise adelantarse a que comenzara el romance que siente ella por el así que con esta se despide su fiel servidor God Of Hope**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hola a todos, vengo con otro capitulo de este fic y quiero aclarar unas cosas debido a que estoy en una situación algo problemática no podré disponer de actualizar la de intercambio equivalente si me quieren colgar de los calzones y atarme en un árbol podrán hacerlo (en sus sueños)… pero volviendo a lo importante les dejo el cap 7 así que sin mas preámbulos los dejo para que lean **

**Capitulo 7 : "no abandono a nadie" **

_Pov issei_

**-**maldición esta es la primera vez que una solicitud se corta abruptamente. ¿Me pregunto que habrá pasado? –

Es lo que decía ya que saltaba por los tejados con dirección a la casa del cliente. Me preguntaran ¿Por qué estas yendo así y no por una invocación?. Verán cuando llegue al club ocurrió algo

_Flash back_

_-ya llegue buchou –_

_-ise que bueno que llegas te necesito para algo –_

_-para que es –_

_-una solicitud se corto de repente y necesito que averigües que paso –_

_-ok… no me dolerá –_

_-no ise no hay peligro solo tienes que investigar –_

_-… pero por si las dudas me podría dar una de mis armas por favor –_

_-claro cual quieres –_

_Fin del flash back _

Y es así como estoy ahora, espero no haya problemas o algo… pero si los hay espero no tener que pelear

Cuando llegue vi que la puerta estaba abierta y estaba un poco oscuro…ok ya me estoy asustando…pero…también estoy sintiendo…esa sensación que…

**[Socio debes tener cuidado algo muy peligroso esta aguardando]**

Espero poder superar esta adversidad Ddrag

Cuando entre llame para avisar al cliente y verificar si estaba bien luego llegue a la sala de estar y… ¡por todos los!... ¿¡que paso aquí!?

Esto es…juro que el tipo que hizo esto debió no ser humano…porque esto es aterrador…sangre por todos lados y el que suponemos que era el cliente esta crucificado de cabeza con clavos en las palmas y en los pies y lo peor de todo el cuerpo tenia cortes y apuñaladas en las que salía sangre

Tuve que aguantarme las ganas de devolver mi almuerzo porque esto es lo mas horrible que he visto hasta hoy, pero luego vi que en la pared venia escrito con sangre unas palabras que pude entender

-¿te gusta lo que vez? –

Luego volteo para ver a un hombre de aspecto extranjero de cabello color blanco y vistiendo ropas de sacerdote, pero en su rostro tenia una mirada y sonrisa de demente…si buscara culpables de quien hizo esto, el seria el primero en mi lista

-esta escrito "para aquellos que hicieron malos actos" yo solamente tome la frase prestada de alguien importante –

-pues que mal uso le das espero que el que te lo presto te demande –

-ja buena esa diablo de mierda-kun has pensado en ser comediante –

Ok es oficial este tipo esta desquiciado

-soy un sacerdote, ¡soy un sacerdote viejo! –

Su tono era de felicidad, esto sigue sin gustarme

-me encanta cortar demonios soy feliz cortándoles la cabeza, ¡LALALALALALA! –

Bien una vez me dijo rinko-nee que los peores oponentes eran los locos, debido a que eran impredecibles si no los conocías bien y este es uno de ellos, que bueno que traje mi Gunbai de 2 metros, es de madera con una cubierta delgada de un metal raro llamado vibranium que es muy difícil de conseguir, es de color rojo carmesí con los bordes de negro y tiene el kanji de proteger en negro, su forma es de mariposa y el mango es largo con una venda de color rojo enrollada en el. Utilizo esta arma para protegerme de ataques y desviarlos, también puedo cortar con el ya que sus bordes son afilados

-mi nombre es Freed Zelzan y yo pertenezco a una organización de exorcistas determinada, pero espera, no tienes que presentarte, despues de todo seria una perdida de tiempo y memoria el aprender tu nombre, porque en este momento te matare, esta bien no te asustes, te dolerá al principio pero luego te gustara tanto que lloraras jajajajajajajajajaja –

-no gracias estoy en la campaña "di no a las drogas" así que pasó a tu oferta –

Me preguntaran ¿acaso estas loco? Pero créanme esta es una forma para mantener la calma y no entrar en pánico

**[Sinceramente estoy impresionado otros ya estarían corriendo o mojándose los pantalones]**

No eres el único Ddrag… por ahora debo hacerlo hablar para poder saber que tan predecible puede ser

-¿Por qué lo mataste? No creo que lo que haya hecho sea merecedor de tan horrible muerte –

-¿he? ¿Qué es esto? ¿No estas huyendo? Eso es raro. Veras diablo de mierda los humanos que realizan pactos con los demonios de mierda son escoria ¿no puedes entender eso? ¿No es así? Después de todo eres un demonio de mierda –

-sabes creo que necesitas ayuda te podría recomendar un buen hospital mental que tal el Byberry después de todo encajarías muy bien allí… ¡espera! Olvide que ya lo demolieron, no te preocupes habrá otros muy buenos –

**[En serio socio a veces pienso que juegas muy peligrosamente]**

Créeme Ddrag que el ser sarcástico es lo que evita que pierda la calma

-¿Qué carajos es esto? ¿un demonio de mierda diciendo que hice mal? Jajajajajaja me estoy riendo de esto, te daré una recompensa por ser divertido. Este bien, entonces, escucha con atención demonio de mierda. Los demonios de mierda utilizan la codicia de los humanos para poder sobrevivir, depender de un demonio de mierda demuestra que ya dejo de ser un humano, es el fin, el adiós, y es por eso que lo mate. Además me gano la vida matando demonios de mierda y a los que hacen contratos con ellos. Ese es mi trabajo –

Ok se notaba que estaba algo enojado pero lo que dijo me hizo enojar

-bueno pues, si te ganas la vida así, no me quejare se que hay momentos en los que se tenga que matar, Pero si tu contrato de trabajo no viene el que puedas mutilar a los cadáveres pues deberían despedirte por el mal trabajo que haces

-¿Haaaaaaa? ¿De que estas hablando? Los humanos que están en contacto con los demonios de mierda, son basura ¿sabes que la existencia de los demonios es basura? ¿sabes que este es de sentido común? ¿no lo sabias? Pues deberías comenzar tu vida como niño pequeño, ¡espera! Es inútil decírselo a un demonio de mierda reencarnado como tú ¡mas bien te tengo que matar! Jajajajajajaja es increíble ¿verdad? Es lo mejor ¿no lo crees? –

Si en estos momentos fuera alguien común ya se estaría mojando en los pantalones, pero yo no soy ordinario por el bien de los demás debo matarlo… no me gusta matar…jamás he matado a un humano en mi vida y…solo espero que Buchou y los demás puedan venir para que ella pueda eliminarlo. Que patético dejar que ella haga mi trabajo como hombre.

Ví que el demente saco una espada sin hoja y una pistola, bien pues si es así, yo no se lo dejare tan fácil, aun tengo que ver a rinko-nee y a mis amigos, no dios tu lacayo no me matara.

Luego vi que la empuñadura le creció una hoja de luz blanca

-que es esto ¿Star Wars? –

-me irrita tu sarcasmo ¿dime te puedo cortar? ¿Te puedo matar? Déjame apuñalarte el corazón con mi hoja de luz, déjame cortarte la cabeza con mis súper armas créeme te vas a enamorar de esto –

-denegado no tengo interés en tu oferta, lo que si tengo interés es el de evitar el que mates mas gente –

El se lanzo a mi con intención de cortarme pero yo ya lo esperaba puse mi Gunbai en frente para parar la espada de luz nuestras aras chocaron y hacíamos fuerza, pero el me apunto con su pistola

Lo empuje pero el disparo su arma yo logre ponerme detrás de mi abanico para que no me diera pero lo único que pude notar fue el que la bala reboto no escuche el disparo ni nada

Luego me aleje para tratar ver a ese loco, el me sonreía muy desquiciada mente

-¿sorprendido? Por si no lo sabias estas son balas de luz, hecha especial mente por exorcistas y lo mejor de todo es que no hace ningún ruido ya que esta hecha solamente de luz, ¿no es genial? –

Voy a borrar esa sonrisa de tu cara a como de lugar

**[Socio déjame ayudarte quizás podamos vencerlo si te doy impulso]**

No Ddrag si descubre que tengo el Booster Gear quien sabe lo que pasara déjame encargarme de esto solo

**[De acuerdo pero si se pone peor el asunto me meteré sin quejas]**

Si quieres ayudarme dame algún consejo tienes miles de años debes tener algo de sabiduría que me sea de ayuda

**[Bien esto es lo que deberías hacer, toma distancia y no lo pierdas de vista]**

Entendido que más

**[tu abanico es de un material muy resistente ¿no? Trata de usar eso a tu favor]**

Y después

**[si encuentras oportunidad ó un punto ciego ataca con toda tu fuerza, también usa tu telequinesis para distraerlo]**

Bien lo tengo

-por favor deténganse –

Esa voz… no, maldición eso no

**[Normalmente diría "te prohibieron verla de nuevo" pero como estamos ahora]**

Ahora no Ddrag

-¿Asia? –

-vaya pero si es mi linda e inocente asistente. Dime ¿ya terminaste de colocar la barrera? –

-Noooooooooooo –

Ella gritaba de horror al ver el cadáver. Maldición no quería esto pasara

-ese grito es Musica para mis oídos, ho sí me olvidaba de que es tu primera vez viendo un cadáver como este ¿no? Pues míralo bien y con mucho cuidado, esto es lo que tenemos que hacer con los seres humanos que hacen contratos con los demonios de mierda –

-No… no –

Ella miraba con terror y shock ante tal acto que acaba de presenciar. Maldita sea esto no tenia que verlo, ella no tenia que ver esto, Maldito Freed el es el responsable de esto

**[Tarde o temprano tenia que ver, que este mundo es cruel, no se puede vivir ignorante de todos los males que existen]**

Lo se Ddrag pero aun así… yo

**[Ella lo aceptara y seguirá adelante. Lo que importa en este momento es el que salgas de aquí con vida]**

No necesitas decírmelo dos veces

-padre Freed… ¿esa persona? –

No maldición ella me esta mirando

-¿persona? No Asia esa no es una persona es un demonio de mierda. Jajajajajajajaja ¿dime lo entendiste? –

Pude notar que ella estaba sorprendida al enterarse de que soy un demonio. Sinceramente esperaba no encontrarme con ella y que su imagen de mi siguiera siendo el de un chico normal, no el de su enemigo natural, si hubiera…

**[Sabes que los secretos no se pueden guardar para siempre, no importa que tan grande ó oscuro sea. Ella al ser de la iglesia estaba destinada a saberlo, así que grábate esto, el hubiera no existe, solo importa el hoy y el ahora]**

…tienes razón Ddrag

-i…issei-san... eres un demonio –

-pero que es esto acaso se conocían, Wow esto es una sorpresa ¿acaso? Es un amor prohibido entre un demonio y una hermana –

Maldición ¿acaso no se calla o que?

-jajajajajaja sabes muy bien que los humanos y los demonios no podemos coexistir y mas si están afiliados con la iglesia ya que son sus mayores enemigos. Además de que somos un grupo de herejes que fuimos abandonados por dios recuerdas que no podemos sobrevivir sin la protección de los Ángeles caídos –

Un momento el dijo Ángeles caídos, no se supone que ellos sirven a dios

**[Si lo que dice es cierto, el…no ambos deben ser exorcista callejeros]**

Me podías informar Ddrag

**[son lo mismo que los demonios callejeros solo que ellos le agarran el gusto a matar, volviéndose adictos a la sangre y la mantaza, a esos la iglesia los tachan de herejes y los exilian, pero la mayoría de las veces los eliminan para evitar que no anden sueltos y no es necesario decirte lo que hacen los que sobreviven y logran escapar]**

Si… no es necesario… puedo verlo por mi mismo

-bueno dejando de lado esto, tengo que matar a este demonio de mierda ó de lo contrario no podré terminar mi trabajo ¿así que estas listo?-

Bien en estos momentos tengo unas ganas de borrar esa sonrisa de desquiciado

El venia a mi yo estaba preparado para su ataque, tenia una estrategia lista pero justo cuando iba a hacer mi jugada, algo se interpuso entre nosotros…no puede ser

-¿oi esto es en serio? –

Era Asia… ella se puso en medio de nosotros

-¿sabes en lo que te estas metiendo? –

-si lo se, y es por eso que se lo ruego padre Freed, dejelo ir –

Ok esto es algo que no me esperaba ella… rogaba por mi vida…

-padre Freed no puedo soportarlo mas. No se puede matar gente solamente porque ellos hacen contratos con los demonios y no puede matar demonios que no han hecho nada malo ¡esto esta mal! -

-Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa , no hables así, tu mas que nadie sabe que los demonios son la escoria del mundo, al igual que los sobrehumanos es la iglesia que te enseño quien es nuestro enemigo –

-issei-san es mi amigo y a pesar de que es un demonio me enseño que entre los demonios hay gente buena –

-no, acaso eres una idiotaaaaaaaaaaa no los hay –

-si los hay… el era muy diferente a lo que me enseñaron… el… a pesar de ser un demonio… entendí que su alma… era muy pura y fuerte… matar a una persona buena va en contra de las leyes de dios ¿¡el no lo permitiría nunca?! –

Asia… pones tus creencias para salvarme… maldición… ¿Por qué lo haces?

Pero vi que ese loco iba a cortarla por un ataque de ira, no te lo permitiré desgraciado

Y justo cuando trate de alcanzarla ella hizo algo que no me esperaba nunca

Ella grito

**-CRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-**

Pero su grito era... imagínense un grito de un nazgul, pero tan potente que podría hacer tus oídos sangrar solo un tipo de sobrehumanos puede hacer eso… ¿pero entonces ella es?... ¡¿una Sonoquinetica?!... ¡¿una Sobrehumana?!

**¡BOOOOOM!**

Pero cuando paro de gritar pude ver que ella seguía de pie y el desquiciado estaba en el otro lado de la casa pero alrededor de el estaba destruido su voz hizo una explosión sonica

Se desplomo y yo la atrape no podía creerlo, una sobrehumana pero porque lo mantuvo en secreto de la iglesia

Luego vi que ella abría los ojos y me miro

-issei-san… yo –

-tranquila tu garganta se dañara…trata de relajarte o perderás la voz –

-como lo…-

-crees que no sabría de mi gente Asia –

-tú también eres… -

-si… soy un sobrehumano… -

Podía notar que ella estaba feliz, nosotros los sobrehumanos al ser odiados tenemos que escondernos hasta ser mayores y ocultar lo que somos por temor al rechazo es lo que vivimos día a día

El poder conocer otro sobrehumano es lo que nos motiva a seguir adelante ya que no estamos solos

-me alegro… de no estar sola –

-no te preocupes yo… -

**[¡SOCIO CUIDADO!]**

De que ha…

***BANG***

De pronto sentí un dolor muy grande en mi hombro izquierdo… maldición me olvide de ese loco

-HAAAAAAAAAA-

-ISSEI-SAN –

Ella vio que tenia un pequeño agujero en mi hombro y salía sangre…ese desquiciado me disparo por la espalda, maldito cobarde

-joder no apunte a tu corazón y tu maldita perra sobrehumana amante de los demonios juro que me las pagaras a como de lugar –

El se acerco a nosotros apuntándonos con su arma y luego se lanzo a nosotros, no creas que te lo permitiré

Tome mi Gunbai y con mi poder quinetico mande a volar a ese tipo pero siguió disparando yo me puse a bloquear las balas pero el uso esa oportunidad para acercarse a mi y yo lo tenia en frente de mi ¡¿mierda!?

El me dio un corte no tan profundo en el pecho pero no salio ileso yo le di también un corte en el estomago y con mi poder quinetico tome una de las mesas y se lo estrelle en la cara para poder dejarlo inconciente. Pero podía decir que eso no funciono solo lo enfurecí mas, esto se esta poniendo peor si no tuviera esta herida, podría pelear mejor

-me asegurare de matarte y después de hacerlo violare a esa perra sobrehumana –

-intenta tocarla y juro que te arrepentirás de haber nacido –

Y justo cuando pensé que mis posibilidades de salir con vida se reducían a nada una luz de color azul y blanco apareció y pude notar que el circulo de la familia Gremory

Y unas cuatro figuras aparecieron en el…solo tenia unas palabras que decir

-¿hubo trafico o pararon por un café? Por que en estos momentos me haría bien uno para los nervios –

-perdón por llegar tarde issei-kun, venimos a salvarte –

-ara ara esto es horrible –

-ise-sempai…herido-

-ho pero que sorpresa mas demonios de mierda para cortar, y eso que no es mi cumpleaños jajajajajajajaja –

El se lanzo a mi pero kiba y yo lo paramos con nuestras armas poníamos presión evitando su fuerza

-lo siento pero, es uno de los nuestros y no permitiré que le pongas una mano encima –

-he! un demonio de mierda diciendo palabras amables a su especie. Que son ustedes, los demons power Rangers o los vengadores, y dime ¿quien es el novio y la novia en su relación gay? –

-que vulgaridad me pregunto como es que hayas sido sacerdote –

-que tu mama te dejo en un hospital mental de niño por ser un loco de nacimiento –

-si soy vulgar y para responder a tu pregunta me gusta ser un loco, ese hospital mental que mencionaste es una de mis historias favoritas para dormir jajajajajajajaja -

-si Byberry se hubiera vuelto aun peor contigo de interno –

-y que, me gusta matar y cortar demonios de mierda cuando me da la gana –

-es oficial eres un desquiciado que lo único que tiene de cuerdo es su sed de sangre –

Luego entonces peleamos con el yo bloqueaba y kiba arremetía con estocadas nosotros nos coordinamos ya que entrenamos juntos para formar un mejor trabajo en equipo, el al tener mejor velocidad atacaba y yo al tener mejor resistencia bloqueaba y desgastaba pero el punto de tener unas heridas no me permite coordinarme con el

Luego se me ocurrió una idea

-kiba retrocede –

El lo hizo sin dudar ya que confía en mí, yo con mi quinesis tome unos escombros y los hice girar alrededor de ese loco que trataba de cortarlos

-catapulta –

El dio un salto a tras y yo prepare mi Gunbai para darle impulso aterrizo en medio de mi abanico y con mis ultimas lo lance a ese loco, gracias a mi impulso y su velocidad logro darle un corte en su brazo derecho, pero no era suficiente.

Yo me desplome de rodillas creo que perdí algo de sangre y koneko-chan me tomo y me llevo con Buchou que estaba preocupada por mis heridas

-perdóname ise. No espere que un exorcista exiliado visitara la casa de un cliente –

-no me pida disculpas Buchou estoy bien –

-ise-sempai…sangrando mucho-

Y era cierto ya perdí algo de sangre y mi brazo izquierdo no podía moverlo bien

-el te lastimo ise –

-le digo que estoy…*cof* *cof* *cof* -

Me puse de rodillas y tosí sangre, genial debió de ser la bala y la espada de luz que me están lastimando por dentro

-tú callejero te atreviste a lastimar a mi lindo siervo –

¿Acaso me dijo lindo?

-si he estado jugando con tu sarcástico demonio de mierda hasta que llegaron y tengo más ganas de matarlo al saber que es un sobrehumano de mierda –

Pero paro de hablar al escucharse una explosión en toda la habitación era Buchou que hizo desaparecer un sofá con su poder de la destrucción

-no te perdonare el que hayas lastimado lo que es de mi propiedad y mucho menos si es mi posesión más valiosa –

Ok ella estaba súper enfadada y…espera ¿dijo posesión mas valiosa?

-Buchou hay algunos Ángeles caídos llegando a esta dirección estaremos en desventaja si no hacemos algo –

-akeno prepárate para la tele trasportación, koneko-chan toma a ise, kiba retrocede daremos retirada,-

-no espere Buchou, Asia tendremos que llevarla con nosotros –

-es imposible el trasporte solo sirve para los demonios no podremos llevarla –

-no, no puedo dejarla aquí –

-issei-san te veré después yo les daré tiempo, solo cúbranse los oídos –

-Asia no grites, tu garganta –

-recuerda el lema de nuestra gente… "no abandonamos a nadie"… yo se que te volveré a ver –

Ese lema…es como una ley muy sagrada entre nosotros…tenias que recordármela

-ASIA –

-Váyanse ya –

-como si los fuera a dejar escapar demonios de mierda –

-cúbranse los oídos –

Ellos se cubrieron los oídos sin entender y después ella grito

**-CRYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA –**

Se escucho muy fuerte que los vidrios y paredes se agrietaron

-akeno hazlo ya –

Ella hablaba entre gritos y yo lo único que pude ver antes de desaparecer es a asia reteniendo a ese loco con su grito y después una explosión sonica

_**Cambio de escena**_

_Pov rias _

Yo me encontraba en la regadera curando a ise con mi cuerpo tratando de explicarle sobre los exorcistas callejeros pero el no prestaba atención a lo que decía después de curarlo el solo tenia una mirada seria en su rostro…por el Maou espero que no sea por esa monja

-ise –

-Buchou debo salvar a esa chica –

Porque tenía que ser por esa monja

-Imposible, ella es…-

-ella es una sobrehumana, es de mi gente –

Al escuchar eso me quede pensando…ahora lo entiendo todo, quiere salvar a alguien de su gente. Los sobrehumanos se protegen entre sí

-ise entiende ella esta aliada con los Ángeles caídos tu eres su enemigo –

-si yo fuera su enemigo no nos habría dado la oportunidad de escapar –

-aun así no te puedo permitir que te acerques a ella, los Ángeles caídos te eliminaran al momento en el que vallas a rescatarla –

-nosotros los sobrehumanos "no abandonamos a nadie" are lo que tenga que hacer y punto –

El se iba…no puedo permitirlo, no quiero perderte ise

-ise me prometiste que no te involucrarías con la gente de la iglesia –

-ella no es de la iglesia Buchou ella es como yo y abandonarla seria dejar morir lo que soy como sobrehumano –

-ise –

Y luego el se fue dejándome con akeno y koneko-chan

-koneko-chan trata de seguir… -

Luego me dí cuenta que ella tampoco estaba

-¿a donde se fue? –

-fue a seguir a issei-kun sin que tú le dijeras –

Se me adelanto, no pensé que ella empezara a tomarle el gusto a ise

-te preocupa issei-kun verdad –

-no tienes idea akeno, quiero hacerle entender que es muy peligroso para el –

-bueno rias también debes entenderlo a el –

-¿a que te refieres? –

-el es muy protector con los que el considera amigos y además recuerda que los sobrehumanos se aprecian entre si ya que reciben el odio de los humanos comunes –

Pude entender el porque quiere salvarla pero lo que menos quiero es que el vaya a su propia muerte

¿Por qué Ise? ¿Por qué no puedes ver que lo único que quiero? Es que estés asalvo…conmigo.

_**Cambio de escena **_

_Pov issei _

Me encontraba en un parque tratando de encontrar la forma de salvarla… pero esto es frustrante

**[Como tu consejero en esta situación te aconsejo que hagas caso a tu ama, en estos momentos no te encuentras en buenas condiciones para planear un asalto]**

… quizás tengas razón, primero debo recuperarme la curación de Buchou no esta siendo muy efectiva, además de que necesito comer algo

Pero justo cuando me iba a conseguir algo para llenar el estomago mis ojos se posaron en algo… mas bien en alguien que no había visto ayer

-¿Asia? –

Ella giro para ver que era yo quien la llamaba

-¿issei-san? –

_**Cambio de escena**_

Asia parecía confundida intentando pedir algo…ok debí darme cuenta que ella no sabia leer japonés ni hablarlo

-… ¿hay algo que le gustaría pedir?-

-mis disculpas ella no es de por aquí, solamente dos hamburguesas y papas fritas por favor, junto con dos malteadas –

Pude notar que ella se deprimía… tratare de animarla

-AUUUUUUU … me da vergüenza no puedo pedir una hamburguesa por mi misma –

-no te preocupes, esto es algo nuevo para ti –

Cuando nos dieron nuestros pedidos nos sentamos en una mesa para poder comer pero vi que ella no tomada su hamburguesa… acaso

-¿no sabes como comer verdad? –

-Auuuuuu … no se como –

-me lo suponía, ok trata de imitar lo que hago yo, si –

-si, -

-tomas la hamburguesa así –

Ella la tomaba con las dos manos

-la diriges a tu boca –

Ella la ponía en frente de su boca

-y la muerdes así –

Yo la mordí y ella hizo lo mismo con la suya fue muy linda ver como trataba de darle una mordida a su hamburguesa

Pero luego sentí que nos observaban y trate de ver quien era… que raro creí haber visto una cabellara blanca

Después de eso ví que Asía seguía comiendo y luego me puse a pensar… ella no a de ver lo que es el mundo ya que de seguro la han mantenido aislada

-hey Asía –

-si – ella se limpiaba la boca con una servilleta

-te llevare a conocer la ciudad –

**[Oye socio te podrías meter en muchos problemas si haces eso]**

Lo se… pero si quiero saber mas de ella debo hacerlo

**[Solo no digas que no te lo dije]**

Tranquilo que es lo peor que puede pasar

_**Cambio de escena **_

Hasta ahora todo a salido bien, pasamos por una sala de juegos y le obtuve un muñeco de "perry el ornitorrinco" que al parecer le gusto cuando lo vio en juego de grúa mecánica, me tomo tres intentos en conseguirlo pero al verla abrazando a ese peluche, fue lo que hizo valer la pena. Además visitar otras tiendas y lugares en la cual ella pudiera divertirse

Hoy nos encontramos en el parque otra vez ya atardecía descansábamos en un banco pero tome mi hombro que aun tenia la herida de la bala de luz

-issei-san …¿estas herido por lo de ayer? –

-no es nada Asía estoy bien -

-deja ver tú herida… -

-pero –

Luego ví que me daba una mirada de "¿me quieres hacer enojar verdad?"

**[Para ser una monja da algo de miedo cuando se enoja]**

Te lo dije una vez Ddrag… ellas pueden dar miedo a veces

-ok lo hare –

A regañadientes por el dolor y el aceptar su ayuda me quite la camisa, deje que me viera la herida de bala ella puso sus manos y de sus anillos salio una aura verde que empezó a curarme

Luego cuando termino ví que ya no sentía dolor la herida se cerro como si nunca hubiera estado allí

-sabes que no era necesario el curarme Asía –

-es nuestro lema "no abandonamos a nadie, nos cuidamos entre todos" es lo que somos como sobrehumanos –

-veo que tienes razón… -

Luego la mire ya es hora de poder saber de ella

-Asía quisiera preguntarte algo –

-si Issei-san –

-que fue lo que paso…para que te exiliaran de la iglesia… descubrieron que eras sobrehumana –

Ella solo se quedo callada con una expresión triste y pude ver que algunas lagrimas brotaban de sus ojos, ho juro que esos de la iglesia se van a enterar de mi

-asía si no te sientes cómoda hablando esta bien no tienes que decirme –

-issei-san… ¿te puedo contar mi historia? –

-… soy todo oídos –

Ella me contó de su historia como "la santa Maiden"

En una región de Europa una niña fue abandonada por sus padres a las puertas de una iglesia se crío y se enseño como una monja junto con otras huérfanas, la chica también paso a ser una fuerte creyente de dios que oraba todos los días agradeciéndole el poder estar viva. Un día cuando tenía ocho recibió un poder especial con la que sano a un cachorro herido todo fue visto por una persona de la iglesia católica entonces se corrió la noticia y a partir a allí su vida cambio de vigor. La niña fue llevada al vaticano en donde sanaba a los creyentes, fue simbolizada como "la santa Maiden" incluso sin su aprobación ella era feliz en poder ser de ayuda a dios y a los demás, la gente y los sacerdotes la trataban bien, gracias al poder otorgado por dios… pero era muy solitaria al no tener algún amigo… ya que ellos la buscaban por su poder… no la veían como una humana solo alguien que puede sanar y mas al enterarse de que los sobrehumanos eran odiados como una blasfemia a dios por poseer poderes que según los sacerdotes solo dios puede tener. Así que por temor a eso guardo ese secreto… sin la posibilidad de jamás conocer a alguien como ella… pero un día todo cambio. Por coincidencia había un demonio que estaba herido y ella a pesar de saber que era un enemigo de dios su bondad y buen corazón no le permitieron ignorar sus pedidos de ayuda y por eso lo sano. Esto fue visto por alguien en el vaticano y les dio la noticia a sus superiores los arzobispos y el papa ellos discutían

" ¡¿un poder que puede sanar a los demonios?! "

" ¡¿ algo así es absurdo?! "

" ¡¿ se supone que ese poder es solo para los Ángeles y los seguidores de dios?! "

Había gente que podía curar, pero un poder que puede curar demonios y Ángeles caídos era algo que los dejos confundidos al parecer un incidente ya había pasado hace años y después de eso llegaron a la conclusión de que ella sea quemada en una hoguera y ¿Por qué? Pues la tacharon de "bruja" sanadora de demonios se preguntaran el ¿porque decidieron quemarla? Pues el demonio que ella sano mato a un importante arzobispo.

La habían atado y en medio de una de los patios privados del vaticano le decían varias cosas pero la peor de todas fue esta

" maldita bruja sana demonios hoy te quemaras en el infierno "

No había nadie que la defendiera todos le dieron la espalda y la señalaban de bruja y hereje luego encendieron la hoguera y justo cuando sintió que las llamas la iban a alcanzar ella hizo lo que jamás pudo hacer, lo que ellos consideran una blasfemia

Ella grito

Y provoco una onda Sonica que apago el fuego y dejo inconcientes a todos los arzobispos y al papa

Luego alguien la salvo y se la llevo de allí era un Angel caído

" no te preocupes estas a salvo ahora "

Despues de eso se unio a la organización de exorcistas callejeros, en otras palabras los tenia que conseguir la protección de los angeles caidos, pero a pesar de todos los maltratos, a pesar de lo que le hicieron y de saber lo que la iglesia le hizo a los suyos en la segunda guerra como una "segunda santa inquisición" ella nunca dejo de orar a dios y nunca dejo de darle gracias a dios por estar viva

Tenia muchas emociones en este momento odio, rabia, ira, tristeza, y ganas de destruir el vaticano y escupirle a dios por abandonar a esa chica… una fiel seguidora que a pesar de todo no dejar de orarle

Si aun preguntan quien es la chica de la historia… pues es la que en estos momentos esta apunto de romperse

-… ¿es que acaso no ore lo suficiente?…-

Ella lloraba mucho

-… ¿soy tan estupida que ni siquiera puedo comer una hamburguesa por mi misma? –

Yo solo la miraba y tomaba su mano con simpatía ya que se lo que es la soledad de hecho si no fuera por rinko-nee quien sabe en donde habría parado en estos momentos estaría muerto o siendo un arma personal sin emociones, se lo debo todo a ella

-quizás esta es una prueba que el señor e dio, al ser una monja muy torpe, el señor me dio este juicio. Así que tengo que soportarlo –

Ella sufría y seguirá sufriendo por algo que no era su culpa

-no asía –

No se lo permitiré, no mientras yo respire

-no tienes que sufrir lo que ese genocida te hizo, no permitiré que alguien de mi gente sufra en mi presencia, que el se quede con su castigo tu ya no sufrirás mas –

-pero issei-san –

-vivimos en un mundo cruel y despiadado, pero a la vez hermoso. Debes conocerlo y saber que no estas sola –

-yo tengo un sueño, quiero conocer a más como yo, poder comprar flores con ellos, ir a comprar libros…y hablar con ellos… -

-oye asía y yo que soy he ¿acaso no me consideras tu amigo? –

-pero –

-y que hay de las cosas que hemos hecho si después de lo que pasamos juntos aun no me consideras tu amigo yo me sentiré muy ofendido sabes –

Ella me miraba con ojos de esperanza, juro que matare a esos idiotas por hacerla sufrir así

-¿esto es como un pacto con el diablo? –

-no asía es lazo de amistad entre nuestra gente no lo recuerdas –

-pero yo –

-tú me recordaste aquella noche y hoy que "no abandonamos a nadie, nos cuidamos entre todos" y yo cumplo mi lema –

Ella trataba de buscar salidas para escapar de mis palabras pero no las encontraba

-pero… no tengo sentido común –

-pues yo te ayudare seré tu guía sin importar el tiempo que me tome –

-no se hablar japonés y su cultura –

-te enseñare quien mejor para aprender de Japón que un japonés –

-no se de que hablar ni nada –

-¿y lo de hoy que?… hemos estado hablando de muchas cosas este día –

-pero –

-ríndete asía somos amigos y yo estoy para ti sin importar en lo que me meta, porque yo no abandono a nadie –

-en serio…me lo juras –

-si te lo juro –

-es no va a ser posible –

Luego dirigí mi mirada para ver quien hablo…alas negras…un ángel caído

Pero esta tenia el cabello negro largo y ojos púrpura incluyendo el traje M &amp; S que tenia puesto… pero acaso yo… ¿la conozco?

-asía-chan te he buscado por todas partes me tenias muy preocupada –

-raynare-sama –

-oi asía ¿la conoces? –

-recuerdas a la ángel caído que me saco del vaticano –

-no me digas que ella… -

Ella solo asintió

-ven asía hay que regresar a casa –

Ella extendió su mano a asía

-no no quiero regresar a ese lugar esas personas solo matan, ya no quiero que me sigan tocando –

¡¿Que ellos hicieron que?!

-no te preocupes por ellos ya los mate a excepción de freed que no me permitieron matar, pero no te preocupes no dejare que se te acerque o te intente tocar, solo por favor vuelve conmigo –

-disculpe no quisiera molestar pero asía expresa que no quiere regresar y no la dejare regresar si ese loco sigue con vida –

-esto no es asunto tu… -

Ella me miro como si hubiera visto a un fantasma, pero no entiendo

Luego de eso creo una lanza de luz púrpura yo me puse en guardia no le iba a permitir que me atacara

La lanzo y yo puse a asía detrás de mi y cruce los brazos y los dedos para crear una pared invisible, que deshizo la lanza al entrar en contacto

Sus ojos se abrieron mas al ver que detuve su ataque maldición no tengo alguna de mis armas para poder pelear o algo

-demonio, dime tu nombre –

Ella me pregunto pero use mi quinesis para elevar algunos árboles y bancos

-soy issei hyodou y si crees que te podrás llevarte a asía estas muy equivocada –

Ella me miraba en shock

-¿issei?... no puedo creer me dijeron que los demonios destruyeron su cuerpo… es imposible que estés aquí –

¿Qué destruyeron mi cuerpo? Pero porque harían eso

-a que te refieres según Buchou fui reencarnado en un diablo cuando un ángel caído me mato –

-si eres issei hyodou entonces dime que es lo que no soportas –

-¿Qué? –

-responde ¿Qué es lo que no soportas? –

No se si debía responderle, pero por alguna razón… siento que debo hacerlo

-no soporto que los demás sufran si yo soy el responsable –

No podía entender pero cuando termine de responderle ella solo me miro con lágrimas en los ojos y sostenía sus manos en su pecho

-issei… eres tú… estas vivo –

Me sorprendí, pero a la vez me confundí ¿acaso ella me conoce?

-¿me conoces? –

-si te conozco y fue en este mismo parque en el que te ví morir –

¿El parque?

-no lo recuerdas tu me dijiste que no querías que tu hermana sufriera por tu poder oculto –

Y luego de esas palabras pude recordar lo que eran esos recuerdos borrosos, lo recordaba todo, el porque me ataco y como ella derramo lagrimas al ver como me moría, ho por todos los, ella es

-tu eres esa chica que intento invitarme a salir… yuuma amano –

-si ese es mi nombre y forma humana pero soy un ángel caído que intento matarte –

-pero en ese día tu dudaste ¿Por qué? –

-porque me dí cuenta de que tu jamás serias una amenaza para mi facción –

-pero que paso después, si no fuiste tu entonces ¿quien me mato? –

-fue Kokabiel un gobernador de los ángeles caídos el quiso matarte personalmente –

Ahora lo comprendía

-pues entonces no regreses a esa iglesia y por favor no te lleves a asía –

-debo hacerlo me dijeron que hoy en la noche van a hacer algo pero no querían decirme nada mas –

**[Socio pregunta si llevaron una cruz y si será esta noche en la luna llena]**

-¿será esta noche bajo la luna llena y usaran una cruz? –

-si pero esa cruz solo sirve para… ho por dios –

**[Ya se dio cuenta de lo que piensan hacer]**

Que Ddrag que es lo que piensan hacer

**[Quieren extraerle su sacred gear, si lo logran esa monja morirá]**

No podía creer lo que escuchaba**, **de ningún modo se los permitiré

-azazel-sama no esta enterado de esto, hacen esto a sus espaldas –

-oi yuuma-san, tu y asía se pueden esconder en mi casa hasta que haya pasado lo de la luna llena –

-no será posible eso –

Luego levante la mirada para ver a tres ángeles caídos uno de ellos era el que me enfrente aquella noche y las otras dos no las conocía, una era rolliza de y exuberante y la otra era como una niña gótica

-Donackseth, Kalawarner, Milthel, ¿ustedes piensan hacer esto? –

-son órdenes de kokabiel-sama – la mujer le respondió

-el nos prometió un asenso si logramos extraer ese sacred gear – la niña hablo

-pero nuestras órdenes fueron solo vigilar como piensan desobedecer a azazel-sama –

-simple nadie se enterrara borraremos cualquier evidencia de lo que paso de los lideres –

-y ahora entréganos a esa monja –

-acaso ustedes creen que yo les dejare, primero tendrán que lidiar conmigo –

Es lo que dije pero por dentro estaba tratando de usar estrategias para poder escapar

-y no se olviden de mí –

yuuma-san se puso a lado mío perfecto con ella podríamos resistir hasta que llegue los refuerzos y así poder vencerlos

*BANG*

Luego sentí un dolor en mi pierna derecha era una bala de luz que me atravesó la pierna

-issei-san –

-issei –

Ellas me miraron preocupadas al ver que mi pierna estaba sangrando asía se puso a curarla

-nos volvemos a ver demonio de mierda-kun jajajajajajajajaja –

-freed… desgraciado –

Y luego ocho tipos con túnicas negras salieron del follaje tenían espadas de luz eran exorcistas callejeros y nos tenían una gran ventaja

-oye monja si no quieres que tus amigos mueran debes venir con nosotros –

-ja como si fuera a dejarte… -

-de acuerdo pero solo no los lastimen –

Yo me quede mudo y yuuma-san también lo hizo

-asía no te dejare hacer… -

Y luego ella silbo un ruido que nos paralizo a mí y a yuuma-san nos tapamos los oídos tratando de que no nos dañara pero caímos de rodillas ya que nuestras piernas no respondían

-gracias por salvarme ese día raynare-sama y gracias por ser mi primer amigo issei-san –

-kalawarner tómala y vámonos que kokabiel-sama no quiere que perdamos tiempo –

La mujer la tomo y miro a yuuma-san que ella le hablo

-no puedo creer que me hayas traicionado éramos amigas kalawarner –

-lo siento raynare pero no tengo una razón como tu, que me motiva a seguir adelante –

Ellas se miraron y luego tomo a asía para llevársela

-esta noche hoy tendremos un sacred gear –

Ellos se elevaron y yo trate de detenerlos pero alguien me detuvo era

-¿Koneko-chan? –

-… nos superan... –

Luego mire a asía que soltó sin querer el muñeco de "perry" que le conseguí

-asía te prometo que iré por ti –

Ella me miraba con asombro

-me escuchaste, no importa lo que tenga que hacer yo iré por ti –

-issei-san…-

-solo espérame… asía –

Y luego ellos desaparecieron junto con los exorcistas, si lo que escuche es hoy entonces tendré que ir con todo, no importa lo que tenga que hacer la rescatare aunque me cueste la vida, porque yo "no abandono a nadie"

_**Fin del cap**_

**Hey espero que les haya gustado siempre quise hacer a asía con algo mas que solo curar así que también la hice sobrehumana, me había tardado en escribir este capitulo pero quiero llegar al 8 y escribir la seis de intercambio equivalente antes del 11 de abril ya que será mi cumpleaños y quiero hacerlo como un reto personal así que con esta se despide su fiel servidor God Of Hope **


	8. Chapter 8

**Hola a todos espero que les haya gustado el sexto cap de intercambio equivalente, este es otro cap de cariñoso e inestable amor así que sin mas los dejo para que lean**

**(N/A) no poseo High School DXD, si no issei no seria tan pervertido **

**Capitulo 8 : monstruo **

_rias_ _pov _

*SLAP*

Eso que escuchan es el sonido de una bofetada que le estoy dando a ise, y me preguntan el porque, bueno el quiere que lo ayudemos a rescatar a esa monja pero le dije que no, siguió insistiendo y quise dejárselo en claro, aunque no quiera lastimarlo como ama debo disciplinarlo

-que acaso no lo entiendes, no , significa , no –

-si lo entiendo pero no lo acepto le prometí que iría por ella y no pienso abandonarla –

-sabes en lo que te estas metiendo ise estamos en una situación en la que no debemos bajar la guardia, el asunto que tienen ellos no es problema nuestro –

-buchou… nosotros los sobrehumanos… "no abandonamos a nadie"…are lo que tenga que hacer –

-ise –

-si usted no quiere ayudarme pues esta bien lo are solo –

-no es tan fácil, pones un pie en ese lugar y corres el riesgo de provocar una guerra –

-…exílieme entonces… -

Esas palabras… jamás te exiliare ise

-no ise –

-los diablos estarán a salvo de una guerra y solo soy un callejero que entro a terreno enemigo –

-no de ninguna manera pienso permitirte eso –

-no ire solo yuuma-san me acompañara ella la sacara y yo le daré tiempo –

-ise –

-solo le pido que me de mi nodachi y mi yumi –

No puedo permitir que vayas a ese lugar ise, podría perderte

-issei –

Luego voltee a la ventana para ver a una chica que entro era un ángel caído

-ya contacte azazel-sama me dio la orden para eliminar a los traidores conseguiste el apoyo que hablabas –

-no yuuma-san seremos solo tu y yo –

-…ok hay que apurarnos no nos queda tiempo –

-ok…yo me retiro buchou…deséeme suerte, la necesitare –

-ise –

-no se preocupe si regreso con vida puede castigarme –

Y con eso el se fue

Yo no quería que el fuera a salvarla…maldición… ¿Por qué te tienes que preocuparte por los demás? ¿Por qué quieres llevar el peso de todos?

-buchou –

Luego kiba me hablo

-me disculpo pero no puedo dejar que el valla solo así que le pido permiso para acompañarlo –

-yo igual…-

La segunda en hablar era koneko-chan

-… ise-sempai morir…no quiero eso –

-ara ara he recibido una orden de lucifer-sama –

Luego voltee a ver a akeno que no estaba cuando le dije que no a ise

-y cual es la orden akeno –

-azazel el gobernador de los ángeles caídos a pedido que eliminemos a los ocupantes de la iglesia abandonada a cambio nos dará a la monja poseedora del sacred gear twilight healing y además sobrehumana que tiene sonoquinesis –

Al escuchar eso no podía creer, de haber escuchado eso a tiempo no habría dejado ir a ise solo

Me levante y camine a la puerta ellos solo miraban

-todos prepárense iremos a ayudar a ise –

-siiiiiii-

No te permitiré que vallas solo ise , mi cordero –

_**Cambio de escena **_

_Pov issei_

Estoy en mi casa buscando en la habitación de rinko-nee algo que me sea de ayuda

-vamos, vamos, en donde estas… aquí estas –

La había encontrado, si me preguntan que es, bueno es un bisento una de las armas preferidas de rinko-nee por lo general los bisentos eran mas ligeros que las niginatas pero el que usa ella era mas pesado por suerte puedo usarlo

Salí preparado para lo que venia

-issei ya estas listo? –

-si yuuma-san es hora de ir por asía –

Ellos y yo nos dirigíamos a la iglesia

_**Cambio de escena**_

Llegamos sigilosa mente esperando poder eludir a quien este en el área pero yuuma paro

-issei ciento que alguien se acerca –

-una emboscada… nos habrán interceptado –

-no lo se pero hay que escondernos –

Ella y yo nos escondimos en unos arbustos

-como sabes que alguien se acerca –

-soy algo así como una asesina mis sentidos son más agudos para rastrear a mis objetivos y posibles enemigos soy la asesina más confiable de azazel-sama –

-wow increíble –

Ella tenia su rostro algo rojo…creo que esta haciendo frío o algo

-llegaran en tres, dos, uno, -

Y luego veo que es buchou y los demás pero faltaba koneko-chan

-falta alguien en donde –

Es lo que decía pero luego en un instante me tomo y salimos de allí cuanto antes

Yo mire atrás y era koneko-chan que nos perseguía y después buchou apareció en frente de nosotros y los demás nos rodearon justo cuando pensaba en hacer una distracción para perderlos buchou hablo

-tranquilo ise venimos a ayudarte –

Yo pare ¿en serio?

-buchou es en serio y que hay de –

-issei ella no miente –

Mire a yuuma-san que me dijo que no mentía. Ya se que no mentía pero ¿como lo dise con tanta seguridad si ella no la conoce?

-hey yuuma-san –

-aparte de los sentidos también soy sensible a sentir las emociones de los demás a si puedo saber si una persona es hostil o no –

Ok eso no lo esperaba

Después de una explicación de buchou todos fuimos directo a la iglesia pero antes de llegar nos detuvimos

-bien tenemos que planear una estrategia para poder ingresar en la iglesia –

Bien Tego una idea

-yo tengo una idea pero necesito un mapa –

-ten uno issei –

Yumma me dio un mapa y yo lo extendí para poder ver el panorama

-bien juzgando por la situación ellos han desplegado sus fuerzas par resguardar el edificio pero para ingresar necesitamos saber cuantos hay –

-de eso me encargo –

Yuuma cerró los ojos y en un minuto dijo

-hay dos parecen ser angeles caidos resguardando los alrededores y… 28 adentro de la iglesia…una es asia –

Buchou hablo

-bien yo y akeno vamos a encargarnos de esos angeles caidos tiene que infiltrarse dentro de la iglesia –

-puedo guiarlos se donde pueden realizar la ceremonia –

-ok vamos –

-siiii-

Dejamos que buchou se encargara de esos ángeles caídos

_**Cambio de escena **_

Cuando llegamos entramos y vimos un Jesucristo sin cabeza… eso le da un toque algo aterrador

Después escucho pasos y aplausos era ese desquiciado de freed

-valla no esperaba encontrarme con el mismo demonio de mierda dos veces –

-no tengo tiempo para ti dinos donde esta asía y prometo que no te dolerá lo que te espera –

-ja unos demonios de buen corazón eso no lo esperaba que vinieran a salvar a una asquerosa sobrehumana cura demonios pero bueno debajo de este altar hay unas escaleras que los guiara a donde están haciendo el ritual –

-si nos estas diciendo tan facil es porque piensas que podrás matarnos, que arrogante eres freed –

-ja pero si no es la perra caída que te aliaste con ellos bueno entonces tendré que matarte también jajajajajajaja –

-no te lo permitire desquisiado –

Saque mi nodachi que era muy larga casi el promedio de un ser humano y me lance al ataque el saco su espada de luz y bloqueo mi ataque despues yo retrocedi y kiba me cubrio ambos intercambiamos golpes con freed pero ese tipo era duro

-issei-kun tengo una idea solo retrocede –

-ok –

Yo retrocedo y kiba intercambia golpes y estocadas pero ese loco saco su pistola apuntandole

*woooos*

Pero esa pistola fue destruida por una flecha de luz que yuuma hizo la vi tenia un arco de luz púrpura

-maldita perra caída –

-supongo que no te la esperabas desquiciado –

-me comeré tu luz – es lo que dijo kiba

Y luego vi que la espada de kiba se envolvía en oscuridad y cubría la espada de luz de freed hasta que ya no había hoja de luz

-que es esto como –

-este es mi sacred gear que es una espada que puede devorar la luz se llama holy eraser –

-mi espada de luz como podré cortarlos sin mi espada de luz –

-koneko-chan impulso –

Yo salte y aterrice en cu mano derecha con un pie ella con su super fuerza me lanzo yo me dirijia a mucha velocidad a freed

-recibe esto **Ten'nosabaki /**juicio celestial**/ -**

Lo que hice es una técnica que requiere llegar desde arriba, dar giros y darle un corte en el pecho de forma descendente, el resultado es que puede dejar una herida de muerte

Y hubiera funcionado de no ser por que el casi evadio ese ataque… dije casi porque si logre lastimarlo superficial mente, dejándolo sangrar, un poco mas y el hubiera muerto

-urk maldito demonio de mierda… -

De su bolsillo saco algo redondo como una esfera y lo estrello contra el suelo para explotar en una destello de luz justo cuando la luz se aclaro el ya no estaba, maldición escapo

Podía escuchar sus risas pero no podía dar con su ubicación

-bueno admito que fue una buena pelea pero estoy furioso por no poder cortarlos yo un sacerdote no puede morir por diablos de mierda, así que me retirare y en cuanto a ti diablo sarcástico de la nodachi tu eres el que me ha llamado la atención espero poder cortarte en rodajas si nos volvemos a ver así que cuídense y no olviden usar cepillo dental adiós jajajajajaja –

Cuando ya no se escuchaban esas risas yo solo pensé en voz alta

-no solo es un loco, también odontólogo que más será comediante –

Ellos no respondieron y koneko-chan movio con su fuerza de torre el altar y los cuatro bajamos por las escaleras pero yuuma paro de repente

-yuuma-san que pasa –

-la presencia de asía-chan se desvanece poco a poco -

Maldición

-hay que darnos prisa –

Y a paso acelerado bajamos y llegamos a una puerta koneko-chan la golpeo derribándola

Cuando entramos vimos a muchos exorcistas con túnicas negras y en lo alto de un altar estaba asía encadenada y con la ropa rasgada y una venda en la boca

-asía venimos a salvarte –

-ya es tarde demonio –

Luego vi a esa chica ángel caído vestida de gótica Lolita

-el ritual esta por terminar en cualquier momento –

Una luz envolvió a asía y ella gemia de dolor

-maldicion… asía –

Corri a toda velocidad en dirección a ella pero esos molestos exsorcistas me bloquearon el paso

-no te dejaremos pasar demonio –

-te mataremos –

Yo use mi nodachi y cortaba a cada uno que se atreviera a detenerme uno iba a llegarme por atrás pero koneko-chan lo golpeo

-no molestes a ise-sempai –

Otro me iba a atacar pero kiba lo detuvo y su espada devoro la espada de luz

-parace que voy a tener que ir en serio con todos. Odio a los sacerdotes, si hay muchos de ellos con mucho gusto voy a devorar sus espadas de luz con mi oscuridad –

Uno mas me llegaba por el frente pero unas garras de luz le atravesaron el cuello era yuuma-san que tenía unos guantes con garras de luz que salían de los nudillos que cortaba al que se acerque abriendo camino

-issei se nos acaba el tiempo –

-lo se –

Mientras intentaba llegar vio que asía dejo de moverse una luz verde salia de ella y se dirigía a esa chica gotica

-…si… ya tenemos el twilight healing kokabiel-sama estara complacido… con esto y otros sacred gears mas podremos continuar…y podremos ganar esta guerra –

La luz entro en su pecho y de repente ella quedo envuelta en un aura verde

-por fin con esto… estaremos a unos pasos mas de continuar la guerra… este ahora es mí poder jajajajajajajaja –

-¡NOOOOOOOOO! –

Con todas mis fuerzas y usando mi telequinesis lanze a algunos sacerdotes por los aires y subi a las escaleras para poder llegar a asía, cuando llegue corte las cadenas y la tome le quite la venda para poder escuchar su voz

-issei-san viniste – su voz se escuchaba débil

-te dije que vendria por ti solo resiste te sacare de aquí –

-pierdes tu tiempo morira inevitablemente un poseedor de sacred gear muere si se le es retirado de su cuerpo –

-entonces regrésaselo ahora –

-ni aunque se lo regresara no podrá salvarse pero no te preocupes te le unirás a la muerte junto con todos tus amigos ya que no dejaremos evidencia de lo que paso aquí jajajajajajaja -

Dicen que los demonios son la encarnación del mal pero viendo a esta angel caido me cuestino si lo que vemos es verdad

-y ahora –

Ella formo una lanza de luz

-voy a… -

Pero fue interrumpida al recibir un corte de yuuma-san que le dio con sus garras de luz

-siempre fuiste una perra desalmada mitlet –

-issei-kun podremos encargarnos tu sácala de aquí –

-… vete ise-sempai –

-chicos los no se atrevan a morirse –

Tome a asía y yuuma y yo corrimos a la salida

Cuando llegamos la puse en uno de los bancos del la iglesia pero vi que se ponía pálida y su cuerpo se hacia cada vez mas frío, oh no, por favor no

-asía resiste vas a estar bien –

-… issei-san… me alegro que hayas venido… creo que… yo –

-¡no!, ¡no te atrevas a decirlo!, ¡tu estarás bien! ¡Solo tienes que resistir un poco más! –

-aunque fue por poco tiempo… me alegro de que hayas sido… mi amigo –

Yo trataba de resistir las lagrimas y yuuma tomaba su mano también tratando de contenerlas lagrimas –

-raynare-sama no llore… usted me dijo que… seria feliz algun dia… ya estoy feliz… -

-pero no de esta manera… te protegí como una hermana menor –

-lo cual agradezco… raynare-sama –

-asía-chan –

Ella lloraba yo trataba de controlarme

-asía por lo que mas quieras resiste… te prometi que seria tu amigo recuerdas el lema de nuestra gente "no abandonamos a nadie" por favor –

-issei-san –

-te dije que conocerias a muchas personas que conocerias a aika-san ella puede ser algo pervertida pero es una gran amiga, y al club de All Rock ellos te encantaran son unos locos pero son los mejores amigos que podía pedir solo por favor resiste –

No me controlaba mas, las lagrimas salian por mis ojos

-incluso lloras por alguien como yo… alguien que no merece una lagrima… issei-san… haz el juramento conmigo –

Yo sin dudarlo hice un corte y distribuí mi sangre en mi palma derecha ella hizo lo mismo pero yuuma-san le ayudo luego unimos nuestras manos ese es entre nuestra gente un juramento inquebrantable que no se olvida ni se rompe nunca yo recite mis palabras

-yo issei hyodou juro soledme mente, que seremos amigos sin importar la muerte –

-yo asía argento… juro soledme mente… que seremos amigos… sin importar la muerte –

-es el juramento inquebrantable –

-es el…juramento… inquebrantable –

Ya no aguantaba, en estos momentos quería que esto fuera una pesadilla

-ya podré irme tranquila... issei-san raynare-sama… -

-asía no –

-… gracias… adiós… -

Ella cerro los ojos con una sonrisa y después su mano aflojo… ya no respiraba… ya no sentía su pulso… solo sentía frío

-¡noooooooooo! –

Era lo que yuuma decia, ella lloraba sin control y yo… ¡maldición!... ¡si hubiera sido mas fuerte esto no habria pasado!... ¡malditos angeles caidos!... ¡maldito sacerdotes!... ¡maldito dios!

-¡MALDITO GENOCIDA!, ¡SOLO PORQUE ERA SOBREHUMANA LA ABANDONASTE! ¡ERES UN JODIDO ENFERMO! –

Le reclamaba a dios primero la segunda inquisición y ahora esto… dios… eres un dios que da amor y bondad a tus hijos… entonces ¿porque no la ayudaste? ¿Por qué solo la desechaste como una basura? Eres el peor de todos…puedes pudrirte… tu y tu maldita divinidad se puede pudrir

-je acaso ya murio esa monja que bueno otra molesta sobrehumana menos en el mundo –

Volteo a ver a esa maldita ángel caído

-te preguntas el porque no estoy herida, pues es gracias al sacred gear que puedo curarme este poder es para sanar y solo sera para kokabiel-sama jajajajajaja, kokabiel-sama mi poder es solamente tuyo jajajajajajajaja -

-yo te… -

Estaba muy furioso mis ojos estaban ocultos por mi cabellos

-yo te… -

Mi quinesis hizo temblar el lugar las paredes y las ventanas empezaron a quebrarse

-tu que sucio demonio –

Apretaba los puños y una energía blanca en forma de esfera se formo en mis puños

-¡YO TE MATARE! –

_Pov raynare _

-GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-

Issei gritaba y su quinesis se desataba de una forma tremenda

**-[hey angel caido]**

Yo escuche una voz y me di cuenta que provenía de… ¡¿es el Booster Gear?! –

**-[si no quieres acabar muerta te sugiero que salgas de aquí cuando antes ya que en estos momentos esta fuera de control] –**

Yo sin demorarme tome el cuerpo de asía-chan y levante vuelo saliendo desde una ventana rota

Para ver como issei tomo su bisento y con una velocidad sorprendente fue directo a miltlel ella logro evadir ese ataque pero el no paro hasta que una pared fue destruida dejando un agujero enorme

-ja es lo mejor que sabes…-

No pudo terminar ya que issei se lanzo con un puño rodeado de energía blanca miltlet logro evadirlo otra vez

-date cuenta yo soy un ángel caído de clase media y gracias a este sacred gear mis poderes a aumentado, no tiene oportunidad de vencerme –

-GRUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA-

Sus gritos eran fuertes al parecer no pensaba con claridad

Se lanzo de nuevo pero esta vez ella le clavo lanzas de luz en los hombros

-ja no importa que tan fuertes seas las armas de luz seguirán dañándote –

-GRUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAA-

El respondía con gritos y rugidos de furia no se inmutaba al dolor, tomo las lanzas y las jalo de su cuerpo con su fuerza deshaciéndolas, miltlet se sorprendió por eso

**-[BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST][BOOST] –**

**-[TRANSFER] –**

Su sacred gear aumento su poder y fuerza, y su cuerpo estaba envuelto en un aura roja

-ese es… Booster gear… no puede ser en estos momentos tu nivel a aumentado al de un diablo clase alta –

El solo tenso su brazo y lo movió hacia atrás como si fuera a dar un golpe… ese mismo movimiento es el que uso su hermana

-que crees que haces –

El golpeo al aire y este se rompió creando una onda de choque muy poderosa que derribo a miltlet del aire pero no solo eso la tierra comenzó a temblar esto era un terremoto… por todos los… su poder es muy inestable

El salto y su pie derecho se cubrió de aura blanca iba a pisarla pero logro salir de allí de su ataque se formo un cracter luego trato de cortarla con su bisento pero otra vez pudo alcanzar a escapar, después ella formo esferas de luz y las lanzo en dirección a issei que ninguna llegaba a tocarlo ya que eran detenidas por una barrera invisible pero luego una le llego a tocar el estomago pero no se detuvo

Miltlet se lanzo con sus lanzas de luz en cada mano, ella trato de apuñalarlo pero el evadía y con una ondulación de su bisento la mando a volar hasta el otro lado

Pude notar que ella tenia un corte en el estomago y su ala derecha estaba rota además de que su cuerpo estaba lastimado no intentando curarse

Luego vio que issei se acercaba a paso lento con su bisento arrastrando en el suelo ella se aterro al darse cuenta que no tenia oportunidad contra el

-NO TE ACERQUES… ALEJATE DE MÍ –

El no escucho y se acercaba más y más a ella, cuando estuvo lo suficiente mente cerca la tomo del cuello y la lanzo en el aire preparando su puño en el que el aire se reunía alrededor de el

Cuando ella callo se encontró con un puño cargado de poder quinetico que la golpeo en el estomago el aire alrededor de ella se quebró y un temblor mayor se hizo presente sacudiendo la tierra pero lo peor es que causo una fisura en la tierra dividiendo la iglesia en dos… que poder tiene

Miltlet se dejo caer al suelo aun viva pero sin poder moverse issei otra vez apretó el puño con la intención de rematarla

-eres…eres…eres un monstruo… aléjate de mi –

El iba a hacerlo sin ninguna duda

-no… me mates…no me mates –

-GRUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAA-

-noooooo –

Pero paro al ser abrazado por alguien… era esa diablo gremory

-ise ya para por favor –

-GRRRRRRRRRRRRRR –

Aun tenía rabia y furia

-tranquilo todo esta bien debes calmarte –

El no escuchaba solo gruñía de furia

_Pov rias _

Maldición debo calmarlo pero como, hyodou-sensei dijo que solo ella puede detenerlo pero… recuerdo haber usado otro método para calmarlo en sus pesadillas…espero que funcione

**Here I stand, helpless and left for dead.**

**Close your eyes, so many days go by.****  
****Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.**

**I believe in you, I can show you that****  
****I can see right through all your empty lies.**

Pude notar que comenzaba a calmarse

**I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.**

**Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.****  
****Don't you dare look at him in the eye,****  
****as we dance with the devil tonight?**

El logro calmarse ya que bajo su puño y dio la Mirada al cielo estrellado poniéndose de rodillas

-ise –

Y sin esperar el me abrazo empezando a llorar yo solo devolví el abrazo dejando que se desahogue en mi… como odiaba verlo así de roto –

Sus poderes hacen que los escombros y bancos del lugar se eleven a esto se refería Hyodou-sensei con ser inestable con ese poder puede destruirlo todo… aunque eso no me importa, lo que me importa en este momento es que mi cordero esta llorando y puedo asegurar que se esta echando la culpa de todo este incidente y por ser según el un monstruo

-buchou… no pude salvarla… le falle a asía… a mi gente… le falle a todos –

-no ise hiciste lo que pudiste, me demostraste que eres fuerte, venciste a esa ángel caído a pesar de tus heridas evitaste una posible guerra -

-pero buchou… soy un mons… -

-no te atrevas a llamarte a ti mismo monstruo porque no lo eres, no para mí –

El me miro con esos ojos tristes, como quisiera matar a esa ángel caído yo misma, pero debo calmarme ise me necesita ahora

-recuerda que yo, tus amigos y hyodou-sensei siempre estamos hay para ti…ya no llores que eso no va contigo –

El se limpio el rostro de lagrimas y trato de sonreír… ise… ¿que tan dañado estas? Puedo saber que algo te paso en tu vida ¿pero que?

-koneko quédate con issei yo me encargare de ella –

Ella y los demás junto con esa ángel caído que tenia el cuerpo de esa monja se acercaron a ise y lo abrazo intentando calmarlo, que funcionaba ya que los escombros y bancos volvían al suelo

Me acerque a esa ángel caído, que aunque seguía conciente no se podía mover

-tuviste suerte de que no te matara el ya que hubieras sufrido mas –

-ese…ese diablo tuyo… es un sobrehumano… es un monstruo –

Con mi poder de la destrucción borre su brazo y parte de su ala izquierda en lo que ella gritaba de dolor

-no te atrevas a llamar a mi cordero un monstruo, pensaba darte una muerte rápida y sin dolor… pero como me has hecho enfadar, voy a hacerte lo que todo ángel o ángel caído teme te arrancare las alas de raíz –

Ella se aterraba y pedía a gritos que tuviera piedad, pero no la merece

Yo la patee en un costado y sus alas quedaron expuestas normalmente no soy sádica pero me dará placer causarle dolor, nadie le dice monstruo a mi cordero, su alma y corazón son tan puros como para ser llamado así… veré porque a akeno le gusta tanto

Puse un pie en su espalda y me preparaba para hacerla sufrir, pero antes

-akeno pon a dormir a ise –

Ella lo puso a dormir con un hechizo, lo cual funciono ya que estaba cansado de tanto poder quinetico usado no quería que viera este lado malo de mi

-es hora… de que sufras –

Y jale sus alas lentamente haciendo que gritara de dolor y implorándome piedad y después de unos dos minutos de un fuerte jalon se las arranque haciendo que gritara y llorara más de dolor sangre salía y lloraba sin parar

En mi opinión personal… lo disfrute… y mas si es a alguien que se lo merece… pero el sadismo no es lo mío, creo que solo seré así si alguien lo suficiente mente estupido se atreviera a volver a llamar a mi cordero un monstruo de nuevo

-ahora entiendo el porque te gusta esto akeno –

-ara ara espero que no se vuelva obsesiva con el sadismo buchou –

-¡no!... ser sádica no es lo mío… eso te lo dejo a ti –

-fufufufufu aunque fue un placer escuchar esos gritos de dolor fufufufufu creo que tuve un orgasmo –

Bueno eso es algo que se podía esperar de ella

-es hora de eliminarte unas ultimas palabras –

Apunte con mi poder de la destrucción a ella pero en vez del esperado "mátame" se reia locamente

-jajajajajajaja crees que ganaste diablo… no importa lo que hagas kokabiel-sama volverá a continuar la guerra… y tu junto con toda la raza de diablos, ángeles y esos asquerosos sobrehumanos serán exterminados de este mundo… nadie los recordara… y ese monstruo tuyo… sufrirá el peor de todos los males… tanto que quera quitarse su inútil y patética vida… ya lo veras… los ángeles caídos somos los seres definitivos jajajajajajaja –

-entonces desaparece –

Con mucho poder de la destrucción la borre sin dejar nada, no le permitiré a ese kokabiel ponerle una mano encima

_**Cambio de escena **_

_Pov issei _

Yo me desperté y sentía que mi cuerpo me dolía, como si hubiera sido enterrado por toneladas de escombros

Justo cuando me aclare la vista me di cuenta que estaba en mi habitación y luego me llegaron los recuerdos de ayer en la noche… eso significa… asía

La puerta se abrió y era buchou que tenia una bandeja de comida

-¡ise! –

Ella lo dejo y fue a abrazarme

-despertaste que alegría –

-buchou… yo –

-tranquilo acabas de despertar tu cuerpo debe recuperarse de la tensión obtenida por tu quinesis –

-pero buchou no pude salvarla… no se si merezca seguir siendo su siervo… quizás todos tengan razón… y… soy un monstruo –

Pero en un instante ella me tomo del rostro y

*SLAP*

Me abofeteo

Me dolía mucho

-no te quiero oír decir eso de nuevo, los monstruos son desalmados, hambrientos de sangre, las peores criaturas que te puedas imaginar. Pero tú tienes un alma pura y un gran corazón, estas lejos de ser un monstruo –

Ella pegaba mi frente con el suyo

-no te consideres eso y que no te convenzan, recuerda que me tienes a mí, a tus compañeros del club, a tus amigos y a hyodou-sensei –

Y luego me beso en la frente

-al que diga lo contrario me encargare, hazte fuerte mi lindo siervo –

Si decía que había pocas personas en quien confiaba ahora hay mas, y buchou es una de ellas después de rinko-nee y aika-san

-¿Ya te sientes mejor? –

-si, creo que si… gracias buchou –

-eres mi siervo debo velar por ti, pero ay alguien que quiere verte –

Alguien, ¿Quién?

-puedes pasar –

Hablo y de la puerta entro… ¡no puede ser!

-issei-san –

Era

-asía –

Si era ella, estaba aquí, y viva

Ella se lanzo a abrazarme yo estaba feliz de que estuviera viva… pero como es que… –

-¿pero como es que estas? –

-yo la revivi como mi obispo ha estado esperando a que despertaras estos tres dias –

-que bueno que… ¡espere! ¡tres días estuve inconciente! –

-si en ese tiempo la inscribí a la escuela ahora es un miembro del club paranormal –

-pero asía, esta bien que hayas sido revivida como un diablo? –

-se que ya no puedo rezar mas… pero mientras este contigo y me es suficiente… además hicimos el juramento inquebrantable –

El juramento, rayos como me olvide de eso

-ise –

Y luego sentí un instinto asesino, hay no

-me podías explicar que es eso del juramento inquebrantable –

Este me dolera

**[Sigues suponiendo que no te lo merezcas]**

Creo que por alguna razón siento que me lo merezco

**[Que bueno que no soy tu jajajajajajajaja]**

-estas dentro de mí te tiene que doler algo –

**[jajajajajajaja…NO ME JODAS]**

**-**ya no estas tan alegre verdad –

**[Callate] **

_**Cambio de escena **_

Estábamos en la escuela y llevaba a asía a conocer a mis amigos del club, acompañados de aika-san que se hizo amiga de ella en el tiempo que lleva aquí

Cuando llegamos y Keiko, Homare y Yasushi estaban practicando para una canción que queremos cantar

-Ohayo chicos –

-hey issei ya te recuperaste –

-de vuelta a las andadas novato –

-hey aniki quien es ella –

-ha, les quiero presentar a mi amiga asía argento –

-ho…hola soy asía argento… espero y podamos llevarnos bien –

Ella estaba nerviosa claro aika-san y yo la animamos

-soy Keiko Kotone, bajista y presidenta del club All Rock te doy la bienvenida –

-soy Homare Isao, guitarrista y miembro de All Rock y… bla, bla, bla –

-yo soy Yasushi Yoshito, baterista y no le hagas caso al gruñón es así con las personas que no conoce –

-a quien le estas llamando gruñón –

-no dije nombres… o acaso dije homare –

-eres un –

-ya ustedes dos o boy a tener sus cabezas como tambores para practicar con la batería –

Ellos se calmaron y yo solo reía

-pero bueno asía y aikan-san quédense para un concierto privado –

Ellas se sentaron y yo tome mi guitarra

-bien chicos vamos a tocar como lo ensayamos –

-si –

-un, dos, tres, rock an roll –

Tocamos primero keiko y yo despues yasushi y al ultimo homare

**You could've knocked me out with a feather****  
****I know you've heard this all before but we're just hell's neighbors****  
****Why why why won't the world revolve around me****  
****Build my dreams please grow a all over the streets**

**But I don't know much about classic cars****  
****but I got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke****  
****Down, Set, Hut, Hut, Hut, Hike****  
****Media Blitz**

**Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts****  
****But I must confess I'm in love with my own sins****  
****Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts****  
****But I must confess I'm in love with my own sins**

Ellas disfrutaban de la canción eso es lo que quería que asía disfrutara de esto que es el rock

**You can bow and pretend that you don't don't know you're a legend****  
****Time time time hasn't told anyone else yet****  
****Let my love loose again**

**I don't know much about classic cars****  
****but I got a lot of friends stuck on classic coke****  
****Down, Set, Hut, Hut, Hut, Hike****  
****Media Blitz**

**Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts****  
****But I must confess I'm in love with my own sins****  
****Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts****  
****But I must confess I'm in love with my own sins**

Vi que asía cantaba con nosotros eso es lo que mueve y hace interesante al Rock

**You could've knocked me out with a feather****  
****I know you've heard this all before**

**Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts****  
****But I must confess I'm in love with my own sins****  
****Let's hear it for America's Suitehearts****  
****But I must confess I'm in love with my own sins**

**Let's hear it for**

**Let's hear it**

**Let's hear it for**

**Suitehearts**

Cuando terminamos recibimos aplausos y como Buenos chicos dimos un arco dando las gracias

-y bien asía te gusto la canción –

-fue increíble issei-san tienes bonita voz –

-harás que me sonroje sabes –

Mi mis compañeros de banda y aika-san se empezaron a reír… esto no lo cambiaria por nada del mundo… me are mas fuerte por rinko-nee, buchou, por todos mis amigos, no me importa si me dicen monstruo porque tendré que ser uno para poder protegerlos

**[Eres único socio… yo te ayudare, quiero ver que tan lejos puedes llegar con esa motivación]**

Gracias Ddrag…y como sigues aun te duele

**[Silencio humano]**

Tomare eso como un si

_**Fin del capitulo **_

**Hey espero que les haya gustado este capitulo espero comentarios y pasen a mi nuevo fic de samurai moderno, se que algunos me criticaran por hacer que rias les arrancara las alas a miltlet, pero he recibido comentarios de que no quieren que sea una princesa esperando a que la salven, así que are que tenga mas iniciativa, claro habrá algunos momentos que será salvada por issei como la participación de raiser pero será conforme valla la historia, yo sin mas me retiro, se despide su fiel servidor God Of Hope **


	9. Chapter 9

**Hola a todos soy yo de nuevo espero que me soporten mas hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo espero y les guste además de que planeo hacer uno de omamori Himari pero eso se vera con el tiempo así que sin mas preámbulos los dejo para que lean**

**(N/A) no poseo Highschool DxD si no issei no seria tan lascivo pero si tendría momentos pervertidos algo como ichika, rito y minato **

**Capitulo 9 :**

_Pov issei _

-vamos, vamos, vamos, corre más rápido –

Es lo que decía buchou detrás de mi al correr ¿y porque? Simple según ella mi cuerpo al no estar en forma para resistir el efecto de sismo de mi quinesis es una desventaja asi que ella trata de hacer que mi cuerpo se endurezca

Aunque no se el como lo voy a hacer ya que rinko-nee puede pelear con estos poderes por semanas y no sentir los efectos secundarios

-tienes que correr más rápido solo unas 20 vueltas más –

-¿no dijo eso hace 59 vueltas? –

-valla tienes energía para contar creo que agregare otras 20 mas –

Genial yo y mi bocota

_**Flexiones**_

-no perdonare que mi siervos sean debiles tienes que hacerte mas fuerte –

-si entendí, 93, 94, pero seria mas fácil si no estuviera encima de mi 95, 96 –

-el peso extra te ayudara a hacer mas duro tienes que ser mas fuerte –

-pero es que usted es muy pesa… -

Yo calle cuando me di cuenta lo que iba a decir y después sentí un instinto asesino

-perdón que dijiste que no te escuche –

Otra de las cosas que aprendí en mi vida sobre las mujeres es a nunca,… y cuando digo nunca quiero decir NUNCA, mencionar su peso o su edad ya que son muy sensibles y algunas son temperamentales que te lastiman por eso

-quiero decir muy pesadez al sentarse y no dejarme hacer las flexiones –

-bueno te pondré otra cosa más cómoda –

Yo suspire cuando ella se quito y no me golpeo… pero me duro poco el alivio cuando de pronto sentí como si un elefante me aplastara mire y… y esa roca… ¿de donde salio?

-haz flexiones con esta roca de 300 kilos y te aumentare otras 100 mas… y espero que lo hagas antes de que llegue asía o serán otras cien mas –

Ok puedo decir que es hermosa cuando es amable, pero cuando se enoja puede ser una sádica… esto me dolerá todo el día

**[Dilo por ti]**

Anímate al menos no sufres solo

**[Cállate]**

_**Descanso **_

-lo lograste, como se esperaba de mi peón al resistir este entrenamiento –

-no es nada buchou –

-no tienes que ser tan modesto –

-no, lo digo en serio esto no es nada –

-a que te refieres? –

-bueno hubo un maestro que me entreno en las armas samurai pero en donde entrenamos fue un lugar muy hostil –

-me podías contar –

-bueno… que sabe sobre los…Dinosaurios –

-¿Dinosaurios? –

-si Dinosaurios, criaturas gigantes que alcanzan los 20 metros de altura –

-pero no están extintos? –

-recuerde que hay bioquineticos externos que pueden mejorar especies o inclusive clonar las especies extintas como el caso de los dinosaurios esos fueron los mas difíciles de clonar –

-pero como lo hicieron –

Através de su quinesis y los avances de la ciencia y tecnología pudieron clonar como 30 especies de dinosaurios desde chicos hasta grandes todos se encuentran en una isla secreta que solo un reducido grupo de sobrehumanos y los gobiernos afiliados a la ONU saben de su ubicación –

-pero issei si sabes de esa isla entonces tu –

-bueno mi hermana mayor me llevo allí en donde me entrenaron quizás algún día podamos ir ya que el encargado me dijo que puedo ir cuando quiera y llevar algunas personas –

-increíble… pero dejemos las charlas por hoy no debe tardar en llegar –

-habla de… -

-disculpe… buchou, issei-san perdón por llegar… -

Pero paro de hablar cuando se tropezó ella esperaba el golpe pero después de esperar como cinco segundos abrió los ojos al ver que estaba suspendida en el aire

-asía debes tener mas cuidado por donde caminas –

Vio que yo estaba suspendiéndola con mi quinesis para evitar que caiga al suelo

Cuando esto paso ella sirvió un te y yo acepte y comenzamos a platicar los tres de las cosas que hemos pasado

Pero pude notar que buchou estaba distraída… Ddrag tu que crees que le pase

**[Sinceramente no tengo idea, pero será mejor que no le quites los ojos de encima, puede que lo descubras]**

Ok gracias amigo

_**Cambio de escena**_

Otro dia en la escuela esperando al maestro y… cielos como extraño a rinko-nee ella me daría ánimos cada vez que llegamos a la puerta… y esos abrazos, seria que quizás yo… realmente no me he puesto a pensar en los sentimientos con todo esto de los contratos y lo de asía, pero si me pongo a pensar ella ha estado conmigo desde que tenia cinco y no ha dejado de cuidarme

Pero el saber que me ama como un hombre y no como su hermano, es lo que me esta costando trabajo procesar y no es por los prejuicios, solo que ella se merece a alguien mejor que yo, pero el solo pensamiento de que este con otro hombre solo hace que quiera matar a ese tipo, tengo muchos pros y contras en todo esto

Aun recuerdo esas palabras que me dijo cuando me encerré en mi habitación, soy mundo, soy su todo, sin mi no puede ver el sentido a las cosas…he estado pensando en su propio bien, pero no he pensado en lo que ella quiere… necesito pensar mas si voy a tomar una decisión.

-hey ise –

-issei-san –

Guardo mis pensamientos al ver a aika-san y asía hablandome

-hey chicas como andan –

-bien pensabamos ir a tu club para escucharlos –

-issei-san en que pensabas –

-yo… en nada solo –

-extrañas a hyodou-sensei, verdad –

Como siempre ella sabe como sacarme la verdad

-quien es hyodou-sensei? –

-no le contaste de ella ise –

-bueno perdon, estaba ocupado –

-en que ejercicios al estilo esparta –

Si supieras cuanta verdad hay en tus palabras

-algo así –

-bueno que esperas hablale –

-ok solo calmate si –

Yo le hable a asía de ella la hermana mayor que me crio desde que tenia cinco, una mujer unica al que le puedo confiar mi vida, la que vio por mi, la que me cuido, la que me alimento, la que me entreno, ella es una de las personas mas importantes que quiero proteger y darle lo que se merece por tanto esfuerzo

**[Hablas como si consideraras el estar con ella]**

¡que! Claro que no

**[Mencionaste muchas cosas de ellas y no fueron solo palabras, sentí sentimiento]**

Y tú que sabes de relaciones eres un dragón de milenios de edad

**[Algunos de mis poseedores tuvieron este tipo de problema]**

… en serio?

**[si es enserio ellos tuvieron tu mismo problema]**

Y que paso con ellos?

**[Algunos aceptaron sus sentimientos otros rechazaron] **

Bueno entonces que me puedes decir a mí, hay algún consejo que me puedes dar

**[Esto es algo que debes preguntarte a ti mismo ¿Qué quieres? Y ¿Qué es lo que sientes?]**

...eso no lo había pensado… pero yo

**[No tienes que responder ahora, recuerda que ahora eres un dragon y los dragones viven con forme a sus deseos] **

…quizás tengas razón debo ordenar mis sentimientos y saber lo que quiero en realidad

_**Cambio de escena **_

Estoy con mi banda ensayando una canción que podría quedarnos genial, aika y asía estaban platicando… luego me vino a la memoria cuando yuuma-san no podia venir ya que su lider azazel le pidio hacer una micion peligrosa, aunque me dijo que luego vendria a la escuela y me pidio que cuidara de asía en lo no estaba

-hey issei –

-si –

Yo volteo a ver a Keiko para sorprenderme al ver a buchou y a todos del club paranormal

-hey chicos pero que hacen aquí –

-vinimos a escucharte tocar –

-en serio –

-siempre quise saber como cantas cuando estas en la banda –

-ara ara de seguro eres algo loco –

-sempai rockero –

-issei-kun me gustaría escucharte tocar –

-em no lo se –

-claro nos encantaria tener publico –

Es lo que dijo Keiko

-pero Keiko… no tenemos canción –

-si tenemos la que hemos estado ensayando –

-pero –

-no seas un llorón y ve a tu guitarra –

Bueno esto podría hacerme el hazme reír de todos y es que a pesar de gustarme tocar me pongo nervioso, Keiko lo sabe

Yo sin mas remedio fui a mi guitarra y los demás a sus instrumentos pude ver que buchou tomo los asientos que eran para los espectadores entre ellos estaban asía y aika-san

-ok chicos recuerden hoy tenemos mas publico demos lo mejor y hagamos saber lo que es el rock, listos –

-hai –

-bien y uno, y dos, y…rock an roll

Yo toque mi guitarra an un ritmo tranquilo

**Give me the flammable light****  
****I'm cold as a match****  
****Ready to strike****  
****So here I go**

y luego los demas tocaron

**Here lies a city on fire****  
****Singing along, the arsonist choir****  
****Now here I go**

**It started with a spark****  
****And burned into the dark****  
****Now here I go**

**There is a river I've found****  
****Into the wild****  
****Under the ground****  
****So here I go**

**A button on a string****  
****And I heard everything****  
****Now here I go**

Tocábamos a buen ritmo y la sonrisas de mis amigos hacían que tocara bien mis notas

**Oh sweet ignition, be my fuse****  
****You have no choice,****  
****You have to choose****  
****Bid farewell to yesterday****  
****Say goodbye, I'm on my way****  
****But in the end we all****  
****Come from what's come before****  
****So here I go**

Seguíamos tocando hasta ahora íbamos bien y ellos agarraban el ritmo inclusive cantaban… ok aquí viene la parte difícil… espero no equivocarme y no desafinar

**Oh sweet ignition, be my fuse****  
****You have no choice,****  
****You have to choose****  
****Bid farewell to yesterday****  
****Say goodbye, I'm on my way****  
****I threw it all away because****  
****I had to be what never was****  
****Been so hungry, I could lie****  
****I took my word, I took your wine****  
****And held you in my bloody hands****  
****These rattled bones and rubber bands****  
****Washed them in the muddy water****  
****Looking for a dime and found a quarter****  
****But you can't make me change my name****  
****You'll never make me change my name****  
****Pay no mind now ain't that something****  
****Fuck it all, I came from nothing**

Grite la ultima parte, Subimos la intensidad y podía escucharlos cantar y yo como podía tocaba mis cuerdas

**I'm something from nothing****  
****You are my fuse****  
****I'm something from nothing****  
****You are my fuse**

**It goes oh oh oh**

**oh oh oh...**

**oh oh oh...**

**It goes oh oh oh...**

**ALL RISE !**

Gritaba esa última parte y mi guitarra y yo nos volvíamos locos keiko agitaba la cabeza de arriba a bajo, homare se subió a una bocina y yasushi con sus baquetas golpeaba la batería

**No you can't make me change my name****  
****You'll never make me change my name****  
****Pay no mind now ain't that something****  
****Fuck it all, I came from nothing**

**I'm something from nothing...****  
****I'm something from nothing...**

Cuando terminamos recibimos aplausos de nuestro público

-eso fue increíble ise – era buchou quien me decía

-no fue nada en serio –

-siempre tan humilde novato –

-deberías ser un poco arrogante issei –

-ser arrogante no es lo mío, además es lo que más me desagrada –

-ara ara quien diría que nuestro issei fuera tan salvaje –

-sempai…loco –

-issei-san –

Luego voltee a ver a asía que me dio un beso… en la mejilla… o no

-asía por que hiciste eso? –

-es lo que una amiga de un rockero hace cuando termina una canción –

-quien te dijo, déjame adivinar… aika-san –

-me llamaste –

-deja de meterle cosas en la cabeza, por favor –

-hay anímate, no me digas que no te gusto –

-bueno fue algo dulce y… ¡pero que estoy diciendo! Ya para –

Y todos empezaron a reír genial yo y mi mente de adolescente… esperen… buchou otra vez esta distraída… ¿en que estará pensando tanto como para preocuparla así?

_**Cambio de escena **_

Era de noche y yo estaba en mi cama listo para dormir, asía estaba tomándose un baño, pero por mas que lo intentaba no podía dejar de pensar que pasa algo malo y buchou puede necesitar ayuda

**[Creo saber algo pero solo es una teoría]**

En serio?

**[bueno ella es de la alta sociedad o algo verdad?]**

Si ella es de la familia gremory uno de los 72 pilares del inframundo y además de una altamente reconocida

**[bien sabes algo de los tratados o alianzas? que hacian en el periodo Edo los shogunes con sus hijas]**

Bueno ellas eran usadas para matri… un segundo, me estas diciendo que quizás ella este en un

**[como te dije solo es una teoria aunque si te pones a pensar socio, da casi todas las señales]**

como cuales?

**[Distraerse por tiempos fuera de lo normal al punto de que un grito o un sonido fuerte la saque de su transe]**

Eso ya ha pasado, me dices que es la primera señal!

**[si, la segunda señal es intentar pasar tiempo para distraerse y olvidar aunque sea por un momento su situación –**

Ella y yo fuimos a un contrato juntos y yo intente hacerla feliz dándole cosquillas… pero la tercera

**[simple si un coyote cae en una trampa y su pata queda en ella ¿Qué ara?]**

Se morderá la pata para intentar salir de la trampa, una medida desesperada para salvar… no puedo creerlo, esa ultima no ha pasado y… que es esa luz

Pude ver que era…!buchou!

-ise… -

Pude notar que su voz sonaba muy desesperada, como si estuviera angustiada

-Buchou que le sucede, ¿necesita algo? –

Pero ella no me respondió solo se acerco a mi yo me levante, pero me empujo de nuevo a la cama y se subió sobre mi en mi cintura mientras se desvestía la parte superior del uniforme dejando ver sus… maldición issei cálmate no te dejes tentar, no seas poco hombre aprovechándote de su situación

-… ise… hazme tuya –

-… ¡QUE! … -

**[Al parecer mi teoría era acertada]**

Ddrag en estos momentos no necesito tus teorías si no salir de esta, dime que hago

**[eso solo depende de ti]**

Me vas a abandonar?

**[Tienes que resolverlo tu mismo, tómalo como una lección de madurez]**

Pero Ddrag

**[Te deseo suerte socio yo me voy a dormir]**

Oye no me dejes morir solo

**[zZzZzZz]**

ERES UN HIJO DE…

Pero no pude terminar de insultarlo cuando sentí que buchou me rompía la camisa y sus manos recorrían mi pecho no pude evitar dejar escapar gemidos de placer, maldición si no hago algo voy a ser violado

-¿estas nervioso?…yo también lo estoy –

-am buchou… yo –

-shsssss… no digas nada,… solo disfrutemos, esto toda la noche –

Aunque su voz era algo seductora sus ojos demostraron lo contrario… era como si… fuera… obligada

-buchou…algo esta pasando? –

-no pasa nada ise… solo quiero hacerlo contigo –

-… quien eres –

Ella se confundió cuando yo le hice esa pregunta

-de que hablas ise? –

-esta no es usted, se que algo le pasa así que dígame –

-ise no pasa nada… no arruinemos la noche y aga… -

Pero no la deje terminar cuando la tome de las muñecas y la mire a los ojos

-la buchou que conozco es calmada y no teme a los problemas, la buchou que conozco es cariñosa y a la vez da disciplina, la buchou que yo conozco y admiro es la que en estos momentos quiero ver y no a la que tengo en frente –

Ella solo me miro, en unos segundos sus ojos derramaron lágrimas, para después abrazarme con fuerza yo la deje llorar en mi hombro y le devolví el abrazo, esta no es la buchou quien yo admiro, triste y desesperada, juro que voy a hacer sufrir al responsable.

Ninguna mujer de buen corazón merece llorar de esta manera yo como hombre debo protegerla, es mi responsabilidad

Luego de unos minutos ella se calmo y yo le serví un té que prepare para que pudiera relajarse, se lo tomo y creo que comenzaba a funcionar

-ya se siente mejor? –

-si…gracias ise –

-no tiene que darlas…ahora puede decirme lo que la orillo a esto? –

-… yo… estoy comprometida –

Tenía razón ese costal de escamas y fuego, tengo que averiguar mas

-dígame buchou es esto lo que quiere –

-por su puesto que no, yo jamás quise que me comprometieran con ese... ese… ese cerdo –

Sus palabras venían cargadas de odio, puedo ver que ese tipo seria el último a quien ella consideraría comprometerse

-pero porque se tiene que casar? Debe de haber un motivo para que la comprometan sin considerar su opinión –

-… es debido a que… mis padres temen que mi casa se pierda, ya que soy la heredera de la casa gremory y ellos quieren un heredero para asegurarla –

Bien eso es… absurdo, se que los diablos estamos en una situación difícil al haber pocos, pero se supone que los padres están para guiar a los hijos por los caminos de esta vida no para usarlos como objetos o medidas de prestigio, juro que si llego a encontrar a ese señor o a su prometido no me voy a contener en expresar mi opinión sobre esto

-ise…tengo miedo –

Yo no quiero verla así jamás permitiré que valla al altar si no quiere.

-buchou no tema… puede que sea algo descuidado –

Ella me mira como si me corrigiera

-ok soy muy descuidado, pero le dire una cosa –

Yo la mire y tome su mano

-"yo no abandono a nadie" ese es el lema de mi gente, yo no la abandonare, buscare la forma para sacarla de ese matrimonio, no importa lo que tenga que hacer, la liberare de su carga cueste lo que cueste –

Cuando termine de hablar pude notar que me sonreia y tenia un sonrojo notable

-ise… harias eso por mi? –

-si eso y mas, usted no se merece vivir una vida en un matrimonio sin amor a sentimientos y yo me encargare de que eso no ocurra –

Entonces ella apreto mi mano y sus ojos me miraban como si me suplicara algo y de la nada saco un **tantō** es una de mis armas

-entonces haz el juramento inquebrantable conmigo… jurame que no me dejaras nunca –

Bueno eso solo aplica a mi gente pero ella me lo pide así que

Yo tomo el **tantō **y me corto la palma luego se lo doy a ella y hace lo mismo, nosotros justamos nuestras manos y nuestra sangre se mezcla

-se sabe las palabras –

-la verdad no –

-bueno solo diga despues de mi y siga mis acciones ok –

-si –

-bien, yo issei hyodou juro soledme mente que estaré a su lado sin importar nada –

-yo rias gremory juro soledme mente que estaré a tu lado sin importar nada –

Yo me confundí por la voz cargada de emoción que hacia pero lo deje pasar

-es el juramento inquebrantable –

Pude sentir que ella apretaba más mi mano y sus ojos no se apartaban de mí con un sonrojo

-es el juramento inquebrantable –

Justo cuando terminamos un círculo apareció en el suelo de mi habitación pensé que era akeno-san o koneko-chan pero me equivoque al ver a una mujer como a la edad de rinko-nee, de cabello gris plateado y ojos celestes, vestía de mucama francesa, su expresión era pura seriedad

-esta violando el acuerdo al hacer algo como esto Ojou-sama –

-si no intentara mi padre, y mi hermano no me escucharían lo que tengo que decir además mi pureza es solo mía y yo decido a quien dársela, además que problema tiene que se la quiera dar a mi mas valioso siervo –

-Lord Gremory y Sirchzens-sama quedarían muy decepcionados al saber que usted le regalo su pureza a un… humilde siervo –

-no te permito que le… -

Yo la detuve, ella me miro y yo hable

-puede que sea humilde… pero ver a las personas por lo que son y no por su estatus y prestigio, es de lo que estoy orgulloso, así que diga lo que quiera ya que sus palabras no me lastiman –

Ella me mira y tenemos un concurso de miradas en la que por ningún motivo sedo

-las reglas del inframundo no te permitirían hablarme así –

-solo por decir la verdad me castigara, eso es algo arcaico, pero si es así déjeme decirle que –

Yo me levante y le hice frente, ella no me tomo en serio… gran error que le podía costar la vida, reuní mi quinesis en mi mano derecha, suelto un golpe y ella no sabrá que la golpeo, abrió los ojos de asombro al darse cuenta de que yo no se lo dejare fácil

-no soy una presa fácil a quien usted puede intimidar soy algo de lo que se puede arrepentir de enfrentar –

Ella retrocedió unos pasos sabiendo que ahora me debe tomar en serio,… lección aprendida

-de todos modos Ojou-sama, usted es la heredera de la casa gremory, no puede mostrar su piel a cualquier hombre –

Esto lo decía sin quitarme los ojos de encima, si aprendió bien la lección

-grayfia fuiste enviada por mi padre, o mi hermano, o viniste por cuenta propia –

-todas ellas –

Pude escuchar que buchou suspiro pero no le quito la vista a esa mucama, puedo sentir que es muy poderosa y aunque la hice retroceder ella podría darme una paliza… tendría oportunidad su peleáramos en un espacio mas amplio y además no quiero que rinko-nee me mate por destruir la casa

-al ser la reina de mi hermano y venir personalmente al mundo humano… creo que solo puede ser por eso, entiendo –

No necesito ver para saber que se estaba vistiendo y además de que si bajo la guardia podría atacarme

-issei gracias por detenerme, ahora tengo un juramento inquebrantable contigo –

Y lo que hizo fue algo que podría causar más problemas de los que ya esta… ella me beso… y no cualquier beso, era uno muy… apasionado

-te veré en el club mañana issei –

Aun que estaba en otro mundo pude responderle –

-si buchou –

Pero la mucama me miro con ojos muy abiertos al escuchar mi nombre

-espero dijo issei, issei hyodou, el hermano menor de Rinko hyodou –

-conoce a mi hermana? –

Ella se toco el estomago, tenia una expresión como si recordara algo desagradable

-pude pelear con ella una vez, la subestime por ser humana pero… me dio una lección muy dolorosa en el estomago –

-Un segundo, según rinko-nee ella no sabia de la existencia sobre natural -

-jamás le dije que era un diablo la enfrente para unirla a la nobleza de sirchzens-sama, pero fue mas de lo que podía manejar –

Ok si antes estaba sorprendido ahora más y por ver la cara de asombro de buchou pude notar que ella no lo podía creer

Rinko-nee que más me ocultas

_**Cambio de escena **_

Era por la mañana, yo y kiba junto con asía nos dirigimos al salón del club hablaba con kiba para saber si el pudo notar lo que pasaba con buchou.

-si issei-kun pude notarlo debe ser un problema del la casa gremory –

-tienes alguna teoría que pueda ser la causa? –

-no la más cercana a buchou es akeno-sempai ya que es su reina ella debe de saber algo –

Yo ya sabia lo que pasaba pero de todas formas le pregunte para saber que tan leal o atento era kiba

Cuando llegamos pude ver que en su escritorio estaba rias sentada y esa mucama llamada grayfia estaba a su lado akeno-sempai tenia esa sonrisa elegante, pero pude notar que ocultaba su estado de ánimo y koneko-chan estaba apartada de todo pero cuando me vio empezó a sonreír

-esto no es bueno –

Es lo que dijo kiba con seriedad, y asía me tomo del brazo temiendo lo que puede pasar, claro yo le sonrei para calmarla

Luego dirijo mi mirada a buchou, ella me mira y yo moviendo los labios le dije

_-todo saldrá bien buchou –_

Al parecer si me entendió ya que me envío una sonrisa de alivio y esperanza

-antes de comensar las actividades del club tengo algo que decirles –

-Ojou-sama ¿quiere que les explique la situación? –

Ella rechazo, al parecer queria hacer esto personal mente

-la verdad es que… -

Pero no pudo terminar cuando un circulo brillo en donde siempre hacemos los contratos el patrón cambio de los gremory a uno que no conocía

-Phenex –

¿Phenex? Como el ave fénix

**[Es diferente al ave fénix socio]**

Y después del círculo salieron llamas yo tuve que crear una pared invisible para que no dañaran a nadie

Cuando las llamas disminuyeron pude ver a alguien entre ellas, el solo agito el brazo y las llamas se dispersaron

-fuu yo no he venido al mundo de los humanos por un tiempo –

El tipo era como de 20 de cabello rubio y ojos azules, vestía casual mente de traje rojo oscuro, no tenia corbata y su camisa estaba desabotonada dejando ver su pecho… en mi opinión personal… podrá ser guapo si no fuera por esa cara de "soy mejor que tu en todos los aspectos", como me disgustan los arrogantes

-mi querida rias he venido a llevarte al inframundo, hay que ver el lugar de la ceremonia, después de todo nos casaremos muy pronto –

Pude observar como el se acercaba a buchou y la tomaba de la muñeca, ella no quería que la tocara

-suéltame raiser –

Y no se lo iba a permitir

-disculpe –

Yo lo tome de la muñeca

-pero me parese que mi rey no quiere que la toque así que seria tan amable de soltarla antes de que pueda arrepentirse –

-hmp quien eres siervo –

-creo que uno debe dar el nombre si quiere saber el nombre de otro… es de buena educación… o acaso no le enseñaron –

-diablo de clase baja, si un diablo superior te da una orden debes cumplirla, además de no tocarme –

El desase su brazo de mi agarre

-rias acaso no le dijiste de mi a este… -

Me mira como si fuera una peste… ok este tipo me esta comenzando a molestarme

-plebeyo… -

-no les dije porque no era importante –

El me siguió mirando

-issei hyodou-sama –

La mucama me hablo

-y ese cambio? Mucama-san –

-mis disculpas si no le hable con el debido respeto –

Pude ver que lo decía sinceramente yo solo suspire ya que no me gusta guardar rencor a alguien

-no hay problema, espero no tener enemistad con usted y olvidemos lo de anoche si le parese bien… grayfia-san –

Ella e sonrío, ok un problema menos de que preocuparme

-gracias issei-sama… rinko-san crio a un chico muy amable –

-si gracias –

Y luego señalo a ese tipo que solo se mofaba de buchou

-el es raiser phenex-sama heredero de la casa phenex y prometido de Ojou-sama –

Bien, si el es el prometido puedo ver que no le importa un carajo buchou y lo se por la forma en que como la mira, les puedo decir que ella sufrirá al lado de el y eso es algo que no pienso permitir

_**Cambio de escena **_

-_debo calmarme, debo calmarme, debo calmarme, debo calmarme –_

Era lo que repetía continuamente ya que ese tipo Raiser la tocaba como si fuera un trofeo acariciándole la pierna y uno de sus dedos tocando su pecho,…juro que si no fuera por asía que tomaba mi mano lo habría mandado de un golpe a china

-el té de la reina sacerdotisa es muy bueno –

-muchas gracias –

Pude notar que las palabras de akeno-sempai fueron muy heladas que habrían congelado su corazón, al parecer a ella no le agradaba, pase mi mirada a mis compañeros y kiba tampoco le agradaba su presencia koneko se quedo a lado mío también sosteniendo mi mano, sabiendo que podría actuar imprudente mente

-ya vasta raiser –

Ella se levanto estando harta de el después el también se levanto

-acaso no te gusto –

-ya te lo he dicho no me casare contigo –

-si rias eso lo he escuchado muchas veces, pero sabes que tu casa esta en una situación critica y saben que este metodo es esencial para evadir esta crisis –

-los problemas de la casa gremory son solo problemas míos, mi padre y mi hermano junto me prometieron que seria libre cuando me gradúe de la universidad –

-pues claro que puedes graduarte de la universidad, puedes hacer lo que quieras con tus siervos pero tu padre y sirchzens-sama están muy preocupados ya que temen que la casa valla en camino a la extinción al no querer continuar, hemos perdido a muchos demonios de sangre pura en la guerra y aunque ya termino, nuestra rivalidad todavía sigue… no seria extraño que un heredero muriera –

Luego extendió los brazos como si diera un discurso

-tu y yo fuimos elegidos para evitar que continuar las casa, mi casa ya es segura pero la tuya… recuerda que sirchzens-sama ya salio por lo que solo quedas tu –

Luego le hablo con tono de "esto puede perjudicarte", un tono que no me gusta nada

-acaso quieres que tu casa se pierda en el olvido –

Podía ver que ella pensaba en las palabras de raiser, inclusive admito que tiene algo de razón los bioquineticos internos tratan de buscar otros que tengan el mismo ADN animal para poder procrear uno nuevo y mas fuerte, un ejemplo seria los bioquineticos de sangre león, leopardo, tigre, gato, dientes de sable, lobo, zorro, Anubis, perro y lobo terrible. son los únicos sobrehumanos que viven en grupos o como ellos llaman "manadas" y forman fuerzas imparables de ataque se reproducen entre si y procrean niños mas fuertes y mas adaptables

Pero me dio cuenta que la unión no tiene que ser que ambos sean de sangre pura una mezcla de sangre como la sobrehumana puede ayudar a fortalecer a los diablos

-no dejare que mi casa se pierda… voy a tomar un marido –

-ves entonces vámonos al inframundo para –

-pero me casare con quien yo elija y ese no eres tu la persona con quien me casare esta aquí –

Raiser se enojo y… un momento dijo que esta aquí… donde… porque todos me miran… y porque Buchou me esta apuntando -

-issei-san porque no me dijiste que te ibas a casar – asía tenia los ojos llorosos

-sempai malo – era impasible koneko-chan pero les podía decir que me dolerán sus golpes y mucho

-ara ara issei-kun ya esta comprometido - akeno-sempai sonreia espero que no me deje como ese chico que casi mato a rayos

-valla issei-kun puedo ser tu padrino de bodas – no serias mal padrino kiba…

Un segundo… ¡QUE DEMONIOS PASA!

**[Al parecer tu ama te pone como chivo expiatorio]**

Tiene que ser una broma… yo no puedo casarme… si rinko-nee se entera me azota y me crucifica como Jesús de Nazaret

**[Acaso no era tu lema]**

¿Mi lema?

**["no abandonas a nadie" ese es tu lema y ella tiene un plan acaso ¿la abandonaras?]**

No por supuesto que no la abandonare, pero es solo que,… comprometerme a ella,… y además de que de seguro no siente sentimientos por mi

**[Si supieras]**

¿Dijiste algo?

**[Nada de seguro mis palabras se fueron por el agujero]**

...que me habrás querido decir?

-ese diablo clase baja es tu prometido –

-si lo es –

Ella se acerco a mi y

(chu)

Hey sus labios son…no se si apartarme o seguir con el acto… rias es buena actriz, lo digo por que siento como si quisiera entrar su lenga en mi boca… yo la dejo entrar y… guau… yo… estoy… sin palabras

Después de ese beso note su sonrojo y una sonrisa radiante… deberían darle un oscar porque si no supiera que es un acto diría que se enamoro de mi

**[Maldición como desearía que tu densidad se esfumara]**

-es mentira el no puede ser tu marido, se supone que estas comprometida conmigo –

-es la verdad y con decirte que anoche fui a su casa y me recibió con los brazos abiertos –

-tu… -

El comenzaba a producir fuego podía verse que perdía el control de su carácter

-tu eres un diablo reencarnado que estas por debajo de mi… así que como tu superior te ordeno que dejes de ser su prometido y te hagas a un lado para que pueda reclamar lo que es mío –

Ok el solo la ve como un objeto eso lo dejo muy en claro y definitivamente no se lo permitiré

-lo que es tuyo… buchou es la que decide con quien casarse y ella me Eligio a mi, si de veras te importa deberías aceptarlo –

El solo me miraba y yo continuaba hablando

-en el matrimonio el asunto es de dos y no de uno si solo la vas a tratar como un objeto ella sufrirá, a ti no te importa si es feliz o no, solo la quieres porque eres como un niño mimado y arrogante que si no obtiene lo que quiere hace un berrinche,…tu jamás serás digno de buchou, ni ahora, ni nunca –

Ok no se porque dije esas palabras pero creo que se sintió bien en decirlas y vi la expresión de Buchou que estaba sonrojada y me tomada mas fuerte de mi brazo derecho

-grrrrr… maldito reencarnado te are ver cual es tu lugar en esta sociedad de diablos. –

Formo una bola de fuego cargada con mucho poder yo por instinto puse a buchou detrás de mí para evitar que se quemara

El arrojo la bola de fuego y yo eleve mi muro invisible para parar esa bola me costo algo de esfuerzo al detener esa bola pero la detuve y se disperso

Raiser tenía los ojos abiertos al ver que detuve su bola de fuego

-hay mejores piroquineticos que hacen fuegos más calientes que este, no te voy a dejar que le pongas una mano encima a mi prometida

Ok se que lo que dije es algo cursi y cliché pero tenia que hacer muy bien mi papel y… ¿porque buchou me esta dando una mirada soñadora?

-¿Quién eres tu? –

-soy issei hyodou peón de rias gremory y orgullosamente soy un sobrehumano –

Ahora tenía los ojos mas abiertos al saber lo que soy en realidad

-un sobrehumano… esos asqueroso fenómenos –

-me han dicho peores cosas Yaquitori –

-¡Yaquitori! –

-si yaquitori o debería decirte Kentucky o pollo teriyaki o… cielos me esta dado hambre –

Todos empezaron a reír y raiser se enfurecía más

-es suficiente te reto a una batalla por la mano de rias –

Ok yo estoy en un aprieto muy grande, si la idea de buchou es que al presentarme como su prometido para que el dejara de insistir pues nos metimos en un aprieto mas grande

Pero como le dije que hare lo que tenga que hacer para que pueda ser feliz hice un juramento inquebrantable y nunca se rompe por nada ni siquiera dios o maou

-ok acepto el reto –

-tu tienes que enfrentar a mi nobleza y a mi ese el reto que debes superar –

-16 contra uno es trampa raiser –

-su es tu prometido ¿no?, entonces podrá hacerlo pero como soy un noble te daré dos ventajas –

-cuales –

-te daré 15 días para que puedas entrenar y también dejare que alguien te ayude en tu batalla pero solo te puedo permitir un compañero de nobleza, porque lo demás es que estas solo –

Maldición a la única que podría ayudarme es asía al ser de apoyo medico y su sonoquinesis, este tipo me tiene en jake

-te equivocas –

Esa voz… pero que hace aquí y de donde viene

Todos buscan de donde provenía esa voz

Luego volteamos al ver que de una esquina oscura surgía algo o alguien… esperen esa es

-¿Keiko? –

Y era ella todos se sorprendieron al verla salir de allí y mas cuando las sombras la rodean cuando salio completamente camino hasta ponerse a mi lado

-Keiko eres una –

-si soy una Umbraquinetica una sobrehumana–

Esos son personas que son capases de controlar las sombras inclusive las usan de escudos y les dan forma de muchas maneras

-y no solamente soy yo –

-quieres decir que –

-si novato –

Volteamos a ver a la ventana y era homare pero algo en el era diferente tenia cola gris peluda, ojos rasgados en su cabeza hay orejas, sus manos no eran manos si no patas y su cabello creció hasta llegar a media espalda

-¿homare? eres un –

-así es novato, soy un bioquinetico interno con sangre de lobo –

Y desapareció y volvió a aparecer pero al lado mío, su velocidad es comparable con el de kiba además los de sangre lobo tienen a ser mejores y muy peligrosos y mas cuando van en grupos

-y no te olvides de mi aniki –

De repente el viento soplo muy fuerte el la habitación del club y en un tornado yasushi con unas cuchillas, (como las que portaba azuma sarutobi de naruto) no me digas que

-yasushi eres un –

-soy un eoloquinetico aniki –

Esto me tiene sin palabras mis amigos de banda eran todos sobrehumanos! Pero solo tenía una pregunta que decir

-como? –

-hyodou-sensei nos pidió que estuviéramos observándote y enviarle informes si algo te pasaba –

Keiko me dijo

-sinceramente novato tu hermana puede ser muy posesiva –

-aniki perdón por no poder decirte pero fueron ordenes de ella y hasta ahora nos ordeno que nos reveláramos a ti –

Rinko-nee… hasta cuando no estas me ayudas… no podría tener a una mejor hermana como tu

-y ya les informo –

-si nos dijo todo –

-los ángeles y demonios existen quien lo diría –

-lo que me sorprende es que no sean lo que describe la biblia –

Luego miramos a raiser para encararlo

-bien tengo a quien me ayude raiser –

-ellos, fenómenos sobrehumanos eso no lo acepto –

-de hecho raiser sama –

Volteamos a ver a grayfia-san que nos detuvo y tenía un teléfono celular en mano

-sirchzens-sama no solo quiere ver en acción al futuro marido de Ojou-sama si no que también quiere ver la potencia de los sobrehumanos y será visto entre las casas gremory y phenex –

Ok con eso tenemos una oportunidad

-bien pero quiero que veas a lo que te vas a enfrentar –

El chasqueo los dedos y un círculo mágico brillo para dejar ver a 15 siluetas y de esas siluetas aparecieron 15 chicas

-estas son mis lindas siervas –

El tipo tiene un harem de sirvientes y puedo ver que algunas son experimentadas en el campo de batalla

-no solo es arrogante si no que también es pedófilo –

Y estoy de acuerdo con Keiko al ver que entre las chicas algunas eran menores de edad

-Oni-sama quien es ese de cabello castaño –

-es la competencia ravel –

Luego Buchou se acerco y me tomo del brazo

-es mi futuro marido issei hyodou, mi peón, poseedor del Booster gear y un sobrehumano –

Todas se asombraron al saber de mi sacred gear y lo que soy

-el es el sekyryuutei –

-por el maou parece inocente –

-además es lindo –

-raiser-sama podríamos quedarnos con el –

-si lo vencemos ustedes podrán hacer lo que quieran con el –

y ahora unas chicas en cosplay de gato, una de vestido chino, una que tiene una gran Zweihander y para terminar una que esta vestida de Ojou-sama. Todas me miraban raramente

Pero Buchou apretó mas mi brazo sin razón aparente y note que les dirigía una mirada asesina a ellas

-el partido será en 15 días espero y con un entrenamiento puedas al menos durar frente a mi, la próxima vez que nos veamos será en el campo de batalla –

-lo espero con ansias –

El junto con grayfia-san desaparecieron

Y rias me seguía apretando el brazo

-em… buchou… ya puede soltarme –

-si –

Pero no me soltaba

-pero no me ha soltado –

-es malo que una prometida sea cariñoso con su prometido –

-pero el ya no esta no tiene que seguir con ese acto –

-cual acto si lo que dije fue real tú eres mí prometido el juramento que hicimos era uno de compromiso –

…no me digas que

-ise en tus palabras dijiste "estaré a tu lado sin importar nada" verdad –

Yo solo asentí lo que me pregunto Keiko ya que me quede mudo por lo que me dijo buchou

-entonces si estas comprometido…felicitaciones –

-creo que para ti novato, es el Game Over –

-puedo ser tu padrino de bodas aniki –

Pero fueron callados el recibir un fuerte golpe que los tiro en el suelo era Keiko que uso sus sombras en forma de puños

Ok solo tengo cinco palabras que decir… rinko-nee va a matarme

_**Fin del capitulo **_

**Hey espero y les haya gustado, veran ya canse del tipico rias entrena a su nobleza y enfrenta a raiser o el Issei y Raiser se enfrentan en un uno a uno sin nada mas asi que con mis ideas locas la puse a rias a que mostrara mas amor y celos y que mas de saber si uno te gusta si es en un compromiso lo hice así para salirme de la monotonía de los fic así que espero y les haya gustado y opinen sobre los poderes que les di a sus compañeros de rock se despide con ustedes God Of Hope **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hola a todos yo de nuevo y con otro capitulo se que algunos me dirán el porque lo que paso en al anterior capitulo, pero bueno como les dije ya me había cansado de los fic en los que rias entrena a su nobleza y el issei se enfrenta a raiser en un mano a mano así que bueno estos fueron los cambios. Hoy les traigo más sorpresas, así que sin más los dejo para que lean **

**(N/A) no soy dueño de Highschools DxD si no issei no seria tan lascivo**

**Posdata : hay un elemento de uno de mis animes favoritos espero y no les sorprenda **

**Capitulo 10 : dinosafari**

_Pov issei _

Bueno si podía decir que mi vida seria un caos pues… si es un caos, no solo estoy comprometido si no que ahora buchou se mudo a mi casa aun recuerdo lo que sucedió

Yo miraba un monto de cajas y maletas y a buchou que tenia una sonrisa radiante que hacia que luciera hermosa y… concéntrate por el amor de... ok… a lo que iba, cuando le pregunte el porque solo me dijo

-quiero convivir y mejorar mi relación con mi futuro marido –

Habiendo miles de diablos que podrían ser buenos partidos y me Eligio a mi como marido… soy muy joven para casarme, además de que mande a hacer mi lapida porque cuando rinko-nee llegue de seguro me matara de muchas maneras y algunas podrían dañar la sensibilidad humana y no quiero que se quede viuda

Ella logro acomodarse y asía pues tenia una expresión de molestia

Acomodamos sus cosas y yo solo me había relajado en mi baño pero justo cuando me estaba a punto de quedar dormido buchou apareció en mi baño y para el colmo tenia una sonrisa que no presagiaba nada bueno ho por todos los diablos

Pero la situación empeoro cuando asía entro al baño también diciendo cosas como no quedarse fuera

Las mujeres son muy complicadas

Y para terminar yo iba a dormir cuando sentí algo en mi lado izquierdo era buchou que estaba desnuda

Y para rematar asía también entro a mi cama en mi lado derecho y desnuda

Para un hombre con lujuria al máximo seria aprovechar eso pero yo no soy así, rinko-nee me enseño a ser educado y caballeroso, a no caer en las tentaciones y que sea casto hasta que tenga los 17

Aunque con lo ocurrido puedo pensar que quería que me reservara solamente para ella

Es lo que paso ayer y hoy estamos en el salón del club junto con mis compañeros de banda

Al principio no le tome importancia por el asunto de raiser pero ya pasado eso me puse feliz de encontrar a otros como yo, asía también y koneko fue muy retraída con todos en especial con homare ya que los caninos y los felinos son como enemigos naturales

-hoy formaremos una alianza con los sobrehumanos les agradecemos su ayuda –

-no tiene porque darlas rias-sempai issei, asía y koneko-chan son de los nuestros –

-bueno espero y podamos ayudarnos mutuamente –

-yo opino igual –

Y con una alianza los caminos van viento en popa

-issei tú decías que entrenarías pero como y donde lo harás –

-ya todos tienen sus maletas listas –

En lo que todos asintieron

-bien solo déjenme hacer una llamada –

Yo tome mi celular y marco a un número que era de una amiga

_-bueno –_

**-**hey kokoro-san –

-_no puedo creerlo… ise-kun eres tu –_

-si lo soy –

-_que emoción y dime que necesitas –_

-quería ver si podrías llevarnos a sekai –

_-con llevarnos te refieres a mas personas… dime cuantos son –_

-somos nueve –

_-ok en donde están –_

-en el antiguo edificio de la escuela, tú ya lo viste así que sabrás como llegar –

_-ok estaré allí en tres,… dos,… uno,… -_

y de repente una voz se escucho afuera

-ya llegue ise-kun –

Todos se asombraron (menos mi banda que conocen las habilidades sobrehumanas)

Yo me asome por la ventana y era kokoro-san, una chica dos años mayor, de cabello naranja brillante y ondulado que llegaba a media espalda, ojos verdes zafiro, su atuendo era de pantalones cortos color azul mezclilla una blusa roja sin mangas, sombrero de vaquero color café, botas color cafés y una M21 SWS en el hombro

-justo a tiempo kokoro-san –

Ella desapareció y después se apareció al lado mío sentada al marco de la ventana

-bueno que esperabas de una omnipresente como yo –

Si señores ella es una omnipresente lo que significa que es una sobrehumana yo la presente a todos

-todo mundo ella es kokoro akatsuki jefa de guarda bosques de sekai y una amiga mía –

-mucho gusto en conocerlos –

Ellos también le devolvieron el saludo

-y bien así que quieres ir a sekai -

-como te dije necesito que nos lleves a sekai –

-claro la Dr. nanami estará feliz de recibirte a ti y a tu compañeros –

-ok todos tomen sus maletas y tomen el hombro de su compañero –

Todos hicieron lo que les dije… bueno buchou tomo mi brazo, asía igual con mi otro brazo, akeno-sempai me abrazo por la espalda y koneko-chan por el frente

-creí haber dicho el hombro no todo el cuerpo –

Pero ellas no me prestaron atención

Y así ella nos trasporto a la isla

_**Cambio de escena**_

_Pov rias _

En un instante nos trasportamos a un lugar que no conocía y era… sorprendente

-bienvenidos al archipiélago sekai –

Aunque solo estábamos en el edificio principal era sorprendente mire a mi alrededor y vi vario edificios de hospedaje y a lo lejos una muralla hecha de acero y pude ver que había alambres y un letrero de "peligro alto voltaje"

No solo mire a los edificios si no que había personas y me quede sorprendida al ver que la mayoría son niños de entre 11 o 13 y algunos d años todos tenían orejas y colas de diferentes animales estos era lo bioquineticos internos

Los niños eran cuidados y entrenados por lo que tenían vestimentas de guarda bosques

-kokoro-san que paso, no se supone que el archipiélago era secreto –

-bueno ise-kun –

-yo le explicare kokoro –

Puse mi atención a una mujer de cabello azul largo y ojos azul turquesa con lentes vestía una bata de laboratorio con un traje de negocios femenino traía en la mano un portapapeles

-Dr. megami –

Y después con el portapapeles lo golpeo en la cabeza sin que yo me diera cuenta

-es nanami-san, cuando vas a aprender que no tienes que ser tan educado conmigo –

-pero Dr. megami –

Lo golpeo de nuevo

-nanami-san –

-pero Dr. –

Ella levanto el portapapeles

\- digo… nanami-san –

-creo que el dolor enseña a veces –

Luego nos miro a todos

-valla ustedes son los amigos de issei-kun verdad –

Nosotros asentimos

-veran chicos ella es la encargada de las investigaciones y además es una bioquinetica externa –

Todos la saludamos podiamos decir que es una mujer muy agradable

-pero nanami-san que pasó –

Ella solo puso una expresión triste

-el gobierno japonés nos dio información de un cargamento de esclavos que iban a Corea del norte enviamos fuerzas y logramos rescatarlos… hoy están aquí debido a que no tienen familias y tratamos de entrenarlos y buscarles un hogar aquí en sekai –

-pero quienes fueron los responsables –

-templarios –

Esas simples palabras fueron lo que issei, asía y los demás sobrehumanos enojaran

-ellos –

-si issei-kun y la ONU puso esta isla de investigación como un refugio para los niños sobrehumanos que sufrieron esclavitud o perdieron a sus familias por ellos –

Luego hubo un incomodo silencio

-vengan les explicare todo adentro –

Pasamos y vimos que había gente por todos lados algunos con papeles y otros haciendo llamadas

Después la seguimos al llegar a una sala de control había personas, eran como 25 de ellos y todos trabajaban en computadoras y pantallas de alta tecnología y uno en medio, como de 35 de cabello naranja y ojos verde safiro, vestia de traje casual color gris con corbata roja

-informes de las murallas eléctricas –

-en buen funcionamiento señor akatsuki –

-informe en la vía marítima –

-los barcos de trasporte de recursos pasaron las inspecciones señor akatsuki –

-y los guarda bosques –

-reportan que todo en orden señor akatsuki –

-ok damas y caballeros en el archipielago sekai reportamos 89 días sin incidentes –

Todos aplaudieron y el señor nos miro

-doctora nanami y… -

Y luego vio a ise con una sonrisa

-issei-kun eres tú –

Ellos se abrazaron y luego se separaron

-chicos quiero presentarles a souta akatsuki gerente encargado del archipiélago –

Yo podría decir que el se toma su trabajo en serio

-y dígame souta-san como han ido las cosas –

-un poco difíciles pero aun seguimos avanzando –

-bueno le presento a algunos amigos 5 de ellos son como nosotros y… -

-no tienes que ocultarlo –

Me sorprendí al igual que todos

-Rinko-san lo dijo… es mas ya contacto con la legión para que los lideres sepan que hacer, pero lo mas seguro será que podamos realizar una alianza –

-ise de que esta hablando y que es esto de templarios y la legión -

Es lo que le pregunte

-bueno buchou vera durante la época de la segunda guerra mundial la iglesia católica para mantener el orden y tener una fuerza para poder matar sobrehumanos volvió a crear a los caballeros templarios –

-los templarios hablas de aquellos caballeros que protegían a los peregrinos durante las cruzadas en el medio oriente –

-si exacto pero esta vez fue con un propósito diferente fueron creados para erradicar a los herejes y fenómenos que hacen una ofensa contra dios entre ellos nosotros los sobrehumanos –

Yo me quede muda al escuchar tal información

-y desde la segunda inquisición ellos nos han cazado como animales y para terminar mataban a cualquier persona que tuviera la sospecha de ser sobrehumano aunque no lo fuera en realidad –

-pero ustedes que hicieron no podían defenderse –

-no podíamos –

Es lo que decía nanami-san

-los templarios tenían el apoyo del los nazis y contaban con sus experimentos que les daban mas velocidad y mejor manejo de espadas y armas de fuego, ellos fueron nuestro mas grande terror en los días grises –

-y después nosotros lo sobrehumanos nos esforzábamos a pelear contra ellos desde las sombras batallamos mucho y reuníamos fuerzas en secreto, cuando las fuerzas aliadas invadieron Europa nos unimos para formar la legión entre todos nos ayudaron repeler y liberar a nuestra gente y a civiles inocentes cuando las fuerzas aliadas llegaron a Berlín los sobrehumanos escondidos lograron rebelarse los bombarderos asolaron la ciudad y los solados nazis mas los templarios no pudieron contra las fuerzas rusas y los sobrehumanos que se alzaron de la opresión -

-cuando la batalla termino la legión y los países aliados nos reconocieron y se dieron cuenta de que nosotros somos una fuerza de combate efectiva así que la legión se consolido como una organización de sobrehumanos a nivel mundial que las naciones unidas tiene en cuenta –

Yo me quede sorprendida y mas al saber que ellos tenían un enemigo como nosotros con los exorcistas

-pero dejando eso de lado ise-kun, escuche que ya estas comprometido –

Pero ise se puso depresivo al escuchar esas palabras

-aun temes a rinko-san ¿verdad? –

-… me voy a la jaula del tiranosaurio, espero con suerte y me coma -

Luego de escuchar esas palabras los chicos intentaron retenerlo para que no cometa una locura

-aniki debes calmarte –

-estas exagerando novato –

-issei-kun no puede ser tan malo –

-escucha a tus amigos ise-kun… -

El como adulto le daba ánimos

-quizás se apiade de ti y te de una muerte rápida –

Y con esas palabras ise abrazo sus rodillas y murmuraba palabras mientras un aura depresiva lo rodeaba

-rinko-nee, te juro que me porto bien, soy un niño bueno y puro, pero por favor no me castigues, te prometo que no lo vuelvo hacer, no volveré a aceptar chocolates de chicas el 14 de febrero, por favor deja las esposas y el látigo, por favor, por favor, por favor, -

Yo me preguntaba que tan aterradora es hyodou-sensei para dejar a ise en ese estado de ánimo

_**Cambio de escena **_

Cuando pudimos calmar a ise todos subimos a unos jeep y autos anfibios norinkos con ametralladoras, motocicletas todo terreno con hombres armados y dos tanques de guerra creo que eran M1 Abraham de alto poder era una caravana preparada para salir de las murallas

-les encantara salir, podrán ver cosas increíbles –

-ise ¿Por qué tienen tantos vehículos con armamento –

-Es debido a los depredadores como los tiranosaurios, espinosaurios, carnotauros velociraptors, terodones, dilophosaurios, y muchos mas que me tomaría tiempo mencionar la ultima ves un tiranosaurio volteo un jeep que salio con poca protección y además de que dos guardabosques no sobrevivieron ya que dio batalla –

Todos no quedamos asombrados no pensé que el salir fuera peligroso y mas para los que eran sobrehumanos

-pero no hay de que preocuparse tenemos armamento y a los mejores guarda bosques de todo sekai se divertirán –

Luego de eso los vehículos comenzaron a encender motores

-saludos a todos soy kokoro y seré la encargada de la seguridad de los visitantes por favor sigan las indicaciones y en todo momento no salgan de los vehículos sin importar que, y ahora, disfruten de este viaje –

-ise a donde nos dirigimos –

-a la mansión de la doctora megami –

Pero una radio que tiene kokoro-san empezó a llamar

-he si… ok –

Despues kokoro-san se acerco a issei y le dio un golpe en la cabeza

-ay, porque hiciste eso kokoro-san –

-la doctora me dijo que lo hiciera –

El se sorprendió al escuchar esas palabras

-como me escucho si esta en otro vehiculo –

Eso es un misterio que no se puede resolver

-abran la puerta –

Y después una puerta de acero reforzado se levanto para permitir a los autos blindados la salida

-bien informen su estado –

Es lo que dijo kokoro-san es su radio

-_*unidad de escoltas preparada*-_

_-*unidad de acción rápida preparada*-_

_-*unidad de artillería pesada preparada*-_

_-*unidad medica preparada*-_

-bien entonces… -

Cuando la puerta se elevo por completo ella hablo

-reconocimiento numero 85 comienza ahora –

Y después de esas palabras los autos se movieron saliendo mucha velocidad, y cuando salimos pudimos ver el paisaje… era hermoso una planicie y bosques frondosos que eran tan altos como edificios pero cinco minutos mas sentimos que la tierra vibraba como si un gigante estuviera caminando y pudimos ver algo que me dejaría mas sorprendida…era lo que los libros de historia decían, era…-

-bueno visitantes lo que ustedes ven a la izquierda es a un enorme mamenchisaurio intentando comer las hojas de ese árbol, al parecer es un macho y mide 34 metros de largo, y como pueden ver es enorme pero no se preocupen es un dinosaurio pacifico los machos viven solos en cuanto a las hembras viven en grupos de 20 miembros…sin mencionar que algunos machos y solo los mas fuertes toman un grupo de hembras y las hacen su harem –

Todas las chicas comenzamos a tener un ligero disgusto, no por lo del harem ya que en la sociedad de los diablos los harenes son más o menos comunes si no por la cara que ponen los chicos de perversión yo mire a issei y vi que lo único que tenía en la mente era en el enorme dinosaurio

Claro es ise, el no le importan esas cosas es un chico sin ese tipo de ambiciones

-y a su derecha verán a una manada de stegosaurios que beben agua de un lago junto con maiasaurios y parasaurios y… valla parece que se unen una manada de triceratops y diabloceratops al lago –

Mire y vi a muchos dinosaurios… en toda mi vida nunca creí que llegaría a ver a un dinosaurio, ojala y los diablos formemos una alianza con los sobrehumanos para poder tener dinosaurios en el inframundo a Belcebú-sama le encantaría investigarlos

Y seguimos el camino por unos minutos hasta ahora hemos visto dinosaurios de diferentes tamaños y formas pero…

_-*código rojo, repito, código rojo*-_

Cuando se escucho eso ella tomo su radio

-a que distancia –

_-*a 120 metros de nosotros*-_

-deténganse y apaguen motores –

Los vehículos se detuvieron y kokoro-san se tele trasporto al techo de un anfibio con binoculares ise salio del vehiculo y yo también lo acompañe ambos fuimos al lado de kokoro-san

-hey kokoro-san que sucede –

Ella le paso los binoculares a ise

-tiene que ser una broma –

-que ise –

El me paso los binoculares y… por el maou… que diablos

Y eran dos dinosaurios de gran tamaño color negro comiendo el vientre de un dinosaurio de cuello largo y mas dinosaurios medianos de color rojo con cuernos los observaban de lejos manteniendo distancia… como si esperaran algo

-ise que son? –

-tyranosaurios, un macho y una hembra que están devorando a un apatosaurio y los que están alrededor son carnotauros esperando por carroña y para empeorar el cadáver bloquea el camino que debemos tomar –

-y que hacemos –

Pero kokoro-san hablo

-no tenemos tiempo para tomar otro camino y debemos estar allí antes de que el sol se oculte… tendremos que rodear el lugar sin llamar su atención –

Los otros llegaron y vieron con asombro lo que yo,

-los tiranosaurios son muy agresivos y fáciles de provocar si hacemos un ruido muy fuerte que llamen su atención nos atacaran y mas cuando los tanques no podrán recargar rápido si llegan a fallar –

-lo se ise-kun, pero es el único plan que tenemos…vuelvan a los vehículos –

Todos volvimos esperando que esto no ocurra en una tragedia

-ara ara esa si es una escena escalofriante –

-… mucha sangre… -

-ano estaremos bien? –

-seguro asía, solo tenemos que apegarnos al plan –

-ise y si el plan falla? –

Es lo que yo le pregunte, no es que no confíe en el, es solo que quisiera saber lo que aran para poder ayudar

-bueno tendríamos que intentar matarlos, aunque será difícil las armas de asalto apenas le dañarían y los proyectiles de tanque si los matarían pero es muy difícil darle a un objetivo que corre a 30 Km. por hora y además es impredecible, de ser así, si lo ultimo falla tendríamos que pelear con ellos aunque podremos llamar la atención de mas depredadores, por ahora ser sigilosos es lo que nos queda –

Los autos comenzaron a ir a paso lento para no llamar la atención de los tyranosaurios, mantuvieron distancia, pero algo paso, un dinosaurio mediano fue lo suficiente mente estupido al acercarse al cadáver un tiranosaurio lo vio y lo ahuyento, pero al hacerlo enfoco su mirada en nosotros

-maldición –

Kokoro-san tomo su radio

-deténganse, repito deténganse, -

los vehículos pararon y el tiranosaurio nos miraba con curiosidad, yo a pesar que he enfrentado a demonios callejeros mas grotescos al ver a ese depredador como nos miraba, con sus dientes de buen tamaño, su tamaño descomunal y sus ojos amarillos afilados, hace que mi corazón se acelere de la ansiedad y el miedo de lo que podía pasar, esta es una criatura despiadada de la que no sabría como enfrentarme

Pero luego observe que olfateaba el aire… acaso

-ise los tiranosaurios tienen buen olfato? –

-si pero no puede olfatearnos si estamos a contraviento –

-novato… estamos a favor –

Luego de eso vimos que el tiranosaurio comenzó a rugir, su rugido era fuerte y aterrador que tuve que taparme los oídos para mitigar el ruido, inclusive mi nobleza y los demás también lo hicieron

Pero el tiranosaurio comenzó a correr directamente hacia nosotros

-unidades de artillería pesada fuego a discreción –

Las torretas de los tanques se movieron para apuntar al dinosaurio que se esta acercando a toda velocidad y entonces dispararon pero no pudieron darle ya que cambiaba de dirección

_-*no podemos recargar rápido*-_

-unidades de acción rápida encárguense de distraerlo –

Los de las motos fueron hacia el para tratar de llamar su atención pero…

El paso de ellos

_-*… jefa no funciona* –_

-escoltas abran fuego –

Las armas comenzaron a disparar pero el no se inmutaba apenas lo hacían sangrar

-usen sus equipos ya –

Vi que los de las motos tomaron características de tigre y se levantaron de sus asientos y algo de su cintura salio disparado como una especie de cuerda y gancho que se enterraba en la piel del dinosaurio y se balanceaban rodeándolo después de una cajas rectangulares sacan cuchillas largas de color cromado y con ellas giran para intentar cortarlo dando como resultado cortes en la espalda y las piernas pero no fueron suficientes ya que su piel era muy dura

El tiranosaurio con su hocico tomo de la pierna y lo sacudió de un lado a otro para estrellarlo contra el suelo, su pierna sangraba mucho

-maldición –

Ise salio del auto y fue directo al tiranosaurio

-hey aquí ven por mí –

El tiranosaurio lo miro y le rugió más fuerte y comenzó a perseguirlo

-kokoro-san –

Es lo que dijo pero luego me di cuenta que ella no estaba se trasporto al herido y lo tomo para volver a trasportarse pero fue a un anfibio

-unidades médicas preparen lo antibióticos ya –

Y como cinco personas incluyendo a nanami-san salieron con una camilla para meter al chico que se lastimo

Pero note como asía bajaba del auto

-asía que haces –

-debo ir a ayudar es un sobrehumano y los nuestros no abandonamos a nadie –

Ella bajo y se acerco al anfibio para poder ayudar pero un carnotauro se acerco a ella a toda velocidad a ella

-ASIA –

Fue los gritos de todos pero Keiko-san salio y uso sombras para tomarlo del hocico y evitar que la mordiera

-ella no esta en el menú cerebro de maní –

Y entonces mas sombras en forma de lanzas se clavaron en el estomago del dinosaurio dejándolo agonizando

Mas carnotauros llegaron, pero yasushi-san creo tornados alrededor de Keiko-san y otro más fue golpeado en las piernas a una velocidad increíble era homare-san en forma lobo, que golpeaba las rodillas y talones

Pero cada vez mas llegaban eran como 6 de ellos y todos empezaron a disparar sus armas y los de acción inmediata llegaron a usar esos equipos para balancearse y cortarles sus nucas y piernas

Pero pude ver que ise estaba en problemas ya que lo golpeaba con su quinesis y apenas lo hacia retroceder

-ven reliquia, intenta comerme –

El tiranosaurio intento comerlo pero ise saco sus alas de diablo y se puso sobre la cabeza de este pero el otro tiranosaurio intento morderlo el lo vio venir y salto haciendo que este mordiera a su compañero

-ise voy a ayudarte –

-¿Qué? ... NO, NO VENGAS –

Yo desplegué mis alas y tome vuelo para ayudarlo desde el aire preparaba mi poder de la destrucción para eliminar a ese dinosaurio pero algo nos hizo parar

Y era el rugido de otro dinosaurio no era el de los tiranosaurios era mucho mas fuerte y aterrador

Observe entre los árboles para ver a otro dinosaurio más grande y delgada en comparación con los tiranosaurios, este tenia el hocico mas alargado como un cocodrilo brazos fuertes con filosas garras y una aleta espinal notable de color amarillo en la espalda

-maldición, buchou volvamos a vehiculo ya –

Ise volaba y me tomo de las manos, pude ver que en su rostro tenia… miedo

Cuando llegamos el pidió una radio a los guardabosque que volvieron a tomar sus lugares, podía ver que ellos también tenían miedo

-kokoro-san apareció un espinosaurio hay que salir de aquí ya –

_-*bien con el recién llegado podremos tomar retirada ya que los tiranosaurios solo se concentraran en el, todas las unidades vuelvan a avanzar ya*-_

-y asía donde esta? –

-esta en el anfibio ayudando a curar al que se lastimo -

Y los vehículos volvieron a arrancar, yo y todos mirábamos por la ventana el como entre ellos se rugían y los medianos los rodeaban sus ruidos eran desgarradores y después comenzaron a pelear con cabezazos y mordeduras pero ninguno de ellos cedía

Nos detuvimos en una distancia segura para observar la pelea que se estaba desarrollando los golpes con sus colas y cabezas eran fuertes ya que estábamos a 90 metros de ellos y se escuchan

_-*los tengo en la mira jefa solicito permiso para disparar*-_

-negativo, retomen formación para continuar con la excursión a mi orden –

_-*enterado jefa cambio y fuera*-_

Los estuvimos viendo pelear y vi con asombro que una de ellos fue derribado y se le dificultaba levantarse y el otro tenía dificultades para ponerse al día con el de la aleta

-ise que esta pasando? Porque están peleando así? –

-son depredadores dominantes ellos luchan por territorios y para eliminar la competencia pero si los tiranosaurios usan mejor la cabeza podrían ganarle pero el spinosaurio es mas listo y mas ágil con el cuerpo delgado que tiene –

Pero luego vi que el de la aleta mordía al otro desde la parte superior del cuello y

*CRACK*

-ya lo mato –

Y era cierto el tiranosaurio callo inerte y sin vida al parecer le había roto el cuello, pero el otro que ya se pudo levantar lo embistió con su cabeza y moviéndola como si fuera un mazo lo golpeo en el hocico para morderlo en el la garganta, el de la aleta intentaba liberarse

-el spinosaurio esta condenado -

-ara ara a que te refieres issei-kun –

-los tiranosaurios son conocidos por tener una mordida muy poderosa que es capas de travesar el acero ligeramente blindado son muchas toneladas de fuerza y además de tener bacterias entre los dientes que con solo un ligero corte de ellos te puede poner en un riesgo de infección sanguínea si es que el sangrado no te mata –

-como un dragón de komodo –

-algo así –

El tiranosaurio lo había matado y rugía su victoria para luego devorar su cuerpo

-el spinosaurio perdió por estar en desventaja de dos a uno pero en un uno a uno el habría ganado –

Todos seguimos observando con algo de temor

-ok todas la unidades vuelvan al camino y sigamos –

Volvimos a movernos y después de un par de horas llegamos al lugar destinado era un lugar extenso con murallas eléctricas y nos abrieron la entrada en la que pasamos después llegamos a una mansión de retiro algo lujosa paramos en el y comenzamos a bajar

La doctora nanami bajo y nos dio la bienvenida

-ok bienvenidos a mi casa de retiro también este es un criadero para los dinosaurios herbívoros así que sientanse como en casa –

Vi que asía bajo del anfibio algo cansada

-asía que paso? –

Es lo que yo le había preguntado

-me fue muy difícil curarlo los antibióticos fueron de mucha ayuda –

-bueno ise-kun volveremos en trece días cuídense –

-si kokoro-san nos veremos luego, gracias por traernos aquí y por el safari gratis –

-no hay problema solo si comienzan ese raiting game me avisas que yo también quiero participar –

-cuento contigo –

Ellos volvieron a sus vehículos y salieron

-bien chicos nos quedaremos aquí para entrenar nuestras habilidades en combate –

Solo suspire esperando a que con esto pueda acercarme a el y pueda al fin ver mis sentimientos, se que es denso, pero aun tengo la esperanza de que pueda aceptar ser mi esposo y al fin casarnos… pero no podré olvidar ese rostro de miedo que tenia al ver ese dinosaurio con aleta… porque le tendrá tanto temor

_**Fin del capitulo**_

**Hey espero y les haya gustado verán esto lo saque al ver la película de jurassic park, aunque no he podido ver la de jurassic Word les aseguro que será una película chida y más al ver los cortes, el como el protagonista usa velociraptors como compañeros de caza, eso es cool **

**Hay algunas cosas que quiero aclarar el fic de intercambio equivalente lo pondré en pausa junto con los otros ya que quiero poner toda mi atención en este **

**Espero y lo entiendan ya que no cuento con el tiempo que antes tenía y mi meta es completarlo hasta que termine el arco de la reunión de paz **

**A y si se sorprendieron del elemento del anime que vieron pues les diré que es uno de mis favoritos el equipo tridimensional que es usado en shingeki no kyojin para matar titanes, imagínense usándose en dinosaurios **

**Bueno yo sin mas me despido y quiero contestar algo que me dijo un anónimo en mi fic de samurai moderno y que dijo que mi argumento no tiene valides ya que cao-cao, jeane, Siegfried, y Arthur son humanos y son considerados clase S**

**Pues dejame decirte que ellos son decendientes o estan emparentados con los héroes y ademas de que sus sacred gears y espadas sagradas y demoniacas les otorgan poderes y fuerza, tampoco olviden de que Cao-Cao tiene el longuinos original una de las armas definitivas para matar a dios **

**Bueno ya sin mas que decir se despide de ustedes su fiel servidor God Of Hope **


	11. Chapter 11

**Hola a todos soy yo de nuevo, acaso pensaron que me morí, pues pensaron mal, hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo, y espero comentarios ya que en el capitulo pasado solo recibí unos pocos, hoy tengo algunas sorpresas en este capitulo sin mas preámbulos los dejo para que lean**

**(n/a) no soy dueño de high school dxd si no issei no seria tan lascivo **

* * *

**Capitulo 11 : digno del corazon**

_Pov issei _

La casa era como la recuerdo en este lugar me entrene al estilo espartano y creo que mis compañeros de nobleza y banda podrán entrenarse aquí

Cuando todos entramos vieron la parte de adentro que era algo lujosa y impecable… si tal y como la recuerdo

-onii-chan –

Dirijo mi mirada para ver a una niña como de 10, de cabello negro y ojos color dorado vestía de un sencillo vestido amarillo de flores y ella corrió a abrazarme para luego yo cargarla

-hey taiyo-chan como te ha ido –

-bien onii-chan me alegro que volvieras –

-pero miren quien hizo acto de presencia –

Y luego dirijo mi mirada a una chica como de mi edad con el mismo cabello negro y ojos dorados traia un kimono de color rojo con detalles carmesí y un obi negro, en su cintura portaba una katana y una wakisaki de vaina carmesí

-kagero-san como te va –

-no me quejo pero hay algo que me molesta… -

-que? –

Ella se acerco a mi y con un dedo toco mi camisa para luego limpiarse el dedo

-estas sucio –

-a bueno, veras es que… -

Pero no pude hablar cuando ella me tomo del brazo derecho y me jalo

-lo que tengas que decir no es escusa para ensuciarte, iras a la ducha y te darás un baño –

-pero kagero-san –

-sin peros –

Ella me arrastro a la regadera… como olvidaba esos días… también olvidaba que… ella es una obsesiva con la limpieza

* * *

_**Cambio de escena **_

_Pov rias _

Todos nos cambiamos con ropa adecuada para el entrenamiento que íbamos a realizar, seguíamos a issei para lo que nos tenia preparado pero tenia una mochila

-bueno chicos esta será una prueba de reflejos y tiempo de reacción que debemos de realizar –

-pero ise a donde vamos? –

-ya estamos aquí –

Cuando llegamos a un espacio amplio vimos a unos dinosaurios de dos metros y medio de altura y eran de color café claro con unos cuellos largos

-estos son gallimimus dinosaurios herbívoros que alcanzan velocidades altas, como pueden ver, son algo parecidos a una gallina –

-issei-kun que se supone que aremos –

Es lo que kiba pregunto

-se acuerdan de la película de rocky –

Todos asentimos, quien no se acuerda de esa película

-muy simple… así como el intentaba atrapar una gallina ustedes tendrán que atrapar uno –

Todos nos quedamos callados a las palabras de el

-oye novato eso parece fácil –

-a se me olvidaba –

El busco entre su mochila y lo encontró era un brazalete de metal con una luz verde que parpadeaba

-estos serán nuestros compañeros de entrenamiento pónganselos en las muñecas y tobillos –

El nos dio muchos y todos nos lo pusimos

-ise-para que nos servirán estos –

-ya se los pusieron todos –

Nosotros asentimos

-bien –

El se puso un reloj en su muñeca derecha y oprimió un botón

Y justo cuando el presiono ese botón mi cuerpo comenzó a sentirse mas pesado

-hey por que siento mi cuerpo más pasado –

-issei-kun que es esto –

-oye aniki que pasa –

-bueno esos brazaletes sirven para aumentar la gravedad del cuerpo, en estos momentos están soportando cinco veces más que el nivel normal –

Con razón, era por eso

-y una cosa mas, no pueden usar sus habilidades quineticas o magia deben hacerlo con solo su fuerza –

Esto seria muy difícil

-bien que esperan vamos a hacerlo –

El también se puso los brazaletes y emprendió carrera para intentar tomar uno

-bien si el lo hace porque no –

Keiko y los demas fueron a alcanzarlo

-esto parece ser divertido –

-dificil… -

-ara ara espero y podamos dar resultados –

-bueno que estamos esperando vamos por uno de ellos –

-si –

* * *

_**Cambio de escena **_

En mi opinión… fue un desastre, no pudimos atrapar a uno de esos dinosaurios eran veloces y para rematar se comportaban como gallinas

-bueno en mi opinión no estuvieron tan mal, en mi primer día no estaba tan cerca, bien por todos –

-como resististe todo esto isse-san –

Es lo que asía preguntaba a issei que nos pasaba una botella de agua

-… eso mismo me sigo preguntando –

Todos nos quedamos en silencio después de que dijo esas palabras

-pero no se preocupen, ya pasando el calentamiento pasaremos a una evaluación en sus habilidades, nos concentraremos en sus fortalezas y debilidades, de acuerdo? –

Es lo que todos asentimos

-bien para mejorar los reflejos y la velocidad deben ponerse con alguien que si les dara pelea, y tengo a las adecuadas para su entrenamiento síganme –

Nosotros lo seguimos a hasta llegar a un lugar era como un domo y decia prohibido el paso

-hey issei como te va –

-koga-san mucho tiempo sin verte –

Era un hombre de cómo de 30 de cabello negro, vestía pantalón verde y camisa roja en su hombro traía un fusil de asalto

-veo que todavía traes tú MK14 –

-si, yo no salgo de casa sin el, y a propósito tus amigas están muy estresadas –

-bueno vere si puedo sacarlas un rato de cacería, mientras tanto nos puedes abrir –

-claro, pasen –

el saco una tarjeta para abrirnos la puerta que al parecer era de acero reforzado la paso a un escáner y presionaba algunos números

-escuchen pase lo que pase no se alteren ni muestren signos de amenaza, o de lo contrario lo que esta detrás de la puerta nos atacara sin dudar, me escucharon –

Nosotros asentimos en total acuerdo

-listo issei se alegraran de verte –

Cuando abrió la puerta vimos que dentro había un espacio de suelo lleno de hojas secas, alrededor del espacio hay mucha vegetación

Cuando entramos pudimos escuchar que las plantas se movían y también que se escuchaban ruidos extraños

-mantengan la calma y no se alteren –

-es mas fácil decirlo que hacerlo aniki –

Después un sonido nos alerto mas, era como el de un llamado

Por ultimo de los matorrales algo se movía, era muy rápido para verlo y no solo eso, podía escuchar que eran mas, pero justo en frente de ise algo salía lentamente

Eran cinco dinosaurios medianos, y por sus rasgos se podía distinguir que eran carnívoros, había dos cosas que me llamaron la atención de ellos

En primera una garra en forma de gancho que se mantenía sin tocar el suelo

Y la segunda es el que hacían sonidos entre si, como si entre ellos se comunicaran

-hey señoritas, acaso se olvidaron de mi –

Ellos se acercaron a issei y olieron su mano para que la del medio se lanzara a issei con chillido desgarrador

-ISE –

Yo iba a ayudarlo, como pude bajar la guardia, esa cosa lo esta

-jajajajaja, espera me llenaras de baba, me alegro de verte kono –

Lo esta… ¿lamiendo?

Y después los otros lo estaban lamiendo… es una clase de broma?

-hey chicas ya o kagero-san me obligara a darme otro baño con desinfectante –

Después esas cosas lo dejaron y se acurrucaron en el una de ellas puso su cabeza en su hombro derecho

-kono tu siempre eres la mas malcriada –

Ella gruño en respuesta

-lo se pero le dije a kokoro-san que las sacara a cazar –

Y luego otra gruño

-perdón por eso, pero han tenido problemas –

Y una mas gruño

-bueno, bueno esta bien, me quedare aquí unos días y las sacare a cazar que les párese –

Ellas asintieron… esto me sorprendió mas, acaso el las entiende?

-em… ise, me podías –

Yo me acerque a el, pero al estar a dos metros y medio, me rugieron e intentaron a arañarme con sus garras delanteras

-hey quietas –

Ellas con una sola orden de ise pararon

-buenas chicas –

El les acaricio las cabezas y nos miro

-bien quiero que conozcan a mis hijas adoptivas, cada una tiene un color que las diferencia de las otras en su espalda, la de rojo es kono, es muy celosa y siempre busca llamar mi atención es la líder, la de azul, es sui, es paciente y a la vez mas inteligente, la de gris es fuu, es la mas rápida de las cinco y es muy inquieta, la que le sigue de color negro es kage, es buena en el sigilo y los ataques sorpresa, y por ultimo y la mas joven, mera que es de color naranja, ella es muy sobre protectora conmigo y sus demás hermanas, pero tiene un buen olfato de hecho en las cacerías ella es la rastreadora que es un papel muy importante –

-pero ise que son –

-bueno… ellas son velociraptors los depredadores mas rápidos de todo el archipiélago –

Nos quedamos en shock, estas cosas son peligrosas

-bien chicas ellos son mis amigos y no quiero que los lastimen, me escucharon –

Ellas asintieron y yo no sabía como tomar esto

-bien los primeros seran kiba, Keiko-san, y homare, pasen por favor –

Ellos pasaron y al instante los velociraptors los rodearon

-bueno ustedes son buenos en velocidad mis chicas los atacaran desde varios ángulos, deben tener cuidado ya que sus garras son filosas y pueden coordinarse en sus ataques, además de que ellas pueden estudiarlos y buscar sus puntos débiles, deben también estudiarlas y usar mas estrategias pueden atacarlas con esto –

El les dio bouken a yuuto-kun y Keiko-san

-y una cosa mas entre mas entrenen mas su peso aumentara ya que los brazaletes cuentan con un dispositivo que permite analizar el cuerpo verificando si uno esta listo para agregar más peso –

Después de escuchar eso mire mi brazalete procesando la información que nos dio ise

-asía prepara tu sacred gear si hay un herido, -

Ella saco sus anillos

-y ahora… comenzamos –

* * *

_**Cambio de escena**_

_Pov issei _

El entrenamiento con mis hijas funciono y la verdad no estuvo mal los chicos

Van mejorando en sus tácticas y estrategias de solo la velocidad y fuerza no podrán sobrevivir en el campo de batalla

Pero paramos y les dije que regresáramos ya que el cielo empezó a caer

Ya después de eso les dije que comenzare a hacer la cena ya que empezaba a anochecer y la lluvia no paraba

Las lluvias en el archipiélago no son duraderas al ser un clima tropical

En estos momentos ya servia los platos y todos fueron a comer cada uno probo mi comida y…

-es increíble ise-kun – ese fue kiba

-valla novato no me lo imaginaba de ti siendo cocinero – homare con su actitud de costumbre

-tu esposa no tendría oportunidad contra ti aniki – la mera verdad yasushi no me considero tanto

-es muy delicioso ise-san –

-bueno asia no es para tanto, solo hice lo que pude –

-tu habilidades culinarias no dejan de sorprenderme ise-kun –

Fue la doctora me…

-ajem –

Pude notar que tenía una regla y me miraba como si supiera lo que iba a decir

Ella es aterradora

-ise que tal si la próxima vez me dejas ayudarte –

-si ise-kun no nos dejo ayudar eso es malo –

Buchou y akeno-san comentaban, bueno es que si ellas me ayudaban no habría terminado

-lo ciento pero no quería molestarlas ya que yo las invite a esto y… -

-tonterías, estamos comprometidos es normal que uno ayude a su prometido ¿no? –

No es que me moleste pero… no se que pensar de este compromiso

Se que prometí a ayudarla pero, siento que este cariño es para guardar apariencias. Quizás deba hablar con ella y decirle que no tiene que usarme demasiado como practica para quien es digno de su corazón, yo pienso que no me merezco a alguien tan cariñosa y amable como ella

Será mejor dejar esto claro antes de que me llegue a creer que tengo esperanzas de que corresponda a mis sentimientos

Estos sentimientos que estoy sintiendo, desde que sentí como me abrazaba después de lo de asia

Estos sentimientos desde que hiciéramos el juramento inquebrantable

Estos sentimientos después de que me beso

Estos sentimientos que crecen y me harán alejarme de la cruda y triste verdad, de que ella es inalcanzable para mi

* * *

_**Cambio de escena**_

_Pov rias _

Me levantaba de mi cama en una habitación que nanami-san me dio me acerco a la ventana para ver como la lluvia cae, puedo ver claro que la lluvia ha bajado su intensidad pero hay truenos y…sonidos raros… como trompetas escuchándose afuera

No podía distinguir ni diferenciar que eran esos sonidos

Escuche ruidos en la puerta de mi habitación al parecer alguien tocaba

-em… buchou… esta despierta? –

Oh por el maou es… no puede ser… no pensé que viniera a mi habitación… estoy tan sonrojada

-si no lo esta pues…buenas noches –

-NO… quiero decir…pasa ise –

El tardo en entrar pero cuando entro estaba con la pijama de debajo de color gris y tenia una camisa blanca pegada al torso… esto seria como uno de mis sueños secretos y subidos de tono

-no esperaba verte aquí ise ya tenia pensado ir a tu habitación –

-em bueno pues, quería hablar con usted y –

El paro de hablar al escuchar esos sonidos haya fuera ese era mi oportunidad de preguntarle

-ise sabes de donde son esos sonidos? –

-si! Son de Parasaurios, conocidos como dinosaurios trompeteros –

-dinosaurios trompeteros? –

-si, espero un momento –

El saco de su celular una foto, era un dinosaurio un poco raro era delgado con la cola corta y de tras de su cabeza sale algo así como un copete, su color era naranja, con el lomo gris y del hocico a la punta detrás de su cabeza era de color rojo

-Este es uno, su cabeza esta adaptada para producir sonidos altos y bajos que se escuchan a kilómetros de distancia –

Valla no pensé que este fuera el responsable, ise si sabe de esta isla

-ise conoces mucho esta isla, parece ser como si hubieras crecido aquí –

-bueno, me entrene aquí y tuve que adaptarme a muchas cosas –

-fufufu como se esperaba de mi peón y prometido, eres increíble –

Pude notar que el bajo la mirada, algo no anda bien

-buchou, vine a preguntarle algo –

-dime ise que ocurre –

-bueno, vera, lo que pasa es que acepte ayudarla y todo pero…yo… no estoy seguro si esto es una cubierta o…-

-espera un segundo… tu sigues pensando que esto es una cubierta? –

El no me miro, porque sigue pensando que esto solo es una farsa… acaso… no le gusto…no, eso no, tiene que ser otra cosa, no puedo saltar a conclusiones así

-ise quiero que seas sincero conmigo y me digas lo que piensas de mí –

El seguía callado justo cuando le iba a volver a preguntar

-me tardaría toda la noche ya que es mucho lo que tengo que decirle, pero si hubiera solo una palabra para describirla… seria… inalcanzable –

Me sorprendí mucho ante esas palabras

-es inalcanzable porque, es amable, atenta, cariñosa, es la mejor chica que cualquiera daría su brazo por tener a su lado… el que tendrá su corazón será el hombre mas afortunado y… rayos… debo ser fuerte –

Yo e quede en silencio escuchando sus palabras, tenia la esperanza de que podría llegar a su corazón, pero al parecer no era necesario ya que con esto que dijo, era mas que claro que tenia fuertes sentimientos por mi. Y pude ver el problema a millas de distancia… ise… porque te haces menos?

-solo le pido que… puede usarme si quiere, se que su afecto será para quien usted elija y ame, yo soy contento de ser su ciervo y peón. Nada me haría feliz que su felicidad –

Apretaba mis manos con fuerza, no me gusta, no me gusta que el… piense que no me merece, el es mi ise, mi peon, mi amado cordero, de la que me enamore y estoy dispuesta a todo para que nadie me lo aparte de mí, el es mi cordero y yo soy su dueña

-me disculpo… quizás no debí decir estas cosas yo… olvide lo que dije… me retiro buenas… -

-ise –

El estaba a punto de irse pero le hable para que se detuviera con la voz más tranquila que pude dar. En estos momentos quería hacer lo que estoy a punto de hacer y con mucho anhelo

-ven, acércate –

El volteo pero sin atreverse a mirarme a los ojos. Se acerco a paso lento para detenerse en frente de mí. Seguía sin mirarme esperando quizás un castigo o una reprimenda

Nos quedamos en silencio lo único que se escuchaba era el sonido de la lluvia, los truenos y los dinosaurios que llamaban a los suyos

Yo me acerque a el para tomarlo de la camisa, el temblaba pero…

-quieres que le muestre mis sentimientos a la persona que se los merece, bien, are eso –

Lentamente me acercaba a su rostro, y sin aviso hice lo que mi corazón pedía

Lo bese

Pero esta ves no fue uno rápido, si no uno lento, para disfrutarlo y demostrarle que el es digno

No puedo cansarme de la sensación de sus labios, de su sabor, de la textura de su lengua, no puedo cansarme de la calidez de su alma

Cuando paramos para tomar aire el me miraba sorprendido por lo que acabo de hacer

-buchou… -

-ise, el que debería de decir que no es digno, soy yo –

El no entendía mis palabras ya que sus ojos se abrieron más de la impresión

-eres leal, amable, calido, te preocupas por todos, eres el chico con la que volverías a cualquier chica a tus pies, sin embargo, desde el primer momento que te vi, supe que debía tenerte se que suena egoísta pero… quiero que seas solamente mío, así como seré solamente tuya –

Al parecer no podía creer lo que le decía ya que se quedo mudo tratando de articular palabras que no salían de su boca, hasta que dio con una

-…buchou –

-se que es muy pronto para ti que me digas esa palabra que quiero, pero quiero que entiendas que mi corazón ya tiene dueño, ese dueño es al que en este momento tengo ganas de amarlo… con todo –

Esta vez no lo dejo hablar ya que volví a besarlo, esta vez sin contenerme, muchos dirían que podría arrepentirme pero no me importa

Cuando paramos de besarnos el hablo

-rias… yo estoy a tus órdenes sin importar nada –

Me sentía llena de felicidad, el había dicho mi nombre, eso es lo que esperaba

Volvimos a besarnos y no dejamos de hacerlo, tocándonos en lugares que solo aumentaban nuestra lujuria, estamos en un punto en el que si no me detengo yo seria completamente una mujer, pero… pero… POR EL MAOU, QUIERO QUE ME HAGA SUYA DE UNA VEZ

No me arrepiento de nada, absolutamente de nada

_**Fin del capitulo **_

* * *

**Espero y les haya gustado. La tuve que parar porque si continuaba habría limon y la verdad si les soy honesto, seria mi primera vez escribiendo limon ya que me encanta esta pareja**

**Aun así coméntenme y díganme si quieren que escriba limon o que alguien los detenga, por que su opinión es lo que cuenta **

**De ante mano me disculpo por la tardanza y las ideas que tengo en la cabeza los voy a lanzar como retos para quien quiera hacerlos **

**Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope **


	12. Chapter 12

**Hola a todos solo les diré que tras pensarlo mucho me he decido que Rias sea la que tenga la primera vez de Issei**

**Se que algunos de ustedes quieren cortarme la cabeza y ponerla en una bandeja de oro y entregársela a un cocodrilo **

**Pero aparte de que rias es mi favorita les diré que hice esto porque ustedes saben que soy diferente a los clichés del típico "me espero y con mas drama les doy lo que quieren" **

**A si que espero que el limon los contente aunque es mi primer limon y la verdad no estoy seguro si será satisfactorio. He leído fics con limons y creo que me hice una idea pero ustedes juzguen **

**Sin más preámbulos los dejo para que lean **

**Pese a que no cuento con el suficiente tiempo como antes los capítulos serán algo cortos pero las escenas de peleas como el raiting game o la batalla de kokabiel serán largas**

**Y ahora si. Sin más preámbulos los dejo para que lean **

**(N/A: no soy dueño de nada. Ecepto las ideas y lo demás que es aparte del manga y el anime) **

* * *

**Capitulo 12: felicidad **

_Pov issei _

Muchos en la escuela me dicen "playboy" ó "gigoló" y la verdad no estoy seguro de lo que significan esas palabras. Y mas el ultimo. Pero aika-san me dijo que la verdad atraigo mucho la atención femenina

Para mi todo es confuso

Pero una cosa que si entiendo. Es que lo que estoy haciendo

Estoy besando a la chica más hermosa que cualquier hombre mataría por tener

Solo les diré que no me considero un chico atractivo, ni un millonario, ni siquiera puedo saber si lo que estoy haciendo es un sueño

Pero me pongo a pensar que quizás, solo quizás, deba mirar más a mí alrededor

Si no hubiera hablado con ella sobre este compromiso yo no me habría dado cuenta de que mis sentimientos serian correspondidos de la manera que yo entendiera o entrara en mi densa cabeza

**[Al fin te diste cuenta]**

Y a ti quien te pregunto?

**[nadie. Solo me aburrí y quise entretenerme contigo]**

Porque no te vuelves a dormir? Estas mejor callado

**[mmm… nah me gusta ver en lo que te metes y mas en lo que estas a punto de hacer… y tengo asientos de primera fila**]

Y que te hace pensar que te voy a dejar ver

**[simple. No sabes cortar mi enlace contigo] **

...

**[…]**

... solo cállate y no metas tus comentarios que a nadie le importan

**[Bueno, me callare. Y ahora que esperas. Hazte hombre y disfruta de esa chica gremory. Que ya tengo mis palomitas listas]**

De donde sacaste palo… hay dios (ow) dame fuerzas

Bueno como iba diciendo antes de que un costal de escamas y fuego me interrumpiera

**[Sabes que puedo escucharte verdad?]**

Esa es la idea

**[Eres un…]**

Si lo que digas

**[Teme] **

Dejando de lado al súper rojo Elmo

**[Sabes que. No voy a seguirte escuchando. Me voy a dormir]**

Buenas noches y que sueñes con los dragoncitos

**[¡PUDRETE!] **

Cielos. Que carácter. Ya cásate quieres

Volviendo a lo mío

Rias me besaba y yo le devolvía el beso y además de que ella empezaba a pasar sus manos debajo de mi camisa. Yo tocaba sus piernas pasando de su lencería…

…ahora que tengo más atención veo que tiene una lencería de seda roja sangre. Que cubre sus pechos y su vientre hasta llegar a medio muslo

Esto es… increíble.

En mi vida. No creí que jamás experimentara esto. Ni tampoco me importaba que a mis 16 me dijeran que no debería ser virgen. Y…

Esperen un segundo! Rinko-nee me dijo después de la platica que. Si lo hago. Voy a perder el control de mi quinesis ya que la excitación es una emoción fuerte

Ya dándome cuenta de eso trato de calmarme. Vamos. Tú puedes. Pero rias era diferente. Ella. Tenía una respiración muy acelerada.

Pude verla a los ojos para ver que ella tenía una mirada diferente. Muy diferente a la vez pasada en la que quiso darme su virginidad para escapar de su matrimonio con Raiser

Esta mirada tenia… deseo

Pasaba a besarme por el cuello y rozar más sus manos en mí pecho

-rias-sama espere yo… -

Ello no me dejo hablar ya que volvió a besarme, esta vez me empujo a la cama y se subió a mi cintura

Justo cuando se detuvo a respirar trate de hablar y decirle

-rias-sama. Por favor yo –

Pero pare de hablar cuando ella me miro y con sus manos no dejaban mis mejillas

-ise…-

Hablaba entre respiraciones yo me había quedado callado ante su mirada

-ise… tengo hambre… -

Tiene hambre? Piensa en comida?

-todas las noches no estaba satisfecha. Cada vez quería sentir más. Quería que el tu real fuera a tomarme y no el de mis fantasías, me es insoportable -

El de sus fantasías?

-y hora que se de tus sentimientos. No desperdiciare esta oportunidad… ise… te amo… estoy hambrienta de ti… por favor… aliméntame… hazme sentir completa –

…yo abrí mucho mis ojos ante tales palabras… yo… soy un idiota

* * *

_Pov Rias _

Cada noche desde que lo conocí, desde que lo toque, desde que me hiciera la promesa inquebrantable, tenía este deseo. El deseo de que mi cordero, mi ise, me tomara y me llenara a lo más alto que nuestros corazones podían tener de placer

Mi oportunidad de ser feliz es estando con issei y no quiero perderla

Muchos dirán que estoy desesperada. Pero no saben lo que yo tuve que pasar

Desde que mis padres me dijeran que tengo que darles un heredero para la casa Gremori me sentí presionada pero tenía la seguridad de que ellos entenderían y me dieran mi tiempo para encontrar a la persona con quien quiero formar una familia

Que tonta fui al creerlo

Lo fui ya que ellos presionaron más y en las reuniones me hacían platicar con los herederos de otras casas

A mi vista todos tenían muchas cosas en común

Eran arrogantes, prejuiciosos, se creían lo mejor del inframundo

Y yo no quería nada que ver con ellos en ningún momento

Pero mi pesadilla comenzó cuando mis padres quisieron controlar mi vida al elegir a mi prometido

Raiser phenex el tercer heredero de la casa phenex que simbolizan al ave fenix diabólica

Cuando nos presentaron el era tan arrogante que los otros herederos serian niños al lado de el

Lo cual me disgustaba al borde

Lo investigue y encontré que toda su nobleza era un harem personalizado y para terminar. Su misma hermana esta en el

Solo un sucio desagradable pondría a su hermana en su harem

A el no le intereso. Solo mi nombre y mi posición le interesan

El no era quien yo quería como mi futuro esposo

Pero por mas que intente hablar con ellos. No escuchaban, no querían entender que yo busco mi felicidad. Solo les interesa tener un heredero. Solo quieren que la casa sea segura

Hubo momentos en los que perdía las esperanzas. En los que preferiría mejor que me mataran a que ese sucio cerdo me llegase a tocar.

No podía creer que mi destino era pasar mis diez mil años de vida a que me tratara como su perra

Quería morirme, quería que por lo menos un ángel caído me atravesara con una lanza de luz

Pero justo cuando pensé que mis esperanzas se acabaron, que ya no tenía salida. Algo o alguien llego

Ese alguien era un chico

Pero no era cualquier chico, este era diferente a cualquier humano que haya conocido

Este tenía algo que ningún sacerdote o monja podría tener

El tenía… un alma pura

Con forme iba observándolo mas llamaba mi atención

Su inocencia y nobleza fueron lo que mas atención me llamaron

Algunos humanos iban tratando de satisfacer sus pecados pero ese chico era otra cosa.

El prefiere el bienestar de otros que el suyo

Cuando lo reviví como un demonio pude verlo más de cerca y mi corazón era mas acelerado al ver su sonrisa… esa sonrisa que puede desarmarme y volverme adicta

Pero lo mejor de ello es que ese chico llegaría a muchos extremos por salvar a alguien importante no importándole las adversidades

Una persona desinteresada y capaz de todo por nada más que los demás

Esa persona es issei hyodou, mi peón, mi prometido, mi tierno e inocente cordero, por el que yo seria una leona por defenderlo

El es quien yo quiero y pido por esposo

Se que tengo que tratar con asia y koneko-chan, se que tengo que tratar con hyodou-sensei pero no me arrepiento

No me arrepiento de darle mi primer beso, no me arrepiento de haberme comprometido con el, no me arrepiento de querer matar a cualquiera que intente lastimarlo

Y sobre todo… no me arrepiento de querer darle mi virginidad, mi pureza a el

Mi mirada delata mis intenciones y la expresión de desconcierto que tiene hace que mi hambre aumente

Pero después frunció el ceño… porque lo hizo

Me tomo de las muñecas como la otra vez que intente al menos tenerlo como un recuerdo grabado en mi corazón y en mi vientre

Pero esta vez tenia una mirada de determinación en sus ojos

-rias-sama, me dijo que a usted se le hacia insoportable –

No entendía el porque me hacia esa pregunta. Yo solo asentí

-…que idiota soy –

Era lo que se decía. Seguía sin entender

-rias-sama, le pido que me perdone, si yo me… -

-ise espera, porque me pides perdón –

-yo… si me hubiera dado cuenta pues… -

Ahora podía entenderlo… esto es otra cosa por lo que me enamore de el… no importa si eso es auto castigo… el siempre es atento a los que son importantes en su vida

Y eso es algo que aunque me gusta de el debo de corregir

-ise… -

Con el sonido de mi voz hice que el soltara mis muñecas y yo le tocaba el rostro

-ise, se que quieres que todos a tu alrededor sean felices. Pero también debes de ver por ti mismo… -

-rias-sama yo… -

Yo lo silencie con un beso. El se entrego dejando lo que iba a decir. Hasta que nos separamos para tomar aire

-ise… haremos lo que no pudimos hacer. Pero esta vez. Lo haremos bien –

El me miraba con una sonrisa de sinceridad pero pude ver que ahora estaba nervioso, me alegro de ser su primera vez. Y me alegro de que el sea mi primera vez, mis padres quizás digan que el no es el indicado por no ser de sangre pura. Pero ya me harte de que controlen mi vida, pero si tanto quieren un heredero pues… se los daré…

_**ALERTA! ALERTA! EL LIMON COMIENZA AQUÍ ALERTA! ALERTA!**_

Volví a besarlo y esta vez siento que se esta entregando a mi. Sus manos rozan cada parte de mi cuerpo así como yo de el suyo mis gemidos se escuchaban junto con sus suspiros y el sonido de la lluvia sus mano

De repente sin darme cuenta se volteo para que estuviera sobre mí. Yo puse mis brazos alrededor de su cuello mientras sus labios rozaban el mío. Me estaba perdiendo en mis deseos de lujuria y placer. Pude sentir que una mano intentaba llegar a uno de mis pechos pero retrocedía y volvía a tocar otra parte

Después lo detuve haciendo que me mirara

-ise –

-rias-sama… me permites? –

El estaba nervioso, valla se supone que debería ser yo la nerviosa

Tome su mano y la puse en mi seno derecho. A pesar de la pijama de seda pude sentir el tacto de su mano que apretaba suave y lento. Le dí una sonrisa demostrándole que le doy permiso

-me molestaría si mi prometido no lo hiciera –

Se lo dije con una voz seductora y el volvio a besarme, pero esta vez apretándome el seno con suavidad y ternura. Hasta en nuestra primera vez el trata de no lastimarme

Se detuvo para quitarse la camisa dejándome ver su cuerpo bien trabajado y tonificado por los entrenamientos a lo largo de su vida. Ese vientre y pecho. Era como si fuera cincelado por un artista

Y yo no iba a quedarme atrás, iba a quitarme la pijama pero el puso sus manos en mis hombros con una mirada decidida

-déjemelo a mi, rias-sama… daré mi mejor esfuerzo –

Le sonreí y solo lo deje hacerlo. el lentamente bajaba mi pijama. Podía sentir como la seda pasaba por mi piel hasta que mis pechos quedaran expuestos, pero no termino allí si no que continuo hasta que ya no lo tenia dejándome con solo unas bragas de color carmesí

Creo que si hubiera alguien me preguntaría, ¿Por qué llevas lencería de seda carmesí? Pues pensaba seducirlo esta noche. Pero al parecer no era necesario

Ise me miraba de pies a cabeza. No podía evitar sentirme sonrojada y avergonzada por su mirada. Pero a la vez no podía evitar sentirme feliz y amada, ya que sus ojos me admiraban como si fuera hecha a mano o algo delicado de cuidar

Lo que hace que mi corazón quiera amarlo más

-no me mires así ise –

-perdóneme rias-sama, pero es muy difícil no admirar algo tan hermoso –

Mas mi amor por el aumentaba con cada una de sus palabras

Iba a besarme pero yo puse un dedo en sus labios esta vez quería que hiciera algo

Tome su cabeza y lo puse en mis pechos, el se sonrojo pero yo ya esperaba eso.

-acaricia mis pechos, pero en vez de tus manos usa tu boca –

Al parecer no me entendía ó si me entendía ya que se puso nervioso

-ri…rias-sama. Pero yo –

-tranquilo… solo chápalos como si fueras un bebe –

El se sonrojo más y muy retraído a la idea acerco su boca a mi pezón izquierdo. Sentí el calor de su boca y la suavices de su lengua rodeando mi pezón con lentitud pero despues con mucha avidez

-hey ise… por mas que chupes no vas a hacer que de leche –

Lo tomaba como si amamantara a un niño y el seguía chupando mas haciendo que arqueara mi espalda de placer. Pegando mi cuerpo mas a el

Después paso a mi pezón derecho y con su mano derecha fue a masajear mi pecho izquierdo

-haaaa… ise… mas… quiero mas… -

No podía dejar de gemir por lo que hacia. Por el maou esto seria mi adicción, cada roce, cada beso, cada apretón, todo esto me hacia querer mas

Paro de chupar para besarme metiéndonos en una batalla de lenguas por el dominio de quien entraba completamente primero. Batalla que yo perdí ya que su lengua entro en mi boca degustando de mi aliento y saliva. Cuando nos separamos había un hilo que unía nuestras bocas. No quería retrasar mas esto así que el hacia una línea de besos que pasaban por mi mentón, yugular, pecho, vientre, hasta llegar a una parte que por el placer y la lujuria, ya estaba húmeda, era mi vagina que tenia húmedas mi ropa interior

Ise los tomo con cuidado y pasándolas por mis piernas me las quito. Dejándome mas descubierta a sus ojos

-rias-sama esta muy húmeda –

-tus acciones han hecho que me ponga así, esto es parte de mi hambre –

Mi cordero acercaba su cara a mi tesoro después sentí su lengua entrar en mi, yo por el placer me arqueaba, oleadas de placer me llenaban y me estremecían al punto en el que lo tome de los cabellos y lo empujaba mas a mi intimidad. Su lengua se movía y probaba más de mis jugos. Sentía más y más mis deseos aumentaban y sentía como algo se acumulaba en mi interior como si fuera a explotar

-hooo…ise… no te detengas… estoy apunto de…HAAAAA -

No podía terminar ya que esa acumulación exploto haciendo que ise se mojara por mis jugos… eso era… mejor que hacerlo yo misma con mis dedos

Trataba de recuperar la respiración y mi cordero se limpiaba la boca bebiendo mis fluidos. Ahora esta besándome y en nuestro beso, pude saborear mis fluidos

Ya no podia contenerme mas, no lo podía retrasar mas, yo… yo… yo quiero volverme una con el, quiero sentirlo, quiero su esencia, quiero su amor, quiero… quiero… quiero ser su suya y que el sea mío

Me miro y mi mirada delataba lo que yo queria. A lo que el abrio los ojos por la que queria… no… lo que anhelaba

-ri…rias-sama… esta segura de esto… su familia podría –

-no me importa –

-pero su hermano lucifer-sama –

-no me importa –

-pero la casa gre…-

-dije que no me importa! –

Esto último lo dije alzando un poco la voz. Lo volví a besar y esta vez mi lengua gano ya que sentía más su aliento. Después me separe para hablarle

-esto no es por lo que otros quieren… o por lo que la casa Gremori quiera… esto es lo que yo quiero y lo que quiero, es darte lo único que no pienso darle a nadie mas… yo te entrego… mi virginidad –

Sus ojos dieron una expresión de incredulidad pero después me dio una mirada de inseguridad. Puso su frente al mío y seguimos mirándonos

-rias-sama, si hacemos esto… ya no habrá retorno seguro… yo podría ocasionarle problemas –

-como te dije ise, no me importa, mi virginidad es mía y solo mía, y yo decido a quien entregársela… y yo te la entrego... –

Ise bajo su pijama de abajo para mostrarme su pene

Al verlo no podia creer el tamaño que tiene. No era exageradamente grande, pero si se podía notar su tamaño. Me preguntaba su podía caber en mí

Cuando se alineo para poder penetrarme me miro a los ojos quisas esperpor si me arrepiento a ultimo momento

-esta completamente segura… rias-sama –

Yo tome la punta y rozo por los húmedos labios de mi vagina haciéndome ansiar lo que esta por venir

-completamente… ahora… hazme mujer… calma… mi... hambre –

El de forma lenta entro en mí, podía sentir como mis paredes apretaban el miembro de mi prometido. Siguió hasta que topo con la barrera que me divide y evita que sea mujer. Le doy un asentamiento de cabeza dándole a saber que lo hiciera

Cuando la rompió… me dolió… pude sentir un dolor muy grande y fuerte, lo fue tanto que derrame lagrimas que salían de mis ojos y recorrían mis mejillas. El me beso en un intento por aminorar el dolor

-rias-sama… perdón… no quería lastimarla… yo –

-no te preocupes…es…esto (nif) solo es…temporal (nif) solo dame… un…un momento –

El no dijo nada y solo espero a que yo me acostumbrara a su tamaño. Pasaron unos segundos y le dí la indicación de que podría empezar

-solo… hazlo despacio –

El entendió y comenzó a moverse lentamente. Sus movimientos me producían dolor, pero después el dolor poco a poco desaparecía dejándome en su lugar el placer… un placer muy diferente a lo que yo me imaginaba… esto era… increíble

-ise… más… más rápido –

Yo le dije y el aumento sus ritmos, mis pechos rebotaban por las repeticiones de sus embestidas y yo gemía de placer, su miembro llegaba muy profundo queriendo pasar mi útero, esto es lo que llaman… hacer el amor… hacerlo con la persona que amas

Una vez grayfia me dijo que el hacerlo con la persona que amas es como estar en un sueño del que no te quieres despertar… y yo se que esto no es un sueño… hago el amor con mi ise

Sus embestidas eran más rápidas y con eso más placer. Mis paredes apretaban más su miembro como si no quisieran soltarlo. Maou esto no tiene comparación con nada

-más rápido… ve más rápido –

Esas eran mis palabras mis deseos se cumplían, estaba haciendo el amor con la unica persona que yo estoy dispuesto a matar con tal de que no me lo quitaran de mi lado. Mi peón. Mi cordero. Mi ise.

-rias-sama… voy a… voy a venirme –

-hazlo… vente en mi vientre –

-pero rias-sama –

-solo hazlo –

Para no dejarlo ir puse mis piernas alrededor de su cintura… no me importa que suelte su semilla… y aunque se que con una sola vez no seria suficiente, no me importa quedarme embarazada, seria un fruto de este gran amor que siento y no me arrepiento de tener

-rias, rias, rias –

-ise, ise, ise –

Repetíamos nuestros nombres dejándonos perder en el placer

-RIAS! –

-ISE! –

El descargo su semilla en mi útero mientras yo dejaba salir mi orgasmo… me siento… completa…como si ya lo tuviera todo para ser… feliz

Fue el momento mas feliz de mi vida… no podía dejar de llorar

-rias…porque lloras?... Te lastime? –

-No…no lloro de dolor… lloro de felicidad… -

-felicidad? –

-desde que mis padres eligieron a Raiser como mi prometido vivía con miedo y angustia de que el podría lastimarme, hubo veces en los que consideraba el suicidio como una salida… pero cuando te conocí… fuiste mi rayo de esperanza… mi deseo que espere por mucho –

El no dijo nada poniendo su atención en mí

-yo quería a alguien que me ame por mi misma, que viera y me aceptara como yo misma, tú me aceptaste como soy… y es por eso y por muchas cosas, que te amo, te amo tanto issei -

Al terminar de decirle esas palabras que tanto quise decir issei solo bajo la mirada. Yo no podía ver lo que trataba de pensar pero después solo con una voz decidida me hablo

-rias… ese raiser… le causo mucho daño? –

El preguntaba y yo sin saber que decir solo asentí al saber el porque de la pregunta

-pues… ahora estoy más que decidido a partirle la cara a ese pajarraco arrogante… no le voy a perdonar que le haya hecho pasar por todo eso –

Abrí mis ojos al ver que issei apretó sus puños de furia

-ise –

-rias… quizás no sea el mejor prospecto para sus padres o para la sociedad de los diablos… pero le juro que me esforzare para darle lo que usted se merece… daré mi máximo para poder demostrarle y regresarle esos sentimientos… ya que yo… yo… la amo –

Ahora mi corazón se escuchaba como una batería. Esto es lo que queria escuchar

-pero –

Ho no. El dijo "pero" maou que no sea nada malo

-aunque le dije que la amo… mis sentimientos por rinko-nee también están aumentando… se que esta mal amar a dos personas pero… yo… -

Cuando menciono a hyodou-sensei pude sentir que ahora todo estaba muy claro. Me ama. Pero también ama a hyodou-sensei y se siente culpable no solo por amar a dos personas si no por que ese amor a ella. A los ojos de los humanos es un Tabú

Yo lo abrace y le dije estas palabras… estas sinceras palabras

-no me importa que también ames a hyodou-sensei. Que me estes amando es lo que me importa –

Al decirle eso issei solo sonrío y me beso… no me importa tener que compartirlo con ella despues de todo tiene as derecho que yo

La he reconocido como mi rival y ahora la sigo reconociendo como mi rival y mi meta a superar

Pero por ahora… voy a disfrutar de tenerlo para mi esta noche y lo que resta de estos días de entrenamiento

Justo cuando terminamos de besarnos issei quería descansar pero… yo tenía otros planes. Me puse sobre de el y empecé a poner mis manos a su pecho y lo mire a los ojos demostrando mis intenciones

-rias… lo quieres hacer de nuevo? –

-claro que si… no esperabas que con solo una vez iba a ser suficiente? –

-pero tenemos entrenamiento mañana –

-pues… tomemos esto como entrenamiento y no te dejare ir hasta que me cumplas –

-pero rias –

-no te preocupes por el ruido y los intrusos acabo de poner una barrera muy fuerte que no podran atravesarla y lo mejor… es a prueba de ruido –

Ahora temblaba de miedo y cansancio al saber que no me detendre… que lindo se ve

-porque a mí –

Es todo lo que alcanzo a decir antes de que mis labios se encontraran con los suyos

Y en esa noche hicimos muchas veces y muchas posiciones que vi en el libro del Kamasutra que tome prestado de grayfia además de que fueron como seis y ya me rogaba que parara y a la séptima cuando termino se desmayo pero yo pude tener lleno mi utero con su semilla

Es una lastima que no pueda quedar embarazada ya que se requieren mas veces y diez años haciendo esto para poder llegar a serlo

Solo lo mire. Verlo dormido y pacifico me hacen querer volver a devorarlo… pero por hoy lo dejare descansar… hoy soy muy feliz. Y se que habrá adversidades y retos pero… pero… si lo tengo al el a mi lado. Siento que nada me puede detener

Por hoy la felicidad es lo que tengo… y tendré mas sin importarme nada

_**Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

**Hey espero y les haya gustado me pase muchas revisadas para ver si cometí errores o omití algo**

**Pero sobre todo. Si alguno no quiso leerlo o no le gusto pues acepto sus comentarios pero no dejare de escribir **

**Es mi pasatiempo escribir fics y más al saber que mis fics son vistos y que algunos comparten mis pensamientos **

**Ahora tengo más ideas, mas momentos y mas motivación para escribir **

**Pero ahora les falle ya que tenia el capitulo 5 de "la edad no es nada" y quería subirlo pero mi maldita Lap borro el archivo por completo y tendré que volver a escribirlo todo de nuevo **

**Espero y puedan perdonarme**

**Por ahora eso es todo dejen sus comentarios y si alguno quiere hablar o decir algo personal de este capitulo pues envíenme un MP y con gusto los responderé **

**Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hola a todos les traigo el capitulo 13 de Cariñoso e inestable amor espero y les guste **

**Ahora no tengo nada mas que decir solo que quiero que este fic llegue termine el arco de Excalibur así que sin más preámbulos, los dejo para que lean**

**N/A: no soy dueño de nada**

* * *

**Capitulo 13: apoyo**

* * *

_Pov asía _

Ya era de mañana y yo me levantaba para poder continuar con mi entrenamiento, tenia la idea de dormir con issei-san pero no pude ya que no lo encontré en su habitación así que dormí en el mío propio

Justo iba a despertar a buchou pero decidí ir a la cocina para preparar el desayuno y sorprender a todos en especial a issei-san

Cuando llegue lo que vi me sorprendió mucho, era a buchou con un delantal blanco y además que cocinaba pero con una sonrisa… como si hubiera ganado la lotería o algo así

-ano… buchou-san -

Ella se volvió a mirarme pero no dejaba de sonreír. Que es lo que la tiene así de contenta?

-oh… asia-chan buenos días, como amaneciste –

-emm… bien… pero buchou-san, si no le importa preguntar, que hace aquí cocinando? –

Ella solo ladeo la cabeza como no entendiendo mi pregunta

-a que te refieres asia-chan si solo hago el desayuno –

-ese es el punto, issei-san es el que hace el desayuno –

No se si fue solo mi imaginación pero juraría que vi brillo en sus ojos al mencionar a issei-san

-fufufufufu… bueno el esta descansando –

Yo no entendía, si entrenamos lo suficiente ayer y además de que no pudo entrenar de noche ya que estaba lloviendo

-pero descansando de que –

-eso ya lo sabrás, por ahora toma asiento y déjame hacer el desayuno –

-pero no quiere que le ayude –

-no te preocupes no la necesito es mas… me siento muy animada para entrenar –

Sabia que algo pasaba, podía sentir que esas palabras eran muy satifastorias y además de que no deja de sonreír… acaso… será… no issei-san y buchou no pudieron haber llegado a algo… pero… y si ellos…

No pude continuar de pensar ya que el resto llegaba poco a poco y yo tome mi lugar

Pude ver que akeno-sempai también estaba sorprendido y koneko-chan olfateo el aire pero después abrió mucho los ojos

Keiko-san Homare-san y Yasushi-san también llegaron pero homare-san olfateo el aire y tuvo la misma reacción que koneko-chan

-oigan yasushi, kiba, porque no me acompañan tengo algo que mostrarles –

-pero yo quiero… -

No pudo terminar de hablar ya que homare-san le dio un codazo en las costillas y le dio una mirada seria y también a yuuto-san

Y después de eso ellos se fueron. Esto estaba empezando a asustar

Justo cuando el desayuno fue servido por buchou que seguía sonriendo muy radiantemente y como si estuviera bailando dejo los platos y cubiertos

-ara ara y ahora que te hizo querer hacer el desayuno buchou –

-nada akeno solo me despertaron estas ganas de cocinar –

-enserio… y por que esta tan feliz –

-mmm… por que es un buen día –

-… buchou –

-dime koneko-chan –

-porque el olor de issei-sempai esta en usted –

Todas nos quedamos calladas por la pregunta que koneko-chan hizo. No lo entiendo a que se refiere con el olor de issei-san en buchou

-emm… no se de que me hablas –

-lo que quiere decir rias-san es que el olor de issei-kun esta impregnado en ti. En pocas palabras… lo hiciste –

Ella estaba nerviosa pero luego después olvido esos nervios y nos sonrío de satisfacción… entonces ellos… si lo…

-bueno… una cosa llevo a la otra y al final acabamos por hacerlo –

Yo me quede en estado de shock

Akeno-san también ya que no tenia su porte de elegancia

Koneko-chan aunque se que lo dedujo tenia un shock muy fuerte

Keiko-san junto con megami-san y kagero-san estaban sorprendidas pero no tanto ya que pienso que ellas lo esperaban

Tardamos unos segundos para que akeno-san y koneko-chan pudiéramos decir esta palabra y en muy alto

* * *

_Pov homare _

**-QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE! –**

Al parecer ya se dieron cuenta

Yo les dije a los chicos lo que le había pasado al novato ya que sus olores están muy impregnados el uno al otro. Ellos pudieron entender y bueno… decidimos buscar al novato para ver si estaba bien

Cuando llegamos a la habitación de la que suponemos que el novato pasó la noche lo vimos intentando caminar pero en realidad estaba cojeando y muy cansado, como si hubieran intentado sacarle la vida

-¡novato! –

-¡aniki! –

-¡issei-kun! –

Llegamos a ayudarle para que pudiera ponerse de pie correctamente. El solo murmuraba cosas como "ya no más rias" o "tiempo fuera, tiempo fuera por favor"

Ya después de eso se recupero y nos pudo notar

-hey chicos… pero que hacen aquí? –

-pues lo que tú y rias-sempai hicieron anoche se supo y tuvimos que largarnos del comedor para que no se desquitaran con nosotros –

-aniki no pensé que fueras a ser todo un hombre, y con rias-sempai –

-issei-kun como fue que llegaron a eso? –

Debo admitir que la pregunta que kiba fue muy buena pero no pienso que el novato sea capas de contestarla

-bueno pues… es algo complicado –

O quizás me equivoque

* * *

_Pov akeno _

Después de salir de esa sorpresa pues la rodeamos y no le dimos salida para interrogarla le hicimos muchas preguntas de ¿Cómo paso? ¿Cómo estuvo? Y el la pregunta que no falta en este tipo de charla de chicas y es esta ¿es bueno en la cama?

-bueno chicas pues –

Ella nos contesto de la siguiente manera

Ella confeso sus sentimientos cuando el fue a verla para hablar de su asunto con el compromiso

Nos dijo que el fue suave con ella, se aseguro de no lastimarla y complacerla

Y por ultimo… nos dijo que después de la primera lo hicieron otras siete veces sin parar

Yo solo tenía unas palabras que decir ante esto

-ara ara, no pensé que el fuera una maquina en la cama –

-issei-san es malo, si me lo hubiera pedido –

-sempai, malo… -

Nosotras no dejábamos de decir cosas al respecto

Pero nanami-san solo tenia una mirada de preocupación a rias

-pero Gremori-san tomaste anticonceptivos antes de llegar a hacerlo? –

-no se preocupe por eso nanami-san –

Es lo que rias decía y yo sabia el porque

-me puedes decir el porque –

-los demonios tenemos una natalidad muy baja, se necesita hacerlo por lo menos diez años para poder quedar embarazada, cinco si se hace a diario –

Ella, Keiko-san y Kagero-san se sorprendieron al saber esa información

-tan baja es la natalidad de los diablos? –

-porque cree que se creo el sistema de las Evil Piece. Se creo para poder aumentar nuestros números –

Y francamente es cierto, aunque los Ángeles no tienen este problema ellos para poder entrar a las relaciones sexuales tienen que hacer muchos procesos de purificación. Los únicos que tienen la natalidad normal son los ángeles caídos que con partos normales y además de los caídos que llegan del cielo pueden aumentar sus números

En pocas palabras a los diablos nos toca la peor parte

-bueno y, no han intentado procesos médicos o medicamentos para aumentar las probabilidades de embarazo? –

-los nobles de alta clase no aceptan ese tipo de cosas ni siquiera aceptan acoplarse a la tecnología medica y moderna. Apenas los maous nos permitieron usar la tecnología avanzada en el mundo de los humanos –

-eso es inaceptable la tecnología medica podría ayudarlos y… -

Ella de repente tuvo una reacción, como si ella hubiera hecho un gran descubrimiento después miro a rias para algo… te puedo asegurar que tiene un plan

-bueno… tengo algo que podría ayudar –

Nos quedamos calladas al ver que se retiro y nosotras no sabíamos que pensar ante lo que dijo ya después de tres minutos llego pero con un frasco de pastillas

-rias lo que tengo aquí es algo que no he probado en humanos pero puede ayudar en su problema, he hecho varias pruebas en dinosaurios con baja natalidad y en primates hembras con baja ovulación y he tenido resultados increíbles –

-ara ara, y que es ese frasco nanami-san –

-esto es clomifeno. Por lo general se usa para tratamientos de fertilidad pero he estado trabajando en una investigación para que se necesiten solo estas pastillas y solamente una sola, en vez de la "una vez por dos meses" que se debe de usar. Aunque es muy potente que podría dar una ovulación elevada en un humano normal lo seria tanto que podría riesgoso -

-¿y? –

-tengo una teoría basándome en tus palabras de que esto podría darte una ovulación igual al de una mujer humana… pero es solo una teoria, no se si fuera acertada –

Ante las palabras de ella todas pusimos atención. Una pastilla que puede aumentar las posibilidades del embarazo al de una mujer humana normal? Eso seria una bendición

Y pude ver que rias tenía un brillo en los ojos

-quiere decir que si tomo una pastilla, yo podría –

Nanami-san asiente y rias sigue viendo ese frasco como un objetivo. Lo cual me tiene preocupada

-rias no pensaras? –

La mirada que me dio fue mas que suficiente para decirme que si hara lo que creo que hara. Si preguntas el porque la llamo por su nombre pues es un asunto serio

-rias esto que quieres hacer es una locura, no solo por el hecho de que es una droga experimental si no que quieres embarazarte aun cuando no llegamos a la universidad –

-y? –

-como que ¿y?, esto puede perjudicarte un embarazo temprano nunca es bueno –

Ahora yo estoy discutiendo con ella para hacerla entrar en razón. Pero olvidaba una cosa

-akeno, sabes que no me importan los prejuicios –

Que una vez que ella tiene algo en la cabeza es muy terca para dejar el asunto

-rias escúchame –

-no tu escúchame, sabes lo que tuve que pasar? Sabes la desesperación que tuve? Tu misma sabes, estuviste allí, sabes que sentí una pesadilla y mas al ver como mis propios padres intentaban dejarme sola con ese cerdo –

No tenía como responder a eso. Ya que si no fuera porque no la acompañara a sus reuniones quien sabe lo que podría haber pasado, yo no la dejaba sola cuando ese Raiser quería acercarse a ella

-rias… entiendo que pasaste por mucha angustia antes de conocer a issei-kun, pero no solo te digo esto por ti si no por el también, aun es un chico que… -

-se de su sueño, el quiere tener una familia, ser el padre que nunca tuvo, yo no estaría haciendo nada malo –

-si lo estarías haciendo, ya que si lo haces entonces nos darías a entender que no te importa lo que el piense, y también nos darías a entender que esto solo lo tomarías para asegurar que el este a tu lado, ¿acaso no tienes fe de que el ganara el Raiting Game? –

Ella amplio los ojos al saber que le dí en un nervio. Yo se que no le gusta que hablen mal de issei-kun así que seguí presionando

-¿acaso piensas que el es muy débil y que morirá contra Raiser? –

-… -

-si piensas que lo es pues entonces… que esperas tómala y… -

No pude terminar de hablar ya que tomo del cuello de mi camisa dándome una mirada muy fría y llena de enojo, aun recuerdo esa mirada, esa fue la que le dio a esa ángel caído que le dijo a issei-kun monstruo cuando la torturaba quitándole las alas de raíz

-escúchame bien akeno, nunca, vuelvas, a llamar, a mi cordero… débil, y no quiero hacer esto por querer atarlo a mí –

-y entonces porque quieres hacerlo… dame una respuesta que sea convincente y creíble –

Pude ver que ella se calmaba al sentir como aflojaba su agarre del cuello de mi camisa

-hago esto, porque lo amo –

-esa no es una respuesta rias –

-si no puedes interpretar mi respuesta pues no tuvo sentido habértela dado –

-pues explícanos rias. Que no podemos interpretar? –

Ella solo callo y respiro profundo

-yo… pensé mucho cuando issei y yo nos comprometimos. Pensé en lo que hubiera pasado si el no hubiese aparecido en mi vida… de solo pensar en el futuro que me hubiera aguardado con ese cerdo… hubiera querido morir antes de que me llegase a tocar. Y me di cuenta de que… no todo lo podemos tener asegurado, de que las oportunidades no siempre estarán presentes en la vida, me decidí a no dejar escapar esas oportunidades, no espero que tu o las demás aquí presentes me entiendan… solo espero que puedan ver que es mi deseo y mi decisión –

-y piensas hacerlo?… sabiendo que esto podría perjudicarte? –

-… si... –

No podía creerlo

-y issei-kun Que. Que hay de su opinión. Acaso no importa? –

-pues… -

-aceptare –

Nos volteamos para ver que era issei-kun que estaba siendo ayudado por los chicos

-yo aceptare lo que ella quiera hacer, después de todo le prometí que estaría a su lado sin importar nada, si es su decisión pues la aceptare… además, puedo confiarle mi vida si es necesario –

-oi issei-kun no hables sin pensar –

-kiba, si no entiendes lo que es una lealtad sobrehumana por favor… no comentes –

-issei-kun lo que kiba quiere decir no es por lo que rias quiere, si no porque es muy riesgoso –

-lo se pero es algo que ella quiere y yo como su prometido debo apoyarla –

-pero… -

-si ese es el caso pues nosotras te ayudaremos rias –

Keiko-san, Kagero-san y asía (que me sorprende) se pusieron cada una con una mano en el hombro para darle la señal de que las ayudaba

-la chica del novato necesita nuestra ayuda?... bien me apunto –

-la novia de aniki nos necesita –

Ellos también se ofrecieron para darle su apoyo

-bueno, no tenia planes para dártelo. Pero al escuchar tu historia y lo que pasaste pues. No soy nadie para detenerte… así que ten –

Nanami-san le da el frasco a rias y ella al tenerlo en sus manos lo miro como si fuera un objeto valioso

-nanami-san, todos ustedes, porque están apoyándola –

Es lo que preguntaba ya que no podía entender el porque estaban de su lado

-bueno akeno-san, nosotros no abandonamos a los nuestros y rias se ha vuelto una de nosotros al estar unida a issei-kun –

-pero eso… -

-déjame decirte que cuando alguien acepta a un sobrehumano en su vida, el o ella automática mente por ley y derecho tiene el apoyo y protección de nuestra gente –

-y piensan apoyarla en esto –

-la apoyaremos para que su desesperación no la vuelva a lastimar pero para lo demás solo issei-kun puede hacerlo –

Ella me dijo mientras observaba como rias abrazaba a issei diciéndole que lo ama y el le dice que también la ama

-se supone que eres su mano derecha, sabes por lo que paso, además de que ella te tiene confianza y sabe que si comete un error puede contar contigo –

Las palabras de nanami-san fueron algo que me puso en trance… y es verdad... si ella comete un error pues yo estare para apoyarla… además de yuuto-kun y koneko-chan… y por ultimo. Issei-kun

Ademas de preocupación por su decisión, pues siento envidia al saber que ella logro tenerlo

Issei-kun es un chico tierno y lindo… el fue el único que no me rechazo, vio mi lado bueno aun cuando soy una sádica en la batalla. Inclusive me considera una compañera muy valiosa

Se ahora que el es de rias… pero… no me importaria ser tercera

Digo tercera porque se lo de hyodou-sensei y se que issei-kun esta empezando a tener sentimientos por ella

Por ahora seguiré siendo observadora y vere que depara el destino a nosotros

Presiento que con esto que paso las cosas se pondran mas difíciles e interesantes

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo **_

* * *

**Hey espero y les haya gustado **

**Si quieren comentar de algunas cosas pues las contestare **

**Y como se dieron cuenta el capitulo fue corto pero como les dije en el anterior capitulo. Los capítulos serán cortos pero eso ara que pueda actualizar mas rápido y además de que me concentrare en uno solo hasta que termine el arco de Excalibur y después al que sigue, y al que sigue, y así iremos hasta que ya mis fic estén avanzados **

**Espero comentarios y MPs si hay alguna queja o sugerencia **

**Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	14. Chapter 14

**hey soy yo espero y les haya gustado al el capitulo anterior ya que encuentro algo de tiempo para poder continuar**

**Y como les dije quiero que este fic llegue al arco de Excalibur para poder continuar con los otros **

**Sin más los dejo para que lean**

**(N/A) no soy dueño de highshool DxD **

* * *

**Capitulo 14: verdad**

* * *

_Pov issei _

Han pasado tres días desde ese momento sentimental rias, la chica del que me enamore, mi dueña y futura esposa ha puesto más empeño en el entrenamiento y después de entrenar con el grupo ella junto con Kagero-san entrenaron a solas en un lugar más alejado.

He intentado saber que esta entrenando pero ella me dice esto siempre

-no puedes saber. Esto sera una sorpresa –

Y como buen chico debo de ser pasiente

Pero dejando eso de lado en estos momentos guio a todos a un determinado lugar para que puedan mejorar su resistencia

-bien chicos hoy trataremos de elevar mas su resistencia así que al lugar a donde vamos es muy diferente –

Cuando llegamos era un lugar puesto con bicicletas para ejercitarse y detrás de ellos habia una puerta de vibranium reforzado

Si. Tal y como lo recuerdo

-ok todos suban a una bici y comenzaremos a pedalear por… dos horas –

Es lo que dije mientras veia mi reloj y el dispositivo de gravedad que note que ellos han podido resistir el nivel de gravedad y sus brazaletes han aumentado a 20 veces

Todos se subieron como les dije pero estaban muy reacios ya que esperaban algo muy peligroso por el estilo espartano que les platique

-hey novato… esto no me párese algo espartano es mas, esto seria un ejercicio de rutina –

-oh no te preocupes Homare ya sabrás. Bien todos están en sus bicis –

Ellos asintieron y yo oprimí un botón para que unas correas salieran y los sujetaran para que no se movieran de sus asientos

Ellos ya lo esperaban después de todo lo inesperado se ha vuelto muy común en estos días

-bien ahora si pedaleen ya –

Ellos pedalearon en sus bicis pero al empezar a bajar el ritmo yo les hable

-yo que ustedes no bajaria el ritmo –

-y porque issei-kun – es lo que kiba me preguntaba

-amenos que quieran ser el desayuno de un giganotosaurio les recomiendo que sigan pedaleando –

Cuando les dije ellos no me miraron como si estuviera loco pero un ruido en la puerta de atrás los hizo mirar para ver que los seguros se soltaron un al abrirse la puerta se sintieron pisadas fuertes y algo salia en la oscuridad de la gran jaula

Era un dinosaurio del mismo tamaño que el tiranosaurio pero con características como un lomo detrás de la nuca y dientes menos grandes. Su color de piel es de verde bosque con el lomo de color un verde mas oscuro

El giganotosaurio nos miro y con la boca llena de saliva se nos lanzo

Todos gritaron pero casi al estar a tres metros de nosotros se detuvo por algo

Tenia una cadena y un collar en el cuello pero no solo eso si no que también los tenia en los tobillos y alrededor de la caja toráxico

Ellos se calmaron al ver que no avanzaba pero se dieron cuenta que poco a poco se acercaba y rugia

-les presento a takeshi es el compañero de caza de kokoro-san –

-oye aniki acaso esa cosa no esta domesticada como los raptors que tienes? – preguntaba yasushi con el miedo visible en sus ojos

-si lo esta, pero esta entrenado para seguir las ordenes de kokoro-san y lo tenemos encadenado para que no cause problemas –

-problemas? – preguntaba asía que por suerte no grito

-el le gusta pelear y es muy rebelde, digamos que es como un matón –

Takeshi volvió a rugir con la intención de masticarnos

-si ya se dieron cuenta de que se esta acercando es porque si no seguimos pedaleando pues las abrazaderas que sostienen sus cadenas lo soltaran –

-¡y nos los dices ahora! –

Esta vez fueron todos que sin objeción ni nada volvieron a pedalear haciendo que takeshi retrocediera

-issei-kun aveces pienso que eres un completo sádico – era kiba que me reprochaba

-ustedes querían ser mas fuertes no, así que no se quejen –

-pero esto es de sadicos issei-san a este paso vamos a ser devorados o peor –

-vamos asía de solo tu quinesis y tu sacred gear puedes depender –

-fufufu… esto es divertido –

-por que lo dices himejima-sempai –

Keiko le preguntaba a akeno-sempai

-pues después de este entrenamiento y lo demás podré regresarle con intereses a issei-kun –

Yo sentí un escalofrío recorrer por mi columna. Bueno después de todo creo que lo que me espera me lo merezco

**[Al menos disfruta mientras puedas] **

Porque me dises eso?

**[Como que porque? Acaso no olvidaste a tu hermana mayor… sabes lo que te hará y mas al saber que le entregaste tu primera vez a tu ama]**

…O por dios (ow)… Ddrag

**[si socio] **

Como es la muerte?

**[Porque la pregunta?]**

Porque presiento que la próxima vez que nos encontremos… ella… me va a lastimar de diferentes formas que podrías escribir un libro

**[Tranquilo socio, yo te cubriré la espalda]**

Lo que me importa es mi frente muchas gracias

**[Estarás seguro, no creo que ella te mate]**

Gracias compañero

**[Bueno, al menos no lenta y dolorosamente]**

… es tu forma de vengarte verdad

**[Nunca es bueno que te metas con un dragón socio]**

Bien como sea

**[Pero dejando eso de lado, dime no te párese algo extraño]**

Umm… el que este hablando con un dragón rojo de cientos de años encerrado en mi interior mientras estoy pedaleando para que un giganotosaurio llamado takeshi no nos coma a mí y a mis compañeros?… Umm… nop todo es normal para mí

**[NO ME REFIERO A ESO IDIOTA CABEZA DE PLOMO]**

Auch eso dolió… heriste mis sentimientos Ddrag

**[DEJA DE JUGAR Y ESCUCHAME]**

Ok te escucho… que amargado eres

**[No has notado como se comporta tu compañera enana]**

Enana?

**[huuu no puede ser. Hablo de esa chica gato]**

Aaaaa te refieres a koneko-chan

**[Damas y caballeros este chico a hecho un gran descubrimiento. Y sera premiado con el premio al IDIOTA del años. Todos aplaudan]**

Gracias a todos es un honor para mi recibir…

**[…]**

…

**[…]**

Creo que con esto estamos a mano ¿verdad?

**[Así es]**

Bien porque no quiero que nadie sepa eso

**[Pues digamos que algo se me puede…]**

DDRAG!

**[Tranquilo socio… pero volviendo al tema que nos ocupaba ¿enserio no notas algo extraño con ella?]**

Pues siendo sincero, si lo he notado desde hace tres días y la verdad no se el porque. Ella ha estado muy retraída, no quiere hablar con nadie ni siquiera conmigo y hasta se excede en los entrenamientos. La ultima vez una de mis chicas casi la mata por que se quedo en shock. Hey Ddrag un consejo que me puedas decir

**[Pues solo te digo que mantengas un ojo en ella. Quizás observándola puedas saber lo que pasa]**

Pero. No puedo solamente ir y simplemente preguntarle

**[Que! acaso estas mal de la cabeza. te voy a dar un consejo, las hembras, no importan de que tipo o raza son, nunca te dirán que es lo que les pasa es el trabajo del macho saber como sacarles la verdad o descubrirlo]**

Tus palabras sonaron algo machistas no

**[Pero entendiste!. El punto es que tienes averiguarlo por ti mismo]**

Ok lo are, solo espero y pueda saber lo que le pasa ya que no me gusta verla así, después de todo es una de mi gente

**[Si... claro]**

Dijiste algo

**[Nada… yo no soy para decirte]**

…Que me habrás querido decir

* * *

_**cambio de escena**_

* * *

_Pov nanami _

Ya han pasado tres días desde esa discusión pero ahora estoy trabajando en algo que puede ayudarlos

El raiting game no solo es para salvar a Gremori-san. Si no para poder demostrar a nuestros próximos aliados nuestra fuerza y que con esto podamos avanzar

Yo salía de mi laboratorio terminando por hoy con mi trabajo pero justo cuando salía me encontré a esa chica, creo que su nombre era koneko touji

Ella me miraba de manera determinada

-hola koneko-chan –

-doctora megami… quiero hablar con usted –

Eso me saco de balance… que quera hablar conmigo

-bueno… ven a mi habitación -

-ok… -

-pero antes deja y voy por algo que se me olvida en el laboratorio adelántate –

Ella solo asiente y se va yo la verdad con esto podría descubrir algo que me ha estado interesando desde que llego

Que es ella

Pero antes decidi hacer algo. Tome mi teléfono y mande un mensaje

Espero que esto al fin se resuelva

* * *

_**Cambio de escena **_

* * *

Llegue a mi habitación y pude ver que ella esperaba en la puerta

-lo siento, por hacerte esperar –

-… no hay problema –

-bien pasa –

La deje pasar a mi habitación que era grande

Tenía una cama matrimonial, cortinas de color azul claro

Una mesa de trabajo en la que organizo mis papeles y documentos junto con una computadora portátil y una mesa de té

Un espejo de mesa en donde puedo peinar mi cabello y maquillarme, y por ultimo y mas importante mi propio baño con una tina. No me culpen toda mujer necesita una tina

La invite a sentarse en una de mis sillas ella acepto con gusto yo me senté y le serví un té que habría traído junto con unos pastelillos

Tomamos el té y después de eso comencé a hablar

-bien koneko-chan dime que querías hablar conmigo –

-es… algo… complicado –

Vi que ella tenia la mirada baja como no queriendo mirarme a los ojos

-hey. aparte de ser científica soy doctora si es algo de chicas o una enfermedad puedes decirme –

-no es tan… sencillo –

-no tienes de que preocuparte recuerda que entre nuestra gente nos apoyamos entre sí –

-… ese es el problema –

Esas palabras… aunque las dijo en un susurro me dieron una inesperada sorpresa

Lo cual no tiene sentido, acaso ella no esta orgullosa de ser sobrehumana?

-a que te refieres koneko-chan –

-he oido de issei-sempai que usted es bioquinetica externa –

-si así es, pero eso que tiene que ver? –

-he escuchado que es capas de cambiar el ADN y la genetica de los demas y… -

-¿y? –

-doctora megami, yo… no soy… una sobrehumana –

Mis ojos se abrieron ante tal noticia. Pero e visto como ella toma forma y características de gato

-ahem… koneko-chan las características que tienes al trasformarte son las de un bioquinetico interno con sangre de gato –

-se equivoca –

Lo que me dice es algo que no entiendo, quizás estoy ante algo desconocido para mi, aunque los diablos fueron hace meses desconocidos presentía que esto es solo el principio

-entonces. Si no eres una bioquinetica interna… dime… que eres –

-yo… soy una… nekomata –

Me quede en silencio… la verdad no tenia que decir ante eso

-koneko-chan… se me hace difícil poder entender. Podrías explicarme que es una nekomata –

-… una nekomata es un youkai… un espíritu demonio gato de dos colas –

Si no fuese porque hubiera conocido a estos diablos diría que esto seria una broma

Después de esas palabras nos envolvimos en un incomodo silencio y justo cuando iba a hablar ella se me adelanto

-doctora megami… la he buscado porque quiero pedirle un favor –

No hable ya que pude ver en su mirada que me decia "por favor ayúdame"

-dime que deseas que te ayude –

-quiero que me quite mi gen de nekomata –

Mis ojos se abrieron por el shock de esto. Pero debo de hablar con ella

-puedes decirme tus… razones para… querer hacer esto –

-solo quiero hacerlo –

-mira koneko-chan… lo que me estas pidiendo es algo muy complicado de hacer además de que es riesgoso. Hablamos de remover un gen del la cual me es desconocido y además de que es un gen que ha estado desde que naciste –

-¿y? –

-lo que me refiero es que, si yo remuevo ese gen tuyo tu cuerpo podría perder tu esencia que tenias y no solo eso si no que es una muerte segura –

-a que se refiere –

Suspire al saber que con palabras no entendería así que decidí hacerla entender con acciones

Tome una manzana que traje de la cocina y me pare para que ella pusiera atención

-ves esta manzana? –

Ella asintió

-imagina que esta manzana eres tú –

Ella volvió a asentir

-bien como sabrás las frutas también tienen ADN. lo que me pides es que te quite tu ADN original, ahora quiero que pongas mucha atención a lo que pasa –

Yo con mi mano derecha toco la parte superior de la manzana y con mis poderes de manipulación de genética yo extraigo el ADN de la manzana teniendo una bruma o aura verde que queda en mi mano derecha

Ella se sorprendió al ver como mi mano derecha tiene esa aura verde pero sus ojos se pusieron en shock al ver lo que le ocurría a la manzana

La manzana se podría y se volvía negra asquerosa hasta volverse cenizas y por ultimo nada y el aura de color verde se desvanecía

Yo suspire al respecto, he intentado extraer el gen original y remplazarlo por otro en muchos de mis experimentos pero prácticamente estas quitándole no solo su gen si no la vida o lo que lo mantiene con vida

-viste lo que le paso a la manzana… esto es lo que te puede pasar a ti… nosotros lo bioquineticos internos solo podemos mejorar e implantar nuevos genes… pero no podemos cambiar el origen. De ser así nosotros los sobrehumanos dejaríamos nuestros poderes y seriamos lo que la sociedad humana quiere… que seamos normales –

Ella al ver y escuchar esto solo bajo la cabeza… pero pude ver que tenia lagrimas que corrían por sus mejillas… al parecer tenia esperanza en esto

-no puedo creerlo, yo, pensé que podría, tener una oportunidad de quitarme esta parte de mí que es maldita y oscura –

-lamento que esto no salio como querías… pero es mejor que supieras… no es así issei-kun, rias-san –

Cuando termine de decir esos nombres la puerta de mi habitación se abrió y de allí entraron issei-kun junto con su novia

Koneko-chan estaba otra vez en shock al ver que ellos dos aparecieron, quieren saber el porque están aquí. Pues le envíe un mensaje a issei-kun que venia escrito "tu amiga koneko-chan quiere hablarme… pregunta a tu novia el porque"

-buchou, issei-sempai, pero que hacen aquí –

-koneko-chan… rias me contó todo –

-perdóname koneko-chan, pero el tenia el derecho a saber –

Ella no se atrevía a mirar a ambos

Issei-kun se acerco a ella para intentar ayudarla pero ella solo quito su mano a un lado

Cosa que no lo molesto ya que le importaba esa chica

-koneko-chan –

-… -

-koneko-chan… porque no me dijiste que me equivocaba –

-yo… yo… -

Ella lloraba más pero seguía sin mirarlo

-yo solo quería… quería sentirme aceptada –

-pero koneko-chan te dije que me puedo identificar contigo por… -

-no sempai tu no sabes! –

Ella se levanto para después descubrir sus orejas y su cola sus lágrimas se volvían mas gruesas

-no sabes lo que es tener un poder que no solo mata si no que corrompe, no sabes que el senjutsu es un poder maligno, este poder corrompió a mi hermana mayor, y me corromperá a mi si lo uso… pero… pero… pero desde que te conocí, desde que supe que tienes un poder que podría causar un enorme caos y que no temes al usarlo, que no temes en las consecuencias de lo que podría pasar cuando quieres mas y mas poder es lo que temo… dime sempai ¿Cómo puedes tener un poder y usarlo sin que este te domine a ti?...por favor solo quiero saber… quiero saber como puedo quitarme este miedo –

Issei-kun solo quedo callado y se el porque… se el porque se identifica con ella… issei-kun hasta cuando vas a decirles

-koneko-chan… -

El la abrazo sin que ella se diera cuenta lo cual no objeto, solo se dejo envolver en sus brazos

-issei-sempai… -

-koneko-chan se que puedo parecerte fuerte, pero aunque no lo creas, yo también temo a mi poder –

-tú… temes… a tu poder –

-a veces… por unos momentos… quisiera no tener esto –

El levanta su mano que esta envuelta en aura blanca y se lo muestra

-no quisiera tener este poder que solo provoca destrucción y tragedias, no quisiera que me juzgaran y señalaran, no quisiera perder mi control desquitándome con personas que no entienden lo que soy –

Después el la toma de la barbilla con la mano que aun tiene aura blanca, puedo decir que issei-kun cuando esta calmado su control de su quinesis es sorprendente mente único

-pero aprendí que esto… no es una maldición… si no mi propio ser, lo que soy, lo que me define, y esto no puede tomar control de mí o de mi vida… tu eres una nekomata… con un poder que puede volverte maligna y hambrienta de poder… vas a dejar que ese miedo, que ese poder tome control de ti? –

-…no –

-… quieres volverte fuerte –

-… si –

Issei-kun no sabes que cuando mas amable eres con las chicas, mas ellas se sentirán atraídas como el polen a las abejas, rinko-chan la tendrá difícil cuando regrese

-si… si quiero sempai, quiero volverme fuerte, quiero hacerlo por buchou, por akeno-sempai, por yuuto-sempai, por asía-sempai… quiero volverme fuerte por todos los que llamo compañeros –

-hey koneko-chan hieres mis sentimientos… que hay de Keiko-san, Homare, y Yasushi –

-eh? –

-te lo dijimos antes ¿no?... nosotros no abandonamos a nadie, nos cuidamos entre todos, y tu eres una de nosotros sin importar lo que seas o hayas hecho –

Yo estoy de acuerdo con las palabras de issei-kun… somos mas unidos y mas leales a los nuestros y a los que consideramos personas preciadas… yo ya acepte a koneko-chan

-issei-sempai… eres muy amable –

Ella le devolvía el abrazo y apoyaba su cabeza en su pecho aun con lagrimas pero ahora no eran de tristeza e impotencia, si no de alegría y felicidad

-gracias koneko-chan no tienes porque… -

No pudo terminar ya que ella lo tomo de las mejillas y… oh por dios…

Pase a ver a rias-san que dejo que issei-kun hablara con ella, tal vez el le pidió que no se metiera

Pero ahora… temo por issei-kun ya que el esta siendo besado, boca a boca, por su pequeña torre

Y les puedo decir que no estaba contenta… para nada contenta

-I-SE –

El se separo de ella sin poderse creer lo que paso

-ko-ko-koneko-chan, por-por que hiciste eso –

Ella en vez de responder solo se acurruco en su pecho sin soltarlo con un sonrojo que le da ternura

-sempai… me gustas –

Ahora el estaba sonrojado y con vapor saliendo de sus orejas

Bueno, esto si que es algo entretenido de ver, mejor que la tele de paga

Issei-kun voltea a ver a rias-san y sabe que si no se suelta de koneko-chan podria

-ise… párese que hoy no tengo ganas de otra cosa salvo dormir así que… -

-no espera, rias por favor sabes que esto no lo planee –

-pero sabes que eres muy amable, y me molesta que lo seas con otras chicas –

-pero rias… -

-pero nada dormirás en tu habitación –

Ahora ellos discutían como una pareja casada, mientras koneko seguía abrazándolo

Rinko- chan… la tendrás muy difícil cuando regreses pero no tienes que preocuparte… issei-kun hay personas que lo acompañan y chicas que lo aman de verdad

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo **_

* * *

**Hey espero y les haya gustado. Veran este capitulo lo disfrute ya que koneko aparte de rias y akeno es de mis favoritas **

**Y como les dije los episodios son más cortos pero así voy a actualizar mas seguido, ademas de que voy a concentrarme en actualizar este fic hasta llegar a Excalibur **

**Si les gusto manden un review o un MP **

**Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey que onda a todos soy yo de nuevo**

**Se que fastidio pero no saben que estoy para hacerles la vida imposible y…**

**No, no se la crean **

**Hoy les tengo un nuevo capitulo **

**Sin más los dejo para que lean **

* * *

**Capitulo 15: miedo**

* * *

_Pov issei_

Ya pasado cuatro días desde que koneko-chan me dijo la verdad. Desde ese entonces todos empezamos a apoyarla y ayudarla con su entrenamiento con su senjutsu la ultima vez que le ayude casi me dejo con órganos dañados, de no haber sido por asía estaría en un hospital

Ella era mas feliz puso mas ganas en los entrenamientos grupales

Muchos me dirán "cual es lo malo"

Pues lo malo es que ahora rias se pone de mal humor cuando koneko-chan se sienta en mi regazo cada vez que cenamos después de un día de entrenamiento

Y para terminar ella cada noche me abraza muy posesiva mente

No me molesta que lo haga pero quisiera que supiera que no me ire ni nada

Hoy era de noche nos preparábamos para dormir ella no me dirigió la palabra porque koneko me pidió que la alimentara sentada en mi regazo y rias quería darme algo que ella misma preparo

Ella miraba su espejo peinándose su hermoso cabello que me gusta ver y tocar. Tenía el ceño fruncido, cosa que indicaba que todavía estaba enojada conmigo

-emm… rias –

Ella no me respondía como el resto de la cena estuvo así

-vamos rias, sabes que eso que paso no fue mi culpa –

Seguía sin responderme peinándose su cabello

-rias por favor, no me gusta que estés enojada conmigo –

-… no estoy enojada contigo –

-y entonces? –

-estoy enojada por como ella te esta teniendo mas aprecio y además de cómo se sienta en tu regazo… eso es lo que mas me enoja –

Esto último lo dijo partiendo el mango de su cepillo

-rias cálmate… sabes que solo quiero ayudarla –

-… lo se… se que quieres ayudarla así como quieres ayudar a todos tus amigos con sus problemas. Pero hay veces que ciento que un día… tú… ya no estés a mi lado cuando despierte. Hay veces en los que temo que esta felicidad sea solo un sueño y… -

-tienes miedo de que ya no te ame ¿verdad? –

Ella se quedo callada y bajo la mirada

Después se levanto y camino a mí para sentarse en mis piernas y abrazarme con fuerza. Creo que eso es un "si" a mi respuesta

-ise… tú… me dejarías de amar? –

Yo la mire a los ojos y la bese dándole mi respuesta. El beso era suave pero paso a ser uno apasionado y si no fuera por el oxigeno que exigía mis pulmones habría seguido

Nos separamos con una respiración entrecortada y mirándonos a los ojos

-eso responde a tu pregunta? –

-si…y mucho –

-me alegro. No me gusta verte triste –

-yo me alegro de haberte conocido… no me imaginaria una vida sin ti –

-yo igual… de no haber sido por ti… quien sabe lo que me hubiera pasado –

-ise –

-si? –

-te amo –

-yo también te amo –

Ella me abrazo y puso mi cabeza entre sus pechos y yo rodeaba mis brazos en su cintura

Estos momentos son los que quiero proteger y disfrutar siempre, alado de la chica que amo y quiero proteger. Quiero protegerla, quiero proteger a todos los que son preciados para mí

**[Pero en comparación con los retos que te esperan aparte del phenex eres débil]**

Lo se Ddrag… pero no me voy a rendir. Voy a ser más fuerte

**[Así se habla… apropósito socio, tengo algo que hablar contigo] –**

Dime

**[Pase por tus recuerdos y vi algo que no debía de ver]**

Disculpa

**[Así es… me disculpo. Pero también debo preguntarte… cuando les dirás]**

…no lo se Ddrag… creo que es mejor que no lo sepan

**[Sabes que los secretos no se pueden guardar para siempre]**

Lo se pero. Es lo mejor para todos

**[… socio]**

-ise –

Volví es mis sentidos cuando ella me llamo

-si rias? –

-que tienes has estado con la mirada ida hace unos minutos –

-nada, solo estaba hablando con el súper rojo Elmo –

**-[DEJA DE BURLARTE DE MÍ] –**

Yo y rias nos tapamos los oídos al escuchar el grito de Ddrag que se molesto por lo que dije

-lo siento Ddrag… se me salio –

**-[MAS TE VALE] –**

Después nos reímos por esto que paso y la mire para lo que iba a hacer mañana

-rias –

-si ise –

-mañana, que te párese si entrenamos tu y yo, ya sabes podemos coordinarnos y combinar ataques juntos –

-eso me párese bien –

-entonces, aceptas? –

-claro que acepto –

-genial –

-pero ahora –

Ho no, no ese tono,

-vamos a entrenar juntos esta noche –

Ella me empujo a la cama y sentándose en mi cintura

-espera rias, por favor no podemos discutirlo? –

-no tienes de que preocuparte, no me he tomado la pastilla como me pediste –

-pero yo… -

-además… ya han pasado siete días desde que lo hicimos… -

-pero fueron dos en los que no me pude sentir las piernas y… -

Pero no me dejo hablar cuando sus manos se pusieron a los lados de mi cabeza. Ella, la chica que amaba me miro con una mirada hambrienta esa mirada que tenia la primera vez que lo hicimos

-ise –

-si? –

-vamos a hacerlo –

Dios (ow) si me estas escuchando, aunque se que no lo estas por ser un demonio, por favor, apiádate de mi

* * *

_**Cambio de escena **_

* * *

_Pov rias _

Amaneció y yo con un radiante humor hacia el desayuno para todos y uno especial para ise por tanto esfuerzo de lo de anoche

Ya me sonrojo por los recuerdos de anoche y demás

Ya todos llegaban y tomaban asiento. Akeno y asía me ayudaron a poner la mesa en donde les dimos su porción a cada uno

Pero ise apareció tratando de caminar y todos me miraron. Si me declaro culpable

Pero me da satisfacción como asía-chan y koneko-chan me miran con celos de poder tener a ise, y solo para mí. no me culpen soy una diablesa

Tome mi asiento junto a el y koneko-chan en su regazo

No me molesto porque se que puedo confiar en ise

Cuando terminamos de comer y nos preparábamos para entrenar pero algo sucedió

Era nanami-san que tenia una cara seria

-issei-kun, kokoro-san viene para acá, necesita a tus raptors y su giga para una casería urgente –

-que ocurrió –

Es lo que ise preguntaba y yo me quedaba a su lado

-un carnotauro escapo en el traslado ayer por la noche cuando lo íbamos a domesticar pero al parecer su jaula no resistió las mandíbulas aserradas y para terminar mato a dos de los nuestros y huyo –

-no puede ser –

-necesita a tus raptors porque ellas pueden rastrearlo y pueden alcanzarlo, un carno es muy velos y agresivo. Se que tenias planes pero si no recuperamos a ese dinosaurio será una perdida ya que no le fueron implantados los anticuerpos y a eso venían –

-ok –

Después se dirigió a mí con una cara de disculpa

-rias perdóname pero… -

-esta bien yo puedo… -

-por que no te acompañan tus amigos a kokoro-san no le importara –

Yo estaba resignada a dejar que se fuera a hacer esa petición de ayuda pero cuando dijo que lo podía acompañar me alegre. Esto seria una oportunidad para verlo en acción

-no creo que sea… -

-vamos que quiero ir –

-aniki también quiero ir –

-… quiero ir –

-ara ara será divertido ir –

Oh maou, todos querían ir

-creo que por mayoría de votos todos iremos issei –

-tu también kagero-san –

-ese carno es mi compañero de caza que críe, y se llevaron para pruebas ya que fue el primero de su especie en ser clonado, así que voy a ir sin peros –

Bueno, ya no podré objetar nada pero al menos podré ir con ise

* * *

_**Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Estoy con el que metió a sus raptors en una caja metálica de cinco espacios, por una razón el me pidió que no me acercara ya que al parecer no les agrado… pero sé que están celosas de que paso mas tiempo con el que con ellas

Ahora esta hablándoles para que no se alteren

-tranquilas chicas hoy saldrán para cazar –

-deben de estar ansiosas –

-si lo están, ya querían salir, la última vez que salimos fue hace tiempo –

-debe ser muy genial al dirigir una cacería –

-no te preocupes… ya que estarás conmigo en la moto –

-perdón –

-no quiero que te separes de mí una vez que salgamos de las murallas y además de que es muy peligroso –

-no tienes que preocuparte… pero me preocupo más por ti –

-a que te refieres? –

-recuerdas aquella vez en donde ese spinosaurio apareció –

-si lo recuerdo –

-pude ver que tenías miedo cuando lo viste –

-ah yo? –

-paso algo? –

-… rias… es algo complicado –

-puedes decirme, yo te escuchare –

Párese dudar pero al final cedió a decirme

-bien veras… fue cuando entrene en este archipiélago, mi maestro me llevo de cacería junto con mis raptors que estaban jóvenes pero aptas para salir, salimos con dos compañeros que nos escoltaron, el objetivo era fácil, un allosaurio que tenia rabia y no fue vacunado, debíamos de matarlo para que no contagie a los demás carnívoros, pero cuando lo eliminamos y quemamos su cuerpo, el humo había atraído a un carnívoro mas grande –

-déjame adivinar… el spino –

-si, sin previo aviso nos embosco y trato de matarnos mi maestro era fuerte para mantenerlo a raya ya que nos tenían prohibido matar a los mas grandes, pero cuando intentamos escapar vi como uno de nuestros compañeros fue devorado… no pude hacer nada para salvarlo… y aunque quería mi maestro me detuvo forzándome y diciéndome que ya era tarde… nunca olvidare ese día… tampoco olvidare la mirada despiadada que me dio ese spino –

-ise –

-y sabes que es lo peor… que murió porque me quede atrás… el me arrojo al jeep para salvarme… y –

-te hechas la culpa por lo que paso –

Bajaba su mirada sin querer mirarme a los ojos pude sentir que tenia culpa

-si hubiera sido más fuerte… si hubiera escuchado más a mi maestro… quizás el estaría… -

-ise, calma –

-yo soy el responsable… yo fui el responsable de su muerte -

Temblaba y se ponía histérico, ahora podría entender el porque aprecia mucho a los demás aparte de su ley sagrada

Lo tome de los hombros tratando de que mirara. Pude hacer que me mire

-lo que paso no fue tu culpa, estoy segura que tu maestro te dijo que no fue tu culpa –

-pero…yo –

Lo abrace dejando que pusiera su cabeza en mi ceno para calmarlo y hacerle saber que yo estaba allí

-y estoy muy segura que ese compañero que salvo tu vida no le hubiera gustado que te culparas por algo que el mismo quiso hacer… ise… el te dio una oportunidad de vivir, de que puedas poder proteger a tus amigos, a hyodou-sensei, a los que mas valoras –

Mis palabras llegaban a el, ya que pude sentir como poco a poco correspondía a mi abraso, puse una mano en su cabeza y le frote sus cabellos para arrullarlo y hacerlo sentir mejor

-además… le debo de estar agradecida –

El me miro sin entender mis palabras

-porque? –

-porque si no fuera por el… yo no te habría conocido nunca –

Y por ultimo lo bese, alejando todas sus inseguridades y temores que lo deben de atormentar en este momento, cuando me separe el me sonrío

-ya te sientes mejor? –

-si, gracias rias –

-no tienes que darlas, no me gustaría ver triste a la persona que amo –

-y a mí no me gustaría mostrarme débil delante de la persona que amo –

Despues de decir eso nos miramos y empezamos a reírnos

Se que esto es solo el comienzo de las dificultades que voy a tener que pasar para que ise y yo podamos ser felices, pero se que valdrá la pena. No voy a rendirme. Voy a pelear contra lo que sea por estar con ise

* * *

_**Cambio de escena **_

* * *

Todos no preparamos y el grupo de expedición llego con kokoro-san que tenia una cara muy seria

Ella bajo del jeep y miro a ise

-ise sabes de la situación verdad –

-si lo se kokoro-san –

-bien pues entonces andando…a… y una cosa –

Tenia mirándolo muy seria mente haciendo que sudara frío, pero después sonrío y saco un vaso de serpentinas para reventarlo y que saliera todo el contenido

-… felicidades por ya ser un adulto –

El solo cayo de espaldas por tales palabras todos nos reímos por esto

Pasaron unos minutos y todos se subieron a los jeeps pero un camión con orugas trasportaba algo enorme y otro con los raptors de ise. Supongo que el camión grande tiene al Giga de kokoro-san

Yo esperaba a ise que dijo que traería un vehiculo mas apropiado, ya que el va a dirigir la cacería

Cuando llego, me dejo sorprendida, es una motocicleta clásica con llantas todo terreno y lo vi vestido con un chaleco de color verde camisa roja de manga corta, pantalón gris y botas de combate

Al verlo vestido así me hizo sonrojar por lo maduro y firme que se veía y mas al ser el líder

-bien rias… estas lista –

-No pensé que supieras usar una motocicleta -

-hay muchas cosas que aun no sabes de mí –

Pero esas cosas las sabre, tenlo por seguro

-que esperas sube –

Yo me subí detrás abrazando su estomago bien trabajado presionando mis pechos en su espalda haciéndolo sonrojar, si lo se, soy muy traviesa

La moto avanzo y se puso al lado de una cuatri moto que montaba kokoro-san y otra as en la que estaba kagero-san que no tenia su kimono si no una camisa negra que se une al cuerpo rebelando su figura, sobre la camisa tenia una chaqueta gris y pantalones cortos de color negros que llegaban a las rodillas y sandalias, y para terminar su cabello lo tenia en una cola de caballo y su katana y wakisaki las tenia en el lado derecho de su cintura

-esta todo listo? –

-si lo esta… seguiremos a tus raptors y a ti… tu solo guíanos –

-ok, salgamos de una vez –

-entendido –

Ellas fueron a los demás jeeps y issei se puso en el frente esperando a que todos tomaran sus posiciones

-una vez saliendo de las murallas, no te separes de mí –

El me hablaba para decirme en lo que asentí

Nosotros avanzamos y los demás vehículos nos seguían llegamos a pasar por planicies y espacios abiertos

Pero cuando llegamos al punto de control donde el nos dijo que seria el lugar en donde comenzaríamos la cacería vio que no era lo que esperaba

La jaula que es conformada por una caja de acero estaba desgarrada desde adentro a afuera, como si algo hubiera emergido de el

Lo que me preocupaba, pues no sabría lo peligroso que seria

-kokoro-san… esto no lo haria un carno. Que fue lo que en verdad paso –

-nanami-san mezclo y le implanto algunas características mas –

-como cuales –

-inteligencia al nivel de un raptor, su lomo es más duro con placas y regeneración acelerada como tus raptors y mi Giga. Íbamos a trasladarlo para que nanami-san pudiera ponerle las defensas necesarias pero un ruido lo altero y… ve el resultado –

Si solo hizo esto por un ruido, no me quiero imaginar por lo que ara si esta enojado

El bajo y de la jaula destrozada tomo un pedazo de carne, al parecer no salio tan ileso. Paso a la caja en donde sus raptors olieron la carne para que empezaran a buscar. Ya después de eso volvió a la moto en donde yo lo esperaba

-bien todos tomen posiciones y ya saben, si lo encontramos usen tranquilizantes mantengan su armas de fuego y sus equipos TMT por si se nos presentan problemas tengan cuidado con su puntería ya que no quiero que les disparen a mis chicas. Todos entendieron –

Ellos asintieron y yo me sorprendía mas al ver como ise tomaba bien su papel de líder

-bien listos –

Hicieron rugir sus motores y justo cuando iba a dar la señal kagero-san le hablo

-issei… prométeme que no lo mataran –

-… te prometo intentarlo kagero-san –

Ella asintió y encendió su cuatrimoto

El subió su mano para dar la señal y después me hablo

-sostente fuerte de mí –

Yo le hice caso y lo sostuve fuerte, después bajo la mano dando inicio

-YA! –

La caja de los raptors de ise se abrió y ellas salieron disparadas y todos arrancaron para alcanzarlas

-AVANCEN! –

Aumentaron la velocidad los jeeps y motos pero ise al ser mas rápido se puso a su lado

Ahora sentía mucha euforia, el como el junto con sus raptors se movían y corrían manteniendo distancia a mucha velocidad en espacio abierto

Pasamos veinte minutos recorriendo tramos de pasto pero algo ocurrió uno de ellos la del el medio hizo un tipo de llamado y doblo a la derecha

-atención, parece que mera encontró el rastro todos a la derecha y síganla –

El hablo en un comunicador avisando lo que pasaba

-sostente –

Me sostuve y giramos para seguirlas. Ellas llegaron a un bosque de árboles gigantes como de 20 metros y robustos, pasamos por un camino de tierra que dividía el bosque

De repente ellos llamaron y miraron como si nos dijeran algo, a lo que ise entendió

-bien chicas no lo pierdan de vista

Tomo el comunicador y llamo a los demás

-nos estamos acercando, los que tengan equipos TMT que suban a los árboles para brindarnos mayor cobertura, los demás no nos pierdan de vista… ya nos acercamos al objetivo –

Recorrimos unos minutos y al parecer los raptors se adelantaron que casi los perdimos de vista cuando llegamos ellos rodeaban a un carnotauro… párese ser nuestro objetivo. El de inmediato les dio órdenes

-Kono, Sui, traten de distraerlo, Fuu ve a los tendones y hazlo caer, Kage trata de llegar a la nuca y ten cuidado con sus dientes y cuernos, y Mera trata de ayudar a tus hermanas y no te acerques tanto –

Todas ellas obedecieron a ise y tomaron sus posiciones para contenerlo el condujo rodeando y los demás llegaron. Bajamos para tener mejor movilidad y como el me pidió no me aleje de su lado

-bien todos rodéenlo y disparen por debajo del lomo en donde su blindaje en débil –

Todos estaban empezando a rodearlo y apuntaron sus rifles para dispararle mientras los de acción rápida usaron sus equipos para subir a los árboles y darnos una mejor vista

Los tiradores dispararon teniendo cuidado de no darle a los raptors de ise, pero he notado algo

Y al parecer ise también lo noto ya que le disparaban y no lograban lo que querían

-ise los sedantes no le dan efecto –

-maldición –

-issei –

Volteamos y vimos que era kokoro-san y kagero-san que llegaron

-que pasa –

-la doctora megami nos dijo que en sus pruebas le dio inmunidad a los venenos y sedantes –

-y nos lo dice ahora!, eso hubiera sido bueno hace tiempo –

Un rugido nos saco de la conversación y vimos que con un coletazo golpeo a uno de los raptors y con cornada golpeo un jeep. Ahora ese dinosaurio estaba enfadado

-maldicion… equipo cambio de planes eliminen al objetivo –

Kokoro-san dijo eso dando la orden pero

-NO! –

Es kagero-san quien le hablo

-kagero entiende se ha vuelto loco, tenemos que eliminarlo –

-dejame hablarle… el se calmara cuando me vea –

-no te puedo arriesgar, tu padre me pidió que te cuidara –

-tan solo deja hacerlo –

-ya te dije que –

-issei –

Ahora le hablo a ise con una mirada de suplica

-estas a cargo de la cacería… déjame hablarle –

-kagero sabes que… -

-me prometiste que no lo matarían –

-te prometí intentarlo pero… -

-solo déjame hablarle por favor –

-kagero… -

-el es mi compañero de caza y mi amigo… así como tus raptors y el Giga de kokoro, yo se que el me escuchara... solo déjame intentarlo… por favor –

Ella suplicaba por que la dejaran y ise tras pensarlo dio su decisión

-esta bien… solo ten cuidado… su las cosas llegan a salirse de control vamos a intervenir, entendiste –

-si –

-bien –

Tomo su comunicador y hablo

-mantengan distancia repito, mantengan distancia –

Fuimos y ise le dio la orden a sus raptors de que se alejaran, kagero-san con paso seguro avanzo a estar frente al carno

-Goro!... Goro!... –

Todos vimos como el carno reaccionaba a los llamados de kagero-san

-Goro! Soy yo –

Pero en ves de responder la ataco con una embestida ella lo evadió, y ise al igual que yo nos preocupamos

-preparen armas –

-NO! Déjame hablar –

Se detuvieron y ella volvió a hablarle

-Goro! Se que puedes escucharme, se que sabes que soy yo… -

No hizo otra cosa que rugir y atacarla que como podía evadía sus embestidas

-Goro, Goro, por favor escúchame –

El le rugía pero paro sus ataques y ella tomo la oportunidad para hablarle

-Goro, soy kagero, te críe desde que eras un pequeño… te puse Goro por ser el quinto en salir del cascaron… tu me conoces… yo se que no me has olvidado –

El carno la miraba con recelo como si poco a poco pudiera entenderla

-recuerda como jugábamos a las escondidas, como te alimentaba, como entrenábamos para ser buenos cazadores –

Ella se acerco lentamente al dinosaurio, extendía su mano para tocarlo

-como te daba baños, como me protegías cuando salíamos de las murallas eléctricas, yo se que recuerdas todo eso, sigo siendo tu amiga, y compañera de casería, por favor… recuerda –

Cuando le toco la nariz, el se calmo y se ponía en una posición sumisa, ella lo tocaba y frotaba para calmarlo

-tranquilo… debiste de estar confundido y asustado… pero ya estoy aquí… todo estará bien… -

Párese que todo esta solucionado

Pero hable demasiado pronto

-jefe algo se acerca y es enorme –

Uno de acción rápida hablaba muy alterado

-que es? –

Justo cuando iba a responder un rugido muy aterrador y reconocible se escucho en el lugar

Cuando se dejo de escuchar solo una persona grito y era kokoro-san

-SPINO! –

Y aquí todo se complica

Mire a ise y vi que tenia otra vez esa mirada de miedo y terror

Yo tome su mano dandole a entender que estoy con el, funciono ya que me devolvió la mirada

Se avecina algo grande y ise aun no lo supera, pero yo lo ayudare a superarlo junto con todos aquí

Este dia el miedo no volverá a atormentarlo y de eso nos encargaremos todos

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo **_

* * *

**Hey espero y les haya gustado**

**En uno de los comentarios cuando publique el capitulo diez mencionaron lo genial que se veía el protagonista conduciendo su moto y los raptors a su lado**

**Así que con muchas ganas quise hacerlo en mi fic ya que soy un fanático de todas las películas de Jurasic park y Jurasic Word**

**Si les gusto coméntenme, si no pues igual coméntenme **

**Si quieren decir algo acerca del fic pueden mandarme un MP y con gusto los responderé**

**Pero antes de que me despida, tengo una idea para un fic y quiero que me den su opinion **

**Veran en este fic que pienso hacer en algun futuro, **

**Quiero hacer a issei un chico alegre que con sus travesuras y sus juegos infantiles hace más divertida la escuela **

**Todos le dicen "el niño eterno" por su inmadurez y sus juegos que el consejo lo castiga muchas veces, aunque a el no le importe**

**Solo tiene una amiga que es aika, que es la única que interactúa ya que nadie le habla **

**Tendrá Auto fobia (miedo a la soledad) ya es huérfano y nadie quiso adoptarlo**

**Tendrá muchas sorpresas y muchos diversión, y no le importara nada salvo proteger a sus amigos**

**Bueno allí esta**

**Es un futuro proyecto que quiero hacer y la verdad me gustaría hacerlo. Pero tengo que hacerme responsable de mis fic y empezar a actualizarlos**

**Bueno eso es todo **

**Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey soy yo de nuevo **

**Si estaban ansiosos por este capitulo pues… yo más **

**Quise poner al Spino de enemigo por una razón**

**En la tercera película de jurasic park ese dinosaurio había vencido al que todos esperábamos que fuera el principal antagonista**

**Se que los paleontólogos comprobaron que el Spino es mas grande que el T-rex pero sea mas grande o no el es el indiscutible rey de los grandes carnívoros y que también era muy listo por lo que pudo darle pelea y ganarle **

**Es como si pusieras a enfrentar a un tigre y a un león obvio gana el león ya que no supera al tigre en tamaño si no en fuerza y ser buen peleador de nacimiento **

**Pero bueno, ya me Salí del tema**

**En fin he visto como algunos fics ponen ost de otros animes o de orquestas como Audiomachine o Epic Score **

**Y he querido hacerlo para que el fic sea más emocionante en los momentos de acción pero será en otro capitulo**

**Bueno sin más preámbulos los dejo para que lean **

* * *

**Capitulo 16 : Spino vs Sobrehumano**

* * *

_Pov issei _

-preparen todo tenemos que irnos antes de que llegue, acción inmediata manténganse en sus posiciones, los demás traten de voltear en su lugar el vehiculo –

Esas eran las ordenes que les estaba dando a todos que hacían todo lo posible para funcionar pero sabia que el Spino venia a toda velocidad y que no alcanzaríamos en movernos y escapar

No teníamos las armas de artillería pesada

Justo cuando lograron voltear el jeep con la ayuda del compañero de kagero, intentaron encenderlo pero no arrancaba

-maldición… debe de ser la trasmisión, esta atascada –

Es lo que uno de ellos dijo. Esto se pone peor y los temblores de sus pisadas se hacían más fuertes

-rápido repárenla antes de que… -

-ya es tarde, tendremos en hacerles ganar tiempo –

.-issei-kun un Spino es muy difícil de vencer… además de que es despiadado y cuando quiere algo no se detiene hasta conseguirlo –

-lo se… pero no nos queda de otra, no tenemos suficiente espacio en los jeeps y algunos de los nuestros están heridos por tratar de contener al carno, amenos que tengas otra idea mejor, dila –

Ella se quedo callada y los compañeros trataban de reparar el jeep. Me dirigí a rias y a los demás algo

-suban a los árboles allí no los alcanzara –

-y tú que harás –

-yo y kagero-san nos quedaremos en el suelo para darles tiempo de reparar el jeep, kokoro-san intentara usar su quinesis para trasportar a su Giga para que nos ayude a pelear contra el Spino -

-déjanos ayudarte ise… -

-No! No quiero arriesgarme a que salgan heridos, hagan lo que les digo suban a los árboles ya! –

Querían protestar pero no pudieron cuando se escucho otra vez ese rugido y no les deje hablar cuando use mi quinesis para subirlos de un empujón a las ramas de los árboles estarán seguros ya que los árboles son de treinta metros de altura

-ise –

-issei-kun déjanos ayudarte –

-aniki no podrás con esto solo –

Los ignore y esperaba a que llegara. Mis chicas me rodearon y asintieron

-ya saben que hacer –

Ellas solo asintieron y se replegaron ocultos en los arbustos y kagero-san se puso a mi lado sacando su katana y wakisaki de sus vainas

-como aquella vez no issei? –

-solo que esta vez somos solo nosotros-

-no olvidas "ese" día… ¿verdad? –

-como quisiera olvidarlo –

Yo por suerte tenia mi propia katana de vaina negra azulada y la guardia en forma de cruz con tres puntas, su nombre es aotora, fue mi primer espada y el que me hizo personalmente mi maestro

Los pasos agigantados pararon y de los árboles se diviso un hocico alargado con aterradores dientes, cuello alargado y una aleta espinal de color rojo como la sangre… un momento?... rojo?...acaso es?

_Pov yuuto _

Después de que issei-kun nos empujo con su telequinesis a las ramas más altas de los árboles pudimos verlo y escuchar lo que decía gracias a nuestra buena audición como demonios

No me molesto que nos haya empujado dejándonos a un lado, después de todo, yo habría hecho lo mismo. Lo que me molesta es que piense que tiene que hacerse cargo de protegernos. Que no sabe que somos un equipo? Que no sabe que lo apoyaremos como el nos apoyo? Porque siempre quiere cargar con el peso de los demás?

Cuando ese monstruo prehistórico salio de los árboles pude verlo y en mi opinión era una criatura aterradora

Pero cuando enfoque mi mirada en issei-kun pude ver que el tenia una mirada de temor y… sorpresa? Y de la sorpresa pasaba al odio… pero porque?

-e…eres tu!, eres tu!, maldito… TU ERES EL DE AQUEL DIA! –

Ahora veía que tenía una mirada de odio a esa horrible criatura

-no puede ser –

Yo y todos vimos que ella estaba muy preocupado por el, pero era mas el como vio su mirada de odio

-rias-sempai, sabe lo que le pasa –

Keiko-san le había preguntado y ella respondió

-antes de salir, ise me dijo que hace tiempo tuvo un incidente en el que un Spino lo ataco junto con su maestro y dos compañeros… no pensé que fuera a encontrarse con el mismo Spino que mato a al compañero que lo salvo –

-ósea que el novato se enfrentara a el –

-lo que temo es que esto lo afecte mas de lo que ya esta –

Después de eso volvimos a ver a que el dinosaurio miraba a issei-kun como si llegara a recordarlo o algo

Y el dinosaurio rugió a ellos… fue tan fuerte que ni taparnos los oídos no serviría de nada

Después se lanzo con sus fauces abiertas y ellos esquivaron. Kagero-san derrapo y se lanzo para intentar cortarle la cabeza pero el Spino lo vio y con un golpe de su hocico la golpeo dejándola en la tierra, iba a devorarla pero una roca lo golpeo en la cabeza miro y vio que era issei que con su quinesis levitaba rocas

-ven a mi maldito –

El Spino salio al ataque issei-kun lanzo mas rocas pero no podían pararlo. El Spino lanzo una mordida pero el lo esquivo y preparo su katana para cortarlo pero el Spino retrocedió recibiendo un corte ligero en el costado

Issei-kun tomo su distancia y vio algo que inclusive nosotros nos sorprendimos

Era que el corte que tenía el Spino se cerró y quedo como si nada

-q…que demonios –

-issei –

El volteo a ver a kagero-san que se había levantado

-se sabe de un rumor de que un experimento no autorizado se realizo en el que planeaban usar a nuestros dinosaurios como armas –

-si se de ese rumor… pero eso que tiene… -

-uno de los investigadores que era aprendiz de nanami-san había creado a un Spino con la intención de que sea un arma para lanzarla a la sede de los templarios en el vaticano, pero fue descubierto y encerrado pero antes lo libero y se había escondido fuera del radar –

-me quieres decir que este Spino es el –

-es el experimento "masacre rojo" que se clasifica en extremo peligroso –

No puedo creerlo, ni tampoco los demás que estamos en las ramas de los árboles

-bien me puedes decir que habilidades le implantaron –

-inteligencia al nivel de un raptor, regeneración inclusive de miembros, alta resistencia al fuego, y lo peor… puede cerrar heridas enormes y letales como si nada en menos de un minuto –

Ho por el maou, lo que estamos viendo es a un verdadero monstruo mucho peor que un demonio callejero

-no jodas –

-Ise déjanos ayudarte! –

-No, Ustedes quédense en donde están! –

No quiere escuchar a buchou y siguió pero esta vez lo intenta golpear con su quinesis

Salto para darle en el costado pero fue demasiado tarde, ya que uso su cola y lo golpeo, haciendo que cayera al suelo y se enterrara. No se podía mover y vimos que el Spino con una de sus garras lo levanto para mirarlo

Teníamos que hacer algo, no podíamos quedarnos allí y solo observar

Fue peor ya que el Spino apretaba su agarre haciendo que issei-kun sufriera

-GYAAAAAAAAAAA! –

-ISE! –

-SUELTALO –

Kagero-san corrió directo al Spino que ya iba a usar su segunda garra para aplastar su cráneo, y justo cuando iba a hacerlo ella le cortó la cola por completo haciendo que lo soltara

-se acabo, vamos a ayudarlo -

Íbamos a bajar cuando de repente no nos pudimos mover ya que nos sentíamos muy pesados. Vimos que era el mismo ise que tocaba el reloj que controla nuestros brazaletes de entrenamiento

-ISE QUE ESTAS HACIENDO –

Buchou le gritaba ya que no podía creer que el hiciera eso. Pero con un poco de dificultad se levantaba del suelo y solo alcanzamos a escucharlo decir algo

-esto debo hacerlo solo… perdónenme pero... no volveré a perder a nadie por mi debilidad –

Tomo su katana con la mano derecha y la mano izquierda apretó su puño que fue rodeado por un aura blanca

-terminare esto como debía haber terminado… -

El Spino dejo su atención a kagero-san y se concentro en issei

-… te matare… -

El Spino rugió y se puso en una posición amenazante

Un duelo entre David y Goliat, un sobrehumano reencarnado en demonio contra una maquina asesina de millones de años, una pelea en el que solo uno saldrá con vida

El Spino se lanzo al ataque y issei-kun también con el puño listo ambos estaban a punto de golpear/morder pero el Spino hizo algo que me sorprendió… y no solo a mí, si no a todos

El… salto

Su salto fue de cinco metros y la intención era sorprender a issei-kun y atacarlo con sus mandíbulas

El alcanzo a pensar rápido y sobre su cabeza con una mano creo una pared invisible pero cuando el hocico hizo contacto con la pared este se quebraba como un espejo. La fuerza debió de ser mucha ya que lo puso de rodillas hundiéndolo en la tierra y no término allí, usaba sus patas traseras intentando pisarlo y morderlo con su hocico repetidas veces que lo hundían más y más

Estaba acorralado si quitaba la pared esa bestia lo destrozaría y para terminar su pared estaba empezando a ceder

-maldición si no tuviera estos brazaletes –

-buchou… issei-san no podrá salir si no lo ayudamos –

-lo se asía pero… -

No pudo terminar de hablar cuando de los arbustos salieron los raptors intentando atacarlo saltando a su espalda y rasgarlo con sus garras. Uno de ellos tomo la oportunidad para sacar a issei-kun del hueco de tierra, jalándolo del chaleco

Cuando lo saco vimos que era la de color naranja

-mera… dile a tus hermanas que se escondan –

Ella rugió en respuesta como que quería protestar

-no discutas no quiero que… -

Paro cuando vio como una de sus raptores la de color azul fue alcanzada por la boca del Spino y lo lanzo a que se estrellara en un árbol

-maldición… ALEJENSE YA! –

Ellas no escucharon y siguieron atacándolo una de ellas la rojo le hizo gruñido a la de naranja y esta respondió asintiendo la cabeza y jalando mas a issei que no se recuperaba de la presión

-no… que haces? Te dije que ayudaras a tus hermanas, déjame mera, déjame –

Los raptors seguían atacándolo pero el Spino ya cansado se las quito girando estrellando a una con un jeep otra por los arbustos y una mas que puso todo su peso sobre ella para aplastarla

-NOOOOOOO! –

Issei-kun gritaba al ver como sus raptors caían, y el Spino se dirigía a el

-no lo entiendo, porque el Spino quiere a ise? –

Eso es lo que yo tampoco entiendo buchou

-es como si querer matar a issei-kun fuera su objetivo –

Akeno-sempai tiene razón, casi la mayoría de sus ataques y fueron con la intención de querer eliminarlo no se concentro en los otros salvo el

Buchou intentaba quitarse los brazaletes, todos intentábamos quitarnos los brazaletes pero eran de un buen material muy resistente

Lo peor fue que se acercaba a paso seguro a issei-kun mientras la última se ponía en frente para protegerlo

El la golpeo lanzándola a los aires

-MERA NOOOOOO! –

El Spino abrió las mandíbulas para intentar tragarlo pero justo cuando pensábamos que se había acabado algo enorme llego a embestirlo

*PUM*

Era el Giga kokoro-san que con un golpe de su hocico aturdió al Spino que se recupero. Ahora los enormes depredadores se enfrascaron en una pelea, el Spino tomo su distancia pero no fue mucho el momento ya que el Carno lo embistió en el costado enterrándole sus cuernos derribándolo

-issei-kun te encuentras bien –

Kokoro y Kagero fueron a verlo a verlo

-me encuentro bien solo adolorido por soportar su peso –

-estoy al pendiente de lo que pasa, no pensé que nos encontraríamos con el experimento "masacre rojo" todavía sigue con vida –

-usemos nuestra quinesis para matarlo díganles que se aparten –

-HI! –

Issei ahora levitaba una roca que le dio de lleno al espino y este se enfureció con un golpe de su cola noqueo al Carno y al Giga para lanzarse pero con un puño rodeado de aura blanca golpeo el suelo haciendo que se cuarteara y se confundiera

-kagero-san! –

-aquí voy –

Ella tomo sus espadas pero vimos algo que nos sorprendió

Sus espadas se encendieron con enormes llamas color azul intenso

-las llamas azules, son las mas calientes con 9.000 grados C espero y su inmunidad no lo resista –

Alzo sus espadas y se preparaba para dar un corte

-**AO CHOSHINSEI (supernova azul) –**

Cuando ondeo las espadas una ola de llamas azules fueron directo al Spino que fue engullido por ellas

El calor fue enorme dudo que esa cosa pudiese haber sobrevivido a ese infierno

Pero cuando las llamas se dispersaron mis ojos y el de todos no cambiamos en lo que veíamos

En vez de ver a un Spino hecho cenizas vemos a uno con solo quemaduras de tercer grado que empezaban a desaparecer lentamente y las heridas de cornadas y mordidas también desaparecían

-que acaso no se muere esa cosa o que? –

-no lo se homare pero si no nos quitamos estos brazaletes y les ayudamos, ese monstruo se los comerá –

-y que sugieres no podemos quitarnos estos brazaletes Keiko –

Estábamos impotentes no podíamos hacer nada salvo observar. Pero buchou era un asunto diferente

Ella intentaba quitárselo intentando ponerse de pie a pesar de la fuerza de gravedad

-no puedo quedarme aquí… cruzada de brazos –

Pero paro de intentar cuando vio que issei-kun con sus manos uso su telequinesis para mantener quieto al Spino, le tomaba mucho esfuerzo ya que sus manos temblaban y sus venas resaltaban

Después vimos como el giga y el carno se levantaban, kagero-san y kokoro-san subían a sus espaldas dándoles una orden de embestirlo y sujetarlo. El giga lo mordió por el cuello esperando someterlo mientras el carno lo corneo en el costado

Nos sorprendimos al ver como kagero-san con sus espadas en mano con las hojas ardiendo en llamas azuladas subía por el cuello del carno hasta quedar de pie en su cabeza y apuñalar el costado con sus espadas

Y kokoro-san también no se quedo atrás ya que también corrió por el cuello del Giga hasta saltar y subir a la cabeza del Spino para sacar su rifle y dispararle en la nuca tratando de matarlo. Pero sus balas no funcionaban ni nada y las estocadas de kagero-san apenas hacían daño

Pensábamos que estaban en un punto muerto pero de repente el Spino comenzó a vomitar sangre. Si estaba funcionando lo que hacían

Iban a ganar. Iban a lograrlo

Pero algo que no esperábamos ocurrió

Issei comenzó a toser sangre y respirar de forma forzada, estaba perdiendo su control en el Spino

-que le pasa a aniki? –

-no lo se –

-hay no, como no pude darme cuenta –

Vimos que asía tenia una mirada de angustia y preocupación

-asía-chan que le pasa a ise –

Buchou preguntaba también preocupada por issei-kun. Asía debió ver algo que nosotros no vimos

-el costado derecho… esta sangrando –

Fijamos nuestra vista y pudimos ver que era cierto. Salía sangre que bajaba a su pantalón

-una de las garras del Spino debió haberle perforado el costado, provocándole un sangrado interno y un pulmón perforado –

Después de escuchar las palabras de asía quedamos en estado de shock. El estuvo peleando con una herida mortal todo este tiempo?

-tengo que sanarlo antes de que se desangre más –

Fuimos interrumpidos al ver que issei-kun había tosido mas y mas sangre. Hasta que cedió dejando el control del Spino y cayendo de rodillas

En todo este tiempo el no había usado el Booster Gear para pelear solo usaba su quinesis y su katana

-ISE! –

Buchou gritaba más de preocupación y angustia al verlo así. Las cosas empeoraban al ver que el Spino se liberaba la mordida del Giga y comenzó a morderlo y sostener su cabeza para estrellarlo contra el suelo dejándolo inconciente

-TAKESHI! –

Sacaba otro cargador para recargar su arma y le siguió disparando en la nuca pero el Spino agito su cabeza y la tiro al suelo, después fue empujado mas por otra cornada del Carno de kagero-san mientras ella seguía metiendo llamas al cuerpo del Spino pero no era suficiente

El Spino simplemente uso sus brazos para tomarlo del cuello y morderlo en el lomo y levantarlo para lanzarlo directo a un árbol. Cuando se estrello un escalofriante crujido se escucho, su columna se debió haber roto

-GORO! –

El Spino ahora se agitaba para quitarse a kagero-san pero ella se aferraba a sus espadas que había enterrado en su cuerpo. Se dirigió a los árboles y la estrello para quitársela. Dejándola inconsciente

-KAGERO! KOKORO! –

Issei-kun al verlas inconcientes se puso furioso, trato de levantarse pero no podía por el dolor

El Spino puso su mirada en el y a paso seguro se acercaba hacia su dirección

Ho no

-ISSEI-KUN! –

-ISSEI-SEMPAI! –

-ISSEI-SAN! –

-NOVATO! –

-ANIKI! –

Intentábamos gritarle para que reaccionara y que saliera de allí

Pero vimos que una gema verde estaba sobre su mano izquierda y de esa gema se escuchaba una voz profunda

**-[SOCIO NO TIENES OTRA OPCION, USAME] –**

-te…te vengo diciendo que…que no Ddrag –

-**[VAS A DEJAR QUE ESA COSA TE MATE?!… VAS A DEJAR QUE VALLA TRAS TU AMIGOS?!]**

-no se…se lo per…permitiré… lo matare… yo lo matare… pero debo… debo hacerlo por mi mismo –

Consiguió ponerse de pie, y tomo su katana y fue directo a el con la intención de cortarlo, pero no avanzo mucho por lo débil que estaba

El Spino solo movió su cola para golpearlo y estrellarlo contra el suelo. Luego el se levanto he intento reunir quinesis en su mano derecha. El dinosaurio se lanzo a el y con la boca abierta intento morderlo pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo issei-kun solo el golpe y el aire se quebró y el golpe quinetico detuvo su avance pero lo empujo a el también

Iba a usar la expansión quinetica que le permite repeler y quebrar lo que esta enfrente de su golpe pero justo cuando iba a hacerlo

-PUAJ –

Soltó mas sangre y el Spino tomo esa oportunidad para con un golpe con su hocico lo lanzo lejos

Ahora el estaba en el suelo. Y…

No se movía…

No respondía a nuestros gritos…

No reaccionaba a las pisadas del Spino que se acercaba a el

No hacia nada. Salvo apenas poder mover su cabeza

El Spino con su hocico lo tomo y lentamente lo levanto como si estuviera saboreando ese momento

Issei-kun trato de mirarnos alzando su cabeza pero no podía

El Spino con un movimiento de su cabeza lo lanzo sobre el elevándolo por los aires. Abriendo su boca llena de aterradores dientes esperando a que cayera para devorarlo

Ho no

Que haces issei

Reacciona

Reacciona

Con un demonio reacciona

Pero por mas que gritábamos

Pero por mas que intentábamos

Por mas que queríamos ir y matar a ese monstruo

No podíamos

Solo podíamos observar

Éramos… impotentes

El caía

Sentimos que esto pasaba lentamente

-déjalo –

Bucho decía apenas audible

-déjalo –

Alzo más la voz

Mientras eso pasaba más caía

-déjalo –

De su cuerpo brotaba un aura roja y negra

-déjalo! –

Su poder era tanto que deshizo los brazaletes

Pero esta apunto de llegar a la boca

No

Issei-kun No

-DEJALO! –

Una erupción de poder carmesí salio de ella y salto directo a Spino una velocidad impresionante. Casi igual a la mía

Sin saber como. Ella

*PUM*

Ella… lo… golpeo… acompañado… de poder de la destrucción

Fue tan rápido… que no supimos cuando lo hizo

Lo hizo tambalearse y estrellarse contra los árboles

Mientras ella tomaba a issei flotando por los aires con sus alas. Bajaron al suelo y ella oprimió los botones del reloj de issei-kun y de repente ya no sentíamos el cuerpo pesado

Bajamos para ver como estaba pero verlo de lejos y de cerca eran cosas muy diferentes

Asía uso su Sacred Gear para sanarlo y koneko-chan su senjutsu para revitalizarlo

Vimos como el Spino se levantaba con dificultad. Su cara y su ojo izquierdo aunque se regeneraban estaban heridos muy seriamente

Nos rugió de manera amenazante. Nos preparábamos para atacarlo con todo. Pero buchou nos detuvo alzando su mano en señal de alto mientras no perdía su mirada en ese monstruo

-ustedes manténganse alejados y cuiden de issei y las demás –

-pero buchou, usted que ara –

El lo que preguntaba akeno-sempai. Pero el tono de su voz y la mirada que tenia nos daba a entender que… ho no

-no pensaras en enfrentarlo tú sola rias –

Ella no respondió… solo camino al Spino

-RIAS! –

-He estado analizando la pelea… y me di cuenta que con más ataques mas se regenera… pero cuando las espadas de kagero-san atravesaron algún órgano, este se debilito –

Eso si nos dimos cuenta

-pero esto que le hizo a ise, a mi prometido, a mi cordero… es algo que no dejare pasar por alto –

Su poder y el flujo de su aura que ahora estaba muy agitada nos daban a entender solo una cosa

Estaba muy… enfadada

-por eso… yo misma quiero matarlo… no por que se deba hacer… si no porque ese monstruo… trato de quitarme lo mas preciado que tengo –

Me corrijo… estaba furiosa

-yo… YO NO TENDRE PIEDAD CON LOS QUE DAÑAN A MI CORDERO! –

Más aura que se elevaba muy alto estaba surgiendo de ella demostrando que no jugaba

Me vuelvo a corregir… sentiré pena por ese dinosaurio

-YO TE HARE VER LO QUE ES EL INFIERNO… MALDITO MONSTRUO! –

Issei-kun mas te vale que esto que vez te sirva para que nunca la hagas enojar

La batalla entre un gran dinosaurio carnívoro de hace millones de años contra una diablesa con un poder tremendamente abrumador y completamente furiosa esta por comenzar

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo **_

* * *

**Hey espero y les haya gustado **

**Como verán puse muchas cosas locas que se ocurrieron y al final me salio esto**

**Se que algunos me van a reclamar por dejarla cuando apenas comienza lo bueno pero lo siento soy un sádico al dejarlo así**

**En el próximo. Rias peleara **

**Eso es algo que siempre quise ver en un fic ya saben que ella pelee con los puños y poder de la destrucción mezclados, algo que vi en un croosover con fairy tail **

**Ya que siempre la veo peleando a larga distancia y no veo que entre a la acción ni nada**

**Por ahora eso es todo y no olviden comentar y expresar su opinión acerca del capitulo **

**Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey espero y no me hayan extrañado porque hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo de este fic**

**Y como no tengo nada mas que decir pues espero y lo disfruten**

**Sin más preámbulos los dejo para que lean **

**(N/A): no soy dueño de nada así que no quiero demandas o que me traigan a esos chupa sangre**

* * *

**Capitulo 17: sadismo**

* * *

_Pov akeno_

En estos momentos estamos en tensión, ya que vimos como issei-kun estaba a punto de ser tragado por un monstruo prehistórico y que rias pudo detenerlo con un golpe imbuido de poder de la destrucción.

Y ahora ella quiere enfrentarlo

Kagero-san y Kokoro-san no pudieron contra esa cosa y mucho menos issei-kun

Issei-kun podría haberlo hecho pero al parecer su pasado y su enemigo fueron la causa de que no pudiese hacerlo

Y para terminar acabo herido seriamente

Ahora ella estaba enojada, quiere pelear y eliminar a ese dinosaurio

Rias aunque tenga el poder de la destrucción sus ataques toman un cierto tiempo en efectuarlos

Pero por lo que acababa de ver el como golpeo a ese reptil me doy cuenta que quizás su entrenamiento con kagero-san si hecho un cambio que yo no note

Solo espero que no lamentemos esto

* * *

_Pov rias _

Estoy muy furiosa… demasiado furiosa

Cuando vi como ese monstruo intento comerse a mi cordero como si fuera un bocado. Mi furia me decía "mátalo" "elimínalo" "hazlo pagar"

Y eso es lo que voy a hacer definitivamente

He estado entrenando con kagero-san sobre mi control de mi poder de la destrucción me dio varios ejercicios y aumento el peso de mis brazaletes diez veces mas que el de los demás llegando a entrenar con la gravedad aumentada a treinta veces

También he aumentado mis reservas de magia y mis habilidades de combate ya que ella me enseño varios movimientos que se adaptan a mí poder de la destrucción

Quería mostrarle a ise lo mucho que he mejorado ahora… voy a extinguir a un monstruo yo misma

El Spino se cerco a mí

-suban a los árboles ya! –

Ellos lo hicieron llevándose a issei y a las demás

Yo volví a mirar para ver que el Spino intentar morderme pero doy un salto atrás y evito esos dientes

Luego intento usar su cola para golpearme pero lo evadí y comencé a correr para que me siguiera y llamar su atención

El me siguió intentado tomarme con su boca pero justo cuando se acercaba yo saque mis alas y salte de espaldas sobre el. Ahora lo tenía por la retaguardia preparando una de mis técnicas nuevas

Mi puño derecho se lleno de poder de la destrucción. Lo concentraba para soltar mi ataque

**-GREAT IMPACT **(gran impacto) –

Una gran cantidad de poder de la destrucción en forma de un puño gigante lo golpeo en el costado empujándolo y haciéndolo caer elevando polvo con su caída

Pero cuando el polvo se aclaro fruncí el ceño cuando vi que se intentaba levantar y la herida se sanaba. ya sabia que no seria fácil pero es muy frustrante

Desplegué mis alas y me eleve por los aires para concentrar poder de la destrucción en mis brazos y de repente gire desplegando por el aire pequeñas esferas negras/rojas y dispersándolas sobre el Spino. Pare de girar y con una mano con la palma extendida apunto al Spino. Las esferas comenzaron a girar rodeándolo como si fuera un enjambre

-esta técnica no la he perfeccionado pero espero que funcione –

Cerré la palma haciéndolo un puño y después grite

**-CRIMSOM LOBSTERS **(langostas carmesí) –

Las esferas fueron a rodeando y cercándose mas al spino y ya se había levantado y mirando las esferas después traje mi puño cerca de su cara y dije

-**MASS KILL **(masacre) –

Las esferas se pegaron al cuerpo del Spino y después

*BOMM*

Explotaron provocando que la tierra tiemble y elevando una nube de polvo que nublaba mi visión

Cuando el polvo se disipo vi que si lo llegue a dañar pero se recuperaba de forma lenta

Es mi oportunidad

Forme mas poder de la destrucción en mis brazos para que estos crecieran y formaran manos mas grandes que se cerraron en puños y me lance a el que apenas se recuperaba de la explosión

-haaaaaa! –

*PUM*

*PUM*

*PUM*

Lo golpe en el costado, en la cabeza, en múltiples partes haciéndolo sangrar en sus heridas queriendo que mis puños de la destrucción lleguen mas profundo de sus heridas

-Haaaaaaa! –

*PUM*

Con un golpe cargado de mas poder de la destrucción lo golpe en la cabeza

*CRACK*

Debí haberle roto el cuello porque el ruido se escucho muy fuerte. El Spino cayo al suelo inconsciente uno pensaría que todo termino pero yo se que es mentira, ese monstruo no tardara en ponerse de pie

Tome mi distancia esperando a que se levantara… me preguntaran el porque no lo remato?... pues es simple

Uno sabe que es lo que podía pasar

El Spino se recuperaba poco a poco y se acomodo el cuello

Yo aproveche y me lance formando en mis manos dos lanzas con poder de la destrucción. Algo que kagero-san me enseño es a darle forma a mi poder gracias a un buen control

-**HELL-LANCE **(lanzas infernales) –

Las lance y lograron atravesar el costado sacándole sangre

Después me acerque para usar poder de la destrucción y que tomara forma de espada. Me lance directo a su cuello pero el evadió agachándose y solo logre cortarle las espinas de la aleta

El Spino uso su cola para golpear unas rocas y lanzármelas pero use mi espada para cortarlas y desaparecerlas pero el uso eso para distraerme y golpearme con su cola

El golpe fue fuerte que me hizo caer al suelo

El Spino intento devorarme pero yo rodé y evadí las fauces el lo intento varias veces pero me levante y salte lejos

Forme poder de la destrucción y lo lance como una esfera hacia arriba

**-INFERNAL RAIN **(lluvia infernal) –

La esfera exploto dispersando muchas mini esferas en forma de lluvia que iban directo al Spino

No podía defenderse de ese ataque es como si te llovieran muchas agujas que traspasaban su piel y le quemaban por dentro una vez entrando

Yo logre cubrirme usando un brazo de la destrucción ya que también me puede afectar

Vi que el Spino se recuperaba pero note como empezaba a tener mas dificultad y apenas podía mantenerse de pie

Estaba dando resultado… pero también enfrente un problema

Mis reservas de magia se estaban agotando. Y para empeorar las cosas el golpe me daño mucho

Tanto que apenas puedo caminar

Vi que el Spino se acercaba con sus fauces abiertas… no me podía mover o usar otro ataque sin gastar mis reservas de magia

A este paso voy a…

NO! No voy a dejar que esta lagartija me gane… no voy a dejar que este monstruo me devore… no puedo dejar a mis amigos, a mi familia. No puedo dejar a la persona que me abrió su corazón

No puedo dejar a mi cordero solo sin que hayamos podido realizar nuestros sueños.

No puedo, no puedo, no puedo

Quiero… quiero… quiero ser capaz de matar a este monstruo

_Fufufufufu…_

Que fue eso?...

_Fufufufufu…_

Esas, son risas?

_Fufufufufu… que patética_

He?

_Piensas vencer a esa lagartija con esa actitud?_

Quien eres?

_Hieres mi sentimientos… he vivido en ti desde que te dijeron que ese pavo seria tu esposo _

Yo… yo no te recuerdo

_Bien eso lo dejaremos para después… ahora dime… quieres matar a esa lagartija?_

Por que me preguntas eso?

_Porque te puedo ayudar solo necesito que me prestes algo de ti _

Que quieres

…_tu cuerpo _

… No se si

_Debo recordarte que tienes a un Spino que se acerca a paso lento y con intención de comerte… si llega a hacerlo ambas moriremos _

Pero

_Y nuestro cordero se derrumbara _

… Ise

_Vas a permitir que nuestro cordero se quedo solo… a manos de esas perras que lo buscan. Su hermana no puede protegerlo por siempre y esas perras de la nobleza de raiser no dejaban de mirarlo_

Yo

_El nos pertenece y solo nos pertenece a nosotras… somos las únicas que tenemos el derecho de amarlo _

…

_Dejaras que una maldita perra sin corazón lo trate como su juguete personal?_

…

_Y bien? Que contestas? _

Te sedo mi cuerpo

_Hou… en serio _

Temporalmente

_Mou… eres muy mala _

Es mi cuerpo. No se quien eres ni como apareciste, pero si cediéndote mi cuerpo podré ganar pues lo are. Pero no dejare que tomes mi vida

_Ni si quiera me dejaras jugar con mi cordero _

Ise es mi cordero y no te permitiré que tengas el derecho que solo yo puedo tener, me escuchaste!

_De acuerdo…pero escucha bien esto…un día… yo tomare tu cuerpo y podré disfrutar de tu vida y las veces que mi cordero y yo lo haremos… y sabes que es lo mejor… que es inevitable… fufufufufu_

… eso lo veremos…

* * *

_Pov akeno_

Me quede sin palabras

El ingenio que ella saco para usar esas técnicas era sorprendente

El control del poder de la destrucción era increíble y para terminar el daño que le provoco era my considerable dejo sangrando a ese dinosaurio como si nada

Y más cuando los puños golpeaban a ese Spino con mucha fuerza y además de que con cada contacto habría más las heridas, la fuerza fue tanta que llego a romperle de un golpe el cuello

Pero ahora las cosas pintan mal para ella ya que ese golpe que le dio y las agotadas reservas de magia la pusieron en un problema

Íbamos a ayudarla pero de la nada ella se derrumbo de rodillas como si su cuerpo perdiera las fuerzas. El Spino viendo que no oponía resistencia abrió la boca para de un mordisco comerla

-BUCHOU! –

-RIAS-SEMPAI! –

-RIAS! –

Iba a utilizar mis rayos para paralizarlo y sacar a rias de allí pero algo paso

Las mandíbulas fueron detenidas por unos brazos de color carmesí que evitaban que se cerraran. Lo cual no entiendo ya que rias no tenía la suficiente magia para poder hacer eso

De los brazos salieron mas brazos que se alargaron y rodearon el cuello del Spino y lo oprimieron con fuerza hasta

*CRACK*

Romperlo. después lo levanto y lo lanzo lejos estrellándolo contra los árboles

Nos quedamos en shock al ver lo que hizo y como lo hizo

Un aura carmesí emergía de ella, emergía sin control con mucha furia

Vi que se miro las manos y movía los dedos, como si se cerciorara de que fueran suyos o algo

-al fin… ya tengo su cuerpo…fufufufufu –

Esa forma de reír… no es de ella

Mire al Spino para ver que a pesar de tener el cuello roto se intentaba mover. Es la oportunidad mientra esta en el suelo

Pensé que rias iba a rematarlo pero mis pensamientos se fueron al diablo al ver como ella espera a que se ponga de pie

Iba a gritarle para preguntarle que estaba haciendo pero no lo hice, porque escuche algo que subía mis alarmas

Ella empezó a reír de una forma que no me gustaba para nada

-fufufufufu…jejejejeje….JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

Ella se reia mas fuerte poniendo su mano al frente

_**(Al estilo Iori) **_

-por fin tengo su cuerpo… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

El Spino se recuperaba y miro a rias que seguía riéndose. Pero luego miro al Spino y puso un semblante de… sádica

-que pasa pequeña lagartija… ya te moriste?... acaso te quieres ir al infierno ya?... –

Aun recuerdo esa sonrisa de satisfacción que tenía cuando le arranco las alas de raíz a esa ángel caído, aunque no tuve problemas supe que empezaba a tener un cambio drástico a su forma de ser

-no te vallas a morir… aun tienes que pagar por lo que hiciste… la diversión apenas comienza… fufufufufu –

El dinosaurio se comenzaba a levantar con dificultad pero logro ponerse de pie

-no me vallas a aburrir lagartija… quiero hacerte sufrir… ven… ven y entretenme… fufufufufu –

Entre risas sus palabras salían y el Spino le rugió con mucha furia y fue directo a ella con intención de matarla

Pero ella hizo su brazo a tras y concentro poder de la destrucción en el que salía de la palma una línea delgada carmesí de tres metros. Cuando el Spino abrió la boca ella tomo la línea roja y con ella lo balanceo como si fuera un látigo y con el golpeo el hocico del reptil

-lo siento lagartija, se que te gusto pero ya tengo novio… pero podríamos divertirnos juntos… fufufufufu –

Con la otra mano saco otra línea y formo otro látigo y con el golpeo al dinosaurio haciéndole una horrible herida

-vamos a jugar a los azotes… si recibes cien de estos te matare de forma rápida y sin dolor como premio fufufufufu–

Su voz comenzaba a cambiar y sonar más… sádica

Se elevo por los aires y con mucha velocidad comparable al de kiba rodeaba al Spino. No podía verla moverse, solo veía las líneas carmesíes y sangre saliendo de salpicones de las heridas que le provocaba al Spino que aullaba de dolor

-10… 15… 21… 28… 39… -

Escuchaba las numeraciones de cada golpe y herida que provocaba era como si las decía en un tono de canto

-51… 62… -

Ella se detuvo flotando detrás del Spino tenia un semblante como que intentaba recordar

-era el 62 o el 60?… upss… olvide en que numero iba… tendré que hacerlo desde el principio otra vez… fufufufufu –

Ella sin ninguna culpa volvió a su labor de hacerlo sufrir y disfrutar de los aullidos de dolor del Spino

Los demás veían todo con ojos muy abiertos lo que pasaba y no los culpo yo también lo estoy… jamás en mi tiempo que llevo conociendo a rias no la he visto así

-oiga akeno-sempai… acaso rias-sempai es… -

-que yo sepa no Keiko-san, ni si quiera cuando le arranco las alas a esa ángel caído era así de… sádica –

-debo admitir que supera mucho a usted akeno-sempai –

Y es cierto ni siquiera yo tengo tanto sadismo para hacer sufrir a un monstruo como ese

-creo que se… cual fue la causa –

Todos volteamos a ver a kagero que se levantaba con dificultad siendo atendida por el sacred gear de asía

-a que te refieres kagero-san –

-ha tenido múltiples fricciones con su familia? –

-si –

-ha sentido angustias o desesperaciones? –

-si con esto del matrimonio con raiser –

-… una última pregunta… ha notado más anhelo a algo sin importarle que no le importe los problemas o las consecuencias que conlleva? –

-a que quieres llegar con eso kagero-san –

-miren estudie algo de psicología… y con las respuestas que me dio mas mi observación en el entrenamiento… me di cuenta que tiene el trastorno de identidad disociativo –

No llegamos a entenderle

-personalidad múltiple –

Quedamos en shock al escuchar eso. No podíamos creer que rias tuviera ese problema

-y hay una cura o algo –

-yuuto-san los problemas mentales no tienen cura si no control –

Ella se acerco a la orilla para ver que rias seguía con lo suyo divirtiéndose

-el disparador fue su visión de ver a issei apunto de ser devorado dejando salir a una personalidad que expresa lo que quiere sin limitarse o detenerse a pensar el que pasara después… al parecer ella le cedió el cuerpo a esa personalidad como medida desesperada en estos momentos solo quiere hacer sufrir al Spino y solo hay dos formas de detenerla –

-y cuales son –

-la primera dejar que termine al Spino pero es muy riesgoso ya que eso requiere de tiempo y no contamos con eso –

-por que? –

-por que entre más tenga esa personalidad más esa personalidad se acentuara en ella dejando a la anterior rias como solo un recuerdo –

-y la segunda –

-la segunda es darle algo que llegue a calmar su corazón en el y obligue a volver la personalidad original y tomar el control del cuerpo pero no sabemos que es lo que la calmara –

-vamos hasta la respuesta es obvia –

Volteamos a homare-san que tenia a un issei-kun inconsciente, sosteniéndolo de los hombros mientras kenoko-chan le seguía revitalizando con senjutsu ya con la herida sanada

Era claro… issei-kun es el único quien puede calmarla

-bueno podría funcionar eso pero… -

-no ahora –

Kokoro-san también se logro poner de pie al tener ya sus huesos acomodados

-debemos dejar que primero elimine al Spino y después bajamos y… -

No pudo continuar al sentir como la tierra tembló miramos a ver y vimos que el Spino se encontraba en el suelo con múltiples cortes y heridas muy horribles que mostraban la carne

Y en frente de el estaba rias con sus alas desplegadas pero ahora tenia la ropa manchada de sangre y sus brazos también y… se esta lamiendo un dedo con sangre?

Eso ni yo lo hago

Su aspecto era algo que me estaba incomodando… creo saber el porque nos hicimos amigas

-fufufufufu… veo que resististe lagartija… pero que crees. No dejaste de llorar por piedad. Creo que voy jugar más contigo –

Ella puso los pies en el suelo y se acerco al Spino que seguía gimiendo de dolor. Camino hasta quedar cerca de su ojo

-se que me entiendes… se que puedes entender cada palabra de lo que digo… así que sabes que quiero ver la mirada de terror que tengan tus ojos al darte cuenta de que vas a morir… me puedes dar esa satisfacción? –

Pero en un movimiento rápido el Spino intento morderla a lo que ella se alejo pero sintió un ardor en la mejilla. Era un pequeño corte

-fufufufufu... sabes si fuera la otra rias ya habría tenido misericordia de ti eliminándote sin que sientas dolor… pero como me has hecho enfadar. Voy a sacarte algo que mantiene tu vida… tu corazón –

Rias con su poder de la destrucción materializo un brazo que por el cuello mantuvo al Spino en el suelo mientras que materializo otro que se hacia como un taladro

-doctora gremory a cirugía… doctora gremory a cirugía… fufufufufu… -

El taladro se acercaba al costado empezando a que la punta tocara la piel de Spino enterrándose lentamente haciendo que el Spino comenzara a aullar de dolor

-esos aullidos son Musica para mis oídos, fufufufufu… grita más… más… más –

La sangre salía por todas partes llagando a pintar el suelo de carmesí, su taladro tras perforar llego a detenerse cuando llego a mucha profundidad, después se formo como una mano que entro en el cuerpo y como si hiciera esfuerzo intento jalar algo

-yare…yare. Parese que no lo quieres soltar he… bien –

El brazo jalo mas y mas fuerte

-dame… tu… CORAZON! –

*PROACK*

Un bulto bañado de sangre salio de… mis ojos no pueden creer lo que veo

Era… un corazón… aun latiendo… y aun sacando sangre de las arterias

-fufufufufu… vez que si se pudo –

El Spino no se movía ni nada, solo tenía la boca abierta y su cuerpo se convulsionaba por la perdida de sangre y el dolor

-mmm… puedo saborear el miedo y el dolor de tu mirada. Esto es lo que ganaste por intentar arrebatarme a mi cordero… cálculo que tienes como máximo seis minutos de vida ahora que tu corazón fue removido –

Ella hizo desaparecer el corazón apretándolo y haciéndolo nada

-que estos seis minutos sean los mas angustiantes para ti… ya termine de jugar contigo… -

Dio media vuelta sus brazos de la destrucción desaparecieron dejando libre y desangrado… espero nunca hacerla enojar para que esa personalidad no salga

Pero justo cuando creí que todo termino el Spino con un ultimo intento se arrastro y con sus fauses se lanzo a ella

-RIAS CUIDADO! –

Pero ella no volteo solo su mano derecha se cubrió de poder de la destrucción y justo cuando la iba a morder ella salto evitando la fauces y golpeándolo en la cabeza abriéndole el cráneo… eso es una muerte piadosa, pero brutal

Era ahora muy obvio que ya estaba muerto pero rias solo reunió una esfera enorme de poder de la destrucción del tamaño de un autobús

-solo si tienes pulso… -

Ella con la esfera de poder le dio de lleno

*BOOM*

Haciendo explotar el cuerpo y todo el lugar la luz carmesí y el polvo no nos dejaba ver lo que pasaba

Cuando el polvo se disipo tratamos de enfocar nuestras miradas pero cuando lo hicimos vimos que en el lugar que se suponía que debía de estar el Spino solo había nada salvo un hundimiento de tierra

Todos bajamos para ver que habia pasado y vimos que rias no nos miraba solo miraba a al lado contrario dandonos la espalda

-rias… eres tu? –

-… -

No nos respondía

-hey rias estas allí –

-fufufufufu… ella –

Empezó a hablar de la misma forma que lo ha estado haciendo desde que comenzó esta pelea

-ella no esta disponible… si quieres puedes dejarle un mensaje –

Dio la vuelta para mirarnos y nos quedamos en shock al ver que su mirada era muy… maligna y sádica… una muy sedienta de sangre

-rias –

-bueno al menos su cuerpo es bueno… fufufufufu podría acostumbrarme a tenerlo –

-rias trata de retomar el control… es tu cuerpo no dejes que ella –

Era kagero-san que llamaba a rias para que ella retomara el control pero…

-jejejejeje…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA!... ella no regresara es muy débil para obligarme a volver a ese lugar llamado su subconsciente –

-devuélvele su cuerpo a rias –

-regrésele su cuerpo –

-por favor devuélvale su cuerpo a buchou-san –

-hey esta mal quedarse con lo que no es tuyo –

Todos tratábamos de hacer que regresara pero nuestras palabras eran vanas ya que ella creo otra esfera de poder de la destrucción, pero esta vez es del tamaño de un trailer

-que molestos son todos ustedes, es mas creo que si los dejo respirar no podré tener a mi cordero –

Nos quedamos paralizados al ver semejante poder que mostraba vimos en sus ojos que no estaba jugando en lo que creíamos que iba a hacer

-mi cordero no necesita estorbos… solo yo soy mas que suficiente para que sea feliz… fufufufufu –

Ahora esto seria inevitable. Tendríamos que pelear contra ella pero con ese poder que expulsa no se si tendríamos oportunidad de someterla. Su mano izquierda estaba apunto de lanzarnos esa esfera

-fufufufufu… los reduciré a nada…JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA! –

Pero justo cuando iba a tener que enfrentarme a ella

_-rias… -_

Escuchamos un gemido

Ella se detuvo al escuchar esa voz

Era la voz issei-kun que estaba sostenido por yasushi-san. No había despertado de su inconciencia decía el nombre de ella que apenas se podía escuchar

_-rias… -_

-… ise –

Volteamos para ver que rias hizo desaparecer la esfera y tenia una mirada de molestia

_-rias… vuelve –_

Ella se quedo callada al escuchar que el lo llamaba

_-por favor… vuelve… te necesito –_

Esas palabras fueron más que suficientes para que algo pasara. No se si el sabia lo que iba a pasar o si el soñaba con que rias no volveria pero… eso nos salvo

Por que ella ahora se tomaba la cabeza con las manos ensangrentadas y gritaba de dolor

-HAAAAAAAAAA!... QUE DEMONIOS PASA?! –

Íbamos a ver que le pasaba pero kagero-san nos detuvo

-no hagan nada… ahora ella esta peleando una batalla interna –

Espero que ella salga bien de esto

* * *

_Pov rias_

Estuve observando todo lo que mi otra yo empezó a sentirme muy horrible con lo que hice o hizo ella, ya ni se lo que pasaba con migo misma

Pero las cosas empeoraron cuando ella quiso eliminar a mis preciados siervos solo para tener a ise solo para ella misma

Queria detenerla, queria recuperar el control de mi cuerpo, queria evitar que matara a todos… pero

_-rias… -_

Esa voz… la conozco

_-rias… -_

Esa es la voz de…

_-Rias… vuelve –_

Mi cordero, mi peon… mi ise

_-por favor… vuelve… te necesito –_

… es cierto… el me necesita… y yo lo necesito

El es mi único motivo por el que tengo felicidad, el es quien me hizo renacer de mi desesperación y me dio su corazón

Es definitivo que no me rendiré

Voy a pelear

Voy a reclamar

Voy a tomar el control de mi cuerpo

Tú no me controlas a mí, yo te controlo a ti

Y te ordeno que me devuelvas mi cuerpo

* * *

_Pov akeno_

Seguía gritando de agonía se tomaba la cabeza por el dolor que sentía

-HAAAAAAAA!... NO PUEDES HACERLO!… ERES DEBIL!, ERES SOLO UNA NIÑA INUTIL! –

Pero justo cuando no podía ser mas sorprendente ella volvió a hablar pero se respondía a si misma

-puedo y lo are… es mi cuerpo y lo quiero de vuelta –

-HAAAAAA!... NO!... NO!... NO QUIERO VOLVER ALLÍ… NO PUEDES OBLIGARME! –

-volverás y dejaras en paz a mis preciados siervos… vuelve a donde perteneces… ahora –

-ALGUN DIA!… ALGUN DIA VOY A TOMAR TU CUERPO Y NO PODRAS EVITARLO!… ME ESCUCHASTE RIAS GREMORY… ALGUN DIA!… TU CUERPO, TU CORDERO, TUVIDA TODO DE TI SERA SOLO MIO!... MIO!... JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA… JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA –

-si… algún día-

El aura rojo emergió de ella

-pero… NO SERA HOY… HAAAAAAAAAAA! –

Alzo la mirada y su aura aumento más de densidad y poder

Pero al pasar cinco segundos el aura se disipo dejando ver a una rias mirando al cielo

-ya retomo el control… ya esta de vuelta –

Cuando kagero-san nos dijo que regreso fuimos a verla y asía revisaba si tenia heridas pero solo estaba agotada por tanto poder que uso y mas el estrés que tuvo al permitirle usar su cuerpo a la otra rias –

Después de unos dos minutos ella comenzaba a despertar tomándose la cabeza del dolor

Cuando se despertó nos miro a todos tratando de encontrar las palabras para algo

-lo siento chicos, lamento que hayan tenido que conocer a rebeca –

-rebeca? –

Es lo que yo preguntaba al no conocer a ninguna rebeca o a alguien con ese nombre

-es… alguien que estaba en mis momentos de angustia –

-tu subconsciente por las angustias que pasaste de las reuniones, las presiones, y la noticia de ese Raizer, hizo que crearas a esa tal rebeca para tener a alguien en quien poder descargar tus frustraciones verdad? –

Kagero-san dio su pregunta a lo que ella asintió

Pero después pregunto por alguien

-Donde esta Ise? –

-el esta… -

No me termino hablar cuando se levanto y fue directo a issei que su banda cuidaba…

Ella se acerco a el cuando lo vio inconciente suspiro de alivio… al parecer no quería que viera ese lado suyo

Se arrodillo para ponerlo en su regazo y jugar con los mechones de su castaño cabello

-mi cordero… gracias… -

Por ahora todo se resolvió pero mas problemas han llegado y mas complicadas las cosas se pondran en el futuro

Fufufufufu… solo espero que issei-kun salga con vida

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

**Hey espero y les haya gustado este cap que me he pasado en vela para poder terminarlo ya son las tres y media de la mañana y apenas lo estoy terminando **

**Ahora se que muchos les parecerá raro que haya puesto esto de que rias tuviese una doble personalidad pero créanme es algo** **me llamo la atención ya que he visto personajes que tratan de mantener a raya a esos espíritus o personalidades malignas en sus cuerpos**

**Un ejemplo es naruto con kurama y ichigo con su hollow interno**

**Veré si puedo hacer el quinto capitulo de la edad no es nada ya que la lap me borro el capitulo dos veces**

**Si alguno le gusto o desea expresar algo del cap mándenme un MP y con gusto los atenderé respondiendo sus MPs y no olviden comentar**

**Bueno eso es todo**

**Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey espero y les haya gustado el cap anterior porque esta vez les traigo un nuevo cap**

**Recibí algunos comentarios de que esto esta tardando mucho así que quiero aclarar que este es el penúltimo para pasar a lo que todos esperan. **

**La batalla contra raiser **

**Así que sin más preámbulos los dejo para que lean **

* * *

**Capitulo 18 : alias**

* * *

_Pov issei _

Bien issei hoy es el día

El día del rating game contra ese pajarraco y su nobleza

Me he entrenado y mis amigos para este momento, en el que ante el maou demostrare que los sobrehumanos somos una potencia en que tener en cuenta

Pero lo mas importante, es que este será tal vez el momento para poder salvar a la mujer que amo y quiero proteger por siempre

Voy a pelear como nunca en mi vida

Yo meditaba en mi habitación ya que habíamos regresado a Kouh.

Estaba vestido para la batalla por venir, si iba a pelear tenia que lucir bien… o eso es lo que decía Keiko-san

Tenía una camisa roja sobre otra camisa negra abotonada de mangas remangadas hasta los codos, jeans de mezclilla negros y convers entre negros y blancos, aun llevo los guantes sin dedos y al lado de mi puerta tengo el Bisento de Rinko-nee en honor a ella

Pero alguien había tocado la puerta. Are? Si es rias. Que hace aquí?

-rias que pasa? –

-nada es solo que… quería hablar contigo de algo –

-de que? –

Ella se sentó a lado de mi cama mirándome a los ojos mientras dudosamente buscaba las palabras para hablar

-quería decirte que… estos días que pasamos en sekai fueron los mejores, claro que dejando de lado lo del… -

-ok, ok, ya entendí –

No la deje terminar ya que después del problema del Spino casi sentí que moría en ese Entonces. Lo bueno es que nuestros dinosaurios tenían regeneración por lo que pudieron salvarse

-lo que quiero decir es que… a pesar de que creo en ti. Tengo miedo… miedo de que algo te pase y yo sea impotente sin poder ayudarte –

-rias… -

Ella comienza a derramar lágrimas. Esta angustiada por lo que pueda pasarme. Para después abrazarme muy fuerte. Yo correspondí al abrazo sabiendo que eso la calmaría

-ise... tengo miedo… -

-lo se rias… yo también tengo miedo, temo por que me separen de usted –

-entonces huyamos –

Me quede de piedra al escuchar eso

-huyamos a donde nadie nos encuentre, casémonos, formemos una familia –

-pero rias, no podemos simplemente huir, que hay de tu familia, que hay de la nobleza, que hay de… -

-solo me importas tu! –

Ahora lloraba en mi pecho, la arrullaba tratando de que se calmara. Aunque claro que es una idea descabellada una parte de mi si quería ceder a esa idea

Pero aun así no seria un sobrehumano si huyo de los problemas… ese no seria yo

-perdóname ise, *nif* pero es que yo… -

No la deje hablar cuando tome su mentón y la mire a los ojos limpiándole sus lágrimas

-lo se… y aunque puede ser una buena idea mi orgullo como sobrehumano no me permitiría hacerlo, además de que si voy a casarme contigo lo are con todas las de la ley… te amo rias, te amo, y esta noche peleare por ti –

La bese dándole toda mi seguridad y certeza de que saldré victorioso de esto. Por que la voy a proteger al igual que todos, yo protegeré a los que mas me importan sin ningún temor

* * *

_**Cambio de escena**_

* * *

Rias Asia y yo llegamos al club en donde todos estaban esperando

Kokoro-san revisaba su rifle buscando algún defecto. Tenía su mismo atuendo solo que con una chaqueta de color vino. Y su sombrero era de color negro

Kagero-san limpiaba la hoja de su katana. Traía un kimono de color negro que dejaba mostrar los hombros era largo que se arrastraba por el suelo pero eso no le importaba. Además de un obi naranja en el que tenia su katana y su wakisaki. Su cabello lo tenía en una cola de caballo y sandalias con calcetas

Yasushi tomaba un té que akeno sempai le servia. Traía una camisa azul interior sobre una camisa blanca abotonada de manga corta abierta. Guantes blancos sin dedos y aun lado en un la mesa de té tenia sus cuchillas/nudilleras. Pantalón de mezclilla negro y zapatos Vanz de color negro

Homare flexionaba las muñecas para evitar cualquier riesgo. Tenía una chamarra abierta de color gris con gorro y las mangas negras sobre una camisa de color negra, pantalón cortó que llega por debajo de la rodilla, zapatos Vanz abiertos y guantes sin dedos de color negro

Keiko-san miraba la luna en cuarto creciente. Usaba un uniforme negro con un moño y falda roja y su pelo lo tenía recogido en una cola de caballo. Ella tenía una Tachi, de vaina roja ornamentada, ya que se dice que las Tachi se usaron por los samurais en la caballería. En mi opinión, ella se párese a un personaje de anime… pero no me acuerdo de cual

Asia miraba el arma que le di a mitad de su entrenamiento. Era un Khakkhara, un arma budista de bronce con aros que producían un sonido melódico. El arma perfecta para su habilidad quinetica, y no olvide que traía sus túnicas de hermana. Ella anterior mente me dijo que se siente más cómoda con esa ropa a pesar de ya no ser de la iglesia y con ese báculo la harían ver como una Maiden

Todos estábamos aquí junto con kiba que tenia su uniforme y también koneko-chan que usaba su uniforme. Ellos no iban a participar

-bien todos están aquí? –

-hi! –

-ok ahora solo tenemos que esperar pero antes tenemos algo muy importante que hacer –

-a que te refieres novato –

-simple homare, una vez que salgamos seremos visto por muchos y para dar una buena impresión tenemos que tener un "alias" como yo por ejemplo. Me dicen el Sekiryutei por mi sacred gear, pero ya me invente un alias, quieren escucharlo? –

Todos asintieron. Que emoción

-mi alias será… Destroyer Of Heaven –

Después de haber dicho eso… nadie dijo nada. Quizás me pase con eso de los "Alias"

-issei-kun… eso es muy genial –

-si aniki describe muy bien tú quinesis –

-ara ara es muy llamativo que mi "alias" –

Al parecer les gusto

-si te vas a poner un alias yo también me voy a poner uno –

-y cual tiene kagero-san –

-bien pues será este… Maiden Juujika, que significa doncella de la cruz ardiente –

Todos se alegraron y se impresionaron por el alias que kagero se invento

-es bueno kagero-san… kokoro-san ya te pensaste uno? –

Ella solamente me sonrío y me dijo esto

-es este. Ranger Jumper –

Era una buena elección de alias

-me toca aniki mmm… ya se, Hurricane Kamikaze –

Yasushi Eligio bien ya que es su poder del viento

-bueno ya que… el mio seria…amm… Silver Wolf –

Lo de homare era de esperarse ya por su sangre de lobo

-umm un alias que va de acuerdo con mi quinesis?... veamos… que tal… Bloody Shadows –

La de Keiko puede ser algo inesperado ya por sus sombras y la palabra "Bloody" que significa sangrienta en ingles

-bien ahora que cada uno tenemos sus alias solo tenemos que evaluar a nuestros enemigos, según lo que me dijo buchou, la nobleza de Raiser tiene mas experiencia y su nivel seria el de una reina ya que si no hubieramos aparecido el habria dicho que solo akeno-san seria capaz de luchar contra ellas, pero sabiendo eso podemos darnos a la idea de que tanto es su fuerza y como podemos enfrentarlas –

-que sugieres novato –

-bueno homare, lo que sugiero es que suponiendo cada de las características de la pieza tomar a uno como oponente, y la parte seria asi –

Todos pusieron atención a mis palabras

-Homare y Yasushi como ambos son de combate cercano cuerpo a cuerpo se encargaran de las torres y peones que también tengan características de combate –

Ellos asintieron a mis palabras

-Kagero-san y Keiko-san ustedes al ser expertas en kendo les encargo a caballeros ya que por su velocidad seria muy problemáticos incluyendo a peones que usen algún tipo de arma –

Las chicas asintieron a mis palabras

-Las obispos serian más problemáticas serán las mas problemáticas ya que ellas de seguro no se aparecerán hasta que bajemos la guardia, eso te lo encargo a ti asia –

-yo? –

-si, te has esforzado para esto y puedo estar seguro que podrás hacerlo –

-pero issei-san, no se si pueda… -

No pudo terminar ya que me levante para poner una mano en su hombro y sonreírle para hacerle entender que no esta sola

-se que vas a poder, solo se orgullosa de tu raza, al igual que nosotros lo estamos, ya no estas en una iglesia y ante esos ignorantes temerosos de nosotros, recuerda que estas en la nobleza gremory y con nosotros, los tuyos –

Puedo ver que mis palabras funcionaron ya que después sonrío asintiendo con emoción y determinación

-y por ultimo y las mas problemática de todas, la reina, según lo que escuche de akeno-san ella ataca cuando uno baja la guardia y por sorpresa, podremos descubrir su posición pero enfrentarla será todo un reto, por lo que me encargare de… -

-no será necesario ise-kun, solo dame todo de ella –

Nos quedamos de a cuadros ya que no pensé que kokoro-san pediría a la reina

-bueno te lo encargo. Y para el ultimo, si después de esto aun pueden pelear esperen hasta que llegue para ir juntos a la base enemiga y de allí enfrentar a raiser, le daremos con todo lo que tenemos, pero si las cosas se llegan a ponerse feas quiero que se alejen para que no queden en fuego cruzado –

-pero aniki no podemos… -

No pudieron replicar ya que en el circulo de la sala del club brillo para que apareciera grayfia-san

-el Raiting game comenzara en unos momentos, estén listos –

Dejaron de lado lo que iban a decirme y se prepararon para lo que venia, yo también hasta que rias tomo mi mano. Nos miramos a los ojos por unos momentos hasta que ella se acerco a mi rostro para besarme, le devolví el beso haciéndole saber que no caeré, todo es por ella y mis amigos

Cuando paramos me miro y me susurro unas palabras que alcance a escuchar

-cántame… -

No por un momento no supe lo que dijo, pero después me di cuenta que la forma de calmarla a parte de mis palabras es con mi voz

Quería cantarla una vez que esto terminara pero… que rayos

Será a acapella

**Ohhhhh, angels sent from up above****  
****You know you make my world light up****  
****When I was down****  
****When I was hurt****  
****You came to lift me up...**

Sin darme cuenta Keiko puso Musica de la canción que estoy cantado. Ella solo me miro y me dio una señal de que continuara

**Life is a drink, and love's a drug****  
****Oh now I think I must be miles up****  
****When I was hurt, withered, dried up****  
****You came to rain a flood**

**So drink from me, drink from me****  
****When I was so thirsty****  
****We're on a symphony****  
****Now I just can't get enough****  
****Put your wings on me, wings on me****  
****When I was so heavy****  
****We're on a symphony****  
****When I'm lower, lower, lower, low**

**Ah-oh-ah-oh-ah****  
****Got me feeling drunk and high****  
****So high, so high****  
****Oh-ah-oh-ah-oh-ah****  
****I'm feeling drunk and high****  
****So high, so high****  
****(Woooooo!)**

Todos comenzamos a cantar esta canción, no sabiamos si era para bajar la tencion o para divertirnos, pero funcionaba. La voz de rias y la mia era unica…

**Oh, angels sent from up above****  
****I feel it coursing through my blood****  
****Life is a drink, your love's about****  
****To make the stars come out**

**Put your wings on me, wings on me****  
****When I was so heavy****  
****We're on a symphony****  
****When I'm lower, lower, lower, low**

**Ah-oh-ah-oh-ah****  
****Got me feeling drunk and high****  
****So high, so high****  
****Oh-ah-oh-ah-oh-ah****  
****I'm feeling drunk and high****  
****So high, so high**

Cantando con ella era otro de los momentos que quiero proteger, momentos como estos eran los que desearía que duraran eternidades. Todos cantaban, aplaudían y bailaban al ritmo de la canción

**Ah-oh-ah-oh-ah****  
****La, la, la, la, la, la, la****  
****So high, so high****  
****Ah-oh-ah-oh-ah****  
****I'm feeling drunk and high****  
****So high, so high**

**Then we'll shoot across the sky****  
****Then we'll shoot across the...****  
****Then we'll shoot across the sky****  
****Then we'll shoot across the...****  
****Then we'll shoot across the sky****  
****Then we'll shoot across the...****  
****Then we'll shoot across the sky****  
****Then we'll shoot across the...****  
****Then we'll shoot across the sky****  
****Then we'll shoot across the...**

Cuando terminamos todos teníamos sonrisas en nuestros rostros, si ahora íbamos al raiting para pelear, con esto iremos no solo a pelear si no a demostrar lo que podemos llegar por los que mas queremos y por lo que mas anhelamos

Solo teníamos un pensamiento y un resultado que tenemos… no!... que vamos a lograr

¡Victoria!

* * *

_**Fin del capitulo**_

* * *

**Hey espero y esto les haya gustado**

**Se que me querrán matar por esto de cortarla cuando estaban entrando en calor pero si me quieren asesinar por háganlo con el pensamiento**

**El proximo cap sera como dije en el inicio**

**La batalla contra raiser **

**Pero por ahora solo les podré dejar esto ya que trato de ponerme al corriente con los otros fics y mas ideas de fic me llegan pero no de highschool DxD si no de Pokemon, Fairy tal, y pienso hacer un croos de GATE y Sword Art Online y uno de Pokemon y HighSchool DxD **

**En fin eso es todo si a alguno quiere comentar o quejarse sobre este cap puede enviarme un MP y con gusto los atenderé**

**Y para un amigo llamado Thegamedragon dios esta contigo ya sea en la adversidad o en la gracia, animo en ecuador y toda tu gente**

**No olviden comentar**

**Se despide de ustedes God Of Hope**


End file.
